Luna Mula
by DeesseMew
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione retourne tard a la salle commune mais la grosse dame refuse de la laisser entrer. RogueSnape rode dans les couloirs et prend Hermione dans son donjon pour l'aider à préparer une étrange potion. Amourhainedesespoir au rendezvous.HGSS
1. Fichu Grosse dame

Auteur : Cette histoire se passe durant "le Tome 5" ou plutot "la cinquième année" à Poudlard mais ne prend compte aucun de ses événements. **Ni du tome 6 ou du 7. Pas de spoilers, donc.**  
Harry Potter dans cette histoire vous semblera un peu...machiavélique. Ou peut-être juste...humain ?

Couple : ceci est un pure Snape(appelé Rogue dans cette fic) X Hermione Granger.

Bonne lecture !

**Note d'avril 2013** : Corrections majeures de fautes en tout genre dans la Fanfiction.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : « Fichue Grosse dame »

Hermione Granger finissait doucement son devoir de Potions assise à une table de la bibliothèque de l'école de sorcellerie. Il y avait - éparpillés sur cette table située entre deux allées (celle des créatures nocturnes et celle des sorts de premiers niveaux) - des parchemins où des ratures avaient été faites par rage ou par découverte d'une erreur. Il était bientôt minuit et la jeune fille ne désirait pas retrouver son lit avant d'avoir recopié son devoir. Oh bien sûr, le devoir n'était pas pour le lendemain. Il était prévu pour la semaine qui suivait. Mais qui cela étonnerait-il que la jeune sorcière le fît le jour même de sa demande ? Qui s'exclamerait : « oh ! Tu as fait vite ! ». Personne bien sûr. C'était de notion publique que Miss Granger faisait les devoirs avant tout le monde. Son ami Ron Weasley avait ri en disant qu'un jour elle arriverait à faire un devoir avant que le professeur ne le demande.

Les yeux fatigués par la faible lumière de la bibliothèque, l'estomac vide depuis plusieurs heures, Hermione Granger avait du mal à écrire lisiblement les ingrédients pour un filtre d'invincibilité. Elle était surprise qu'en année de BUSE, une potion si complexe pouvait être demandée comme premier devoir de cinquième année. Comme tout était possible avec le professeur Rogue, la surprise n'était pas aussi grande que,si, par exemple , le professeur Mc Gonagall avait demandé les phases de transformation d'un animagus. Toujours était-il que la jeune fille terminait doucement, mais sûrement son devoir.

Après avoir gratté le dernier point de ponctuation de son parchemin, elle se mit à le relire. D'abord en diagonale comme toujours puis consciencieusement. L'encre fraîchement achetée au chemin de Traverse s'accordait bien avec le parchemin de couleur brun très pâle. Hermione peaufina un six qui aurait pu être confondu avec un huit ou un cinq avant de replier doucement ses modestes parchemins…six parchemins. Le professeur des Potions et directeur des Serpentards avait pourtant demandé que deux parchemins. Que cela ne tienne. Il ne pourra pas dire qu'elle ne fut pas précise dans ses réponses ! Mais peut-être trop je-sais-tout.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque, ses parchemins sous les bras ainsi que son livre de Potions, et se dirigea d'un pas fatigué vers la salle des Gryffondors. Les couloirs étaient silencieux. La plupart des tableaux dormaient ou leurs occupants souhaitaient « bonne nuit » avant de s'endormir presque aussitôt. Sa baguette magique à la main avec le sort Lumos enclenché, Hermione arpenta un long couloir avant de déboucher vers les escaliers. Dans le creux de sa tête, elle avait encore des notions de son devoir qui la hantaient. Avait-elle tout mis ? Avait-elle parlé de cette plume de phénix à traiter avant de la faire bouillir ou avait-elle écrit qu'il faille la cuire avant de la traiter avec le sang d'un hippogriffe adulte ? Elle posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant à la maison des Gryffondors.

Et si elle avait omis son nom ? Faire des devoirs si tard la rendait encore plus maniaque et perfectionniste que d'habitude. Elle pouvait regarder le jour d'après ? Non. Elle n'en dormirait pas. Elle déposa doucement son livre de Potions sur la troisième marche de l'escalier, s'assit juste à côté et déplia son premier parchemin : nom et classe mis, écriture lisible et assez mécanique. Elle rangea de nouveau avec précaution son parchemin et se leva lentement. Arrivée à la hauteur de la grosse dame, elle sursauta en entendant le tableau lui demander le mot de passe. Hermione inspira un grand coup et murmura :

« Chaussons aux pommes. »

La grosse dame ne fit aucun mouvement. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle parla donc plus fort. Cette fois-ci la dame répondit très poliment :

« Mauvais mot de passe. »

La gryffondor étonnée regarda d'un air bête le portrait de la grosse dame en rose. Comment cela mauvais mot de passe ? Avaient-ils changé le mot de passe pendant qu'elle était à la bibliothèque ? Non c'était impossible...Si cela était. Elle était restée presque trois heures sans voir personne et Harry et Ron étaient entrés dans la salle commune quand la jeune fille s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque.

« Gryffondor ou pas, mot de passe refusé, on n'entre pas. »

Non…elle devait entrer. Elle avait besoin de sa nuit de sommeil déjà bien entamée. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Aller dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall et lui dire que personne ne lui avait dit le nouveau mot de passe ? Elle ne savait même pas où dormaient les professeurs. Un vent de panique la traversa tandis que la grosse dame fredonnait un air de jazz.

« CHAUSSONS AUX POMMES ! hurla Hermione à tel point qu'elle réveilla la moitié des portraits proche de la grosse dame.

-Des problèmes, Miss Granger ? Retentit une voix doucereuse juste derrière la plus brillante élève de Poudlard. »

La grosse dame bâilla. Hermione Granger eut un haut-le-coeur. Rien était plus humiliant d'être là en pleine nuit coincée devant le gardien de sa propre salle commune avec tous ses livres, tous ses devoirs bien entamés dont un déjà terminé le jour même de sa demande. Et celui qui avait fait cette demande il y avait cinq heures même pas était juste derrière elle, sa baguette avec le sort Lumos enclenché, son habituel costume aussi noir que ses cheveux. Elle déglutit avec peine, sentant venir les cent points de moins - au moins cent points de moins, pensa-t-elle – pour Gryffondor pour cause de « cris en pleine nuit », « mot de passe oublié » « ou impertinence à vouloir faire les devoirs le jour même ».

La jeune fille dont la fatigue la rendait moins arrogante que l'accoutumé, se retourna vers son professeur de potions. Le teint pâle, ses livres et ses parchemins contre son cœur, elle leva les yeux vers cet homme au regard froid, au visage insondable. La lumière du sortilège de Lumos lui faisait mal aux yeux tandis que le professeur descendit sa baguette afin que la jeune fille cesse de faire cette grimace digne d'un teckel. Des tâches bleutées et brunâtres se mirent à danser devant les yeux d'Hermione Granger.

« Que faites-vous, hors des dortoirs à cette heure de la nuit, miss Granger ? demanda Serverus Rogue d'une voix terne.

- Elle ne se rappelle plus du mot de passe ! ricana presque la grosse dame avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre.

- Vraiment ?

- Elle a changé de mot de passe et l'on ne m'a pas averti ! se défendit Hermione bien qu'elle sût que la version de la Grosse dame était plus alléchante de point de vue de moqueries futures pour les Serpentards.

- Sur le nombre d'élèves de Gryffondor…une seule qui ne soit pas au courant…bien…étrange, dit Rogue d'un ton dégagé. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait au fond d'elle que ni Rogue ni la Grosse dame ne voudrait l'aider à ne serait ce dormir dans un lit décent. Elle frissonnait en pensant à la longue journée du lendemain : cours de potions toute la journée. Et rien ne ferait plus plaisir à son professeur de trouver le moyen de lui faire rater des potions. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait fait changer le mot de passe à son insu. Qui donnait les mots de passe déjà ? Le directeur de maison ou les portraits eux-mêmes ?

« Suivez-moi, Granger, fit soudain Rogue en faisant volte-face, faisant voler sa cape noire. »

Surprise, la jeune fille ne bougea pas.

« Vous voulez un mot de passe pour que vous bougiez, Miss Granger ou des points en moins à Gryffondor ? »

La Miss je-sais-tout se réveilla et emboîta le pas pour suivre le directeur de Serpentard. La grosse Dame regarda cet étrange duo s'éloigner. Un portrait à côté d'elle, celle d'une sorcière en haillons, lui murmura :

« C'était le bon mot de passe pourtant... ?

- J'en avais assez qu'elle me dérange a des heures pareilles tout ça parce qu'elle reste à la bibliothèque ou à la grande salle a des heures impossibles ! Cela lui apprendra…

- Cela peut devenir intéressant…. »

Hermione Granger suivait timidement son professeur de potions, elle ne savait où. Elle avait pourtant une petite idée, mais à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? Ce doute fut confirmé quand ils descendirent des marches de pierres brutes et prirent des couloirs aussi sombres que la cape du professeur. Arrivé au donjon, là où les élèves étudiaient les potions, le professeur Serverus Rogue alluma d'un coup de baguette des chandelles par-ci par-là dans la salle afin d'être suffisamment éclairé. Hermione trouva cela étrange qu'il n'allumât pas le donjon de cette grande lumière comme il le faisait en heure de cours. La jeune fille posa discrètement ses affaires sur un des bureaux et attendit. Elle joignit ses mains derrière le dos tandis que son professeur sortit d'une des armoires un livre qui paraissait dépassé de plusieurs siècles à en juger par la tonne de poussière ou la couverture mangée par-ci par-là. Le silence entre les deux individus devenait trop pesant. Ce fut pourquoi la jeune fille eut le courage de le rompre par cette simple question :

« Que faisons-nous ici, professeur ? »

Le professeur ne répondit pas, se contentant de parcourir les pages du vieux livre, penché sur une des tables. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il s'arrêta à une page, d'un coup de baguette, il fit sortir des instruments et des ingrédients de l'armoire du fond. À la vue du nombre d'ingrédients, Hermione eut un haut-le-coeur, il y en avait une bonne trentaine. Dans le tas, elle reconnut quelque un comme des langues de dragons ou des griffes d'hippogriffes. Intriguée au plus haut point, elle s'avança vers la table où le professeur lisait certainement les instructions d'une ou de plusieurs potions. Peut-être voulait-il préparer une potion pour que la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard se rappelle des mots de passe oubliés ? Ou peut-être une potion qui rendait ignare ? Ou alors une qui assommait la personne qui l'engloutissait…mais aucune de ces potions ne demandait autant d'ingrédients.

« Coupez les griffes d'hippogriffes et celles des gobelins en fine poudre, ordonna Rogue de sa voix doucereuse sans même se retourner vers la jeune fille, bien conscient qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui. »

Sans même lui répondre, mais toujours aussi fatiguée, Hermione se mit à l'ouvrage. Tout en écrasant les griffes de gobelins qui –une fois écrasées – émettaient une odeur pestilentielle, Hermione se demandait pourquoi faire une potion à une heure aussi tardive. Peut-être que Rogue voulait la fatiguer le plus possible avant les cours du lendemain. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé de faire le tour du jardin de Poudlard au pas de course ? C'était plus simple…

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, le temps qu'a pris Hermione pour écraser toutes les griffes, aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot. Rogue s'était contenté de peser quelque ingrédient avant de les ajouter à un chaudron avide de recettes étranges. Risquant un coup d'œil, Hermione se pencha ver le livre des potions que Rogue consultait depuis tout à l'heure. Profitant qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle se pencha un peu plus pour lire à l'envers « Luna…. », mais elle ne put pas lire la suite, car son pied gauche glissa sur un des tentacules posés sur la table – un tentacule d'elle-ne-voulait-pas-le-savoir – et s'écroula sur la table des ingrédients en écrasant la seule chose « normale pour un moldu : une prune. Elle devait servir à la potion elle aussi. Rogue se retourna presque immédiatement et d'un coup de baguette fit voler Hermione de la table et remit les ingrédients en place.

« Luna Mula. La potion de la Lune. Est-ce maladif chez vous ou est-ce de l'arrogance de ne pas m'avoir demandé ce que nous faisons ici ?

- Je vous l'ai demandé tout à l'heure, professeur. »

Hermione retira un morceau de tentacule resté coller sa robe de sorcier.

« Je ne connais pas cette potion, avoua Hermione.

- Grand bien vous fasse. »

Granger resta bouche bée. Qu'avait-il dit ! Pas de « 10 points en moins pour votre ignorance » ? Elle le regarda faire de derrière la table où se trouvaient les ingrédients. Elle s'étonna même de le trouver si sérieux dans son travail que cela devenait presque hilarant ou…charmant. Il coupait chaque ingrédient avec une précision chirurgicale. Rien à redire : c'était bien le maître des potions. Chaque geste, chaque coup de louche étaient fins et méticuleux. Hermione se rapprocha du chaudron pour en apercevoir sa couleur : un jaune doré. C'était une chose chez les potions qu'elle trouvait merveilleuse : peu importait la couleur des ingrédients, la potion aura une tout autre couleur. Aucun des ingrédients qui se trouvaient dans la pièce n'avait une couleur aussi vive. La fatigue gagnait de plus en plus la jeune fille et elle faillit s'endormir au bord du chaudron. Mais les gestes de louche ou les coups de couteau sur la table la faisaient réagir au quart de tour. La potion avait changé de couleur. Elle était devenue d'un gris métallique.

« Quels sont les effets….de cette potion ? se risqua Hermione Granger. »

Le professeur Rogue prit tout son temps pour lui répondre. Il dit d'une voix plein de mystère tandis qu'il ajoutait à la mixture le dernier ingrédient :

« N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de toucher les étoiles ? »

Cette réponse fit secouer la tête d'Hermione d'un air ahuri.

« N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de chanter au firmament ? »

Une potion en rapport avec le ciel ?

« N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de regarder les autres d'une autre manière…. »

Hermione ne put entendre la suite de son discours, car elle s'écroula morte de fatigue sur le sol du donjon. Le professeur s'agenouilla devant elle et conclut :

« N'êtes vous jamais tombé amoureux…de quelqu'un d'interdit »


	2. Une Hermione bien agitée

Chapitre II « Une Hermione bien agitée…»

Ce ne fut pas sur le sol glacé du donjon des potions où Hermione Granger ce matin-là se réveilla presque aussitôt comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais rêve. C'était bel et bien dans des draps chauds que la jeune fille se trouvait en ce moment dans une pièce qui lui était familière : le dortoir des filles dans la tour des Gryffondors. Elle se massa les tempes, essayant de ramener ses souvenirs de la nuit. Avait-elle rêvé ou était-ce bien ce qui s'était passé ? Tout en quittant délicatement son lit, elle se souvenait petit à petit de la nuit. Son devoir interminable. La grosse dame. Cette voix terne derrière elle. Une cape noire comme l'ébène et comme ses cheveux. Un sous-sol humide et froid. Une lumière diffuse. Un chaudron. Un liquide argenté. Non, doré d'abord puis argenté. Des ingrédients posés par-ci par-là sur une grande table. Un livre ouvert. La fatigue…Le silence constant. Et cet homme sinistre qui ajoutait les ingrédients soigneusement préparés. Elle, coupant, écrasant des griffes de monstres. Une potion. Un nom. Des incompréhensions.

Tandis qu'Hermione se glissait doucement vers la grande salle, le pas titubant, la migraine due à la fatigue, elle se forçait à montrer une mine de tous les jours. En conclusion : mine enjouée à l'idée d'avoir cours. Quand elle prit place à la salle des Gryffondors, ni Ron Weasley ni le célèbre Harry Potter lui posa de questions. Apparemment, personne ne savait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à entrer dans la salle commune. Attendez…Qui l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre ? Le professeur Mc Gonagall sous ordre de Rogue ? Dumbledore ? Avait-elle réussi à revenir au dortoir sans s'en souvenir ? …Ou alors n'avait elle jamais quitté ce dortoir hier soir…

L'esprit embrouillé, elle commença à mastiquer une biscotte de façon désintéressée tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier sans prêter attention à ses amis qui plaisantaient au sujet des Serpentards qui non seulement allaient supporter avec eux Rogue, mais en plus le lendemain, ils avaient cours une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Mc Gonagall et le matin – d'après Ron - avec le professeur de divination. C'était la semaine la plus épuisante du semestre. Le paysage prenait déjà son habit d'hiver. Le ciel artificiel de la grande salle affichait un inépuisable ciel bleu-azur.

Hermione Granger faillit s'étrangler quand son dos lui avertit que quelque chose venait de lui frôler le dos. Elle leva doucement les yeux vers la personne qui venait de passer. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sentant le feu envahir ses joues et replongea un peu trop brutalement dans la gazette des sorciers pour paraître inaperçue. Weasley lança un regard ahuri à son amie et se tourna vers la personne qui était passée auparavant. Il vit un Rogue de mauvaise humeur s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. De mauvaise humeur ? Qui ne le serait pas... Après tout, il devra supporter le je-sais-tout-isme maladif d'Hermione. Quelques fois, Ron Weasley plaignait les professeurs et comprenait l'ignorance de son maître des potions pour Hermione Granger. À quoi cela servirait-il qu'une seule élève participe au cours ? Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule élève de la classe. Les autres avaient le droit de répondre. À quoi cela servirait-il d'interroger Hermione alors qu'elle allait sans doute obtenir que des Optimal à son BUSE. Elle savait tout. Vraiment tout. Ou presque tout…

« C'était juste Rogue, rassura Ron un sourire au coin. Je sais qu'il fait peur, mais pas autant que cela. Hermione ? »

La jeune fille essayait de rester calme, de ne pas perdre ses moyens. Rien de plus gênant d'avoir rêvé d'un professeur et que dans un coin du cerveau un souvenir révélait que la jeune fille avait pensé à un moment que ledit professeur était charmant. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le professeur Rogue sera de nouveau horrible avec elle. Tant mieux. Il passera devant sa potion sans regarder à deux fois comme il le ferait chez les autres. Tant mieux. Il ne hurlera pas à son ignorance et lui ne donnera pas de devoirs supplémentaires pour essayer de la combler. Tout se passera comme toutes les autres fois. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ce fut le cas. Mais quelque chose, quelque chose plus profond lui soufflait tout le contraire.

À la sonnerie, les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondors se dirigèrent en brouhaha au donjon de Rogue. Le manuel de potion contre son cœur, Hermione Granger suivit ses amis dans la classe des potions et prit place au premier rang à droite comme à son habitude avec Ron, Harry et le pauvre Neville qui s'assit à la droite d'Hermione. Draco Malefoy, l'illustre Serpentard se trouvait à la table de gauche, premier rang accompagné de ses deux acolytes et de la peste de Pansy Parkinson qui lui faisait les yeux doux sans retour. Tout était en ordre dans la classe. Pas de grande table avec les innombrables ingrédients. Puis déjà un autre point, comment une potion pouvait-elle demander autant d'ingrédients…

Le professeur Rogue referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui et s'assit derrière son bureau. Il sortit la liste des présences et commença à énumérer les noms. C'était la phase la plus casse-pieds des cours pour certains élèves. Surtout pour Hermione, cela faisait perdre du temps pour l'apprentissage. En temps normal, elle serait là à taper du pied à attendre son nom, à soupirer et à maudire le nombre d'élèves dans la classe. Ce matin-là, elle espérait qu'il prenne son temps. Elle le fixait du banc où elle se trouvait. Neville Londubat regardait alternativement Hermione et son professeur. Il semblait inquiet, sans vraiment connaître les raisons de cette soudaine inquiétude pour son amie.

« Miss Granger, appela Rogue de son bureau. »

Hermione leva timidement la main et la rabaissa presque aussitôt. Pour Harry et Ron, elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi nerveuse.

« T'inquiète, tu vas réussir les potions !assura Harry.

– Ouais… Comme d'hab quoi, maugréa Ron. »

Après l'appel – aucun élève ne manquait – le professeur se mit à marcher dans la classe, énumérant les programmes de la journée. Il sera question d'une seule potion pour les heures de cours. Lors du dîner ou de la récréation, il fallait rester vigilant, car une seule minute de trop dans la cuisson et la potion était ratée.

« La potion que vous allez faire sera spéciale, car elle ne pourra être utilisée qu'en la combinant avec une autre. C'est-à-dire si vous prenez deux potions au final, expliqua t –il de sa voix doucereuse. La deuxième potion a déjà été fabriquée pour vous. La potion que vous allez préparer à une particularité. En effet, pas la peine de copier sur le voisin ni demander de l'aide – il lança un regard en biais à Londubat qui avala difficilement sa salive – la potion aura une couleur différente selon la personne qui l'aura préparé. Pas de groupe –, – il fit demi-tour vers le banc des Serpentard – une personne par chaudron. Les ingrédients se trouvent dans l'armoire. Pas question d'en gaspiller. Un cœur de Griffon par personne. Si vous ratez ça découpe, je me fiche des conséquences !

Mais monsieur…s'inquiéta Parvati Patil. Que font les potions ? ...Quels sont leurs effets ?

– Elles révèlent au monde votre vrai visage. Ce sont des potions dangereuses. Très dangereuses. Ne serait-ce point humiliant si vous commenciez à vous comporter comme une traînée ou comme une sainte nitouche dévergondée ? Ou comme un je-sais-tout qui a perdu son abjecte connaissance…Au travail ! »

Il regagna son bureau non sans avoir griffonné au tableau d'un coup de baguette la liste des ingrédients et la page du manuel d'instruction en rapport avec les potions. En galant homme, Harry alla chercher les ingrédients pour Hermione tandis qu'elle installa sur un feu un chaudron avide d'ingrédients. Elle tourna la page de son manuel. En lisant les trois premières lignes, elle émit un cri qui fit sursauter toute la salle. Parvati Patil en laissa tomber son chaudron qui vint s'écraser sur l'orteil d'un Serpentard qui proféra des menaces de toutes les sauces à la Gryffondor sous la douleur. Ron qui avait déjà commencé à découper les racines de mandragores se coupa le bout du doigt et poussa un petit cri étouffé. Tous les regards se posèrent petit à petit sur la plus brillante élève de Poudlard qui semblait en état de choc.

Non c'était impossible. Un hasard ? Une horrible coïncidence ? La jeune fille fit quelque pas de recul de la table de préparation ou se trouvait son manuel comme ci la distance pouvait effacer ce qu'elle avait lu. Neville pensait éperdument qu'elle avait vu un monstre sur son manuel. Ce fut pourquoi il recula lui aussi légèrement du livre. Lavande Brown agrippa les mains de son ami Parvati tandis que le professeur Rogue avançait doucement vers Hermione, les bras croisés, le regard méprisant.

« Je croyais que la qualité des Gryffondor était le courage, murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus sarcastique possible. Peut-être que les potions ont fait effet avant même que vous l'ayez bu, Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas une potion difficile pour votre insolent je-sais-tout-isme. »

Il fit demi-tour vers son bureau, laissant une Hermione effondrée sur le sol, les bras enroulés autour des genoux. Non c'était impossible. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Cette potion dorée au début et argentée vers la fin…C'était la potion déjà préparée ? Alors Rogue la préparait la nuit précédente pour le cours. Pourquoi s'était-il attardé avec Hermione ? Que faisait-il dans les couloirs alors qu'il avait cette potion à faire ? La cherchait-il en réalité ? Avait-il besoin d'elle pour terminer la préparation de la potion… ? Impossible. Elle ne valait pas son professeur. Elle ne valait pas le maître des potions. Il avait l'expérience et elle la connaissance. Il avait l'expérience et elle la connaissance. Cette pensée l'effraya encore plus que la révélation sur son « rêve ». Luna Mula était le nom complet de la formule. Luna était le nom de la première potion et Mula de la deuxième potion. Voilà pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas trouvé dans son manuel le nom de Luna Mula. Luna – la potion que Rogue avait faite la veille – n'était pas répertoriée dans le manuel. Seul Mula y était. .Hermione n'avait regardé que dans les « L ».

La jeune fille se releva, tapota sa robe pour en enlever la poussière et se tourna vers ses camarades. Aucun Serpentard ne riait. Aucun Gryffondor ne jetait des regards compatissants. Juste des regards en effroi. Elle leur avait fait peur à tous. Excédée de ses regards elle se tourna vers son chaudron et commença à travailler. Il fallut presque dix minutes à ses camarades pour l'imiter.

Du haut de son bureau, Rogue faisait tourner dans le creux de sa main une fiole contenant un liquide argenté….


	3. Recalee

Chapitre III : « Recalée »

Le professeur Rogue libéra les élèves pour le courrier des hiboux. Tous les élèves de Serpentards et de Gryffondors se rendirent avec une certaine fatigue vers la grande salle. Hermione Granger fut une des premières à sortir de la classe – non pas parce qu'elle eut terminé la potion la première –, mais juste qu'elle avait besoin d'aire pour se ressaisir. Dans le couloir, elle faillit se heurter au professeur Mc Gonagall qui sortait de sa classe avec les deuxièmes années de Pouffsouffle aux talons. Elle lança un regard un peu surpris à l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard et continua sa route. Hermione Granger s'installa à la table des Gryffondors entre deux élèves de troisième année qui mangeaient tranquillement en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Sur la première page, Hermione pouvait distinguer deux Gobelins se chuchotant quelque chose devant un grand coffre. L'article semblait parler d'un vol dans un coffre-fort et personne n'avait rien vu. C'était le journal de la semaine dernière, semblait-il. La jeune fille se versa du jus de citrouille dans un verre à pied en tremblant légèrement. La couleur orangée de son breuvage lui rappela la consistance dorée de la potion de la jeta un sortilège d'Evanesco et se versa du jus de raisin. La consistance mauve la calma et attendit que les chouettes du courrier. Harry et Ron la rejoignirent après cinq bonnes minutes, le temps qu'ils la trouvèrent au milieu des élèves. Ils se mirent en face d'elle et ne firent – à son plus grand bien – aucun commentaire ou très peu. Ron balbutia un « c'est le stresse, une journée avec Rogue, ça peut faire péter les plombs de tout le monde ». Harry Potter n'écouta pas son ami roux. Ses yeux vert émeraude s'étaient posés sur l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle qui venait de s'asseoir à la table d'en face. Les chouettes arrivèrent enfin. Elles volèrent d'une table à l'autre, jetant leur colis ou atterrissant avec un journal ou une lettre accrochés à leur patte. La chouette d'Hermione, belle et blanchâtre, lui apporta une Gazette des sorciers. Elle décrocha le journal, paya la chouette. L'oiseau donna un coup d'aile dans le verre de la jeune fille, renversant son contenu sur l'uniforme. Hermione leva les bras légèrement en regardant son pas de sa robe. Voulant aider, Harry sortit sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège de « récurvite », le sortilège de nettoyage. Mais la jeune fille était déjà en route vers les toilettes des filles. Celle de Mimi Geignarde entre autres. Le jeune Potter rangea sa baguette, se tourna vers son ami qui engloutissait une pâtisserie :

« On a loupé quelque chose ? dit-il doucement.

- Ché pas, répondit Ron, la bouche remplie. Cha ptete un rapport avec le cours de pochions ? »

Harry attribua ça à une mauvaise humeur. Il déplia le journal d'Hermione et commença sa lecture de la gazette du sorcier. Fudge faisait la première couverture. Son image faisait de grands gestes comme s'il disait un discours. IL n'eut rien dans le journal qui put attirer l'attention du jeune Potter hormis les résultats des matchs de quidditchs.

« Hé Petit Pote Potter ! dit une voix doucereuse de l'autre côté de la salle, a la table des Serpentards. »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il le connaissait que trop bien : Drago Malefoy. Il était évident que même durant une si courte récréation, le jeune Serpentard n'en raterait pas une pour se moquer d'Hermione. Le jeune Gryffondor n'écouta même pas l'imitation grotesque d'une Granger hurlant à la mort.

Hermione Granger plongea son visage dans l'évier rempli d'eau glaciale. Elle entendait Mimi geindre dans les tuyaux des toilettes. La jeune fille retira son visage de l'eau après deux ou trois secondes. Dégoulinante, elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit sa baguette magique. Elle lança un récurvite sur sa robe avant de sécher son visage avec le revers de sa manche gauche. Elle se sentait étrangement mieux après ce bain. Elle en avait bien besoin pour remettre ses idées en tête. Pour affronter Rogue encore des heures et des heures dans son cachot…À faire cette potion. Une idée vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille : et si elle ratait délibérément la potion pour empêcher que Rogue la teste sur elle devant tout le monde ? Elle allait avoir un D pour la première fois de sa vie ou un T comme diraient les jumeaux Weasley. Un T pour Troll. Ses amis Potter et Weasley avaient quelque D durant l'année et ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils étaient recalés. Il suffisait juste de passer aux examens et le tour était joué. Oui, c'était une idée. Mais l'humiliation ? Rogue lui avait bien dit que cette potion était « facile » pour son « je-sais-tout-isme ». Justement ! Peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui montrer qu'elle ne savait pas tout ! Oui. C'était ça. Rater la potion délibérément... Mais comment montrer qu'elle était ratée justement ? Elle prenait une couleur différente selon les personnes qui la préparaient. Les autres potions, c'était assez simple de savoir. Si elle devait être rouge sang, une potion brunâtre voulait dire qu'on avait soit oublié un ingrédient soit trop laissé chauffer. La consistance peut-être ? Une potion avec beaucoup de grumeaux au lieu de bien liquide ? Elle devait trouver le moyen pour que son professeur fasse le sortilège tant redouté de ses amis : evanesco. Mais elle devait la rater sans se faire prendre bien sûr. Inutile de jeter tous les ingrédients à la fois dans la marmite ! Elle se ferait prendre à coup sûr. Mais rater à petit feu comme couper grossièrement un ingrédient, tourner la louche dans le mauvais sens, inverser deux ingrédients…Ou simplement regarder comme Londubat arrive à rater sa potion. Quoiqu'elle oublia rapidement cette solution, car Neville semblait s'être bonifié en potion depuis quelque temps.

Sûre d'elle, elle regagna le donjon de Rogue, avec un sourire au coin. Les élèves continuaient déjà la préparation de leur potion. Rogue ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de son retard – ce qui lui aurait valu dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Hermione rejoignit son chaudron avide d'ingrédients. Fredonnant un air sorti d'un album moldu, entendu durant les vacances d'été, elle lut la suite de sa préparation : « Ajouter des ongles d'elfes broyés ». Elle chercha ce qu'il fallait dans l'armoire à ingrédient et se mit au travail. Elle jeta un œil en biais vers les élèves les plus catastrophiques du cours. Goyle coupait à grand geste les ongles d'elfes au lieu de les broyer. Voilà une idée. Hermione se mit à couper les ongles en tranches longitudinales et les ajouta sa préparation. « Tourner quatre fois dans les aiguilles d'une montre ». La jeune fille tourna quatre fois dans le sens contraire puis fit mine de s'être trompée et tourna non pas quatre fois, mais six fois dans le bon sens. Elle regarda quelques instants sa potion qui semblait avoir pris un gris terne et une consistance pâteuse. Celle d'Harry Potter venait de prendre une teinte verdâtre, comme ses yeux. Sa potion semblait bien limpide et liquide. La jeune fille gloussa avant de plonger dans la préparation de la potion. Rogue passait près des chaudrons vérifiant le bon déroulement des opérations. La jeune fille ne prit pas attention, car il était coutume que son professeur ne s'attardait jamais prés d'elle, car il n'y avait rien à critiquer. Elle put donc saboter les trois ingrédients suivants avant de se livrer au dernier ajout au moment où le professeur des Potions passait près d'elle. Elle avait le dos tourné et tranchait délicatement une griffe de dragon des neiges. La griffe était trop molle pour être difficile à couper. La jeune fille ne pouvait donc pas prétexter la rigidité comme facteur de lenteur. Elle se tourna lentement vers son chaudron, sans lever les yeux vers son Professeur qui la fixait, les bras croisés. Elle lâcha les griffes fraîchement coupées dans son chaudron. La mixture changea de couleur. Pendant que sa potion se noircissait, le cerveau d'Hermione Granger se mit en alerte. Et si cette potion la tuait ? Et si elle avait le même effet que le sérum de vérité, révélant à toute la salle qu'elle avait délibérément sabotée sa mixture par crainte ? La jeune fille se força de ne pas écouter ses neurones pour une fois et touilla quelques instants sa potion. Elle était terminée. Sa couleur était noir-ébène et sa consistance... granuleuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en faisant attention de ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur. Néville avait obtenu une potion avec deux couleurs : du jaune avec des traînées vertes circulaires. Le maître des potions s'avança doucement vers l'élève :

« Je vois que vous avez réussi à rater cette potion, Monsieur Londubat. Deux couleurs ? Hé bien. Evanesco ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! ..Oh, mais que vois-je vous aussi ?...Monsieur Malefoy. »

Hermione sursauta et fit volte-face vers un Drago paniqué. Sa potion avait pris une teinte mauve avec de la fumée rouge. Il essayait par désespoir de touiller sa potion pour qu'elle cesse d'émettre la fumée, mais sans aucun résultat. Rogue fut sans pitié et lança son sortilège :

« Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, annonça-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. »

Hermione pria pour qu'elle subisse le même sort. Le professeur regarda chaque chaudron, lentement, très lentement. Trop lentement. Il émit un rictus en observant une potion d'un élève de Gryffondor. Elle était aussi dure que du goudron. Cinq points de moins. Parkinson avait aussi raté la potion. Elle changeait de couleur toutes les dix secondes. Passant de couleur or à noir quelques fois. Encore cinq points de moins. Il arriva près de Ronald Weasley. Rien d'anormal. Même pas chez Harry. Il passa enfin près d'Hermione. Cette dernière sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand son professeur examina du bout de sa baguette la consistance de sa potion.

« Elle est ratée, il n'y a aucun doute, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur. Leur regard se croisa enfin. La baguette placée a quelque centimètre de la surface de la potion, quelques gouttes glissaient le long du bois ébène. Hermione vit deux yeux sombres, insondables qui la fixaient. Son professeur plissa les sourcils et retira sa baguette de la mixture. Il fit volte-face, faisant voler sa cape.

« Mais Professeur, je me suis trompée…quatre ou cinq fois, tenta Hermione tandis que son maître repartait vers son bureau.

Bien, vous avez réussi la deuxième partie de la potion. Il vous faut maintenant attendre une heure avant de la tester et je me fiche des conséquences. L'infirmerie sera là en cas de problème. Mais je tiens tout de même à dire, que la potion ne fonctionnera pas si la deuxième partie n'est pas correctement préparée ou alors vous plongera dans un sommeil sans rêves pour une durée indéterminée ou vous transformera en plume d'hypogriffe ou que sais-je encore, déclara le maître des potions en ignorant complètement Hermione. En tout cas, elle révélera une nature cachée en vous. »

Hermione était proche des larmes. Elle était à deux doigts de lancer elle-même evanesco.

« Pour ceux qui ont lamentablement échoué, je vous demanderai de me faire un rapport des effets sur vos camarades de classe. Pourtant… »

Elle était donc trop douée pour rater ?

« ….. Indéterminée …. «

Elle allait avoir cette image de Miss-je-sais-tout durant toute sa scolarité ?

« …dents de…. »

Mais bien sûr ! il n'y avait aucun mal à être brillante.

« ...fin du cours. »

La jeune fille ne faisait plus du tout attention à son professeur, ni même à la classe. Trop prise dans ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur de la potion. Peut-être juste, car Rogue lui avait demandé son aide ? Elle devait s'en sentir honorée pourtant. Alors pourquoi tant de crainte ? Car elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était produit après le donjon ? Elle se souvenait de la préparation, des gestes précis et méticuleux du professeur. Et de cette impression. Cette impression qu'elle avait ressentie en regardant son professeur. Charmant. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit cette nuit. Le professeur était charmant.

Alors qu'une Gryffondor demandait un flacon de prélèvement au professeur, Hermione trempa sa main droite dans sa potion. Elle était tiède. Elle sortit sa paume remplie du liquide et dans un geste vif, but son contenu. Le goût était âcre. Elle toussa quelques secondes ce qui attira l'attention de la classe – et du maître des potions – sur la plus brillante élève de Poudlard. Celle-ci sentit des vertiges. Des nausées. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de s'écrouler prés du chaudron fut la voix de Serverus Rogue :

« Pauvre idiote ! »


	4. Visite

Chapitre IV : Visite

Sa vision était trouble. Le sol était étrange. Des pavés. Il faisait froid et très humide. Elle regarda ses mains. Elle émit un hurlement de terreur : des pointes noires en guise de mains !...Huit. Hermione Granger était devenue une araignée. Elle cria dans le couloir sombre où elle se trouvait. L'ombre d'un bouquin qui s'abaissait sur elle fut sa dernière vision.

Hermione Granger se releva en sursaut de son lit, le visage ruisselant de sueur, le souffle haletant. Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait : l'infirmerie. Elle se recoucha dans le lit douillet et fixa le plafond, la respiration rapide. Un rêve complètement idiot. C'était sans doute les résidus de ses tentatives de faire disparaître une araignée au cours des vacances d'été qui lui revenaient en esprit. Sa mère avait aussi peur des araignées que Ron. En bonne fille, Hermione a tenté de secourir sa mère. Malheureusement sans succès. L'araignée avait été très espiègle.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Sur la table de nuit se trouvait une cruche d'eau. Madame Pomfresh était derrière son bureau à remplir des papiers. Il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie à part Hermione Granger. Les personnages des tableaux sur les murs firent des signes timides à Hermione. Une infirmière se pencha vers elle, les yeux bien veillants. La jeune fille ramena le drap au niveau de son menton. Sa respiration se calmait petit à petit. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Comment s'était déroulée la fin du cours du professeur Rogue ? Elle nota aussi que c'était la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures qu'elle se réveillait dans un lit dont elle ne se souvenait pas d'y être grimpé. Elle se sentait bien. Très bien même. Elle ne semblait pas s'être transformée en chat comme en deuxième année. Elle ne semblait pas s'être transformée en araignée comme dans son rêve. Elle ne semblait pas s'être transformée en souaffle ou en elfe de maison. Tout allait bien. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se mit à respirer profondément.

« Comment va Miss Granger ? »

La voix la fit presque sursauter à nouveau, mais elle se força de ne montrer aucun signe de son réveil. La voix inquiète appartenait à sa directrice de maison : Madame McGonagall. Il était évident qu'elle viendrait prendre des nouvelles de son élève si brillant.

« Elle va bien. Elle se repose pour le moment, répondit Pomfresh sans lever le nez de ses papiers. »

Granger sentait le repos venir. Le lit était chaud et si douillet...

« Vous aurez dû la surveiller ! M'enfin ! Elle aurait pu se tuer avec votre satanée potion ! »

Hermione leva timidement un œil et se réfugia presque aussitôt en dessous de ses draps, tournant le dos aux professeurs près de Pomfresh. Dumbledore, McGonagall et…le professeur Rogue. Mais bien sûr Rogue. Il devait être là. Cela s'était produit chez lui. Normal. McGonagall continua à s'indigner :

« Quelle idée de préparer une potion aussi…

— Si je puis me permettre, Miss Granger est une élève quelque soi peu disciplinée. Il m'était impossible de... deviner ses intentions, se défendit Rogue avec sa voix doucereuse. «

— Disciplinée. Oui. C'était exact. Hermione Granger était disciplinée. Brillante et sage.

« De plus, ce genre d'accident n'est jamais arrivé.

—Vous vous fichez des conséquences sur les élèves en cas d'échecs de leur potion ! continua McGonagall en élevant le ton.

— Si je rassure les élèves, ils ne feront pas assez attention à mes cours.

— C'est comme ça que vous enseignez ? Sur la terreur ? Après on s'étonne que Monsieur Londubat ait peur de vous !

— Ai-je attaqué votre façon d'enseigner, Mrs McGonagall ? »

Hermione sentit une fureur montée dans la voix du professeur des potions. Après tout c'était de sa faute tout ça. Il n'avait qu'à faire sa potion tout seul au lieu de l'emmener dans ce donjon froid et de l'obliger à l'aider et à penser…

« De plus, que faisiez-vous avec Miss Granger cette nuit, Serverus ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était le directeur de l'école qui prit la parole. Hermione tendit l'oreille. Cette partie l'intéressait amplement. La voix de Rogue ne s'éleva pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait sûrement aux mots appropriés ou il ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre.

« Miss Granger ne se souvenait pas du mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor. »

C'était tout ?

« Elle m'a suivi jusqu'à mon donjon ou elle s'est endormie. »

Elle m'a suivi ? Comment cela ? C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de le suivre, non ?

« Qui l'a ramenée a son dortoir ? Vous, Severus ? s'enquit McGonagall.

— M'accuseriez-vous de quelque chose ? Saviez-vous que les couloirs du château sont dangereux après une certaine heure ? Je ne parle pas des fantômes qui se baladent misérablement dans les couloirs en attente d'une personne à effrayer. De plus, je ne puis montrer jusqu'au dortoir des filles, Mrs McGonagall. Vieux règlement n'est-ce pas ? Aucun homme ne peut monter les marches. »

La directrice ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt. C'était vrai. Il n'aurait pas pu la monter. Hermione balaya les alentours devant elle très vite : mais qui alors ?

« Vous avez pris soin de Miss Granger. Elle devrait arrêter de travailler jusqu'à des heures impossibles. Ça serait mieux pour sa forme physique et mentale, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée. Qu'importe qui l'a ramenée à son dortoir, l'important c'est qu'elle aille bien, non ? Madame Pomfresh, assurez-vous qu'elle ne quitte pas son lit avant demain. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle s'évanouisse de nouveau… .Hum, Serverus ? Je vous demanderai de suspendre votre cours avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors pour cet après-midi. Je m'arrangerai pour que vous récupériez les heures courant de la semaine…sauf si vous teniez... - Rogue hocha brièvement la tête – bien, nous faisons comme cela donc.

— Hum…il y a une nourriture contre-indiquée pour Miss Granger ? demanda Madame Pomfresh.

— Donnez-lui ce qu'elle veut, répondit Rogue. Sauf de la potion faite en classe. »

La dernière phrase était remplie d'amertume, presque blessante. Hermione entendit les professeurs quitter la salle de l'infirmerie. Elle soupira et attendit que le sommeil la regagne de nouveau. Après dix bonnes minutes de somnolences, elle put enfin se rendormir.

Ni Harry ni Ron ne vinrent la voir à l'infirmerie en fin d'après-midi. Visiblement, ils en avaient profité pour s'entraîner au Quidditch ou de faire leur devoir. Pour cette dernière chose, Hermione en doutait fortement. Elle fut assez en forme pour se redresser sur le lit et lire un livre tandis que Madame Pomfresh s'occupait d'un élève de Madame Chourrave qui s'était fait mordre par une de ses plantes carnivores. Quelquefois, l'infirmerie venait prendre la température de la jeune fille et s'en alla presque aussitôt en maugréant. Plusieurs fois Hermione émit la volonté de sortir de l'infirmerie, mais a chaque fois elle fut ignorée ou suggestion rejetée. La directrice de Gryffondor vint la voir en début de soirée. Elle lui adressa un sourire inquiet. Elle harcela de question l'infirmière avant de repartir pour la grande salle. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des nouvelles de ses amis. Elle se résigna donc à y passer la nuit.

Elle venait de terminer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée son livre sur les défenses contre les forces du mal quand un professeur entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle engloutit avec peine sa chocogrenouille. Elle faillit même s'étrangler. Le professeur des Potions. Que venait-il faire ici ? ...Hermione fit mine que son livre fut le plus attrayant pour elle et s'y replongea. Elle commença à lire quatre à cinq fois le même mot sans y prêter attention.

« Miss Granger ? »

La miss en question leva timidement la tête de son livre. Le maître des potions se tenait au-dessus d'elle, les bras croisés. Il arborait son air hautain et sa mauvaise humeur qui lui faisaient sa réputation. Étrangement, cela eut bon de rassurer Hermione.

« Pro..Professeur ? lança timidement la jeune fille. »

Le professeur prit un tabouret près du lit voisin, le déposa près du lit d'Hermione et s'assit. L'estomac de la jeune fille lui rappela qu'il existait. Il lui fit si mal qu'elle en avait la nausée. L'angoisse…que faisait-il là ? Venait-il prendre de ses nouvelles ? Venait-il juste l'interroger sur les effets de la potion ? Ou voulait-il tout simplement… .prendre de ses nouvelles ? Le professeur joignit ses mains, coudes posés sur le bord du lit de la jeune fille avant de la fixer. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle déglutit avec peine :

« Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ramena ses mains sur ses genoux :

« Vous avez failli être la première élève à se suicider en classe. »

Hermione cligna les yeux : suicider ?

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien compris, Miss Granger. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma presque aussitôt. Elle secoua la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux couleur chocolat devant ses yeux :

« Je..je..Ce n'était pas mon intention, arriva-t-elle à dire.

— Et quelles étaient vos intentions, Miss Granger ? Vous décrochez un T ? Et tous les professeurs me sauteront à la gorge pour que je défende votre T mérité ? Malgré vos tentatives, votre potion était réussite. Très étonnant, non ? Cette potion a su que vous essayerez de la rater…

— C'est ridicule ! s'indigna Granger. Comment une potion peut-elle…

— Aviez-vous oui ou non l'intention de rater cette potion ?

— Je…Enfin…

— Ou aviez-vous l'intention de vous décocher la pire note pour me discréditer envers les professeurs ? Comment ? Miss Granger a eu un D chez le professeur rogue ? Mais c'est ridicule ! »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Tout le monde avait l'habitude qu'elle décroche des O ou des E… Mais des D ou pire des T pour « Troll »… .C'était impossible. On se serait posé des questions sur le professeur concerné et sur elle en même temps. La potion qui savait qu'elle allait être délibérément ratée ? ...Comment était ce possible…c'était ridicule. Aussi ridicules que de croire toutes les fabulations citées dans le Chicaneur.

Sentant le regard de Rogue peser sur elle, elle prit la parole, essayant de cacher ses larmes et sa voix cassée :

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir, professeur ? Après la potion ? je veux dire…vous voyez…Je ne me souviens de rien… »

Le professeur se redressa et respira longuement avant de répondre :

« Vous m'avez entendu pourtant le dire à Dumbledore.

— Après que je me suis évanouie, je veux dire…

— Si vous pensiez que je vous ai violée, abusé de votre impertinence-personne, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate Miss Granger. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Mais je n'ai jamais…

— Mais bien sûr, c'est tout ce que les petites impertinentes de votre âge veulent. Se faire courtiser par un professeur, lui rendre la vie dure entre vie professionnelle et affective. Le menacer de tout révéler au directeur de l'école ainsi le faire renvoyer.

— Mais…

— Si c'est cela que vous pensiez, vous pouvez toujours espérer que Voldemort danse comme un elfe de maison le soir de pleine lune en plein Londres avec une armée de squelettes dont les os seraient si sales qu'aucun chien n'en voudrait pour son déjeuner même si la famine lui proie l'estomac. »

La dernière phrase du professeur eut un drôle d'effet sur Hermione Granger. En effet, la brillante Granger et l'impertinente jeune fille miss-je-sais tout éclata d'un rire aigu, faisant peur aux tableaux. Elle imaginait très bien des squelettes dont les os cliquetteraient au son de la voix de Voldemort, les chiens pris de dégoût. Le seigneur des ténèbres en nouveau chanteur de rock. Le maître des potions regarda son élève rire d'un air presque ahuri.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il entre deux fous rires.

—..À… .absolument….rien..du…tout, arriva-t-elle enfin à dire. »

Elle essuya ses larmes du coin du drap. C'était nerveux ou peut-être que la phrase de son professeur était vraiment hilarante. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'avoir ri comme ça auparavant. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle souriait au lieu de faire la tête d'une vache qui allait a l'abattoir.

« Miss Granger ? »

La jeune fille se calma enfin. Elle respira profondément une fois ou deux avant d'ajouter un « désolée » inaudible. Elle en avait même oublié la crise de colère sur les jeunes filles impertinentes de son professeur.

« Je voulais juste savoir ce qui m'était arrivé après mon évanouissement, professeur, avoua-t-elle. Je ne vous accusais de rien.

— Je vous ai conduit jusqu'à votre dortoir, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas su grimper les marches comme vous le saviez. Je vous ai confié à Miss Bell qui vous a portée jusqu'à votre lit. Cela vous suffira-t-il…Miss Granger ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle s'en contenterait. Le professeur se releva de son tabouret :

« Le cours est suspendu jusqu'à demain après midi. Jusque-là, veuillez rester dans votre lit, Miss Granger.

— J'y veillerai ! lança Madame Pomfresh depuis le fond de la salle. »

Le professeur des potions se pencha vers Hermione. Elle put sentir son souffle contre son visage :

« Si vous sortez de ce lit, je vous ferai regretter de ne pas avoir avalé votre chaudron à mon cours, Miss Granger.

— Oui... oui Professeur. »

Dans la douce lumière de l'infirmerie, Hermione crut apercevoir qu'avant de partir, son professeur des potions lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se demanda par la suite si elle n'avait pas simplement rêvé. Elle le regarda quitter la pièce avant de se replonger dans son bouquin. Elle mit dix secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il était à l'envers. Elle le retourna. Il lui échappa des mains et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Miss Granger ! lança Madame Pomfresh. Pouvez-vous lâcher ces fichus bouquins et vous reposer ?

— Mais je n'apprends rien ! assura Hermione, ce qui était totalement vrai.

— Restez coucher et dormez ! Laissez les livres se reposer aussi…roh mais ce n'est pas possible ça.. »

Et l'infirmière continue à maugréer tandis que la jeune fille se résigna à se recoucher, non sans avoir une pensée pour son professeur. Pourquoi était-il venu exactement ? Juste par obligation ? Ou était-il vraiment inquiet… ?

Elle bâilla longuement, se blottit sous ses draps et s'endormit.


	5. Fievre

Chapitre V : « Fièvre»

Quand le pied d'Hermione Granger eut l'audace d'effleurer le sol de l'infirmerie, ce fut comme si Voldemort lui-même venait d'apparaître dans Poudlard : Miss Pomfresh poussa un hurlement :

« RESTEZ DANS CE LIT »

Elle devait obéir. Il lui restait encore trois heures à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se lever pour aller en cours de potions l'après-midi. Elle se demandait ce qu'en pensaient Ron et Harry de son geste de la veille. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle avait pété les plombs ? Était-ce pour cela qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine de venir la voir à l'infirmerie ? Ou alors les visites des élèves étaient interdites ?...

La jeune Gryffondor commençait à s'impatienter. Elle tapota du bout des doigts son livre des potions. Elle se sentait bien et voulait se dégourdir les jambes. Mais ça aussi, ça lui était interdit. Elle devait rester couchée. Elle trouvait cela limite ridicule. Quand midi sonna et que Madame Pomfresh annonça d'une voix excédée qu'Hermione pouvait quitter l'infirmerie, cette dernière soupira longuement et sortit enfin du lit. Elle s'étira en long et en large,regroupa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles pour se changer avant d'aller manger à la grande salle. Elle ne trouva personne dans la salle de Gryffondor et alla tout de suite mettre sa robe de sorcière, après avoir pris une douche bien chaude de dix minutes top chrono, de s'être recoiffé et avoir préparé ses affaires de cours. Hermione descendit les marches vers la grande salle, de bonne humeur. Elle allait retrouver ses deux bons vieux amis, non sans leur passer un savon avant de manger, bien entendu

À sa grande surprise, aucun Gryffondor de sa classe ne se trouvait dans la grande salle. Elle avala en quatrième vitesse son déjeuné avant de se précipiter à la table des professeurs :

« Professeur McGonagall, où sont… ? commença Hermione, mais elle fut coupée par sa directrice.

— Ha ! miss Granger ! Ravie de vous voir en pleine forme ! Vos camarades de classe vous attendent devant l'école. J'espère que vous vous êtes vêtue assez chaudement. L'hiver commence à s'installer.

— Je vous demande pardon… ?

— On ne vous a rien dit ?

— Je suis restée toute la soirée à l'infirmerie ! s'indigna Hermione.

— Bien entendu. Et bien le professeur Rogue et le professeur Chourrave ont réussi à un commun accord de rassembler leur cours dans cet après-midi. Vous avez une sortie de prévue dans la forêt de Poudlard avec ces professeurs. Allez…dépêchez-vous ! »

Hermione était furieuse quand elle atteignit le dortoir des filles pour la seconde fois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni Ron ni Harry l'avaient prévenue pour cette sortie ! Elle savait que normalement elle avait cours avec Madame Chourrave cet après-midi, mais rien n'indiquait que le professeur Rogue et elle avait trouvé un accord pour rassembler leur heure de cours en une seule ! Une sortie en plus ! Elle renversa son sac pour en retirer les bouquins pesants des autres cours et les parchemins de ses devoirs sur son lit. Elle fourra dans son sac devenu vide son attirail de cueillettes de plantes, une plume, un encrier, deux ou trois parchemins vierges. Les deux bouquins des cours en questions. Quelques flacons vides de potions. Elle chercha alors frénétiquement son écharpe en dessous de son lit. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud qui se mit à ronronner comme une cafetière : Pattenrond. Elle le chassa de la main et trouva son écharpe en dessous de lui. Elle entoura son cou avec – Pattenrond l'avait bien préchauffé. Elle retira ses chaussures et opta pour ses bottes de marche. Elle attacha après ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval. Elle vérifia pendant une fraction de seconde sa coiffure : acceptable. Elle se mit à courir vers la sortie du dortoir quand elle omit quelque chose d'important : sa baguette. Elle chercha à tâtons dans son ancienne robe, la saisit et sortit du dortoir la baguette en main. Elle courut le plus vite que ses jambes le purent vers l'entrée de l'école. La porte était ouverte. Elle s'y engouffra, ne regarda pas ou elle allait et…Boum ! se télescopa contre quelqu'un :

« Miss Granger ! »

Elle leva timidement les yeux et balbutia :

« Pardon Professeur Rogue »

Le professeur des potions rajusta sa robe noir ébène et ses cheveux gras.

« Je me demandais si vous allez arriver à sortir de votre lit »

Elle rougit. Des rires moqueurs et des murmures s'élevèrent. Derrière le professeur Rogue, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards réunis en rang. Devant eux, Madame Chourrave le sourire éclatant. Hermione remarqua que Neville souriait aussi. Le professeur Rogue portait l'écharpe des Serpentard, tandis que sa collègue les couleurs dorées de Poufsouffle. Hermione trouva Harry et Ron dans les rangs et les rejoignit.

« Désolé, Madame Pomfresh nous refusait l'accès à l'infirmerie, fit Harry une fois que le cortège se mit en route. On s'inquiétait…

— Oui, c'est cela, dit Hermione de mauvaise humeur.

— On va dans la forêt cueillir des ingrédients pour Rogue et Chourrave nous expliquera les vertus des plantes en même temps…continua Ron.

— Et je suppose que j'allais être au courant à la fin de la sortie n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa mauvaise humeur avait le dessus.

« On t'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas venir te voir ! s'indigna Harry.

— Et passer le mot a Pomfresh, ça aussi c'était interdit ?! »

Hermione leur jeta un regard noir et se mit à marcher plus rapidement pour se décaler d'eux. Elle ne leur adressa plus la parole de la journée. Le garde-chasse Hagrid les attendait à la lisière de la forêt.

« Hagrid est là pour assurer que nous nous ne perdions pas, expliqua Madame Chourrave. Allons-y ! »

Hermione marchait assez rapidement, plus rapidement qu'elle ne le devrait, car ses jambes reflétèrent déjà de la fatigue. Elle serrait contre elle son livre de botaniste. Elle se trouvait à la hauteur de Neville qui semblait aux anges et avait complètement oublié la présence des Serpentard et du maître des potions. Elle jeta malgré elle un regard derrière. Harry et Ronald discutaient avec Hagrid. Le professeur Rogue quant à lui, fermait la marche.

La jeune fille avait plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme et regretta d'avoir piqué un sprint aussi grotesque. Ce fut par la force des choses qu'elle se retrouva en fin de cortège. Elle entendait toujours le professeur Chourrave présenter chaque arbre de la forêt qui lui semblait exceptionnel. Neville notait tout ce qu'il entendait sur un parchemin aussi rapidement que ferait une plume à papotte. Les Serpentards reflétaient un intérêt quelconque aux dires du professeur des plantes.

« Fatiguée, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix doucereuse. À sa hauteur, sur sa gauche, se tenait son professeur des potions.

« Non, ça va, mentit Hermione. »

Le professeur ne répondit pas. Le sac surchargé d'Hermione commençait à lui labourer l'épaule tandis que Chourrave montrait les fleurs d'un arbre dont les vertus curatives étaient impressionnantes et mélangées à une potion de force, elle affaiblissait quiconque la buvait. La jeune fille changea quatre à cinq fois d'épaules tandis que le groupe contournait un saule pleureur.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'échanges, Hermione laissa tomber son sac, prétextant devoir rajuster son écharpe. Elle s'apprêta à soulever son sac quand une main lui prit de court et le souleva à sa place. Le professeur porta le sac à son épaule et continua à marcher sans dire un mot. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner quelque mètre avant de décider de continuer à suivre le groupe.

« Vous devriez éviter de vous promener avec vos bagages en sorties scolaires, Miss Granger »

Elle ne fit pas attention à sa remarque.

« Surtout qu'il vous fallait juste apporter vos oreilles pour cette sortie. À moins que vous possédiez cinquante oreilles supplémentaires dans votre valise... »

Tandis que Madame Chourrave vantait les propriétés des branches d'un arbre, Hermione réfléchissait. Elle se tourna doucement vers son professeur :

« Pourquoi ne me retiriez-vous pas des points pour mon insuffisance à suivre le cours ? »

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Comme sortis d'une transe.

Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta net dans une flaque de boue.

« À quoi vous jouez Miss Granger ? »

Elle s'arrêta aussi et lui fit face. Il la dévisageait. Elle lui rendit son regard :

« Vous aimez pourtant ça, nous retirer des points »

C'était de la provocation.

« Je répète : à quoi vous jouez, Hermione Granger ? »

Le groupe s'éloignait dangereusement et personne ne fit attention aux deux personnes restées en arrière.

« Qui êtes-vous pour décider quand un professeur doit-il retirer des points ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait abordé ce sujet. Peut-être à cause de sa mauvaise humeur et sa dose de sarcasme pour la journée.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que le ciel se couvre et que la pluie commence à tomber. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel pour les reposer sur son élève. Hermione tremblait de ton son être. Elle avait ses bras croisés contre la poitrine, le souffle rapide. Elle mourrait de froid. Le professeur Rogue lâcha le sac rempli d'instruments scolaires inutiles et secoua la jeune fille :

« Miss Granger ? »

Sa voix ne reflétait plus le sarcasme ou la cruauté. Elle reflétait bel et bien de l'inquiétude.

« J'ai froid… .murmura la jeune fille en frissonnant. »

Le professeur porta sa main sur le front de la jeune fille : elle était brûlante.

« Professeur Chourrave ! hurla-t-il, mais elle était déjà bien loin. Miss Granger ! »

La jeune fille se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes n'étaient plus assez fortes pour la supporter. Elle tremblait. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps. La pluie n'arrangeait rien. Le professeur retira son manteau ébène et le passe par-dessus les épaules de la jeune fille et l'emmitoufla. Il retira même son écharpe de Serpentard pour la passer autour du cou de la jeune fille. Il chercha des yeux le moindre signe du groupe ou un abri quelconque : le saule pleureur. Il prit la jeune fille par le bras et l'amena sous l'arbre imposant, laissant le sac derrière eux. Il fit asseoir Hermione contre le tronc, là où il faisait le plus sec et le plus sécurisant au cas ou le vent se lèverait. La jeune fille commençait à haleter. Elle avait la nausée et des vertiges. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester consciente. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle était.

Le maître des potions réfléchissait en quatrième vitesse. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un que Miss Granger avait fait une rechute. Mais dans un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans surveillance.

La pluie redoublait d'intensité. La visibilité était très réduite. Rogue dut se résigner à s'asseoir près de la jeune fille bientôt endormie. Il commençait à avoir froid, mais il pouvait résister. Il examina des bouts des doigts sa baguette magique avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son élève. Hermione avait les joues rouges et les yeux fermés. Elle ne devait pas avoir assez chaud. Rogue tendit doucement son bras, le passa discrètement derrière la jeune fille et la tira à lui. Elle posa la tête contre sa poitrine et s'endormit complètement tandis que Rogue joignit ses bras derrière le dos de la jeune fille, la tête relevée vers le ciel, espérant que la pluie cessera bientôt.


	6. Esprit « Potterique »

Chapitre VI : Esprit « Potterique »

Harry Potter bâillait au fur et à mesure que le professeur Chourrave s'extasiait sur un arbre dont les racines avaient une propriété curative. Elle expliquait à qui voulait l'entendre – Neville et quelques Gryffondors polis pour être exacts - qu'il fallait les arracher d'un coup sec, les faire sécher pendant deux jours. Le jeune sorcier oublia la suite, jetant un œil discret aux Serpentards. Drago Malefoy murmurait quelque chose à ses deux acolytes musclés tandis que Parkinson bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Quand le groupe se remit en route, Harry entendit distinctement ce que disait l'élève de la maison dont le blason était verdâtre.

« Quand mon père apprendra que nous avions été contraints de sortir durant une pluie battante tout ça, car une sang-de-bourbe a fait l'idiote en classe, ça ira mal pour cette vielle cruche de Chourrave, dit-il de sa voix traînante. »

Il pleuvait en effet sur le groupe depuis plusieurs minutes. Les élèves se recroquevillaient dans leur manteau, tremblant de froid. À mesure que leur professeur parlait, de la buée accompagnait ses paroles.

« Et n'oublie pas de lui parler du professeur Rogue, fit remarquer Harry, à Malefoy, un sourire au coin. »

Il se demandait si ce cher Drago allait prendre le risque de parler de son directeur à son père, lui expliquant que lui aussi était responsable de cette sortie quelque peu humide. Ce n'était pas la faute des enseignants si la pluie leur était tombée dessus. Harry se demandait si dans le monde la magie, il y avait un système de météorologues comme chez les Moldus pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une tignasse chocolat pour lui poser la question – et peut-être - s'excuser si possible. Ron éternua trois fois d'affilée tandis qu'Harry, perplexe, ne parvenait pas à distinguer la plus brillante des jeunes filles de Poudlard dans le groupe des Gryffondors.

« Je lui expliquerai comme Chourrave lui avait supplié de venir l'accompagner dans cette sortie idiote, car elle était incapable de nous tenir réveillés plus de dix minutes avec ses fichus arbres et branches, rétorqua le jeune Serpentard d'un air mauvais. »

Potter sentit que quelque chose clochait. Le groupe était mis en demi-cercle pour faire face au professeur Chourave. Cette dernière rajusta son chapeau rapiécé avant d'ajouter qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer au château, vu que la pluie ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Harry Potter - Saint Potter comme dirait Malefoy, Petit Pote Potter comme aimait l'appeler Parkinson, fit doucement le tour des élèves. Il ne remarqua nullement un professeur au teint cireux et à la cape flottante noire. Ni même une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés, une grande quantité de livres serrés contre elle. Sa perplexité grandissait à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à une quelconque raison de leur disparition. Le jeune Gryffondor leva la main bien haut, non sans prêter la moindre attention à Malefoy derrière lui qui fit une imitation grotesque d'Hermione qui levait sa main bien haut, les dents en avant. Le professeur de botanique fit signe de la tête à Harry en souriant :

« Professeur, je crois que nous avons perdu le professeur Rogue et Hermione Granger… »

Harry avait prononcé cette phrase avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix. La forêt de Poudlard était réputée pour être dangereuse. Le souvenir d'un Drago Malefoy peureux lors de sa première année ne réussit même pas à faire sourire le jeune Potter. Il se fichait éperdument où était son maître des potions – il avait même le souhait au plus profond de lui qu'il se fasse dévorer par une créature féroce dans la forêt. Mais Hermione… Elle venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle avait peut-être fait une rechute… ? Peut-être même que le professeur Rogue l'avait tout simplement emmenée à l'infirmerie sans dire quoi que ce soit au Professeur Chourave pour ne pas perturber son cours ? C'était ridicule, bien entendu. Le professeur Rogue était plutôt du genre à la laisser s'évanouir dans la boue, le regard rempli de dégoût plutôt que de s'abaisser à la porter à Madame Pomfresh.

« Si un jour je vois un Serpentard aider de lui-même un Gryffondor, et en plus, un sorcier de parents moldus, que je sois transformé en veracrasse sur-le-champ, pensa Harry Potter, l'estomac pris d'inquiétude. »

Sa remarque avait suscité l'intérêt des élèves qui jetaient des regards aux alentours. Madame Chourave paraissait confuse de ne pas avoir fait attention à son collègue et à une élève. Harry jura même que ses joues avaient pris une coloration rosâtre. Mais ç'aurait pu être l'effet du froid glacial.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Pomona, fit Hagrid,d'une voix qui se voulant rassurante. Il n'y a pas un endroit dans cette forêt que je ne connaisse. Je vais les chercher. Ils se sont sans doute éloignés pour regarder une plante ou quelque chose comme ça. Je demanderai à des amis de les chercher aussi. Continuez votre cours sans crainte... - il fit quelque pas vers l'arrière du cortège – fichue pluie.

-On vient aussi, s'empressa d'ajouter Ron, mais le professeur Chourave le coupa sec.

-Non, Monsieur Weasley. Vous resterez ici, et vous aussi, Monsieur Potter, mon cours n'est pas encore terminé. Laissez Hagrid faire son travail. »

Frustrés, les élèves soupirèrent avant de se retourner vers leur Professeur qui continua son explication sur une plante dont les feuilles avaient un teint plutôt jaunâtre. Harry se força de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou pendant que son Professeur ne regardait pas. Hermione…pourquoi avait-elle ingurgité la potion Mula devant toute la classe ? Avait-elle été soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium sans que personne ne le sache ? Le jeune homme faillit rire de lui-même : c'était ridicule ! Quel intérêt y avait-il de forcer Hermione à prendre cette potion ? Rien. Absolument RIEN. La potion n'était pas active sans la deuxième. Hermione avait dû se tromper dans les ingrédients et Mula était devenue une autre potion. C'était cela. Une potion peut-être qui donnait envie à son créateur de l'ingurgiter. Et elle serait tombée malade à cause de cela…Harry acquiesça machinalement tandis que le Professeur Chourave annonçait que le cours était terminé. C'était forcément quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Hermione était nerveuse. C'était l'année de BUSE. Elle avait peur de rater son premier cours. Même si elle était étonnement brillante en potion. Il était sûr qu'elle ferait une excellente médicomage si elle le voulait vraiment. Rogue ne l'avait jamais ouvertement critiquée sur une quelconque potion. Juste sur sa façon de répondre sans y être invitée ou son je-sais-tout-isme qui aurait énervé plus d'un. Ses potions étaient parfaites et jamais le maître des potions n'avait jeté d'Evanesco sur ses chaudrons contrairement à Harry ou à Neville ou même quelquefois à Malefoy. Tout était toujours parfait. Peut-être qu'Hermione trouvait cela trop parfait ? Peut-être se sentait-elle insultée d'être dans une classe où elle pouvait répondre à tout en moins d'une minute ? Peut-être qu'elle ne se sentait comme incomprise ou même qu'elle avait l'impression de ne rien apprendre ? Elle avait réussi à faire du polynectar en deuxième année. Sans l'aide de Rogue. Une potion dont les ingrédients étaient difficiles à trouver et dont sa conception demandait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Et Hermione avait réussi. Réussi une potion du niveau d'ASPIC peut-être. Harry émit un rictus tandis que le troupeau d'élèves trempés jusqu'aux os prenait le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard. Le jeune homme continua dans sa lancée de théorie plus abracadabrantesque que le seraient celles du Professeur Trelawney. Tous les professeurs avaient des regards enjoués sur Hermione quand celle-ci répondait juste. Quand Hermione avait émis son scepticisme sur les cours de Trelawney et que cette dernière lui avait clairement dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance dans le domaine de la divination – aucun don plutôt - Hermione avait été piquée au vif et avait abandonné purement et simplement la divination pour s'abonner clairement à l'arithmancie avec le Professeur Vector. À part la vielle Sybille, un seul professeur n'avait jamais voulu reconnaître la connaissance d'Hermione dans toutes les matières. Ou n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître publiquement : le professeur Severus Rogue, le maître des potions. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment tandis que les tours de Poudlard apparaissaient enfin derrière les arbres de la forêt interdite.

« Professeur Rogue ? Hermione ? hurlait à pleine voix Hagrid la main, gauche près de la bouche pour amplifier le son. »

Il tournait en rond depuis plus de dix minutes sous la pluie. Il avait demandé à quelques centaures si deux humains n'étaient pas dans les parages. Aucun ne savait exactement. Il pria pour qu'Aragor ne soit pas responsable de cette disparition même si son antre était à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Peut-être que le Professeur Rogue et Hermione Granger avaient tout simplement rejoint l'école à cause du mauvais temps ? Pour ne pas risquer de se perdre dans la forêt sans guide ? C'était certainement ce que ferait Rogue. Il ne se risquerait pas à rester là dans la pluie, dans une forêt sombre à attendre que Chourave revienne de son cours. Grattant pensivement sa barbe, Hagrid fit demi-tour vers l'école.

Les élèves pressèrent le pas au fur et à mesure que Poudlard se dessinait parfaitement derrière les arbres. Ron frissonnait de la tête au pied. Harry les mains en poche regardait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la boue. Ou était-elle ? Il commençait à être très inquiet. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à voir c'était une Hermione furieuse que ses amis ne viennent pas la voir. Tout le monde le serait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au combien il en était désolé et qu'il aurait préféré être près d'elle que de supporter le cours de divination l'après-midi avec les Serpentards. …Évidemment Dumbledore avait dû chambouler quelques cours pour permettre cette sortie afin de rattraper certaines heures. C'était le début de l'année, ce n'était pas encore grave...

Harry mit un pied dans une grande marre de boue. Sa robe de sorcier fut éclaboussée de haut en bas. Il eut de la chance que son visage fut épargné. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, trop pressé d'être de retour au chaud dans l'école. Harry tapota nerveusement sa robe, essayant de chassant la boue de ses mains. Il avait bien évidemment oublié sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Pas possible de jeter un sortilège qui l'aurait nettoyé en un clin d'œil. Harry, les mains levées au niveau de son visage, grogna avant de regarder autour de lui une quelconque aide. Ce fut alors qu'il vit quelque chose. Un sac posé au loin dans la boue. Ses lunettes embuées par la pluie ne l'aidèrent pas à distinguer le sac correctement. Il saisit ses fidèles montures, les nettoya inutilement contre son pan de robe et le remit sur le nez. Le groupe d' élèves était déjà loin. Sentant son cœur se remplir de curiosité, le jeune Potter s'avança doucement vers le sac. À mesure qu'il s'en approchait, deux silhouettes se distinguèrent au fond, contre un arbre. Harry se plaqua contre un chêne pour observer à l'abri les deux silhouettes au loin qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Il plissa les yeux, tendit le cou. Quand son cerveau réussit à placer des noms sur les silhouettes, les yeux du jeune Harry Potter s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lovés contre un arbre se tenaient sa meilleure amie et…le professeur qui détestait le plus à Poudlard : le directeur des Serpentards : Sévérus Rogue. Le visage d'Hermione semblait enfoui contre la poitrine du Serpentard tandis que celui-ci avait son menton contre l'épaule de la jeune fille. Harry se retourna, dos à la scène, la respiration coupée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait n'est-ce pas ? Rogue et Hermione qui auraient discrètement quitté le groupe pour s'adonner à des jeux plus intimes à l'abri des regards ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Hermione avait semblé si nerveuse quand Rogue l'avait effleurée hier matin. Un professeur avec une élève. ? N'était-ce pas interdit ? ...Une idée machiavélique germa dans la tête du jeune Gryffondor, lui décrochant un sourire aussi horrible que celui de Voldemort. Il venait d'avoir une arme contre l'horrible professeur de potions.


	7. La rumeur

Chapitre VII : « La rumeur »

Le temps s'était rafraîchi. L'automne s'annonçait plus tôt que prévue. Les arbres se teintaient déjà d'innombrables couleurs. Les chemins autour de l'école de sorcellerie se recouvraient doucement de feuillages. La température avait baissé. Les élèves se couvraient avec de longues écharpes et des gants quand ils s'aventuraient hors du château vers la serre de Madame Chourave. Il s'était passé deux semaines après ce que les élèves appelaient « L'incident ». La principale intéressée était restée plus de quatre jours à l'infirmerie pour se remettre sur pieds. Sa directrice de maison lui avait posé des questions embarrassantes pour déterminer ces maux d'estomac et ses nausées perpétuelles. Il lui avait même arrivé à l'esprit que la jeune fille était en fait enceinte. Mais après avoir rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, l'élève avait presque crié qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami et que cela était impossible qu'elle fût tombée enceinte. Et qu'aussi, elle n'avait jamais eu de sévices quelconque. Et qu'il était plus que probable que ses maux de ventres et ses vertiges étaient provoqués par la potion du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier s'était conduit plus sèchement et plus violement que jamais envers les Gryffondors. Le pauvre Neville Londubat en fut la première victime. Lors de la préparation d'une potion coupe-faim, le maître des potions avait donné une échantillon à Trévor, le crapaud du Gryffondor, qui se mit à croasser de façon aigue avant de se ratatiner. Hagrid avait retrouvé Rogue et Hermione dans la forêt ce jour-là, de septembre, sous une pluie battante. Le professeur faisait les cents pas devant la jeune fille allongée contre un arbre. Quand ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière – madame Pomfresh – avait émis un hurlement de terreur en voyant l'état de la jeune fille et s'était mise à défier quiconque qui voulait la faire sortir de l'infirmerie avant qu'elle en donne l'ordre. Le professeur McGonagall était à deux doigts de transporter la jeune fille à Sainte-Mangouste jusqu'a ce que Madame Pomfresh réussisse à la convaincre qu'elle réussirait à faire tomber la fièvre. Elle y était arrivée après plusieurs jours. Hermione Granger avait encore des nausées et quelques vertiges mais plus de quoi s'évanouir. Elle n'avait même plus croisé le regard de son professeur de potions, consciente qu'il essaierait de lui faire regretter la scène dans la forêt. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après son évanouissement. Ron et Harry étaient heureux que leur amie était à nouveau sur pieds. Le roux avait ajouté un peu égoïstement qu'il allait enfin réussir à faire ses devoirs depuis qu'Hermione était à nouveau sur pieds. Harry quant à lui n'avait fait aucun commentaire et s'était contenté de sourire. La jeune fille n'avait pas su déterminé si ce sourire était un sourire de bienveillance ou de malice. Quoiqu'il en fût, elle avait pris du retard dans les cours et comptait bien le rattraper.

Sous ordre de McGonagall, elle ne pouvait plus rester jusqu'a des heures impossible à la bibliothèque. Hermione se contentait d'emprunter quelques livres à Madame Pince, de s'enfermer quelque part dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et griffonner des dizaines et des dizaines de parchemins. Elle ne répondait jamais aux questions de ses camarades sur le pourquoi du comment du parce que sur son geste dans le cours de potion ce jour-là. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle avait une idée, oui. Mais elle ne voulait pas la débiter à ses camarades de peur de se tromper lourdement. Elle s'était demandée un soir si elle n'avait pas agi de la sorte pour provoquer une réaction chez son professeur. Lui qui refusait de l'interroger quand elle levait le bras aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait – certains serpentards plaisantaient sur le fait qu'à force, Hermione avait un bras plus long que l'autre – lui qui refusait d'inspecter sa potion de long en large même si celle ci était réussi, parfaitement réussi. Lui qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire attention à elle. Tout les autres professeurs étaient heureux quand elle levait le bras bien haut, qu'elle répondait telle une automate a chaque question, récitant ligne par ligne, à la virgule prés le contenu d'un chapitre. Mais pour un seul dans tout Poudlard – elle était une vantarde. Il y avait eu la professeur de divination mais c'était une toute autre histoire...

Rogue n'avait plus parlé de la potion Luna Mula à ses élèves ou en faisait une allusion sarcastique. Quand un élève avait fini une potion, il lui disait qu'il devait attendre avant de se la jouer « Granger » et de tester la potion avant que le professeur ne la vérifie. Les « Mula » que les élèves avaient préparés devaient cogiter pendant un cycle complet de lune cad un mois complet dans la réserve du professeur des potions. Il avait réussi à prendre un échantillon de la potion d'Hermione pour la conserver avec les autres. La potion avait maintenant tout du pétrole mis a part l'odeur. Elle dégageait une odeur parfumée, comme de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien jeter la potion de la jeune fille mais il avait préféré pas prendre de risque. Au cas où Miss Granger s'était empoisonnée avec Mula, il était impératif de garder un échantillon pour analyse s'il le fallait. Durant la première moitié du mois de septembre, il avait dû affronter le regard accusateur du professeur McGonagall. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute si Miss Granger s'était jetée sur sa potion sans que son professeur n'eut le temps de dire que c'était le moment. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment en plus puisque la potion devait mijoter dans l'obscurité pendant tout un mois avant de pouvoir la tester. Pourtant, la directrice de Gryffondor avait presque hurlé ce jour-là dans le bureau de Dumbledore que tout incident dans une classe durant un cours était sous la responsabilité du professeur en fonction en ce moment là. Donc, quoiqu'il arrive, c'était de la faute de Severus Rogue. Du moins sous sa responsabilité. Le Directeur de Poudlard – Dumbledore – n'était pas de cet avis. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione avait fait ça dans un but précis et ne voulait pas nuire au professeur des potions même s'il était évident qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son coeur. Ce fut pourquoi rien ne se fit contre le professeur de potions et il avait pu continuer à donner ses cours jusqu'a ce qu'Hermione put sortir de son lit de l'infirmerie. Durant les cours suivant de potions, il n'avait même pas jeté un seul regard à la jeune fille, comme ci elle lui avait déjà pris assez de temps comme cela. Hermione avait brillamment réussi les autres potions que le professeur avait demandé de préparer et celui-ci ne s'était même pas donner la peine de venir vérifier son chaudron par quatre fois. Hermione Granger lui en avait remercié en silence.

Un mercredi matin, alors qu'Hermione venait de prendre place entre ses deux amis de toujours pour avaler ses bacons du matin, quelque chose attira son attention. Les jeunes filles de Gryffondors murmuraient entre elles dés qu'elles la voyaient. Certaines gloussaient. Celles de Serdaigles semblaient de la même humeur. Ron était aussi pâle que son lait mijotant pitoyablement dans son bol de céréale. Harry paraissait de bonne humeur et avait répondu à la question muette d'Hermione en disant que Ron avait son premier match de quidditch cet après-midi.

« Mais c'est formidable ! S'exclama Hermione en se versant du jus de citrouille.

-On affronte les Serpentards en premier, fit Harry en se reversant du jus d'orange. J'attraperai le vif d'or avant Malefoy c'est sûr mais... »

Ron avait réussi à décrocher la place de gardien de but de l'équipe de Gryffondor mais il n'avait jamais participé a un match devant tout un stade rempli a ras bord. Et surtout, il n'avait pas encore réussi à bien parer les tirs de ses propres joueurs. Le nombre de souaffles parés durant les heures d'entraînements se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. C'était le tract qui le paralysait.

«Je suis sûre que tu seras parfait ! Encouragea Hermione en lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement.

-Parfaitement..nul, balbutia son ami rouquin. »

La jeune fille soupira et commença à manger sa première tranche de bacon quand Lavande et parvati lui adressèrent la parole avant de glousser :

« Hé Hermione! Lança Parvati.

-Il parait que tu as un petit ami! Acheva Lavande avant de glousser. »

Le morceau de bacon emprunta le mauvais chemin dans la gorge de la jeune fille, la faisant tousser plusieurs fois. Elle but une gorgée pour se soulager alors que les deux gryffondors ne cessaient de glousser à coté d'elle. Harry Potter émit un rictus indéchiffrable tandis qu'il portait son verre en bouche.

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez, vous deux? Réussit elle enfin a dire en se tordant vers la gauche, au de la de son ami Harry.

-Il-parait-que-tu-as-un-petit-ami, prononça syllabe par syllabe Lavande Brown.

-Cachottière ! Ajouta Parvati avant de se remettre à glousser.

-N'importe quoi! Fit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur. Harry ! Tu entends ça !

-J'entends en effet, répliqua-t-il, le sourire au coin.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme elle?

-Oh pour rien. Tu as le droit d'en avoir un, tu sais...Même j'en suis très content ! Comme ça tu passeras peut-être pas tout ton temps d'étudiante dans tes livres... »

Des nouveaux gloussements plus audibles s'élevèrent de la table de Gryffondor. Hermione se leva d'un bond et ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle se demandait même d'ou venait cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami. Sans doute encore des résidus d'histoires avec Viktor Krum et rien d 'autres. Elle se dirigea à pas précipités vers le premier cours de la journée : défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait eu l'agréable surprise de revoir le Professeur Rémus Lupin à ce cours. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait réussi à le convaincre de revenir. Tout les élèves étaient enjoués d'avoir leur cinquième année, leur année de BUSE avec un tel professeur. Seuls les Serpentards rechignaient à cette idée. Pour eux, le Professeur Lupin n' était qu'un hybride dangereux et sans cervelle. Hermione rentra sans frapper dans la salle de classe et y trouva Lupin entrain d'effacer le tableau noir au fond de la classe. Il se retourna légèrement, le bras toujours posé vers le tableau et sourit à une Hermione quelque peu ronchonne.

« Le cours ne commence que dans vingt minutes, annonça-t-il en regardant sa montre.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas que je m'installe déjà, Professeur? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Non, bien sûr que non, asseyez-vous. »

Hermione remercia d'un signe de la tête son professeur et s'assit à la deuxième rangée prés des fenêtres. Elle sortit de son sac le livre de cours, une plume, un encrier et un parchemin. Elle les plaça avec délicatesse devant elle et attendit en tapotant des doigts le bout de son banc. Rémus Lupin, amusé de la voir de si bonne heure, dit sur le ton de la conversation :

« On m'a dit que Madame Pomfresh avait fait des merveilles sur vous. Cela m'en étonne qu'a moitié. Cette femme a un don de guérison assez incroyable. »

La jeune fille lui décrocha un sourire poli avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle posa la tête sur sa main gauche, accoudée.

« Cela m'étonne qu'Harry et Ron ne soient pas avec vous, fit remarquer Lupin en inscrivant des noms de créatures au tableau.

-Ils avaient pas fini de manger, répondit Hermione, ce qui était pas tout à fait faux. »

Elle en avait juste assez d'entendre les deux sottes glousser dans son dos.

« Ha ! Pendant que j'y pense, le professeur Rogue voudrait vous voir après le cours. »

Hermione se retourna vers son professeur :

« Le professeur Rogue? Vous savez pourquoi? »

Lupin leva les deux mains, en faisant la grimace ce qui voulait dire : « j'en sais rien ».

« Il m'a rien dit. Cela ne doit pas être très grave, rassura le loup-garou. Il vous attendra dans son bureau. Ne vous en faites pas pour ce bon Flitwick, je l'ai mis au courant. Vous arriverez un peu en retard. »

Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi le professeur des potions voulait il la voir? Encore pour cette histoire de potion?

Durant tout le cours pourtant très intéressant sur les Serpencendres, Hermione ne fit pas du tout attention. Quand le professeur Lupin demanda ce qu'il se passait si on ne gelait pas à temps un oeuf de Serpencendre, personne ne leva la main dans la classe. Hermione n'avait pas pris la peine d'essayer de répondre, trop occupée à se demander pourquoi le professeur de potions voulait la voir. Avait elle rédigé son devoir de façon vantarde? L'avait elle insupporté par le manque d'intérêt qu'elle lui apportait maintenant dans son propre cours? En effet, la jeune fille n'essayait plus de répondre à ses questions, essayant même de se faire oublier par son professeur. Elle restait dans son coin à faire la potion, à prendre un échantillon, le déposer sur le bureau du professeur et tourner les talons.

Quand la sonnette retentit, Hermione parut sortir d'un rêve en secouant la tête d'un mouvement vif. Les élèves sortirent du cours dans un brouhaha et se séparèrent pour se diriger vers la salle de cours des enchantements pour les Gryffondors et la salle de classe de transformations pour les Serpentards. Hermione ne prévint même pas ses amis qu'elle devait se rendre au cachot pour un moment. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers les donjons, espérant que son professeur ne la retiendra pas bien longtemps. Elle savait que Flitwick était un amour et il ne lui fera aucune remarque si elle arriverait en retard, même s'il n'était pas prévenu comme l'avait fait le professeur Lupin. La salle de cours des potions se vidait doucement de Serdaigles et de Pouffsouffles de deuxième année. Au fond de la salle se tenait le professeur Rogue qui rangeait précautionnement dans une caisse les bouteilles d'échantillons de ses élèves. Hermione Granger déglutit doucement et s'avança vers le pupitre de son professeur, son lourde sac d'étudiante sur l'épaule. Elle prit la parole la première, sentant que son professeur n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence :

« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Rogue? »

Le concerné leva les yeux de sa caisse. Ils étaient noirs et insondables comme à leur habitude. Il lui répondit dans un murmure :

« Vous voila, Miss Granger. En effet, je voulais vous voir. »

Bientôt, la salle fut complètement vide. Ils furent seuls. A nouveau seuls. Cette perspective rendit la jeune fille un peu nerveuse.

« Je suis désolé de vous prendre en intercours, fit il en rangeant la caisse dans une armoire et en sortit une fiole qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de voir la couleur de son contenu. Mais il était temps de régler certains...problèmes. »

Il avait ajouté ce mot en la regardant froidement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal exactement. Elle n'aimait pas non plus ce ton accusateur qu'il prenait tandis qu'il continuait ses explications

« Vous avez cours avec le Professeur Flitwick je crois. Gentil homme. Il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche. Mais intelligent. Très intelligent...J'ai su par Dumbledore que vous avez failli être envoyée chez les Serdaigles. Mais peut-être que le choixpeau a décelé chez vous ce...culot qu'ont les Gryffondors à bafouer les règles de l'établissement. »  
Hermione se souvenait que les Maraudeurs – ancêtres en bêtises des jumeaux Weasley – étaient chez les Gryffondors. D'ou cette allusion quelques peu...juste.

« Venez en au fait, professeur, dit-t-elle,ferme.

-Buvez ça »

Le professeur posa la fiole qu'il tenait sur le bureau en faisant un bruit sourd. Hermione parut choquée par l'ordre sec de son professeur mais se ravisa très vite. Elle prit la fiole entre les doigts de sa main gauche, la droite occupée à soulager son épaule du poids de son sac.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant la fiole, elle avait un liquide assombri par la teinte de la fiole à l'intérieur.  
- Buvez et vous n'aurez plus vos nausées et vertiges. Et McGonagall arrêtera de s'égosiller à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, répondit Rogue dans un murmure, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est du poison? Se risqua Hermione, tout en sachant que cela ne pouvait être le cas.

-Buvez. Vous n'en mourrez pas.

-Je ne boirai pas une potion qui m'est inconnue, professeur. Même si c'est vous qui me la proposez.

-Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché d'avaler une potion fraîchement fabriquée en classe sans mon contentement, Granger. »

Nous y voila donc. Hermione s'en était doutée. Elle reposa avec force la fiole sur le bureau et lâcha son sac a terre. Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur, soutenant son regard :

« Encore cette histoire de potion?! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vous ai déjà présenté mes excuses ! »

C'était vrai. Juste après qu'elle eut quitté l'infirmerie, elle avait été directement parler à son professeur de potions pour lui présenter des excuses sur son comportement irresponsable en classe qui lui avait valu des jours d'infirmerie. Le professeur n'avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de la renvoyer dans sa salle commune.

« Buvez ça ! »

La voix du professeur se voulait ferme. C'était un ordre presque militaire. Pourtant, Hermione n'obtempéra pas le moindre.

« Je ne boirai pas, professeur,même si ma vie en dépendait ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis votre professeur et je vous demande de boire cette fiole, Miss Granger, fit il de sa voix doucereuse. Je ne me répéterai plus. Buvez la.

-Dites-moi au moins ce que c'est, professeur. »

Il soupira d'exaspération et ramena ses bras le long de son corps. Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Si elle buvait cette fiole, elle ne se sentirait plus fébrile. Elle n'aurait plus de vertige, plus de nausées. Plus de mal d'estomac si oppressant. Etait ce un remède ? En fait, il voulait juste l'aider. Mais il y avait Madame Pomfresh pour cela. Même si cette dernière n'avait pas réussi à faire partir ses douleurs complètement.

« Vous avez pris Mula sans avoir bu Luna avant. Et vous l'avez bu avant qu'elle ait pu mijoter pendant un mois. Vous aurez pu vous tuer, pauvre idiote ! Et Mula vous fait ses effets la : nausées, vertiges, ulcères...Vous ne soupçonnez même pas des effets dévastateurs qu'elle peut engendrer en la prenant seule ! Vous avez eu de la chance, Miss Granger. Beaucoup de chance. Une chance même insolente. Je vous propose donc cette fiole pour annuler les effets de Mula. Maintenant si vous tenez à mourir à petits feux, que cela ne tienne ! Mais ne venez pas pleurer à Madame Pomfresh ou à moi pour vous sortir de la. »

Il avait dit sans ciller, sans faillir, sans élever la voix. Hermione en restait bouche bée. Elle se sentait même quelque peu ridicule. Après tout, Rogue ne voulait que l'aider. C'était cela. Il voulait l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, cela lui attirerait des tas d'ennuis et elle en méritait peut-être même pas la peine qu'il risque Azkaban pour cela.

« Maintenant, buvez, Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. »

Elle prit la potion des bouts des doigts et ouvrit le couvercle. Elle dégageait une odeur étrange. Hermione ne pouvait pas donné un nom sur l'odeur. Néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas cette odeur. La potion semblait bien liquide et il avait à peine pour une gorgée. Il suffisait d'engloutir le tout en une fois et c'était tout. Elle allait porter la fiole aux lèvres quand elle s'interrompit au beau milieu de son geste et regarda son professeur :

« Mais,professeur, j'ai raté Mula. Pourquoi..pourquoi devrais boire cette potion qui « l'annule » si la première n'est pas réussie ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. »

Son professeur s'était assis derrière son bureau et rangeait des parchemins dans les tiroirs. Il lui répondit dans un souffle sans même lever les yeux sur elle :

« Vous avez réussi Mula.

-Non, c'est faux, rétorqua Hermione. J'ai fait n'importe quoi...J'ai mal coupé les ingrédients, j'ai mal tourné, j'ai...- mais le Professeur Rogue la coupa :

-La potion Mula est différente des autres potions que vous faites, Miss Granger. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit dans l'infirmerie, Mula sentait que vous vouliez la rater. Fabriquer des potions est un art, Miss Granger. Et l'art n'est pas toujours « juste ». Une porte dessinée par quelqu'un ne sera pas parfaitement identique à celle dessinée par une autre personne. Il y a une touche personnelle. Une touche qui fait toute la différence. Trop de touche personnelle conduit à l'échec. Un peu de cette touche rendra une potion plus ou moins forte. Ses effets raccourcis ou pas. Vos potions étaient toujours très strictes. Trop...parfaite. Il manquait une partie de votre âme, Miss Granger. Mula permet de s'accaparer d'une partie de vous, de la rendre unique. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne prend pas la même couleur, la même consistance chez tout les gens qui la fabriquent.

-J'ai...j'ai du mal à comprendre. Pourtant, Neville l'a ratée...Pourquoi alors ?

-Mr. Londubat l'a ratée, en effet. Pourquoi? Car il est incompétent ? Il n'était juste pas assez loin dans sa fabrication pour ajouter « sa touche personnelle ». Mula n'était pas encore « prête » à recevoir « son âme ». Alors que vous, vous avez tenté de la rater en dernier lieu, non? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. C'était exacte. Elle n'avait gâche que trois ou quatre manoeuvres sur la potion. Et il en avait au moins une trentaine. Tout ceux qui avaient raté la potion avaient mal fait leur boulot depuis le début et c'était simplement ça. Si elle l'avait su...Même ! Elle trouvait cette histoire de potions étrangement fascinante. Une potion qui s'adaptait à la personnalité des gens, à leur désir sur le moment. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'une potion de rapidité ou qu'une potion de mutisme.

« Je vous ai bien vu essayer de chaparder la potion, Miss Granger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Mais toujours est il que vous avez un « poison » en vous et qu'il faut l'éradiquer. Si vous voulez bien avaler la potion Luna, j'ai quelques copies des premières années à corriger, dit le Professeur Severus Rogue en sortant des copies de ses tiroirs.

-Luna ? Fit Hermione d'un air dubitatif

-Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Luna avec Mula permet de faire ressortir en vous ce qui est le plus caché. S'il se cache chez Mr Londubat - pour reprendre son exemple – un parfait gentleman, il se comportera comme cela durant toute la durée de la potion. Si vous cachez en vous une dévergondée impertinente, vous le serez aussi sans vous contrôler. Mula prise seule est un poison. Il faut prendre son homologue Luna pour l'annuler. Luna prise seule ne fait aucun effet. Même si ne buvez jamais Mula de votre vie. Luna restera comme endormie en vous. Maintenant, que vous avez vos réponses, buvez. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, scrutant le fond de la fiole. Elle hésitait toujours. Rogue s'impatienta :

« Vous voulez le sortilège de l'Imperium pour vous décider à la boire ? »

Hermione fit « non » de la tête énergiquement.

« Ou ne me faites-vous pas assez confiance ? »

Hermione hésita encore un moment. Elle avait une dernière question :

« Professeur, pourquoi m'avez vous demandée de fabriquer Luna avec vous ? »

Elle avait demandé cela dans un souffle. Le professeur la dévisagea avant de répondre :

« Si je vous réponds, vous avalerez cette fichue potion? - Hermione acquiesça doucement – J'avais besoin de vous. Maintenant buvez.

-Besoin de moi? S'étrangla Hermione. Comment ça besoin de...

-J'ai répondu a votre question, maintenant, avalez ! »

Elle obéit sur le champs. La potion n'avait aucun goût à son grand soulagement. Une fois entré dans son estomac, Hermione eut une sensation de bien-être. Son mal d'estomac et sa migraine disparurent presque aussitôt. Elle déposa délicatement la fiole et s'empara de son sac.  
Elle murmura un rapide « Au revoir, professeur » et s'en alla au pas de course. Le professeur Rogue la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Il ratura une copie de première année puis passa à un deuxième parchemin.

Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée à parler avec Rogue. Enfin parler n'était pas le mot juste. Plutôt se battre ou disputer. Quoiqu'il en fût, elle arriva en plein cours de Flitwick qui avait laissé à ses élèves le temps de s'exercer au sortilège de « poussé de poil » sur des boites. Elle s'excusa au sein du petit professeur qui la rassurera en disant qu'elle arrivera très bien à réaliser l'enchantement sans explication théorique et qu'il serait ravi de lui donner plus d'info en fin de cours. Il l'invita à prendre place à coté de Neville qui avait réussi à faire pousser des feuilles sur sa boite au lieu de poil blanc et luisant comme l'avait fait Harry Potter une table plus loin. Quand Hermione prit place, des murmures derrières elle s'élevèrent. Bien entendu, son absence avait été remarqué. Elle entendait déjà les gloussements exaspérants de Lavande et de Parvati un peu plus loin dans la classe. Elle soupira et regarda Neville pâle comme de la neige devant sa boite qui avait maintenant des pattes. Elle courait le long du banc. Hermione l'agrippa et la ramena vers elle. Elle lui jeta un contre sort et la rendit à son voisin.

« Pardon...je suis vraiment nul..bafouilla Neville.

-Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver, rassura Hermione. »

Les vingt minutes restantes du cours passèrent très vite. Neville avait réussi a faire pousser deux poils sur le bord de la boite. Hermione avait bien entendu rendu sa boite aussi poilue que Pattenrond sous le regard pétillant de son professeur. Dans un coin de la tête, elle espérait que ce regard rempli de fierté soit celui de son professeur de potions. Pour une fois. Au lieu ce regard rempli de dégoût. Quand Hermione sortit de la classe, elle fut presque agressée par Lavande et Parvati :

« Alors ? Il embrasse si bien que tu n'as pas pu le lâcher à l'intercours ? Lança Parvati tandis que Lavande continuait à glousser.

-lâchez-moi vous deux, cracha Hermione.

-Hermione Granger a un amoureux ! Fit Lavande, un peu fort.

-Mais..commença Hermione. je..Ho puis flûte. Si ça vous amuse !

-Ah l'amour! Dit une voix fluette un peu plus loin qu'elle. »

C'était celle du professeur Flitwick qui portait cinq livres dans ses bras minuscules, cachant presque tout son visage.

« Rappelez moi de vous apprendre un sortilège spécial Saint-valentin cette année! Dit il enjoué. Des théières qui sifflent une déclaration d'amour ! Des chérubins qui vous jettent des coeurs ! Je me souviens d'avoir enchanté un chat en chocolat qui ronronnait pour qu'on le mange pour le professeur McGonagall et.. »

Il s'arrêta, les joues empourprées.

« je..je vous enseignerai des tas de trucs pour vos amoureux. Allez ! Bonne journée! Balbutia t il avant de refermer la porte de sa classe. »

Hermione sourit. Elle aimait voir le professeur Flitwick si heureux d'enseigner. Quand elle se retourna vers ses deux camarades de classe, elles avaient cessé de glousser mais lui souriaient. Hermione nota dans le coin du cerveau de tuer la personne qui avait lancé une telle rumeur infondée. C'était sans doute encore les remous qu'elle avait eu avec Viktor mais c'était fini depuis longtemps. Elle ne repensa plus à cette stupide rumeur jusqu'au cours après la récréation : cours de métamorphoses avec le professeur McGonagall.

Quand elle entra dans la salle, le professeur la regarda s'asseoir avant de se remettre derrière son bureau. Pendant toute sa convalescence, la directrice de Gryffondors avait été très inquiète pour son élève. Elle s'était énervée plusieurs fois sur son homologue de Serpentards. Mais sans succès. Ou peut-être le fait de prendre Luna. Le professeur McGonagall remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et commença l'appel. Hermione se trouvait entre Ron et Harry. Derrière elle, encore les gloussements des deux énergumènes. Harry souriait toujours.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à transformer un objet en parchemin. Si le parchemin contient quelques écritures, vous recevrez des points supplémentaires. Je ne m'attends pas pour autant que vous réussissiez. Bien bien, ouvrez votre livre page 5 et commencez. Si quelque chose tourne mal – elle jeta un regard a Mr Londubat – avertissez moi »

Le cours du professeur Mc Gonagall aurait pu être passionnant si Hermione n'avait pas été déconcentrée pour Lavande et son amie derrière elle. Harry avait noté l'agacement de son amie. Durant le déjeuner, il prit place à coté d'elle :

« Elles sont impossibles, fit il avec un sourire.

-Elles m'énervent, avoua Hermione en coupant son steak. Elles M'E-N-ER-VENT!

-Tu as le droit d'avoir un petit-ami.

-Harry, je n'ai pas de petit-ami.

-Oui,oui. »

Il avait dit cela dans un scepticisme agaçant. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même son meilleur ami ne la croyait pas. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui avait un morceau de steak en bouche :

« Ron ! Tu me crois, non?

-Ben tu as pas à te justifier, dit il. Juste qu'on aurait juste voulu être au courant.

-Mais en quelle langue dois-je vous le dire? S'énerva Hermione en regardant tour à tour Harry et Ron.

-Hermione ! C'est pas de notre faute ! Tout le monde dit qu'on t'a vu dans les bras de quelqu'un, fit Ron, en baissant les yeux sur ses petits pois.

-Qui ça « tout le monde »? cracha Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

-Ben...tout le monde, répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules, en sachant que sa réponse était futile.

-Balivernes ! Et je suis déçue que vous croyez plus facilement une rumeur de couloir plutôt que moi ! S'emporta Hermione.

-'mione, 'mione, 'mione, fit Harry innocemment. Ce n'est pas si grave. Que tu sortes avec un élève. C'est même très bien.

-Je-ne-sors-pas-avec-quelqu'un, fit Hermione en scandant les syllabes. Je suis quand même mieux placée pour le savoir. »

Elle n'avait déjà plus faim et se leva de la table des Gryffondors. Elle quitta la salle sans un mot. Ron se tourna vers Harry, un morceau de steak planté dans sa fourchette :

« Elle a un sale caractère...je plains son copain, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis sûr qu'il s'en accommode très bien, fit Harry en souriant. Regarde-nous, on la supporte.

-Je me dis quelque fois qu'elle est aussi pire que Rogue, avoua Ron à mi-voix.

-Oui, Rogue et elle formeraient un beau couple de mauvais caractère, fit Harry avec une mine faussement dégoûtée.

-Bierk, fit Ron. »

Il repoussa son plat et se servit un dessert. Harry porta un dernier morceau de steak en plissant les yeux vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Il savait qu'Hermione n'avouera pas sa relation avec Rogue. Bien entendu ! Sinon ils risquaient d'être renvoyés tout les deux. Hermione peut-être pas mais Rogue...C'était plus que probable. Le jeune Potter souriait encore plus fort tandis qu'il entendait les jumelles Patil et Lavande parler du mystérieux petit-ami d'Hermione. Il était ravi de son coup. Ravi d'avoir réussi à propager une telle rumeur aussi vite. Il se demandait même la tête que ferait Malefoy s'il voyait son cher et tendre directeur de maison embrasser ce qu'il appelait « sang-de-bourbe ». Un arrêt cardiaque ? Il se demandait aussi ou était passé Hermione avant le cours de Flitwick. Partie rejoindre Rogue en intercours ? Quand il entendit un élève de Gryffondor dire à Neville qu'il avait vu Hermione remonter des donjons tout a l'heure, pendant un cours, Harry se força à ne pas éclater de rire. Pourtant, il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver à ce professeur aux cheveux gras. Parce que lui aussi était réputé pour savoir tout sur tout? De connaître des sortilèges que des élèves plus âgés que lui à sa scolarité ne connaissaient même pas de nom?

Hermione marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école. Tandis qu'elle arrivait à l'escalier menant à sa maison, une voix traînante s'éleva derrière elle. Il manquait plus que lui. Drago Malefoy. Il était appuyé contre un mur derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Dés qu'il prononça un mot, elle leva les yeux au ciel, respirant bruyamment :

« Alors, Granger? On quitte plutôt le déjeuner pour rejoindre son copain? »

Elle fit volte face. Il arborait son sourire narquois. Elle ne voulait même pas lui répondre.

« C'est qui? Demanda-t-il en se retirant du mur. »

Pas de réponse. Elle le fusillait du regard. Elle ne serait pas surprise si des jets de flammes sortaient de ses propres narines.

« Attends, voyons, fit il en prenant une mime sérieuse de réflexion. Qui serait assez fou pour sortir avec une sang-de-bourbe?

-La...commença Hermione qui voulait lui dire de se taire mais une voix la coupa nette :

-MALEFOY! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un peu plus loin dans le couloir un professeur avec une robe de sorcier noire et une cape de la même couleur. Son visage avait pris des traits sévères :

« Professeur Rogue! Lança Malefoy en se retournant. Je..

-Comment l'avez-vous appelée? Demanda Rogue, d'une voix sèche.

-Qui...qui ça? Balbutia Malefoy, un peu terrorisé.

-Miss Granger.

-Mais...

-Il m'a appelée Sang-de-bourbe. Comme à son habitude, professeur, répondit Hermione.

-Répondez vous donc toujours au question qu'on ne vous pose pas, Miss Granger ? Cracha Rogue. Quant à vous Malefoy, vous aurez une retenue – et cessez de me regarder de la sorte ! »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : une retenue? Rogue donnait une retenue à un serpentard? Mais qu'est ce qui...

« Mais enfin,professeur, je..commença Malefoy encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

-Et dix points en moins pour Serpentard vu que vous ne semblez pas comprendre votre punition, ajouta Rogue. »

Dix..points en moins pour...QUI?HEIN?!

« Oui, oui..Professeur, fit Malefoy en tremblant presque. »

Rogue dépassa un Malefoy déconcerté et une Hermione aussi perdue sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas réalisé ce qu'elle venait de voir. Rogue donnant une retenue a un Serpentard. A Malefoy. Enlever des points. Quoique cela il le faisait souvent mais...à Serpentard. C'était impossible. Rogue n'avait jamais fait attention aux railleries de Serpentards sur Hermione. Il avait même été odieux avec elle quand Malefoy lui avait fait pousser ses dents. Il avait dit quelque chose comme « je ne vois rien de différent de l'ordinaire ». Il avait jamais fait attention à sa main levée en classe. Jamais de bons points, toujours des points enlevés. Et la...Et la il avait donné une retenue à son chouchou car il avait...insultée Hermione Granger. Et il avait enlevé des points à sa maison? C'était complètement dingue. Malefoy fusilla Hermione du regard et partit en courant. La jeune fille resta quelques instants plantée là, puis grimpa vers la salle commune.

« Ce professeur va me rendre folle , pensa-t-elle »

Le reste de la journée, Hermione ne faisait plus attention à ses camarades gloussant à tord et à travers. Elle était trop prise par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait entrepris de l'annoncer à Harry et à Ron pendant le cours de Madame Chourrave mais elle s'était ressaisie. C'était invraisemblable. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre elle-même bien qu'elle fut témoin de la scène. Drago, qui participait aussi au cours de Madame Chourrave, lançait de temps à autres des regards mauvais à Hermione qui n'y prêtait même pas attention. Elle aidait Ron à rempoter une plante. Neville quant à lui s'extasiait devant sa plante qui ronronnait – oui ronronnait – de plaisir dans son nouveau pot. Elle donnait de temps à autres des coups de fleur affectueux à Neville tandis que celle d'Harry cherchait à le mordre sauvagement, ne voulant pas être rempotée.

« Saleté de plantes carnivores, pensa Harry en se léchant le sang sur sa main. »

Madame Chourrave accorda cinq points à Gryffondor en voyant la démonstration affective de la plante de Neville. Ce dernier dût emporter la plante avec lui car des qu'il avait mis un pied dehors, elle s' était mise à hurler, à pleurer a chaudes larmes. Le pauvre Neville se promenait avec une plante carnivore ronronnante dans un pot de vingt centimètre de diamètre. En voyant cela, Hermione se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit le professeur Flitwick plutôt dans la journée : « un chat en chocolat ronronnant pour se faire manger ». Elle esquissa un sourire en rentrant dans la grande salle en compagnie de ses amies. Ils prirent place à la table de leur maison. Hermione jeta un oeil à la table des professeurs. Elle réprima un fou rire amusé en voyant le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui bougea poliment la chaise du professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle sembla le remercier et le professeur des enchantements reprit sa place. Il lui sourit en laissant tomber maladroitement sa fourchette. Le professeur McGonagall s'était tournée vers le professeur Dumbledore et n'avait rien vu. Hermione détourna son regard de leur table et regarda sa propre assiette.

« Le match a lieu demain après-midi, entendit elle à coté d'elle.

-Mais..mais je ne suis pas prêt, répondit une voix paniquée.

-Mais si, Ron, voyons!fit Harry Potter. T'inquiète pas, j'attraperai le vif d'or avant même qu'ils aient le temps de t'approcher. »

Les deux amis continuèrent de parler de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione coupa soigneusement une partie de son pain frais. Elle allait prendre un peu de confiture aux myrtilles quand une voix derrière elle l'interpella :

« Hé Granger ! »

C'était Pansy Parkinson.

« Ouiiiiii? Fit Hermione faussement aimable en se tournant vers elle, le couteau en main.

-Je te ferai payer ça, dit Parkinson avec dégoût.

-Ça quoi? Rétorqua Hermione, décidément personne ne voulait lui parler clairement ces temps ci.

-La retenue de Drago. Je te la ferai payer.

-J'espère que tu acceptes les cartes de crédits Elle, je n'ai plus de liquidités, dit Hermione amèrement. Désolée pour Drago, vraiment. »

Son ton sarcastique laissa échapper un juron à Parkinson qui se retourna vers son dîner. Harry qui avait tout entendu se tourna vers son ami :

« Drago a une retenue par ta faute? Fit il agréablement surpris.

-Oui mais ce n'est rien, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille.

-Qui est l'heureux élu? Demanda Ron, les yeux pétillants.

-Je ne sais plus très bien, mentit Hermione en haussant les épaules. »

Elle engloutit une partie de son pain tartiné quand son professeur de potions passa derrière elle. Elle ne sursauta pas quand il l'effleura. Elle fit presque un bond cependant quand il s'adressa à Malefoy de sa voix doucereuse :

« Vendredi soir à 20heure dans mon bureau pour votre retenue, Malefoy. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Il continua son chemin vers la table des professeurs. La jeune fille se fit soudainement plus petite. Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers elle en même temps et s'exclamèrent en un bel ensemble :

« Rogue a donné une retenue à Malefoy?!A cause de toi?!

-Tu rigoles? Ajouta Ron. C'est impossible. Rogue ne donne jamais de retenue aux Serpentards.

-Oui c'est incroyable...murmura Hermione en mordant doucement dans son pain, en loupant de peu sa propre main. »

Harry but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et imagina la scène. Rogue avait du donné une retenue à Malefoy car il avait sans doute encore agressé Hermione. Et comme Rogue...Oui c'était cela. Il avait utilisé son pouvoir de professeur pour protéger sa petite amie.

« Comme c'est mignon, chuchota Harry Potter à lui même »


	8. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Chapitre VIII : « Gryffondor contre Serpentard »

Le lendemain, jeudi matin, Hermione déjeunait dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ginny qui était à moitié réveillée. À la table des professeurs, Hermione vit les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Le professeur de Métamorphoses lisait la gazette des sorciers, un verre de jus de citrouille dans la main gauche. Le maître des potions – à l'opposé de la table - avait le nez dans une tasse de café. À la table des Serpentard, quatre ou cinq élèves déjeunaient. Les tables de Serdaigles et de Pouffsouffles étaient vides quant à elles.

« Je sens que le match va être un désastre, maugréa Ginny en se coupant un morceau de pain de travers. »

Dans l'après-midi avait lieu le match tant attendu de l'école : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, mais c'était le premier match de l'année. Et surtout le premier match de Ronald Weasley en tant que gardien. Le brave Dubois avait fini ses études, laissant derrière lui une équipe sans gardien de but. Il était clair que durant le match, les Serpentards n'allaient pas résigner sur les moqueries sur le pauvre Ron. Il était gauche dans sa tâche. Il avait laissé passé plus des trois quarts des souaffles des Gryffondors qui avaient en plus donné pas beaucoup d'eux même lors des entraînements. Sans doute par pitié. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient parié sur leur frère qu'il s'évanouirait au premier cognard venu. Harry Potter quant à lui était bien décidé à ne pas laisser le match s'éterniser. Il comptait attraper le vif d'or dans les dix premières minutes, au nez et à la barbe de Malefoy. Ce dernier ne s'était pas encore remis de la retenue engendrée par Hermione. Il n'arrêtait pas de jurer en son égard. Le lendemain pourtant, au soir, il avait une retenue avec son directeur de maison. Sans doute, allait-il nettoyer les étagères du bureau de Rogue ou récurer à la main les chaudrons. Il n'avait aucune idée, mais resté camper sur ses positions. Il avait simplement « dit » la vérité à Hermione. C'était une n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il disait ce mot en présence de professeurs et aucun n'avait levé la voix sur lui. Peut-être que Rogue était simplement de mauvaise humeur. Ou...?

« Ron va paniquer, continua Ginny. Je l'ai vu à l'entraînement. Il rattrape les balles que quand personne ne regarde...Et là tout Poudlard le regardera ! »

Hermione n'écoutait pas vraiment son amie. Elle réfléchissait. Elle avait un peu de mal vu l'heure matinale. Mais elle avait pourtant les idées claires. Elle se rappelait les événements de la veille. Le professeur Rogue lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour une potion. Peut-être que Luna demandait deux personnes? Mais dans ce cas, Hermione aurait pu tout aussi bien la faire rater. Elle n'était pas aussi experte que son professeur. Pourquoi n'avoir pas demandé a un autre professeur de l'aider? Ou bien à Madame Pomfresh tout simplement? Pourquoi elle, simple élève de cinquième année ? Alors qu'il y avait des élèves de septièmes années avec des BUSE en potions ? C'était insensé. Ou alors le professeur Rogue avait totalement confiance en elle. Il était sûr qu'elle ne raterait pas la potion et donnerait l'aide demandée. Ou alors c'était encore une combine bizarre dans la préparation de la potion, comme le fait d' « accaparer » une partie de la personne qui la fabrique ? Elle ne le saura peut-être jamais. En tout cas, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette stupide potion. Elle n'avait plus mal nulle part. Par conte, elle paierait cher pour comprendre pourquoi la moitié de Poudlard gloussait à chaque fois qu'elle passait dans un couloir. L'année passée, quand elle était avec Krum, ça ne gloussait pas autant. Était-ce parce que Miss je-sais-tout- était réputée pour ne pas avoir suffisamment de temps à se consacrer à un petit-ami que cela semblait si improbable qu'elle en eût un? C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser aux garçons contrairement aux autres filles de sa classe. Elle avait plus de coeur à mettre son nez dans ses livres que de sourire bêtement à un jeune homme qu'elle trouvait mignon. D'ailleurs, qui trouvait-elle mignon? Harry n'avait que d'yeux que pour Cho Chang malgré ce qui s'était produit avec Cédric. Ron?Il ne parlait que Quidditch. Et elle se disputait trop avec lui pour tenter quoi que ce soit maintenant. Neville ? Il avait une peur bleue de Rogue et était extrêmement doué en Herbologie. Il était maladroit, attachant, mais trop timide peut-être. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de Serdaigles, et de Pouffsouffles. Un Serpentard ? Drago Malefoy devait l'avoir fait détester de toute sa maison. Même si le jeune homme avait été suffisamment amoureux de Hermione pour tenter quoi que ce soit, Malefoy lui aurait fait changé d'avis par elle-ne-savait-quel moyen. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de penser aux garçons pour le moment. Elle avait suffisamment crié après les filles qui gloussaient pour tout un mois. Elle se contentait de soupirer d'exaspération quand elle les entendait derrière elle. D'ailleurs, Harry semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cette situation. Il souriait toujours quand les filles taquinaient Hermione. Bien sûr que ça l'amusait ! Hermione « sortait » de ses bouquins d'après lui. Peut-être avait il le temps de flirter avec Cho, mais elle, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas. Elle correspondait toujours un peu avec Krum, mais pas plus. Un peu de chaleur et de réconfort lui seraient favorables, mais elle pouvait encore vivre sans pour le moment. Non, Hermione Granger n'était pas encore parée à l'Amour. Amour avec un grand « A » bien entendu.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Harry qui prit place à côté d'elle. Il avait ses cheveux en bataille – comme à ses habitudes - les lunettes de travers sur le nez et il baillait a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« 'lut 'mione' »

Il se servit un peu de céréale tandis qu'Hermione finissait ses bacons. Elle se promit de changer de petit-déjeuner le lendemain.

« Hey Petit Pote Potter ! lança une voix derrière elle. »

Harry Potter se retourna de façon traînante, la cuillère de ses céréales dans la bouche.

« Quoi? fit-il sans la lâcher. »

C'était Pansy Parkinson. Évidemment, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Hermione trouvait qu'elle avait maintenant l'aire d'un Bull-dog enragé. Ses yeux noirs crépitaient. À coté d'elle, un Drago mal réveillé et certainement de mauvais poil vu comment il envoyait balader un autre Serpentard à côté de lui.

« J'espère que tu as fait ton testament pour le match de cet aprèm', fit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

-Mouais...répondit Harry sans prêter attention aux menaces.

-Tu auras une surprise durant le match ! ajouta-t-elle en se redressant sur le banc.

-Chi tu l'dis, dit Harry sans lâcher sa cuillère de sa bouche – il se tourna vers Hermione – Cha leur arrive d'être aimable, tu crois? »

Hermione haussa les épaules en hochant la tête négativement. Elle but le fond de son jus de citrouille avant de se lever, le cartable sur son épaule.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de McGonagall. Bon courage pour ton cours de divination, fit-elle. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire ironique, tandis qu'Hermione s'éloigna doucement, avant de replonger dans ses céréales. Ginny le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Hermione lui dit au revoir de la main et la jeune Weasley lui répondit avec un clin d'oeil. Interloquée, Hermione regarda son amie à l'oeuvre. Sans que Potter ne pût s'y attendre, Ginny se rua sur lui, lui chatouillant les entrecôtes vivement Harry sursauta, lâchant sa cuillère qui glissa sur toute la largeur de la table avant de finir sa course sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique. Il fut pris de fou rire et tenta de repousser son amie. Celle-ci ne lâcha pas prise, redoublant les rires.

« Hé bien, Potter, vous combattez les pires dangers et vous ne savez pas repousser une pauvre jeune fille ? déclara McGonagall à l'autre bout de la salle, visiblement amusée par le spectacle. »

Il fallut plus de cinq minutes à Harry avant de reprendre le dessus sur son amie et lui faire payer les châtouilles. Hermione était déjà loin, près de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince se trouvait derrière son bureau avec une Gazette des sorciers. Elle regarda Hermione entrer avec un regard mauvais avant de replonger dans sa lecture. La jeune fille posa son sac sur une des tables et partit dans une des allées de la bibliothèque. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit d'une étagère un vieux livre poussiéreux sur les transformations de parchemins. Elle ouvrit le bouquin à la table, sortit deux parchemins de son sac, un encrier et une belle plume blanche. Elle feuilleta le bouquin sans y faire attention, la tête posée sur sa main gauche. Après cinq bonnes minutes de feuilletages, elle referma le bouquin d'un coup sec, libérant quelques poussières sur le côté. Elle aurait dû y penser plutôt. Elle se leva doucement de la table et rapporta le livre sur l'étagère. Madame Pince était absorbée par la gazette du sorcier pour ne plus faire attention à la jeune fille. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la bibliothécaire avant d'enjamber un cordon. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers le couloir des recettes de potions. Elle prit un bouquin assez épais de l'étagère du fond et le feuilleta rapidement. Cela parlait de potions de mort instantanée, de potions faisant rajeunir, de potions qui transformaient celui qui la buvait en loup-garou pendant un moment.

« je suis sûre que je trouverais…,murmura-t-elle doucement. »

Elle remit le livre et s'empara d'un autre. Elle visionna la table des matières :

« Je t'ai trouvée, chuchota Hermione.

-Qu'avez vous trouvé, Miss Granger? »

Elle réprima un hoquet d'horreur, se figeant sur place avant de faire volte face rapidement, faisant tomber un tas de livres posés sur un meuble à côté d'elle. Les livres tombèrent sur le sol en s'ouvrant,pour certains face contre terre.

« Oh..quelque chose pour le devoir du professeur McGonagall, professeur Rogue, mentit la jeune fille »

Debout devant elle, à peine deux mètres d'elle, le professeur Rogue la dévisageait, un livre ouvert en main. L'ouvrage avait la reliure noirâtre et les pages jaunies. La jeune fille pensait que le professeur était encore entrain de déjeuner, mais apparemment, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle tenta de cacher le livre derrière son dos, en le souriant poliment.

« Vraiment? Fit il sceptique en haussant un sourcil. Et vous avez besoin de visiter la réserve pour cela ? Je suis sûr que vous trouverez toutes vos réponses dans vos livres de cours.

-Oh, mais je..., dit Hermione en cherchant une excuse dans le creux de son cerveau, cherche Hermione, cherche...J'aime être précise dans mes réponses. Vous devriez le savoir, professeur

-Dans ce cas, que faites vous dans le couloir réservé aux livres sur les potions? »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Résignée, elle soupira et extirpa le livre qui se cachait derrière son dos. De toute manière, si Madame Pince la voyait dans la réserve sans autorisation, ç' allait barder aussi. Même si Hermione avait toujours respecté l'ordre et le rangement des livres. Le règlement était le règlement.

Rogue examina le livre qui lui était tendu. Un bouquin dont la couverture avait été mangée par endroit. Son titre était devenu illisible. Les joues d'Hermione Granger étaient devenues roses. Le maître des potions prit le livre des mains de celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit, calant le sien ouvert entre son bras gauche et son torse. Il le feuilleta tandis qu'Hermione se mettait a danser sur la pointe des pieds. Le visage impassible, sans extirper son nez du livre, le professeur Rogue dit de sa voix doucereuse :

« Je ne crois pas que vous trouveriez quoi que ce soit en faveur de la métamorphose dans ce livre, Miss Granger. Néanmoins...

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? S'exclama une voix derrière le cordon. »

Hermione aurait voulu se réfugier dans un trou de souris. Madame Pince se rua vers eux.

« Professeur Rogue ! Miss Granger ! Mais qu'est ce que...

-Oui, Madame Pince? Demanda Rogue sans fermer le livre devant lui.

-Je...mais de quel droit ! Je veux dire, la réserve est interdite aux élèves !

-Je..commença Hermione, mais le professeur la coupa.

-Miss Granger est avec moi. Ne vous en faites pas,nous rangerons bien soigneusement vos livres.

-Oh, mais dans ce cas, fit Madame Pince , les joues légèrement roses. Bien, bien, je vous laisse...

-Miss Granger voudrait emprunter ce livre au passage, si cela est possible, ajouta Rogue en refermant le livre d'Hermione et en le tendant a la bibliothécaire.

-Oh, mais...oui, oui, bien sûr. Suivez moi, Miss Granger. »

Hermione était trop abasourdie pour réagir immédiatement. Ce fut seulement quand Rogue lui mit le livre sous son nez qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Elle prit le livre des mains un peu trop rapidement, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Elle le ramassa, les joues empourprées et suivit madame Pince en dehors de la réserve. Rogue suivit des yeux la jeune fille avant de se replonger dans son propre livre.

Quand Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque, elle se dépêcha de se rendre a son cours de l'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns. Un professeur fantomatique qui parlait d'une voix monotone. Elle avait soigneusement rangé le livre emprunté dans son sac. Elle n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi Rogue lui avait permis d'emprunter ce livre, ni même pourquoi il n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion de lui enlever 50 points pour être allée dans la réserve. Il se comportait de façon de plus en plus étrange avec elle tandis qu'il gardait son habituel sarcasme sur les autres élèves. Après la récréation, ils avaient cours avec lui justement.

La jeune fille s'installa au premier rang a côté de ses amis qui étaient déjà assommés à cause du cours de divination de tout à l'heure. Ron baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que le professeur n'avait même pas encore prononcer un mot. Hermione sortit de son sac son encrier, sa plume et un parchemin. Harry en fit de même. Ron mit plus de temps à les imiter. Dix, quinze, vingt minutes passèrent et la page de parchemin d'Hermione était toujours blanche. Harry s'en étonnait même. Elle avait hâte en fait que le cours finisse pour lire son nouveau livre. Obtenu d'une drôle de manière. À plus de la moitié du cours, Hermione craqua et extirpa son livre de son cartable. Elle l'ouvrit au dessus de son livre sur l'histoire de la magie. Elle commença à le lire, la plume en main. Le professeur Binns ne fit même pas attention. Il faisait attention à rien en fait. Harry se tordit le cou pour lire au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione, mais sans résultat. L'écriture du livre était trop petit pour qu'il arrive à lire quoique ce soit d'où il était. Ron était au milieu. Ce dernier regardait le plafond, la tête reposée sur sa main gauche. Hermione commença à lire le chapitre sur qui l'intéressait. Il restait dix minutes de cours.

« Luna tire son nom de sa consistance argentée. Des rumeurs ont prétendu que la potion attirait les loups-garous. Nous savons à l'heure actuelle que c'est totalement faux. Cette potion devrait au contraire les éloigner vu la peur qu'ont les lycanthropes vis à vis de l'astre lunaire. La lune cache la moitié d'elle-même durant les pleine lunes et n'est pas pareille suivant l'endroit où on se trouve. La lune avait été le rêve de l'homme dans sa conquête pour l'espace. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi Luna ne fonctionne pas sans son homologue Mula qui doit être impérativement préparée par la personne voulait tester la potion. »

La lune cachant toujours une partie d'elle-même, la potion qui révélait la partie que cachait les gens. Hermione commençait doucement à comprendre son origine. Pas pour autant qu'elle en comprenait son utilité. Elle ne put pas en lire d'avantage vu que la cloche sonna la fin des cours. Elle rangea en vitesse son livre dans son sac et quitta la classe.

Quand elle se retrouva dans le couloir, elle fut soulagée de voir que Lavande et Parvati avaient cessé de l'harceler pour son « petit-ami ». La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient passablement endormis par le cours.

« Il a dit quoi après les retraites des Gobelins du Magma? Demanda Ron avant de s'étirer. Je crois que j'ai eu une absence.

-Et une prolongée, fit Harry en souriant. Cela date du cours passé.

-ha..ben...au moins je m'en souviens !

-Dites les garçons... commença Hermione timidement. »

Ils marchèrent doucement vers le donjon de Rogue. Hermione était entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que les gens sont bizarres ces temps ci ? S'enquit elle. Je veux dire...Drago qui me traite de sang-de-bourbe et qui chope une retenue ! Et ces deux pipelettes de Lavande et de Parvati qui n'arrêtent pas de glousser...

-Pour Lavande et Parvati c'est normal, mais pour Drago, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a une retenue, fit remarquer Ron. Peut-être que McGonagall a sonné les cloches à Rogue pour son favoritisme envers Serpentard? Après tout, elle nous enlève bien des points, elle...

-Et cela nous empêche pas de gagner la coupe des maisons !

-Tu crois vraiment que McGonagall ait pu convaincre Rogue d'arrêter de nous enlever des points à tout va? Dit Harry en jetant un oeil aux sabliers des quatre maisons. Regarde, Serdaigles est en tête et Pouffsouffles et nous, sommes à égalité. Serpentard est dernier. Je te parie qu'après le cours de Rogue, on sera tout dernier et Serpentard, deuxième au moins.

-C'est ridicule, fit Hermione en hochant la tête de gauche a droite. Pourquoi le professeur Rogue ferait il cela?

-Parce qu'il l'a toujours fait ! Mais enfin, tu le sais très bien en plus. À chaque fois que tu réponds justes, il t'enlève des points..

-...parce que j'ai répondu sans lever la main ou qu'il ne m'a pas permis de répondre, corrigea Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu le défends tout à coup? Fit remarquer à son tour Ron.

-Parce qu'apparemment vous n'êtes pas au courant.

-Pas au courant? Ah bon? Dit Harry en haussant un sourcil. Et au courant de quoi?

-Le professeur Rogue a enlevé dix points à Serpentard hier en donnant la retenue à Malefoy, raconta Hermione. »

Harry et Ronald Weasley s'arrêtèrent nets dans le couloir. Hermione fit volte face :

« Oui, dix points. Pour cela qu'ils sont si bas. Les cours ne font que commencer, continua Hermione. »

Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard.

« Maintenant faites moi le plaisir de lui donner une chance d'être juste avec nous. »

Mais la réalité fut tout autre au cours de potions. Le professeur Rogue commença son cours en déclarant que la potion Luna Mula sera prête dans une semaine. Il énonça l'intitulé du cours du jour en maugréant que des limaces sans cervelles pourraient réussir la potion anti-rhume de foin. Le seul problème notable de la potion était le fait qu'elle agissait sur une réaction allergique. Avant de laisser ses élèves commencer la potion, le professeur Rogue expliqua le déroulement d'un rhume de foin. Hermione se trouvait à côté d'un Neville tremblant de la tête au pied. Ron et Harry étaient assis à un banc plus loin. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les deux garçons n'arrêtaient de pas se murmurer des choses sans la quitter du regard. Et elle était sûre que ce n'était pas de quidditch qu'il s'agissait.

« Qui peut me dire quels effets a le rhume de foin exactement ? Demanda Rogue en balayant la classe du regard. Même un simple Moldu pourrait y répondre... »

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de donner une chance à Rogue de s'en prendre à un Gryffondor s'il osait lever la main et qu'il donnerait une réponse fausse contre toute attendre. Ron tira la manche de la robe de sorcier de son ami, pointa du doigts une jeune fille aux cheveux chocolat emmêlé. Elle avait les mains croisées sur son pupitre et fixait Rogue. La question de Rogue avait été trop simple pour qu'Hermione daignât lui répondre ?

Ce fut un Serpentard qui répondit exactement ce qu'Harry pensait. Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire et commença a noter les ingrédients au tableau.

« Cette potion est très simple à préparer, mais gare si elle n'est pas proprement préparée. Si c'est le cas – il lorgna sur Londubat – elle fera qu'accentuer l'allergie de la personne. Ce sera la première potion à faire de ce cours. Ensuite, nous commencerons un élixir de robustesse. Quelque chose de bien plus compliqué..Commencez ! Deux par chaudron. »

Le premier quart d'heure fut occupé par la préparation du remède pour le rhume des foins. Hermione s'occupait de la majorité des ingrédients à couper tandis que Neville se contentait de tourner doucement la mixture.

« Et après tu ajoutes les feuilles coupées comme ça et tu ajoutes un peu de pollen de cerisier. Et ça doit prendre la couleur d'un rose pâle...fit Hermione en jetant les derniers ingrédients à la mixture. Je crois que c'est bon. »

La mixture prit un ravissant rose bonbon comme couleur tandis que celle de Ron et de Harry s'entêtait à rester sur un rouge pourpre.

« Non, il faut tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, murmura la jeune fille au groupe.

-Oui, mais par rapport à quoi? Fit Ron paniqué. On va rater la potion la plus simple du siècle.

-Dans l'autre sens! Insista Hermione.

-Alors, Miss Granger? Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous contenter de rester sur votre propre potion ? Vous vous sentez obligée d'aller faire part de votre insolent je-sais-tout-isme à vos camarades ? »

Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant elle, le chaudron les séparait à peine. Hermione soupira et baissa les yeux.

« Inutile de deviner qui a préparé la potion...

-Nous sommes à deux par chaudron, n'est ce pas professeur? Que Neville ait fait le quart de la potion ou est le...

-Le problème,Miss Granger, c'est qu'en vous occupant de la plus grosse partie d'une potion vous retirez à Mr Londubat la possibilité de s'améliorer, même sur une potion aussi dérisoire qu'un remède contre le rhume des foins. »

Les joues de Hermione Granger étaient devenues presque aussi rose que sa propre potion. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce détail. Elle pensait juste à bien en aidant son ami. Peut-être que son niveau de potion était trop élevé pour que Neville s'améliore ? Ce dernier avait prit la couleur d'un linge en déglutissant silencieusement à côté de la jeune fille.

"Pour l'élixir, je vous mettrai avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon, il faudra que vous passiez les épreuves de BUSE à la place de Monsieur Londubat, fit Rogue, sa voix était presque devenue inaudible. Voyons – il arpenta la salle de cours – Ha ! Vous vous mettrez avec Monsieur Malefoy!"

Hermione faillit s'étouffer. Il aurait pu choisir Goyle ou Crabbe ou même de la mettre avec Parvati ou Dean, mais pas avec Malefoy. C'était comme déclarer une guerre. Surtout que s'ils ne s'entraidaient pas, la potion serait ratée et ils auraient une mauvaise note. La jeune fille doutait même des capacités de Drago en potions. Le jeune Serpentard quant à lui faillit se brûler en prenant un échantillon de sa potion rose extrêmement pâle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, cracher sur Hermione, mais il se ressaisit vite. Il avait déjà eu une retenue, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il aura sa vengeance plus tard.

"Monsieur Londubat, vous travaillerez avec Monsieur Crabbe, ajouta Rogue. Cela va peut-être vous mettre du plomb dans votre cervelle"

Et dire qu'Hermione avait pensé ne serait ce qu'un instant que Rogue ne serait pas injuste. Il avait été pire que cela. Il avait fait en sorte que les deux élèves de maisons adversaires et en plus, un avec des préjugés, se retrouvaient à concocter une potion délicate. Elle aurait payé cher pour lâcher son chaudron sur le pied de Rogue. Quand tout le monde eut fini sa potion anti rhume de foin, Hermione à contre coeur marcha doucement vers le banc du Serpentard à l'autre bout de la classe. Harry la regarda partir du coin de l'oeil. Ron quant à lui cherchait dans son livre la recette pour l'élixir. Quand il la trouva enfin, il remit sa balance à ingrédient au bon niveau. Hermione se trouvait maintenant à moins de deux mètres de Drago. Celui ci paraissait à la fois dégoûté et fou de rage de la voir à côté de lui. Il pouvait avoir facilement une bonne note en la laissant tout faire bien sûr, mais cette idée de devoir assister une "sang-de-bourbe" le rendait fou. Il devait pourtant se forcer de se contenir. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face de nouveau face à elle. Surtout qu'il n'était plus sûr à cent pour cent que son cher directeur de maison serait derrière lui ou face à lui comme la veille. Hermione décrocha un sourire poli à Drago - non sans ajouter un soupçon d'amertume - et prit place à côté de lui, devant le chaudron. Le professeur Rogue ouvrit l'armoire à ingrédients au fond de la classe et distribua à tout le groupe des crins de licornes, des écailles de dragons noirs, un coeur rempli de sang séché dont Hermione ne voulait même pas en savoir son origine ainsi que quelques plantes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Le professeur donna un coup de baguette en direction du tableau et y indiqua la page dans le manuel ainsi que la liste des ingrédients à utiliser pour la potion. Hermione se leva doucement pour aller chercher ses bocaux d'ingrédients ainsi que son livre de cours. Drago feuilleta sans un mot le sien. Quand Hermione le rejoignit, il avait déjà commencé à découper une partie des crins de licornes. La jeune fille soupira en lisant son propre manuel. Drago commençait déjà mal la potion. Il fallait tout d'abord ajouter du sang de Hippogriffe, faire bouillir, remuer le tout dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre avant d'ajouter les crins. Elle se dépêcha de verser le sang dans le chaudron. Elle reposa le flacon sur sa droite et alluma un feu en dessous du chaudron.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais? Dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

-j'obéis au professeur Rogue. C'est à dire que je fais l'élixir avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, répondit Hermione sans même le regarder. Il faut d'abord mettre du sang d'Hippogriffe avant les crins de licornes.

-Non, objecta simplement Malefoy.

-Ne sais tu donc pas lire ? rétorqua la jeune fille en expirant fortement.

-Ce n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe qui va me faire la leçon, Granger.

-Peut-être que la sang-de-bourbe, elle, sait lire, Malefoy."

Ils avaient travaillé ensemble durant à peine deux minutes qu'ils se disputaient déjà comme de bons Gryffondors et Serpentards, mais le professeur Rogue ne faisait pas attention à eux. Il passait dans les bancs des Gryffondors de l'autre côté. Lavande Brown avait laissé tombé son flacon de sang par terre. Elle pleurait pitoyablement tandis que son binôme – Parvati – avait du mal à retirer le bouchon de son propre flacon. Drago regarda Hermione en plissant ses petits yeux grisâtres. Avant qu'il eut pu ajouter quoique ce fut, Hermione lui prit des mains les crins de Licornes fraîchement coupés et les ajouta à la potion. Elle saisit la louche et tourna délicatement la potion. Bientôt, elle prit une teinture verdâtre comme l'indiquait le manuel. La jeune fille lança alors un sourire triomphant à Malefoy. Ce dernier se contenta de proférer un juron inaudible avant de replonger dans le livre.

"Recueillir le sang du coeur, le mélanger à des fleurs de tilleuls broyées avant de l'ajouter dans la potion"

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'Hermione avait déjà saisi le coeur et appuyait doucement dessus avec le revers de sa lame en argent. Un jus brunâtre gicla et une odeur pestilentielle commença a s'élever du coeur. La jeune fille eut un haut-le-cœur-, mais continua sa tâche. Elle devait se concentrer le plus possible sur sa potion. Sinon leur dispute finirait par attirer l'attention du professeur Rogue.

Tout se passa pour le mieux durant les dix minutes qui suivirent. Malefoy et Hermione ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole et travaillaient dans un silence absolu. Cependant quand Malefoy eut bon de vouloir ajouter une plante dans la potion, Hermione lui agrippa le bras pour l'en empêcher :

"Non, pas encore, dit elle simplement."

Tout se passa alors très vite. Malefoy retira rapidement son bras du chaudron comme ci la main d'Hermione l'avait brûlé et recula de quelque pas. Son dos toucha le chaudron de Goyle qui faillit se renverser.

"Ne me touche pas, sale sang-de-bourbe ! cracha Drago."

Toute la classe avait entendu cette fois ci. Le silence s'installa rapidement. Londubat rattrapa de justesse le flacon qui venait de prendre. Harry leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder Hermione et Drago. Ron qui touillait la potion s'était arrêté net pour se retourner vers l'origine de la voix. Les autres Gryffondors l'imitèrent ainsi que les Serpentards. Le professeur Rogue se glissa vers le banc des deux protagonistes. Il croisa les bras lentement, le nez légèrement relevé vers le plafond, posa ses yeux ébènes sur les deux élèves en face de lui. Hermione tenait en main une fleur de lilas qui pendait lamentablement au bout de sa tige. Drago se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle, le regard rempli de dégoût, une grimace lui déformait le visage.

"Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Malefoy? Demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, Hermione sut que le Serpentard n'allait pas la rater.

-C'est Granger, professeur ! vociféra Drago Malefoy en se tenant machinalement le bras que la jeune fille eut osé touché."

Le professeur Rogue se tourna alors vers l'intéressée. Cette dernière lui soutint son regard. Elle voulait juste éviter à Malefoy de rater la potion. Était-ce interdit ?

"Miss Granger ?

-Je…Malefoy voulait ajouter de l'hortensia alors qu'il faut d'abord ajouter du lilas, tourner deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de l'ajouter, se défendit Hermione sans quitter son professeur du regard. J'ai fait ma main sur le bras de Drago pour l'empêcher d'ajouter la fleur.

-Je crois que Monsieur Malefoy sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, Miss Granger. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor."

Il eut des protestations de l'autre côté de la classe. Harry soupira en levant les yeux au plafond l'aire de dire " et voila, c'est parti." Ç'aurait pu en rester là, mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione :

"Dix points en moins? Mais pourquoi? Pour l'avoir empêcher de faire une bêtise? S'écria t elle. C'est…c'est – mais les mots lui manquèrent.

-Oui,Miss Granger? Coupa Rogue, victorieux. Lisez parfaitement votre livre avant "d'empêcher vos camarades de faire une bêtise"."

Les Serpentards pouffèrent de rire. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. C'en était trop. Elle prit le bouquin et le retourna avec force sur son banc :

"Lisez,professeur ! dit elle presque hystérique.

-Mettez vous en doute votre professeur, Miss Granger ? lança Rogue dont la voix trahissant la colère.

-PARFAITEMENT!"

La jeune fille s'était presque égosillée sur ce dernier mot. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère, les larmes s'échappaient doucement, coulant délicatement. Elle respirait rapidement, ne quittant pas son professeur du regard. Les autres élèves assistaient à la scène, impuissants, laissant leur chaudron mijoter et cracher de la fumée opaque. Le visage du professeur Rogue était impassible comme toujours, mais ses yeux luisaient étrangement. C'était une lueur de colère. Une de ses rares colères qu'il avait eu dans toute sa vie.

"Vous saviez parfaitement…vous le saviez que…commença Hermione, la voix portée par les sanglots qui l'envahissaient peu à peu. Mais LISEZ !, ajouta-t-elle en tapant du poing le livre sur la table."

Dans un geste lent, le professeur Rogue tourna le livre vers lui, se pencha légèrement, ses cheveux noirs graisseux bougèrent faiblement. Personne osait chuchoter dans la classe. Les seuls bruits venaient des sanglots d'Hermione et des crépitements des potions de la classe. Le professeur Rogue prit le livre et arpenta la classe en lisant à haute voix :

"Broyer les écailles de dragons en fine poudres. Votre potion devrait avoir la couleur bleu marine. Ensuite ajouter une fleur d'hortensia. Une seule fleur. Votre potion s'éclaircira normalement sinon touiller deux fois dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre. Ensuite, ajouter la fleur de lilas pour obtenir un vert émeraude pour enfin ajouter la deuxième fleur d'hortensia pour acquérir une couleur rose et une consistance pâteuse."

Il ferma d'un coup sec le livre ce qui fit sursauter la moitié de la classe. Hermione sentit son coeur se tordre dans sa poitrine, son estomac se retourner, ses joues devenir de feu. Sa potion était bleu. Un bleu sombre. Elle avait haussé le ton sur un professeur. Elle avait piqué une colère sur un professeur. Elle avait mis en doute un professeur. Elle s'était conduite comme ci elle savait mieux qu'un professeur. Plus que jamais, elle regrettait amèrement s'être énervée, mais c'était trop tard.

"Alors,Miss Granger ? Fit Rogue en se rapprochant du banc, le livre levé au niveau de son visage. Ou en était votre potion? Ha, monsieur Goyle, quelle couleur est la potion de Miss Granger et de Monsieur Malefoy ?

-C'est bleue foncée, balbutia Goyle, incertain.

-Effectivement. D'un beau bleu. Peut-être que Miss Granger est atteinte d'une forme inconnue de daltonisme propre à son je-sais-tout-isme, ajouta t il d'un aire hautain, ce qui déclencha des rires forcés aux élèves de sa maison. Alors, Miss Granger ? De quelle couleur voyez vous votre potion ?

-Bleu, répondit Hermione entre ses dents, en essayant ses larmes du revers de sa manche droite. Bleu…marine."

Il eut un rire général chez les Serpentards qui se turent presque aussitôt quand Rogue déposa avec force le livre d'Hermione sur le banc. Il mit ses mains sur le meuble, distancées d'une quatre-vingtaine de centimètres au moins, son visage à la hauteur d'une Hermione toujours secouée de sanglots. Le professeur Rogue se mit à parler sèchement d'une voix très basse, les élèves au fond de la classe eurent du mal à l'entendre :

"Comprenez donc bien, Miss Granger. J'accepte qu'on se trompe dans mon cours. Après tout, vous êtes là pour apprendre. Sinon je ne laisserai plus des personnes comme Monsieur Londubat ou Potter mettre un pied dans ma classe. J'accepte qu'on saute une étape. J'accepte qu'on se trompe dans les ingrédients. J'accepte même qu'on se trompe de recette, Miss Granger. Néanmoins, je ne puis accepter qu'on mette mes qualités de professeur en doute.

-Je n'ai pas mis vos qualités en doute…bégaya Hermione, mal à l'aise

-Vous pensez peut-être que mettre votre nez répugnant de petite-je-sais-tout dans tout les bouquins du monde vous donne le pouvoir de tout faire? De jamais vous tromper? De savoir plus que les autres? Dans ce cas, pourquoi quelqu'un qui connaîtrait tout les bouquins de potions sur les bouts des doigts ne s'est pas encore présenté à mon poste, Miss Granger? Croire que vous savez tout vous donne donc la certitude de savoir tout faire ? ajouta t il en baissant encore le ton de sa voix. '

Elle ne savait que dire. Elle avait fait une gaffe, certes. Elle avait compris. Elle le mettrait plus en doute, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait peut-être touché sa fierté avec cela, mais elle en était désolée. Elle était vraiment désolée.

"Je suis désolée, professeur Rogue, murmura-t-elle, en contenant ses larmes le plus fort qu'elle put. Je suis vraiment désolée."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les yeux noirs et impénétrables de son professeur ne la rassurèrent guère. Il la fixa sans ciller. La jeune fille dut détourner son regard vers un Drago au sourire triomphant. Il venait d'avoir sa revanche mine de rien. Granger allait avoir une retenue. C'était évident.

Avant que la moindre retenue, même, que le moindre mot fut prononcé, une sonnette retentit au loin. La fin du cours de potions. Certains élèves parfaitement réveillés rangèrent leurs ustensiles et prirent rapidement un échantillon de leur potion bâclée. Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent plus particulièrement car ils avaient une réunion de Quidditch avant le dîner- il restait en fait une heure de cours, mais ils l'avaient libre. Les autres élèves, absorbés par l'élève et le professeur, mirent plus de temps à se rappeler qu'ils pouvaient quitter la classe. Le professeur Rogue se releva, bien droit devant la jeune fille et lui tourna le dos sans rien ajouter. Hermione sentit les larmes lui échapper. Elle prit son livre – son fichu livre de cours de potions – le rangea avec force dans son cartable ainsi que ses ustensiles. Elle émettait déjà des sanglots étouffés quand elle quitta le cachot du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier la regarda partir du coin de l'oeil.

Harry et Ron essayèrent de rattraper Hermione, mais elle était déjà partie dans les toilettes du deuxième étage au pas de course. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirent qu'elle avait besoin de récupérer du choc et foncèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch ou les attendait Angelina Johnson ainsi que le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour un dernier meeting avant le match.

Mimi Geignarde planait au-dessus des toilettes en pleurant et en gémissant. Elle ne fit pas attention à Hermione qui se réfugia dans un coin, retroussant ses jambes contre elle et laissant aller ses larmes. Comment avait elle pu être aussi stupide ? Évidemment, elle avait l'habitude peut-être de faire tout toute seule en cours de potion et quand elle devait réaliser une potion avec quelqu'un, elle se mettait la plupart du temps avec Neville pour lui éviter les regards narquois du maître des potions. Elle faisait la préparation seule. Lisant à son aise les instructions et donnant quelque fois des ordres et des conseils à Neville. Mais être avec quelqu'un d'autre de plus haut niveau que Neville…et aussi qu'il ne lui avait absolument pas dit où en était la potion ! Et où il en était dans les instructions ! Elle aurait dû vérifier la couleur de la potion ? Oui, c'était un fait. Elle aurait dû vérifier à deux fois avant de s'égosiller sur son professeur. Elle était sûre qu'a l'heure actuelle, le professeur McGonagall était au courant des cris de la jeune fille et en était très déçue. Elle allait même peut-être la renvoyer chez elle ! Elle allait être renvoyée de son année de BUSE. Le professeur Rogue était capable de saisir cette occasion pour se débarrasser de cette insolente Miss-Je-sais-tout. Mais elle avait fait une erreur, non? Donc, elle avait démontré qu'elle pouvait avoir tort…

Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par une caresse sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux. Elle ne vit rien pendant un moment, quelque chose se trouvait devant son visage. Un mouchoir blanc ?

"Prenez, Miss Granger"

La jeune fille obtempéra et essuya son visage avec le mouchoir.

"Merci, professeur, murmura-t-elle."

Elle eut un hoquet sonore qui attira l'attention de Mimi Geignarde. Elle fit volte face et dit de sa voix suraiguë :

"Un professeur dans les toilettes des filles?...Ooooh..Et un garçon en plus! Ajouta t elle plus durement."

Elle gémit de plus belle avant de sauter dans un conduit de toilette du fond en déversant une énorme quantité d'eau sur le sol.

Hermione gardait le mouchoir entre ses deux mains tremblantes. Elle frémissait sous les sanglots étouffés. Le professeur des potions était agenouillé devant elle. Il la fixait, le bras droit posé sur sa jambe droite.

"Vous allez…vous allez me faire renvoyer, professeur ? réussit à dire Hermione, sentant les larmes lui revenir."

L'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant à la fixer. Après un moment qui parut interminable pour la jeune fille il répondit d'une voix basse :

"Non, Miss Granger."

Elle releva d'un geste vif son visage vers son professeur. Elle avait bien entendu ? il n'allait pas la faire renvoyer ?

"Mais il est claire que vos propos ont été…déplacés, ajouta Rogue sur le même ton.

-Je..suis désolée..s'excusa Hermione d'une voix stridente.

-Je le sais que vous êtes désolée, cessez de me le répéter. "

Il tendit sa main gauche vers le visage d'Hermione et chassa une larme sur une des joues de la jeune fille.

"Et cessez de pleurer. Cela ne résoudra rien."

C'était évident que les pleurs d'Hermione ne pourront pas effacer ce qui s'était produit plutôt dans le cachot. En y repensant, celle ci ne put s'en empêcher de laisser échapper une nouvelle vague de larmes.

"Miss Granger ! s'écria le professeur Rogue. "

Elle plongea son visage dans ses bras frêles repliés sur ses genoux. Son professeur poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Elle sanglota de plus belle :

"Vous…vous me detestez..c'est…c'est pour ça que….

-Miss Granger…

-…À chaque fois…a chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, vous….vous savez que ça me rend horriblement….je crois à chaque fois que…que mes réponses sont mauvaises…..alors….alors….j'étudie encore et encore….mais jamais…jamais….

-Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît.

-…Vous me détestez…c'est pour ça que vous me torturez….en me forçant a étudier….à croire que ce que….je sais est faux.

-Miss Granger, je ne vous déteste pas."

Elle leva son visage de ses bras une nouvelle fois. Elle était dans un piteux état. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues humides et roses, les mèches chocolats autour de son visage collaient contre sa peau, du liquide transparent coulait de son nez jusqu'a ses lèvres tremblantes. Le professeur Rogue sonda le visage de la jeune fille et répéta d'une voix presque inaudible, détachant chaque mot :

"Je ne vous déteste pas."

Hermione poussa un petit cri et à bout de nerfs, se vautra dans les bras du maître des potions. Ce dernier eut du mal à garder un semblant d'équilibre, tandis que son élève se trembla de plus belle contre lui. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras frêles, calant son visage contre son torse. Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire exactement. Il appréhendait un geste brusque qui pourrait faire dégénérer la situation, la rendre encore plus difficile que ce qu'elle était déjà. Il se releva doucement, la taille toujours emprisonnée par des bras tremblants, entraînant Hermione à se relever aussi. Elle garda la joue droite collée au torse de son professeur. Rogue poussa un soupire lointain avant d'enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Il se mit à lui masser délicatement le dos avec la paume de sa main. Petit à petit, les sanglots et les tremblements de la jeune fille s'estompèrent complètement. Le professeur n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel contact. Il avait l'impression qu'Hermione l'étouffait presque. Pourtant, elle avait retiré ses bras de sa taille pour les placer prés de son visage, au niveau du torse du dit professeur. Il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de sentir une odeur douce et reposante. Certes, il avait déjà senti lors de l'excursion. Il ne s'en souvenait presque pas. Mais il ne l'avait pas sentie si distinctement. S'il s'écoutait complètement, il ne bougerait pas de là, gardant Hermione contre lui, la consolant malgré lui. La jeune fille se sentait mieux. Elle ne pleurait plus malgré son visage encore humide. Elle s'imprégnait de l'odeur du maître des potions. Une odeur masculine, protectrice et envoûtante.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils revinrent à la réalité en entendant les gémissements de Mimi Geignarde qui regagnait ses toilettes. D'un geste qui faillit être brusque, Rogue se détacha de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne leva pas le visage vers lui, essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

"Vous êtes encore là? lança Mimi Geignarde."

Le professeur Rogue lança un regard hautain au fantôme, prit Hermione par le bras et la tira hors des toilettes. Ils allèrent franchir le dernier mètre des toilettes quand Mimi geignarde fit d'une voix onctueuse :

"Ah, mais voilà donc, le fameux "petit ami" de Hermy-Hermione, la Gryffondor. Franchement, Hermy, je croyais que tu avais un peu plus de goût quand je t'ai vu avec ce beau joueur de Quidditch l'année dernière."

Elle éclata de rire avant de s'enfuir de nouveau dans un des conduits d'évacuation. Le professeur Rogue fusilla du regard l'endroit où était partie Mimi. Hermione sécha ses dernières larmes du revers de sa main.

"Vous ferez mieux de regagner votre tour, Miss Granger."

Il la laissa planter là, à l'entrée des toilettes des filles. Il s'en alla en faisant voler sa longue cape noire vers les cachots du château. Hermione le regarda disparaître au loin, avant de se mettre en route vers la maison Gryffondor. Elle avait gardé sur elle un peu d'odeur de Rogue, ce qui la calma complètement une fois arrivée à la salle commune de Gryffondor.


	9. La nouvelle peur d'hermione

Chapitre IX : La nouvelle peur d'Hermione

Hermione s'était assise dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y avait peu d'élèves, car la plupart étaient sorties profiter de l'air ou avait cours. Tant mieux, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec un élève de sa classe. Surtout pas après ce qui s'était produit en cours de potions. Heureusement, le match opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor devait avoir lieu cet après-midi, après le déjeuner. De quoi faire oublier la scène de la jeune fille aux élèves. Les dernières paroles de Mimi Geignarde se tortillaient dans sa tête. Bien évidemment, elle avait dû entendre quelques élèves en parler durant ses escapades dans les conduits. L'idée soudaine qu'elle pût répéter ce qu'elle avait vu à d'autres élèves donnait des frissons à Hermione Granger. C'était déjà assez difficile de supporter les moqueries des Serpentards, leurs fascinations à la descendre, mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils aient une nouvelle arme. Même si Krum paraissait la personne la plus probable dans cette histoire de « petit ami », Hermione ne voulait pas – ne pensait même pas - que des personnes sensées pussent avoir la sombre idée que le petit ami d'Hermione fût le professeur des potions. C'était quelque chose de complètement absurde. Elle, la miss, je sais tout, elle, la gryffondor, cloîtrée dans ses bouquins, avec le vil et insensible maître des potions ? Même si courant un moment, même infime, elle avait pensé de lui comme étant charmant, mais ça tout le monde pouvait le devenir une fois dans son élément. Il avait été deux secondes gentil avec elle pour Madame Pince. Oui, mais qu'était-ce deux secondes par rapport à cinq années d'études à se sentir ignorée et humiliée en classe ? Il avait essayé de la calmer dans les toilettes. Oui et ? Il n'avait juste aucune envie qu'un autre professeur la vît et qu'il commençât à croire qu'il l'avait malmené encore et toujours. Il avait fait ça plutôt pour s'assurer ses arrières plutôt que pour réellement s'occuper de la jeune fille en détresse. Elle s'était étonnée de le voir là, agenouillé devant elle. Mais encore une fois, il avait fait cela uniquement pour qu'elle arrête de s'apitoyer sur son pauvre sort et qu'elle comprenne quelle idiote elle fut ! Il était égoïste, sans coeur, insensible, impassible...Un Serpentard en gros. Les seuls moments où il paraissait gentil avec elle étaient parsemés d'égoïsme. « Je ne vous déteste pas ». Encore heureux ! Elle ne lui avait rien fait personnellement. Il manquerait plus que ça. Il détestait Harry à cause de son père. Il méprisait Neville, car le pauvre garçon avait peur de lui. Et elle, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire dans ses cours, c'était de répondre bien gentiment à ses questions et à faire ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Alors pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de penser à tout cela au lieu de faire ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude dans ses temps libres : Ses devoirs ?

Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux de la jeune fille, se roula en boule et se mit à ronronner avec force. Hermione soupira et porta ses mains sur son visage un peu collant dû aux larmes. Quand ses mains effleurèrent son nez, elle sentit quelque chose. Une odeur masculine. Rogue était un homme adulte, normal qu'il eût ce genre d'odeur sur lui. Le chat roux d'Hermione leva la tête et vint poser son museau sur la main droite – celle qu'Hermione regardait maintenant, perplexe. Le chat n'aima pas ce qu'il sentit. Il réprima un crachement, se remit en boule en tournant le dos à sa maîtresse. La jeune fille se rappela la scène dans les toilettes. Elle avait eu les nerfs qui avaient lâché. Elle avait eu si peur qu'il la renvoyait. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de grave. Si bien sûr, elle avait haussé le ton, piqué une crise, mis en doute un professeur. Elle aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences. Peut-être qu'elle sera appelée dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard où elle y trouvera sa directrice de maison terriblement déçue avec un directeur de Serpentard au sourire victorieux ? Elle était par contre persuadée que le professeur Rogue était humain après tout et qu'il ne cherchait pas forcément à faire le plus de mal aux élèves de Gryffondors. Sinon, aucun des élèves de Gryffondors n'aurait leur BUSE ou ASPIC en potions. Il détestait les Gryffondors. C'était un principe. Les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor se détestaient par principe, mais leur haine mutuelle cachait-elle autre chose ? On pouvait croire qu'ils se détestaient, car leurs qualités étaient opposées. Pourtant le professeur Rogue semblait respecter énormément le professeur McGonagall. Où y avait-il une erreur ? Le professeur Rogue détestait sans raison en fait ?

Hermione continua à regarder ses doigts imprégnés de l'odeur du professeur. Son odeur n'était pas désagréable. Juste rassurante, apaisante, protectrice. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en être drogué. Pourtant, elle resta un long moment, les doigts vers son nez, respirant longuement. Le doux ronronnement de Pattenrond, le feu de la cheminée, la fatigue des pleurs, et cette odeur finirent par endormir la jeune fille.

« Hermione ! lança une voix »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne sentait plus Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Elle frotta délicatement ses yeux fatigués avant de les poser sur la personne qui l'avait appelée : Harry Potter. Il portait son uniforme de Quidditch, son éclaire de feu à la main. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, le regard pétillant.

« Tu vas rater le match ! Allez ! ça commence dans quinze minutes ! ajouta-t-il en l'aidant à s'extirper du fauteuil.

-Hein quoi ? fit la jeune fille en s'étirant.

-Allez, Hermione »

Elle s'en souvint enfin. Le match contre Serpentard. Elle avait dormi si longtemps ? Elle se sentait bien mieux. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de pleurer. Ses joues étaient sèches. Elle suivit son ami vers le stade. Elle le quitta pour aller s'asseoir dans une des tribunes. Harry, quant à lui, se dépêchait de rejoindre les vestiaires. Hermione retrouva dans la foule Hagrid et Neville qui portaient les couleurs de Gryffondors. De l'autre côté du stade, c'était une marée verte et argentée qui les faisait face. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Le ciel était d'un beau bleu.

D'un beau bleu…

Elle chassa cette phrase de son esprit en secouant énergiquement la tête. Madame Bibine se plaça au milieu de la pelouse, attendant les joueurs. Dans le stade, une voix s'éleva :

« La rencontre d'ouverture du Quidditch de cette année : Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! déclara fièrement Lee Jordan. »

Il y eut des cris de la foule enthousiaste quand les joueurs des deux équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain, leurs balais sur leur épaule. Hermione remarqua d'amblée que Ron semblait aussi pâle que Drago Malefoy. Tiens…elle ne voyait justement pas Drago parmi les joueurs de Serpentard. Elle se tourna vers Neville :

« Malefoy ne joue pas ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas trop….C'est Pansy Parkinson qui le remplace…je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il paraît que le professeur Rogue l'a interdit de jeu…

- Interdit de jeu ? répéta Hermione, sceptique. »

Parmi l'équipe verdâtre de Serpentard, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au visage dur était présente. …Était-ce ce genre de surprise dont elle voulait parler au petit-déjeuner ? Flint et Angelina se serrèrent la main durement. Au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, les joueurs s'envolèrent. Ron parut avoir un mal de chien pour rejoindre ses buts.

« Et c'est parti ! lança Lee Jordan. »

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, les Serpentards avaient réussi à marquer neuf fois. Ron était terrorisé. Harry Potter volait à côté de lui pour lui donner du courage tout en cherchant du regard le vif d'or. Parkinson volait d'un côté puis de l'autre du stade. Le jeune attrapeur se demandait pourquoi Drago ne jouait pas. Parkinson serait meilleur que lui ?

« Serpentard mène 100 points à 30, fit Jordan. »

Harry devait de se dépêcher de retrouver le vif d'or avant que cela ne tourne à la catastrophe. Il évita de justesse un cognard, braqua dans une autre direction, cherchant la petite boule dorée. Les cris de joie des Serpentard n'arrangèrent rien. Ron était tout sauf bon gardien. Il réussit pourtant à parer un coup, mais plus par coup de chance qu'autre chose.

« Hé Petite Pote Potter ! cria Pansy Parkinson un peu derrière lui. »

Il ne fit pas attention à elle. Il tourna dans une autre direction, monta et descendit plusieurs fois. La boule dorée était introuvable.

Hermione cherchait du regard le jeune Drago Malefoy,. Elle l'aperçut enfin après deux bonnes minutes dans la foule des Serpentards. Il avait le visage dur. Visiblement, l'idée de ne pas pouvoir jouer contre Harry Potter l'avait rendu malade. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Hermione sentit qu'elle allait avoir des représailles. Après tout, si le professeur Rogue avait décidé de l'interdire de jeu pour cette partie, il semblait évident que c'était dû à la querelle entre Drago et Hermione dans le couloir. Un l'ayant traité de Sang-de-bourbe. Ou alors ?

« 200 à 30 pour Serpentard, dit Lee, visiblement irrité. »

Il avait envie d'ajouter « vraie catastrophe », mais le regard noir de McGonagall lui fit changer d'avis. Ron laissa passer un autre but. Harry prit les choses en mains. Il devait absolument attraper le vif d'or pour mettre fin au massacre. Il appréhendait aussi une exclusion prochaine de Ron de l'équipe. Même si c'était son vrai premier match…Angelina ne sera sans doute pas contente après cela.

« Angélina envoie le souaffle à Katie ! Katie qui repasse à Angelina ! A bien vu George, ou Fred, enfin un des deux quoi ! Oh non, Flint a repris le souaffle, attention Ron ! »

Enfin, il était là. Harry venait d'apercevoir une boule dorée voler près des chevilles de Ronald Weasley. Il fonça comme une fusée sur son ami. Ron écarquillé les yeux et se retira de la trajectoire de son ami, laissant un serpentard le champ libre. Pansy Parkinson se tourna vers Harry. Elle plissa les yeux et vit la boule dorée voleter pas loin de Ronald Weasley. Elle descendit en piquée.

«Potter, attends ! cria Angelina depuis l'autre bout du stade, mais son attrapeur n' écouta ni Lee Jordan ni son capitaine.»

Après quelques secondes, le jeune Harry Potter parvint à attraper la minuscule boule dorée. Il le brandit vers le stade, mais à son grand étonnement, les Gryffondors adoptèrent une expression de mécontentement. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Potter a attrapé le vif d'or donnant cent cinquante points à Gryffondor, déclara Lee. Ce qui fait deux cent vingt points à deux cents points pour Serpentard. Serpentard l'emporte. »

L'estomac de Harry Potter se fit lourd. Perdu ? C'était la première fois qu'en attrapant le vif d'or, il donnait la défaite à son équipe. Il regagna le sol. Angélina lui sauta presque à la gorge :

« A ton avis, pourquoi on doit marquer ? C'est malin ça ! cria-t-elle hors d'elle. Et toi ! – elle se tourna vers Ron pâle comme la neige – je sais pas ce qui me retient de te virer sur le champ !

-Arrête , c'est son premier match, tenta Ginny, mais Angélina l'ignora complètement.

-Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte ! tempêta-t-elle tandis que son équipe regagnait les vestiaires la tête basse. Le vif d'or attrapé par un gryffondor et une défaite par-dessus le marché !

-Si vous marquiez plus vite aussi….fit George, passablement irrité.

-Si on arrive à gagner la coupe cette année c'est un miracle, ajouta la capitaine sans faire attention aux moindres remarques de ses joueurs.

-Pourquoi Malefoy ne jouait pas ? demanda Harry à Fred, curieux.

-'sais pas. En tout cas, Parkinson ne vaut rien du tout. J'ai vu voler le vif d'or prés d'elle deux ou trois fois et elle n'a jamais rien remarqué. C'est pas de ta faute, hein…pour le vif d'or. Après tout c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive.

-La deuxième fois de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, même, précisa Fred en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son frère jumeau. »

La défaite des Lions fut un coup dur pour le moral des élèves de la maison en question. Heureusement pour les cinquièmes années, le lendemain, ils avaient soin aux créatures magiques, ainsi que défense contre les forces du mal. Harry et ses amis pourraient parler avec aisance à Hagrid durant le cours, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore faite depuis leur début d'année. Quant au second cours de la journée, aucun élève ne redoutait le cours du professeur Lupin. Ils se demandaient ce que le professeur allait leur apprendre cette fois-ci. Ils espéraient des travaux pratiques. Hermione, assise au fond de la salle commune, se demandait par contre pourquoi le jeune Malefoy avait été interdit de jeu. Si Pansy Parkinson avait attaqué Harry au début de la matinée sur ça, cela ne pouvait pas être dû à la crise de Drago en cours de potions de la matinée. La veille alors ? Quand il l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe ? Était-il donc possible que le professeur Rogue ait délibérément interdit de vol son attrapeur condamnant de la sorte son équipe ? C'était bien évidemment absurde. Le professeur Rogue ne déstabiliserait pas son équipe…Surtout face à des Gryffondors. Il avait bien une fois donné l'autorisation à son équipe de s'entraîner alors que leurs adversaires avaient réservé le terrain bien avant. Un hasard sans doute. De toute manière, c'était une cause perdue d'essayer de le comprendre. Il vouait une haine pour ses élèves et chouchoutait ceux de sa propre maison. Quelque chose intriguait malgré tout Hermione. Il était tantôt abject tantôt doux avec elle. Enfin « doux » c'était un grand mot. Plutôt « supportable ». Il l'était uniquement quand ils étaient seuls. Peut-être qu'il gardait son attitude méprisable avec elle que devant d'autres personnes pour ne pas se faire voler la face ? Il ne la détestait pas, avait-il dit. Pas pour autant qu'il l'aimait ou qu'il la supportait. Il la tolérait en quelque sorte.

La jeune fille ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle était restée seule dans son coin dans la salle commune. Quand la dernière brindille du feu ouvert s'éteignit, elle monta se coucher.

Le lendemain matin au cours d'Hagrid, les Serpentard ne se privaient pas pour commenter le match d'hier tandis que les élèves essayaient de s'occuper des bêtes aquatiques que leur professeur avait demandé de maintenir en vie deux heures. Ils ressemblaient à des tortues de mers dont la carapace était parsemée de pointes. Il fallait leur envoyer des algues dans l'aquarium à des instants réguliers. Hermione regardait le sien d'un air absent tandis que Ron tenait de le dessiner sur son parchemin. Harry quant à lui parcourait son livre de cours.

Le cours du professeur Lupin paraissait beaucoup plus passionnant quand celui-ci les accueillit dans la classe avec une grosse malle sous le bras :

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons un peu réviser notre sortilège « ridikkulus », déclara-t-il en posant la malle sur son bureau. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver cet épouvantard pour la peine. Alors..voyons..qui peut me dire a quoi ressemble un épouvantard exactement ? »

Sans aucune surprise, la majorité des élèves – même le pauvre Neville – leva la main bien haut. Lupin désigna une élève au premier rang :

« Personne ne le sait, professeur, répondit fièrement Lavande en rabaissant sa main. Il prend la forme de la chose qui nous fait le plus peur donc on ne sait pas exactement à quoi il ressemble.

-Par contre, professeur, ajouta Parvati, légèrement excitée. Si nous avons peur des Epouvantards, à quoi se transformeraient-ils ?

-Hum….fit Lupin en arpentant la classe. C'est une bonne question, mais à l'heure actuelle, personne n'a encore eu cette phobie. Mais c'est une bonne remarque ! Dix points pour Gryffondors…Allons, qu'attendez-vous ? Tout le monde en rang ! »

Tous les élèves se levèrent de leur chaise et d'un coup de baguette magique, leur professeur fit voler les bancs sur le côté pour dégager la salle.

« Alors, je suppose que vous vous rappeliez de ce qu'il faut faire pour neutraliser l'épouvantard ?...Voyons…Ha Ronald, passez le premier.

- Moi ? fit le jeune rouquin. Mais…

- Allons, allons. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez rendre l'araignée de cette malle la plus risible au monde ! ajouta Lupin avec le sourire. »

Il s'approcha de la malle. Ron sortit sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

« Un….deux…. Lupin. Allez-y ! »

Il ouvrit d'un grand geste la malle. De longues pattes noires sortirent doucement, puis un corps parsemé de poils. Ron Weasley gémit quelque peu, la baguette tremblante.

« Allez,Ron ! encouragea Harry un peu derrière lui.

-Ri…Ridikkulus ! bégaya Ron. »

Bang ! L'araignée se prit les pattes les unes dans les autres créant l'hilarité générale.

« Bravo ! excellent ! applaudit Lupin. Je n'en attendais pas loin de vous ! Harry, allez-y ! »

Harry, le nez en l'air, sortit sa baguette et la plaça bien à la verticale devant son visage. L'araignée le regarda d'un air mauvais puis tourna sur elle-même pour prendre la forme d'un détraqueur.

« Ridikkulus ! lança Harry. »

Des dizaines de roses rouges apparurent sur le monstre. La classe éclata à nouveau de rire. Les élèves se suivirent les uns après les autres. Quand ce fut le tour d'Hermione, Lupin vint près d'elle :

« Je sais que vous avez raté cette partie à l'examen en troisième, chuchota-t-il. Je vous demande de vous concentrer. Vous y arriverez cette fois-ci,j'en suis sûr. »

L'image d'une McGonagall annonçant qu'elle avait raté ses examens apparut dans le creux de la tête de la pauvre Hermione. C'était exact. Elle avait raté cette partie à l'examen. Mais elle était décidée à prendre sa revanche. Après tout, c'était qu'un simple épouvantard et elle n'avait pas encore passé un seul examen.

Sûre d'elle, Hermione sortit sa baguette et se mit en face de la momie jonchée au sol de Parvati Patil. La momie se releva lentement. Elle dévisagea Hermione qui tenait sa baguette tendue vers elle.

Bang !  
Lupin fronça les sourcils en voyant en quoi l'épouvantard venait de prendre forme. Debout devant Hermione, le professeur Rogue la regardait avec un rictus mauvais, les bras croisés. La jeune fille semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole en le voyant. Rogue s'avança de deux pas et murmura d'une voix si sombre que seule la jeune fille put entendre. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle essaya vainement de prononcer une seule incantation. L'épouvantard répéta sa phrase conduisant Hermione à la crise de larmes, exactement comme lors de son examen. Ron – se sentant en âme de héros – courut devant Hermione :

« ICI ! – il prit la forme d'une araignée - Ridikkulus ! – l'araignée se fit écraser par une balle immense venue de nulle part, le jeune homme se tourna alors vers son amie : ça va ? »

Bien sûr que cela n'allait pas. Hermione tremblait de la tête au pied, le visage caché dans les mains. Lupin renferma l'épouvantard assommé dans sa malle.

« Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. »

Les élèves quittèrent la classe, ravis d'avoir accompli de nouveau cet exploit. Hermione mit plus de temps à se remettre pour ranger ses affaires. Le professeur Lupin se rapprocha d'elle et lui tendit du chocolat :

« C'est bon pour le moral, dit-il doucement. Alors ? Une élève si brillante qui n'arrive pas à neutraliser un être aussi simple.. »

Hermione repensa à ce que l'épouvantard lui avait dit, se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle ne fit pas attention au morceau de chocolat tendu par son professeur, renversa son encrier sur le sol qui déversa son contenu. Ron était resté en arrière tandis que Harry avait déjà filé manger avec les autres. Il agita sa baguette pour nettoyer le sol de l'encre avant de ramasser l'encrier vide.

« Elle doit être en saturation du professeur Rogue,fit-il en remettant l'encrier sur le pupitre de Hermione Granger. Elle…. »

La porte s'entrouvrit. Le maître des potions s'avança dans la salle, ne fit aucun commentaire et déposa un gobelet sur le bureau de Lupin :

« Votre potion, Lupin, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Vous devriez la boire de ce pas.

-Merci, Severus.

-Toujours en train de pleurer, Miss Granger ? »

Sa voix était remplie de sarcasme. Hermione fit un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer de plus belle, se forçant à tourner le dos au professeur.

« Elle a juste raté un exercice, rien de grave, répondit Lupin doucement.

-Mon dieu, quelle horreur…murmura le professeur des potions sans changer de ton. Elle a eu un dix-neuf sur vingt a votre cours au lieu d'un vingt et un sur vingt ? »

Le loup-garou se pinça les lèvres, regrettant d'avoir dit la raison des pleurs de la jeune fille. Ron eut les oreilles rougeoyantes, signe qu'il s'énervait. Hermione continua à trembler de la tête au pied.

« Vous êtes obligé d'en rajouter, professeur ? demanda Ron, en accentuant le dernier mot comme ci il était sceptique que l'homme en noir devant lui fut un professeur de Poudlard.

-En rajouter, Monsieur Weasley ? Répéta Rogue sans bouger.

-Vous voyez pas qu'elle est assez secouée ?

- Je ne vois rien de cela. Je ne vois qu'une Miss je sais tout qui gémit, car elle a raté un exercice.

- Elle ne sait pas tout la preuve elle est encore à l'école pour apprendre et elle a raté la neutralisation d'un simple épouvantard, rétorqua Ron en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas hausser le ton.

- Vous serez en retenue ce soir avec Malefoy, Monsieur Weasley, fit Rogue en plissant ses yeux ébène sur le rouquin.

- Ha non ! s'exclama le Professeur Lupin. Pas de retenue dans ma classe. Je vous interdis de lui donner une retenue, Severus.

- ah ? Car pour vous répondre à un professeur est normal ? s'enquit Rogue en respirant profondément.

- Et martyriser une élève en larme c'est permis ça aussi ? »

Ron déglutit avec peine. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il assisterait à un combat Lupin contre Rogue à cause de lui dans des conditions pareilles. Hermione quant à elle avait repris des couleurs, mais reniflait toujours en fixant son cartable ouvert.

« Vous prenez parti d'élèves qui violent le règlement en s'adressant sans respect à un professeur ? dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse avec un léger arrière-goût de colère et de mépris.

-Je ne prends le parti de rien du tout. Je n'accepte tout simplement pas qu'un professeur vienne taper sur le clou d'un élève effondré,déjà de un. Et de deux, de donner une retenue a un autre élève, car il lui a tout simplement dit la vérité sur son compte. Maintenant, sortez de ma classe, SUR-LE-CHAMP. Et je ne vous remercie pas d'être venu ! s'emporta Lupin, sa voix était aussi acérée que des dents de dragons adultes. »

Le professeur Rogue regarda avec mépris le professeur qui le chassait. Il arpenta la classe sans un mot. Juste avant de sortir il ajouta froidement :

« Si c'est comme ça que vous le prenez, Lupin, je ne concocterai plus la potion Tue-Loup pour vous.

-Tant mieux, de toute manière je m'en suis passé pendant trente ans je peux très bien continuer ! rétorqua sèchement le loup-garou. Sale bonhomme, ajouta-t-il une fois que Rogue eut claqué la porte. »

Il se massa les tempes et soupira longuement. Hermione ne prononça plus un mot de la journée.

Le week-end était arrivé. Les élèves se penchaient sur leur devoir. Seule Hermione ne semblait pas être d'humeur à les faire, ce qui était contre nature pour elle. Elle griffonnait sans cesse son devoir des runes, balançait au loin sur la table son grimoire sur les sortilèges. Ron était près d'elle, le devoir pour le professeur Rogue sous la main. Il n'avait pas eu de retenue heureusement, mais il appréhendait le cours de potions du lundi. Aucun des deux n'avait mis au courant Harry sur ce qui s'était passé dans la classe de Lupin. Et personne ne sut ce qu'avait dit exactement l'épouvantard à Hermione pour la mettre dans un état pareil. Cette dernière fondait systématiquement en larme à chaque fois que quelqu'un en faisait allusion. Ron trouvait que son amie ressemblait de plus en plus à Mimi Geignarde à force de pleurer pour si peu. Il évitait de parler de Rogue le plus qu'il le pouvait en sa présence. Harry quant à lui ne faisait aucun effort. Il rédigeait son travail de potion. Il ne cessait de parler à voix haute sur ce que « le professeur Rogue leur avait dit » à propos de ci et de cela. Ron finissait par croire qu'il le faisait exprès par moment.  
Hermione réussit enfin à terminer ses devoirs le dimanche soir. Elle rangea ses parchemins dans son cartable. Dans le fond de ce dernier, elle remarqua un livre. Le livre de la réserve que le professeur Rogue lui avait permis d'acquérir. Sans un mot, elle l'extirpa tandis que Ron et Harry s'adonnaient à une partie d'échecs version sorcier un peu plus loin d'elle de la table. Elle ouvrit le livre d'une main tremblante. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle voulait faire acquisition de ce bouquin. Elle le feuilleta délicatement. Il parlait de potions diverses. Après une vingtaine de pages, elle se souvint enfin. Là, affiché en grand sur la page de gauche : « Luna Mula,potion dangereuse ? » Cette fichue potion. Elle commença à lire ou plutôt à relire le chapitre sur ladite potion, car au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait déjà lu certains passages. Elle n'apprit rien de ce qu'elle ne savait déjà : prendre Luna en premier lieu..blablabla..Mula était différente selon son fabricant..blablabla…par contre,ce qui étonnait grandement la jeune fille, c'était qu'il ne parlait pas de la fabrication de Luna en elle-même. Il parlait toujours de Mula, de comment la fabriquer, comment vérifier qu'elle était parfaite (généralement si elle avait deux senteurs, deux couleurs, etc. c'était sûr et certain qu'elle était ratée), mais rien n'indiquait comment réaliser la première potion. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire c'était que Luna devait impérativement être préparé par deux personnes. Mais pas n'importe quelle personne. Le livre ne disait pas exactement les raisons du choix spécifique des personnes, juste des allusions.

« Quand les deux personnes auront fini de fabriquer Luna, la potion agira sur eux indirectement même s'ils n'en ont pas pris une seule goutte. «

Hermione relut plusieurs fois cette phrase sans en comprendre le sens exact. C'était absurde. Comment une potion pouvait-elle agir sans qu'on la prenne ? Décidément la potion défiait toutes les lois de la logique. Et de la normalité. …Était-ce cela son danger ? Que personne ne pouvait dire explicitement comment elle agissait ? Hermione trouvait que plus elle en apprenait sur la potion, plus elle la trouvait anormale et ridicule. D'abord une potion qui savait qu'elle allait être ratée délibérément, maintenant une potion qui agissait sur ses fabricants sans qu'ils en prennent une goutte ? Ou alors, était-ce une histoire d'émanations ? Cela pouvait être une explication. L'odeur de la potion qui aurait un effet bien qu'elle fut inodore. Bien des choses dans le monde des moldus avaient un impact effroyable bien que ce fut inodore et indolore sur le moment. Comme les rayons gamma par exemple. Hermione Granger referma le livre d'un geste brusque et le rangea dans son sac. Elle monta sans un mot dans le dortoir des filles, en appréhendant le lendemain avec le professeur Rogue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'épouvantard dans la classe du professeur Lupin. Elle aurait mille fois mieux préféré que le professeur McGonagall sorte et lui dise : « vous avez raté tous vos devoirs, Miss Granger » que de voir le professeur des potions, avec ce rictus abominable, cette voix sombre et blessante dire cette chose. En repensant à la phrase – qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celle de l'ancien épouvantard de la jeune fille – elle n'arriva pas à empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

« Voyons, Hermione, fit-elle à elle-même en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il t'a dit le contraire hier… »

Pourtant, il donnait tellement l'impression que ce fut le cas. Et l'épisode dans la classe de Lupin renforçait l'idée. Et tout le monde pourrait le dire que c'était le cas. Peut-être que cela l'était. Alors, pourquoi lui avoir menti dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Et pourquoi Hermione avait-elle eu cette nouvelle peur qui avait réussi à surpasser celle de l'échec scolaire ? Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi à ce jour entendre le professeur Rogue lui susurrer qu'il la détestait représentait une peur irraisonnée….


	10. Merci,Professeur Rogue

Chapitre X : « Merci, Professeur Rogue »

Quand Hermione Granger descendit les marches de son dortoir pour retrouver la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle fut surprise de constater que bons nombres d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour du panneau d'affichage. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps à la jeune fille pour se rendre compte que la responsable de cette assemblée était une affiche jaunâtre où était notée la prochaine sortie au pré-au-lard. La première de l'année soit dit en passant. Il y avait tant d'élèves que la jeune fille ne put arracher la moindre information d'où elle était. Elle entendit quelques-uns dire que la sortie aurait lieu ce week-end. Elle verrait bien. De toute manière avec les tonnes de devoirs qu'elle aura, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y aller. De plus, elle n'avait pas trop la tête à cela pour le moment. Elle devait faire face à un tout autre problème que cette sortie. Le problème se situait à quelques mètres sous la salle des Gryffondors, dans un cachot profond et lugubre. Un cachot où résonnaient depuis des années les doux ronrons des chaudrons bouillants avides d'ingrédients. Elle était consciente que depuis la récente dispute dans la classe du professeur Lupin, elle devait s'attendre à des retombées plus odieuses encore du professeur des potions. Une retenue? Un renvoi? Des points en moins? Elle ne savait pas trop. Ce qui était sûr par contre c'était qu'elle ne lèverait pas la main durant le cours. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention ni du professeur ni des autres élèves. C'était déjà assez pénible dans la classe de Lupin avec l'Epouvantard, ce serait encore pire si jamais...si jamais les Serpentards faisaient des allusions au fait que l'Epouvantard avait pris la forme de leur directeur de maison. Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer ce qui se passerait exactement. Elle préférait ne même pas y penser.

La jeune fille suivit ses camarades de classe dans les cachots après le petit-déjeuner. Ron Weasley et Harry Potter se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la jeune fille. Aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche de la matinée. Ils semblaient tous deux de mauvaise humeur ou dans une querelle silencieuse. Les Serpentards étaient déjà en rang quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent au cachot. Malefoy bavardait à forte voix avec quatre ou cinq Serpentards. Pansy Parkinson riait hystériquement à chacune de ses phrases. Si elle était paranoïaque, Hermione Granger aurait juré qu'il parlait d'elle. En se rapprochant, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle se trompait complètement : Malefoy commentait le match de Quidditch et les « performances de Weasley ». La jeune fille en conclut qu'il cherchait juste à provoquer les Gryffondors dés le matin. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Cinq minutes passèrent et le professeur Severus Rogue apparut au bout du couloir. Les élèves se turent immédiatement et se rangèrent parfaitement devant la classe. Le maître du lieu ne leur attribua même pas un regard et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte à double battant d'un geste vif, faisant voler sa cape noire comme à son habitude. Les cinquièmes années entrèrent doucement et prirent place de part et d'autre du cachot. Le professeur Rogue sortit de son pupitre un tas de parchemins et se mit à les distribuer à chaque élève.

« Je vous ai noté comme si ce devoir était votre examen de BUSE. Il est regrettable de constater que certains d'entre vous avaient mis de l'essence d'imbécillité profonde dans leur jus de citrouille – quoique certains n'en eussent pas vraiment besoin - le matin de ce devoir, commenta-t-il en passant devant la table de Drago Malefoy. »

Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer quand le professeur s'approcha de sa table. Elle était assise entre Ron et Harry. Neville était du côté de ce dernier. Il lui rendit son parchemin sans lui attribuer un regard. Par contre, il jeta un regard méprisant comme il savait bien le faire à Neville Londubat et à Harry Potter. Il leur rendit les deux dernières copies avant de revenir prés de son pupitre. Tandis que le professeur tapa du clou sur le fait que la majorité des élèves de la classe devait travailler dur pour espérer décocher un médiocre A au BUSE, Hermione baissa les yeux sur son parchemin. Elle soupira doucement quand elle vit griffonnée en rouge pâle la lettre « E » dans le coin supérieur droit. Elle jeta un oeil en biais au devoir de son voisin. Ron avait la mine tirée : un horrible D était affiché. Harry semblait logé à la même enseigne. Neville semblait blême. Son parchemin était trop loin pour être lu.

« Je tiens à préciser que je n'accepte que les personnes qui ont décoché un Optimal dans ma classe. Donc pour certains, ce sera un adieu en fin d'année »

Le maître des potions se balada d'un pas lent d'un coin à l'autre de la classe, continuant son discours.

« La préparation d'une potion est un art...

-'Mione, tu as eu quoi à ton devoir ? s'enquit Harry à voix basse, tandis que le professeur se dirigeait vers les tables des Serpentards.

-Hum..je...commença Hermione. »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de donner un semblant de réponse que le professeur Rogue se retourna vers eux de sa voix doucereuse :

« Il s'avère clair que Monsieur Potter peut nous en dire plus sur l'importance des potions dans les deux années qui vous restera à faire à Poudlard. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres et ne préféra pas répondre. Le professeur esquissa un sourire narquois et continua son discours. Quand il eut fini, il fit part de l'intitulé du cours d'aujourd'hui.

« Vous allez préparer l'Essence de Sérénité. Cette potion a pour effet de faire rentrer les personnes dans un état flegmatique. Attention au dosage des ingrédients, la moindre erreur aura des conséquences lourdes. Un sommeil profond sans retour ou alors...la personne se voit être transformée en une lavette aussi méconnaissable qu'une victime des Détraqueurs. »

Hermione parut surprise de cette potion. Il ne devait donc pas administrer Luna ? Mais aucun élève ne sembla lui faire la remarque. Elle se contenta donc de se taire et d'écouter attentivement les directives.

Dix minutes plus tard, les chaudrons bouillaient joyeusement d'un coin à l'autre de la classe. La jeune fille se frotta les mains d'un geste vif pour se réchauffer. Il faisait de plus en plus glacial dans ce cachot et la chaleur qu'émanait son chaudron était soit trop intense soit trop calme pour être utilisé comme feu de camp improvisé. La mixture qui bourdonnait doucement avait une consistance pâteuse et rouge foncé comme indiqué dans le livre de préparation. En revanche, celle de Harry et celle de Neville n'avaient pas du tout la bonne couleur. Celle de Harry avait une couleur grisâtre et celle de Neville une couleur jaune canari.

La jeune fille soupira et continua la préparation. Elle coupa délicatement une ou deux cornes avant de les ajouter dans la potion. Le chaudron émit des crépitements plaintifs avant de se stabiliser dans une couleur mauve foncé. Le professeur Rogue se mit à faire le tour des mixtures. Il s'arrêta longuement sur celle de Pansy Parkinson qui avait un teint d'un horrible vert foncé. Après quelques pleurs, Pansy Parkinson vit sa potion se faire volatiliser par son directeur de maison. Petit à petit, il se rapprocha du banc d'Hermione Granger. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses gestes prirent un tournant maladif à mesure que la distance entre eux se résorbait. Elle en laissa même tomber son couteau qui fit un « CLINK » assourdissant sur le sol. Elle se dépêcha de le ramasser pour continuer à couper les cornes longitudinalement.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'enquit le professeur Rogue. »

Hermione faillit faire un bon. Elle balbutia :

« Une...une...

- Une essence de Sérénité, professeur, répondit Harry Potter dans un murmure »

Hermione se tourna vers son ami. Le professeur était devant lui, les bras croisés, le nez au-dessus des vapeurs grisâtres de la potion de Harry. La jeune fille poussa un soupire de soulagement. Mais dans le coin de sa tête, une pensée la titilla. Était-elle trop parfaite pour qu'il la remarque ?

« Vous méritiez vraiment ce « D » en potion, Potter. Je crois que le supplice de votre présence dans mon cachot s'arrêtera cette année, murmura le professeur. Une potion aussi simple... »

La jeune fille vit le poing de Harry se crisper. Il avait envie de répondre, mais il se forçait de rester calme. De toute manière, il serait rentré dans le jeu de Rogue. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et lança un « evanesco » sur le chaudron.

« Cette potion est aussi utile que celle de Miss Parkinson, Potter ...même le terme « désolant » est mélioratif pour votre capacité dans ce cours.»

Hermione baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son propre travail. Elle ajouta la dernière corne et touilla méthodiquement la potion. Cette dernière acquit la jolie couleur beige du livre. Elle laissa le chaudron bouillir encore quelques minutes avant de l'ajouter dans un flacon d'échantillon. Le professeur Rogue invita ceux qui avaient un semblant de résultat à lui faire parvenir un flacon pour qu'il puisse l'analyser. La jeune fille referma doucement la fiole et se dirigea vers le pupitre du professeur Rogue afin de la ranger dans la boîte prévue à cet effet. Elle était à mi-chemin quand son pied gauche sentit un obstacle. Son sens de l'équilibre se perdit dans les méandres du cachot, ses doigts glissèrent du flacon qui se mit à voler plus haut, trop haut. Elle sentit la chute inévitable. Elle se rattrapa étrangement de justesse et le flacon atterrit comme par magie dans ses mains fermes. Elle eut le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil derrière elle. Elle vit distinctement Drago Malefoy pouffer de rire, la jambe exposée sur le chemin et...le professeur Rogue ranger sa baguette, les yeux plissés sur la jeune fille.

« Vendredi soir, dix-neuf heures, dans mon bureau... »

Les Serpentards pouffèrent de rire. Hermione serra avec fureur son flacon d'échantillon, les larmes aux yeux. Évidemment, c'était elle qui avait été attaquée, c'était elle qui avait failli se vautrer en toute dignité sur le sol du cachot et c'était elle qu'on punissait.

«... Malefoy. »

Les Serpentards se firent aussi muets que le monstre du lac. Le teint blême, Drago Malefoy se renfrogna derrière son bureau. Hermione resta plantée là, en plein milieu de la classe. Était-il possible que le Professeur eût jeté un sortilège imprononcé pour lui permettre de regagner l'équilibre? Et ainsi récupérer de justesse sa potion? Il l'avait aidée? Vraiment aidée ?

« Je vois que votre précédente retenue ne vous a pas mis du plomb dans la tête, Malefoy, ajouta Rogue de sa voix habituellement doucereuse pour Harry. Miss Granger, comptez-vous prendre racine au milieu de mon cachot ou daignerez-vous poser ce flacon sur mon bureau et regagner votre place ? »

Hermione acquiesça et déposa maladroitement le flacon dans la boîte – le flacon se mit de travers par rapport aux autres – et se précipita vers son propre bureau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir le regard menaçant de Malefoy tandis qu'elle se rasseyait. Ron décocha à son amie un clin d'oeil complice tandis que Harry avait de nouveau affiché ce sourire « trop » heureux pour être « honnête ». Neville quant à lui avant la main qui tremblait tellement que son flacon menaçait de tomber à chaque instant.

Deux minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna la récréation de dix heures. Comme la fois précédente, les élèves avaient cours de potions toute la journée. Ils laissèrent donc leurs affaires derrière eux pour aller respirer un peu l'air frais de la cour. Hermione nettoya son banc, son couteau, remit sa balance en parfait équilibre avant de se décider à partir. Il ne restait plus que Neville qui cherchait sa collation dans son sac et le professeur Rogue qui rangeait la boîte d'échantillons dans une armoire.

Elle ne sut exactement pas pourquoi. Elle ne sut exactement pas par quelle idée saugrenue elle fit ça. La jeune fille attendit que Neville quittât la salle de classe d'un pas rapide pour se rapprocher du pupitre. Le professeur Rogue était de dos, le nez dans une des armoires. Elle ramena ses mains devant elle, se mit à tortiller ses doigts, la tête baissée. Elle déglutit avec peine, les joues déjà rosies avant de murmurer :

« Merci, professeur »

L'homme habillé de noir s'arrêta net, la main à mi-chemin d'un gros flacon rempli d'un liquide visqueux. Il fronça les sourcils, détournant légèrement le visage vers la source de la voix. Quand il eut fait complètement volte-face, il ne vit qu'une chevelure chocolatée sortir rapidement du cachot.

« De rien, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il au silence pesant du cachot. »

Il se retourna vers l'armoire, un sourire discret au coin. Ce sourire n'avait rien de cynique ou de mesquin. Il replaça avec grâce deux flacons mal rangés,en sortit un rempli d'un liquide rougeâtre et le déposa avec fermeté sur son pupitre.

Hermione Granger respira longuement l'air frais et frigidaire de la cour. Harry et Ron se trouvaient sur un des bancs prés du lac. Ils parlaient de Quidditch et la prochaine rencontre avec les Serdaigles. La récréation ne durait que quinze minutes, mais c'était suffisant pour se ressourcer. La jeune fille marcha quelques mètres dans l'herbe de la cour, regardant par ci par la les plantes, les arbres et les élèves se reposant vite fait. Regardant sa montre, elle décida de rebrousser chemin. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant de retourner en classe. Elle dépassa un grand chêne et sentit une douleur foudroyante dans le ventre. Avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle se retrouva le dos collé au chêne, une baguette sombre sous le menton.

Les Serpentards.

Crabbe et Goyle lui agrippaient les bras. Pansy Parkinson et une autre Serpentard se trouvaient derrière un Malefoy jubilant. Hermione sentait venir les « représailles lâches ».

« Alors Granger? cracha Malefoy, sa baguette appuyant sur la carotide de la jeune fille. On fait moins la maligne là.. »

Parkinson et son amie hurlèrent de rire.

Hermione n'affichait par contre aucun signe de panique sur son visage, au grand agacement de Malefoy.

« À trois contre une, toujours aussi lâche Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle.»

Vlan ! La joue de la jeune fille devint douloureuse et brûlante. Le garçon blond ramena sa main le long de son corps et pressa encore plus sa baguette contre la gorge de Hermione. Cette dernière commença à suffoquer légèrement.

« Sang-de-bourbe...murmura Drago avec dégoût. Continue à me tenir tête et ce ne sera plus une simple gifle que tu auras. »

Il recula de trois pas rapidement, fit signe de tête à ses deux acolytes qui relâchèrent la jeune fille en même temps. Le blond cracha à terre avant de déguerpir vers le couloir de l'école, entouré de son groupe de Serpentard. Hermione se massa la gorge fébrilement. Elle devait s'y attendre évidemment. Malefoy avait loupé son coup en cours pour la ridiculiser et par-dessus tout, il avait encore eu une retenue par sa faute. Et aussi par son directeur de maison. Ces deux aspects de cette punition devaient lui sembler insupportables. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait ce qu'il méritait.

Passant légèrement sa main droite sur sa joue, elle regarda de nouveau sa montre. Elle n'avait même pas encore poser les yeux sur le cadran que la sonnerie retentit. Soupirant un bon coup, elle marcha lentement vers le cachot du professeur Rogue. Elle se demanda tandis que Neville referma la porte derrière elle si sa joue était encore rouge de la gifle de Drago Malefoy. Visiblement pas, car ni Ron ni Harry ne lui firent aucune remarque. Tant mieux. Ou tant pis. Le professeur Rogue ramassa les copies du devoir de la semaine dernière. Certains semblaient nerveux de le rendre. En effet, les parchemins étaient pour la plupart presque vides. Celui d'Hermione par contre était plus que suffisant. Elle le présenta au professeur quand celui-ci passa devant elle. Il tendit la main pour s'en emparer. Quand sa main toucha le papier brunâtre du parchemin, il baissa les yeux vers Hermione. Celle-ci lui décocha un sourire crispé. Les yeux ébène du professeur luisaient étrangement. Il plissa les yeux comme ci il essayait de scanner le visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière passa machinalement sa main sur la joue engourdie. Il s'empara du parchemin et détourna son regard sur Ron qui lui présentait un devoir de cinq malheureuses lignes. Sans aucune raison apparente, Hermione eut l'impression ne serait ce qu'un instant que le professeur Rogue savait ce qui s'était passé dans la cour. Ou peut-être simplement son imagination ?

La suite du cours se passa sans encombre. Juste avant le déjeuner, le professeur ramassa de nouveau le flacon de l'échantillon de la potion demandée. Hermione boucha le sien d'un geste vif et le déposa sur le bureau sans trébucher. Harry réussit cette fois-ci la potion, pas aussi parfaitement qu'Hermione, mais suffisamment pour obtenir un « E ». Ron se persuadait de la même chose même si sa potion était loin de la couleur rouge vif demandée. Neville quant à lui cassa à plusieurs reprises son flacon en voulant prendre un échantillon, la main tremblante. La fin du cours sonna et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Ron et Harry furent un des premiers à sortir du cachot. Hermione rangea scrupuleusement ses ingrédients dans sa boîte et son couteau en argent. Elle referma délicatement son livre de potions et le cala dans sa besace. Neville sortit le dernier avant elle. Il laissa tomber sa balance dans le couloir, la ramassa d'une main tremblante avant de rejoindre la grande salle.

Hermione referma sa besace et s'apprêta a la mettre sur son épaule quand elle sentit quelque chose lui effleura la joue droite. Elle sursauta quelque peu et leva doucement les yeux. Le professeur Rogue, la main tendue vers elle, la fixait, les yeux plissés. Sa joue devait avoir repris son teint pâle depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi alors la regardait-il comme si elle était encore rouge de l'attaque de Drago Malefoy? La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire. Devait-elle expliquer aux professeur et directeur des Serpentards que l'un de sa propre maison l'avait menacée? Qu'il l'avait giflée ? Après tout, elle l'avait bien giflé en troisième année...Et elle n'avait rien eu pour cela. Elle se contenta de soutenir le regard de l'homme en noir devant elle. Ses yeux reflétaient de la crainte tandis que ceux d'ébène ne laissaient entrevoir que le néant. Et cette main posée à quelques millimètres de la chaire jeune...Une chaire rosie et légèrement jeune fille avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. De partir très vite pour la Grande Salle et de laisser ses affaires là où elles étaient. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle l'obligeait à rester plantée comme un chêne...Oui, comme un chêne.

Le professeur Rogue se releva légèrement et croisa les bras, lorgnant la jeune fille. Ses cheveux noirs en cascade,le regard toujours aussi insondable.

« Vous devriez me dire qui vous a fait cela, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il.

-Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Parce que je suis votre professeur.

-Vous ne devriez pas intervenir dans les bagarres entre élèves, professeur, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Non, bien sûr. »

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il avait décroisé les bras et la regardait intensément.

« Malefoy, susurra-t-elle presque avec regret. »

Le professeur Rogue poussa un soupire résigné et fit volte-face, sa cape suivit doucement le geste. Il fit quelques pas vers son pupitre sans dire un seul mot. La jeune fille ne le quitta pas du regard, se demandant presque ce qu'elle devait en conclure de ce silence. Se rendait-il compte du harcèlement de ses élèves sur les Gryffondors? Et en particulier de Malefoy sur elle? Ce malin plaisir à...

« Vous a-t-il menacé? »

Hermione secoua la tête d'un geste d'incompréhension. Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers elle de nouveau :

« Vous a-t-il fait des menaces, Miss Granger ?

- Hé bien...commença Hermione, pas très sûre d'elle-même. »

Que faisait-elle encore là ?

« Oui, Miss Granger? »

Elle n'était pas sûre exactement si ce qu'il s'était produit était des menaces en l'air ou non. Peut-être même en les désignant comme menace, cela attisera la colère de Malefoy. Et il pourrait faire bien pire qu'une simple gifle.

« Miss Granger ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées et balbutia :

« Heu..Pas vraiment. »

Elle était certaine que sa réponse n'était pas très convaincante. Le professeur Rogue se pencha sur son pupitre et fit :

« Vous ferez mieux de vous dépêcher, Miss Granger. Vous risquez de louper votre déjeuner. »

La jeune fille le regarda prendre quelque chose sur son bureau et le mettre dans une armoire au fond. Son estomac réclamait haut et fort de la nourriture. Pourtant Hermione restait sourde à ses cris désespérés. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de bouger à vrai dire. Peut-être que Drago et ses acolytes l'attendaient dans un coin du couloir à l'abri des regards pour lui faire subir pire qu'une gifle ? Une blessure? Un viol? Pourquoi les craignait-elle comme cela...? Elle n'avait pas aussi peur d'eux en temps normal. Ou cherchait-elle à se convaincre d'une raison de rester. Elle dégagea sa besace de sa chaise et requit :

« Puis je rester, professeur? Je n'ai pas très faim, à vrai dire. »

Le professeur Rogue referma doucement l'armoire. Il se détourna de celle-ci pour faire face à la jeune fille. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas discerner le regard qui lui imposait. Elle avait gardé la lanière de sa besace en main, l'autre main était posée sur le coin de son banc. Elle attendit, le visage incertain. L'homme en noir regagna son pupitre et en sortit les devoirs rendus il y a quelques instants temps dans la journée avant de s'asseoir et de prendre un encrier et une plume. La jeune fille suivit du regard chacun de ses gestes.

« Si vous y tenez. Pas de bavardage inutile. Ceci est une salle de classe, pas une cour de récréation, répondit-il le nez déjà sur un parchemin. »

Hermione le remercia dans un murmure. Elle rouvrit sa besace et en sortit son livre sur les runes. Elle déposa délicatement le manuel sur le banc, s'assit sur le tabouret avant de commencer à lire. Bientôt, elle n'entendit plus que les grattements de la plume sur les parchemins.

C'était quelque chose d'irréel de se retrouver là à ce moment de la journée. D'habitude, elle serait partie avec les autres bien gentiment manger et débattre sur la prochaine potion à faire l'après-midi. Ou rester dans la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs. Ou alors, simplement prendre l'air de la cour près du grand lac. Y jeter des pierres et entendre ses amis rapporter les dernières nouvelles en matière de Quidditch. Mais ici, elle était dans la classe du professeur Rogue. Un des professeurs les plus détestés de Poudlard. Froid, injuste, cynique et ayant le sens de la répartie aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Pourtant derrière cet homme, pouvait se cacher une tout autre personne. Une personne sincère,respectable et respectueuse. Du moins, elle voulait s'en convaincre. Ces derniers jours, elle avait eu une saturation de son professeur en quelque sorte. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Et l'épisode de ce matin avec la fiole sauvée d'in extremis...le fait qu'il l'avait aidée à regagner son équilibre pour ne pas se faire mal et punir le coupable. Mais dans un sens, cela n'était pas coutume au professeur acerbe de potions. Il l'aurait regardée se vautrer. Il aurait souri tandis que ses élèves auraient ri aux larmes. Hermione aurait eu les larmes aux yeux devant sa fiole brisée en mille morceaux, le précieux liquide,irrécupérable,naviguant sur les méandres du sol. Et elle aurait eu un zéro. Peut-être que le professeur aurait fait pareil pour chaque élève dans cette situation. Ç'aurait été Parkinson, Weasley, Parvati ou même Goyle, il aurait fait pareil.

Il aurait fait pareil...

Le temps passait très lentement. Hermione ne savait pas combien de fois elle avait lu la phrase de son manuel de Rune sans vraiment la comprendre. Elle n'était pas du tout attentive. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle avait cette impression étrange que depuis quelque temps – ou même depuis le début de l'année - il y avait quelque chose de changer chez le professeur Rogue par rapport à elle. Tantôt cruel tantôt compatissant. Taciturne ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille commencèrent à se brouiller, tandis qu'elle piquait du nez. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se retrouver le visage contre le livre des Runes, un bras posé sur le banc, la respiration apaisante. Le professeur Rogue rangea les devoirs corrigés dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il leva les yeux vers son élève qui s'était endormie, affalée sur le banc. Il esquissa un sourire et s'extirpa lentement de son pupitre. Il retira les devoirs qu'il venait de ranger dans le tiroir, secoua la pile pour en faire un tas parfait. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire du fond de la classe, ouvrit le battant pour y déposer les devoirs corrigés à côté de ceux des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, regarda derrière lui, vers le banc de la jeune fille. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon régulière. Parfaitement endormie. Il exprima, une fausse toux avant de refermer la porte de l'armoire d'un geste volontairement trop brusque. La porte se claqua en faisant un bruit assourdissant. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un hoquet de surprise. Elle mit quelque temps avant de se rappeler où elle était. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de comprendre qu'elle s'était tout bonnement endormie dans la salle de classe.

« Oups ! s'exclama le professeur Rogue, d'un air faussement désolé. Je vous ai réveillée. »

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire mesquin. Le teint de la jeune fille prit une couleur rouge vif.

« Pardon...tenta-t-elle. Ç'a m'est rarement arrivée...

- Ne vous justifiez pas. Après tout vous n'êtes pas théoriquement en cours. »

Comment avait-elle pu s'endormir comme cela? Elle ne manquait pas de sommeil pourtant. Ou son livre de Runes était-il devenu si...ennuyeux? Impossible, elle adorait les runes plus que n'importe qui. Peut-être les odeurs, l'ambiance de la classe qui l'auraient bercée. Elle secoua la tête pour bien se réveiller et rangea son livre de rune en réprimant un bâillement.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Hermione et le professeur Rogue se tournèrent en même temps vers l'entrée de la classe. Le professeur Dumbledore, les lunettes en demi-lune pendant sur le bout de son nez, fit son apparition. Il semblait aussi joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il s'exclama en les voyant tous les deux :

« ha ! Severus ! Je vous cherchais ! Je me demandais pourquoi diable vous n'étiez pas au déjeuner. Ces remarquables elfes de maison ont fait une succulente tarte à la cerise. J'étais attristé que vous n'étiez pas là pour en profiter.

- Oui, bien sûr, professeur, répondit l'homme en noir, d'une voix doucereuse. »

Hermione jurait qu'il aurait préféré dire : « C'est cela, oui » d'un air perplexe. Les yeux pétillants du directeur de Poudlard se posèrent sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui sourit de façon forcée. Elle se forçait de ne pas réagir aux elfes de Maisons. Après tout, la S.A.L.E n'était pas du tout fermée.

« Et vous, Miss Granger? Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au dîner? demanda-t-il. J'ose espérer que vous ne preniez pas des cours de...rattrapage en potions avec vos notes si excellentes !

- Je...commença la jeune fille, mais le professeur Rogue la coupa.

- Professeur, si vous nous disiez ce que vous faites exactement dans mon cachot au lieu d'interroger inutilement Miss Granger ?

- Oh bien sûr! lança-t-il d'un air toujours réjoui. Le professeur Chourrave a une de ces serres envahies. Elle aimerait un de vos puissants insecticides.

- N'est-ce pas le travail même..du professeur Hagrid? rétorqua Rogue, en haussant un sourcil, pas très convaincu. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que cette histoire d'insecticide était tout sauf véridique. Comme si le professeur Dumbledore avait eu besoin d'une excuse pour venir les voir. Ou peut-être, s'assurer de quelque chose...? Elle était certaine que le professeur Rogue en pensait de même. Il croisa les bras et fixa son supérieur.

« Oui, oui Hagrid ! Fit le directeur. Mais vous connaissez le professeur Chourave...

- Pas vraiment,non, répliqua sèchement Rogue, mais Dumbledore continua comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. »

Hermione pouffa légèrement en entendant la phrase de son maître des potions, mais se ressaisit très vite.

« ...une cinquantaine de spécimens! Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant en une journée ! Ces pauvres mandragores en sont toutes recouvertes... »

Le professeur Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione se retint de nouveau à rire.

« Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. La reprise des cours sera dans quelques minutes ! déclara le professeur Dumbledore en se tournant vers la porte.

-...Sera dans vingt-cinq minutes, rectifia le professeur Rogue en consultant sa montre, mais encore une fois, sa remarque fut ignorée.

-Je vous laisse Miss Granger et Professeur, salua-t-il. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Hermione jura qu'il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître. Le professeur Rogue soupira d'exaspération et regagna son bureau. La jeune fille chercha une explication à cette visite. Il n'avait pas semblé surpris de les voir tous les deux. S'attendait-il réellement à les trouver là ? Et si...même les professeurs avaient eu vent de cette rumeur ridicule sur le « petit ami » d'Hermione Granger? Et si Mimi Geignarde avait dit à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre que ce mystérieux petit ami n'était nul autre que le professeur Rogue? Et que les récents évènements avaient conduit le professeur Dumbledore d'en douter sincèrement et de vouloir vérifier par la même la véracité des propos du fantôme? Mais que cela ne tienne ! Même si c'était vrai c'était ses affaires !...Du moins, elle l'espérait. Le directeur n'avait quand même pas cru qu'ils étaient restés tous les deux dans le cachot pour être seuls. Ce ne serait pas trop discret. De plus, il était évident que les pipelettes Brown et Patil se donnaient à coeur joie pour répandre la rumeur qu'Hermione Granger aurait préféré dîner avec son « petit ami ». Encore pire si aucun élève ne semblait manquer à l'appel et qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux d'absents au dîner. De quoi avait-elle peur au juste? Une rumeur n'était pas un fait. Une rumeur n'était juste qu'une histoire qui pouvait être vraie dans certains points. Du moins, normalement...

Hermione pensa alors à Harry et à Ron. Que pouvaient-ils bien penser – eux – de cette situation ? Elle n'était ni dans la cour, ni dans la bibliothèque, ni dans les toilettes des filles. Et s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était restée avec le professeur Rogue? Penseraient-ils ne serait ce qu'un instant qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre l'élève et l'enseignant? Ils n'oseraient pas, quand même...?

« Vous me semblez bien soucieuse, Miss Granger, lança le professeur Rogue depuis son bureau. »

Soucieuse? Anxieuse était plutôt le mot juste. Elle se convainquait que les rumeurs ne devaient pas la toucher. Que de toute manière, c'était faux. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle regrettait l'époque où Krum al courtisait. Elle ne répondit pas au professeur et remit son nez dans son livre de cours. De potions, cette fois.

« Stupide potion, pensa-t-elle quand le souvenir de Luna Mula resurgit. »

Une question lui vint à l'esprit. Elle releva la tête vers son professeur qui était maintenant prés du banc des Serpentards à vérifier quelque chose dans un des chaudrons.

« Professeur, pourquoi m'avez-vous choisie pour Luna Mula? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. »

Il se tourna vers elle, perplexe. Il l'avait déjà répondue à ce propos. « il avait besoin d'elle pour la potion » pourquoi à nouveau cette question ?Que cherchait-elle à savoir de plus?

« Enfin je veux dire...pourquoi plutôt moi et pas une autre personne... »

Le professeur marcha vers le banc de la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la regardant de toute sa hauteur.

« Est-ce maladif chez vous? fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. »

La jeune fille déglutit avec peine. Elle avait encore réussi à le mettre en colère. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi ne voulait-il vraiment ne rien dire là-dessus? Après tout cela concernait tout à fait et de droit qui plus est.

« Mais...commença-t-elle

- Ce besoin de reconnaissance, de faire ses preuves...Êtes-vous donc plus Serpentard que Gryffondor? »

Le ton était blessant. Hermione se força ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

«C'était juste une question, Professeur...

-Dois-je vous répéter ce que je vous ai déjà dit la fois précédente? « J'avais besoin de votre aide ». Point final. Je ne pouvais pas me dédoubler. Ou vouliez-vous entendre quelque chose de plus mélodramatique?

- Non...non, Professeur. »

Le professeur la toisa de la tête au pied, le sourire narquois. La jeune fille sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de la joue droite. Pourquoi avait elle encore entamé la question...Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« J'avais besoin de votre aide, point final. N'essayez pas de chercher une explication inexistante en plus. Je suis mieux placé que vous pour le savoir, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

- Je ne vous demande pas de vous justifier, professeur, murmura Hermione, pleurant silencieusement.

- À vous entendre, je vous aurai choisi comme une « élue » et non pas comme une « élève qui avait la capacité nécessaire pour réaliser cet exploit et en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance pour le réaliser. » »

Hermione se pinça la lèvre inférieure et détourna son regard du maître des potions. Elle avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pardon, professeur...barbouilla-t-elle en ramenant ses mains sur son visage.

- Et cessez de pleurnicher pour un « oui » ou un « non », cracha-t-il, l'air dégoûté. Cela n'arrangera pas le teint méprisable que vous affichez. »

Ce fut le mot de la fin pour Hermione. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, les mains plaquées au visage, la voix tremblante :

« C'était juste...juste une question...professeur Rogue...juste une question... »

Le professeur resta de marbre.

« Je voulais juste savoir...c'était tout. Il...il m'arrive des choses ...des choses bizarres...alors...alors je croyais que...c'était la potion...la...la responsable, sanglota-t-elle. L'é-é-é-pouvantard et-et-et vous qui êtes tantôt gentil tantôt ignoble avec moi. Vous-vous-ne comprenez pas-ce-ce-ce que je peux re-ssen-ti-i-i-ir par moment.

-L'épouvantard? S'enquit le Professeur. Votre épouvantard a changé?

-Oui, PROFESSEUR ! s'écria-t-elle en dégageant ses mains, libérant ainsi un visage ruisselant de larmes. C'EST VOUS ! VOUS MON EPOUVANTARD ! »

Complètement hystérique, elle se leva de sa chaise, bien décidée à sortir de ce cachot qui l'oppressait. Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire un pas rapide vers la sortie que son professeur lui agrippa gentiment le bras.

« Laissez-moi, professeur ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

- Miss Granger, tenta-t-il sans hausser le ton. »

Il lui agrippa l'autre bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Hermione continua à sangloter et à crier.

« Calmez-vous, Miss Granger, souffla-t-il inutilement. Vous ne comprenez donc pas que vous êtes ridicule ?

- Et vous? Vous ne comprenez donc pas que vous êtes horriblement abjecte avec moi? Cela vous fait plaisir n'est-ce pas? Cela vous fait jubiler de me mettre dans un état pareil !

- Oui, j'ai tout à fait l'air de m'amuser, en effet, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

- Je...je... »

Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots. Elle se laissa mener par la souffrance et se colla contre le professeur des Potions, pleurant et gémissant. L'homme en noir était de nouveau confronté à cette situation peu convenable. Il espérait dans un coin de la tête qu'aucun fantôme ne viendrait les narguer.

« Je..vous...déteste, gémissait Hermione dans la robe noire du directeur des Serpentards. Je vous...déteste, professeur Rogue. »

Il se détacha doucement d'elle, prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Il était humide, chaud et crispé par l'hystérie ou bien la colère. Il ne savait pas trop. Les yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés, laissant quelquefois passer une larme.

« Regardez-moi, Miss Granger...s'il vous plaît »

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres. Elle sentait à nouveau cette odeur apaisante du professeur. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu. Elle réprima un sanglot. Leur regard ne se quitta pas tandis que l'homme descendit ses mains pour les poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il chassa d'un geste calme les larmes qui perlaient près des yeux chocolat d'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière referma à nouveau les yeux. Il reposa les mains sur son visage pour la forcer à la regarder de nouveau. Le visage tremblant, les larmes plus ou moins séchées, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle soutint le regard de son professeur. Il n'était pas de défi ou de mépris. Juste un regard plein d'angoisse et de désespoir. Sa plus grande peur était qu'il la déteste. Il y avait il un sens caché derrière tout cela ?...

« Je n'ai pas cherché à vous blesser, souffla-t-il. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Vous devriez revoir vos méthodes, professeur, murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Elle crut un instant qu'il l'avait mal pris. Mais il esquissa un sourire légèrement espiègle.

Sans un mot, elle lui passa les bras autour des hanches et se colla contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Elle respira profondément l'odeur de la robe de son professeur. Cette odeur si apaisante et si douce. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes au professeur Rogue pour la détacher de la d'un geste doux , sans pour autant que la jeune fille ne le lâchât. Il lui agrippa les épaules tandis que la jeune fille refusa de le regarder en face, se contenta de fixer un point loin devant elle. Dans ce cas-ci, un bouton de la robe du sorcier. D'un geste lent, Rogue leva le menton d'Hermione pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais son visage était encore tout humide. Elle lui décrocha un sourire timide voir crispé. Sans un mot encore, il lui plaqua le front contre le sien, nez contre nez, leur souffle se mélangeant :

« Je ne vous déteste pas, Miss Granger, fit il dans un murmure.

- Je ne vous déteste pas, professeur Rogue, répondit sur le même ton la jeune fille. »

Cette odeur. La proximité. Ce silence pesant du cachot. Toutes ces dernières émotions. Ces pleurs. Ces cris. Ces interrogations.

« Je ne vous déteste pas...souffla-t-il à nouveau. »

Déplaçant légèrement son visage, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d'Hermione. Trop secouée pour réagir, elle ne bougea pas. Il rompit la distance entre eux. Doucement..voir même tendrement. Hermione répondit sur le même ton, tremblant légèrement. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle se sentait bien. Si bien... Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione lui fit volte-face, massant son bras droit en signe de gène, les joues rosies. Le professeur Rogue regarda lui même ailleurs, comme si l'armoire du fond contenait quelque chose qui lui attirait l'attention. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione Granger quand elle détourna la tête vers lui :

« Merci, professeur, murmura-t-elle. »

Il la regarda à son tour. Elle jura qu'il avait légèrement rougi. Il esquissa un sourire crispé avant d'ajouter :

« De rien, Miss Granger »

Il se détourna d'elle pour se diriger vers son bureau, un sourire en coin tandis que la jeune fille regagna son banc, les joues rosies. La sonnerie retentit au loin et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe pour rejoindre une Hermione étrangement sereine et souriante. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que cela au cachot.


	11. Amour, Haine et Désespoir

Chapitre XI : « Amour, Haine et Désespoir »

La sonnerie venait de retentir quand Hermione Granger se pencha vers sa besace pour en sortir son livre de potions. Elle déposa sur son banc devant elle sa balance près de son chaudron récuré, son manuel, sa plume et un encrier presque vide. Un sourire ravi au coin des lèvres pour une raison qu'une seule autre personne connût dans la salle, elle ouvrit son manuel au dernier chapitre entamé. Elle croisa les mains à quelques centimètres du livret et attendit. Le professeur Rogue préparait les ingrédients pour le prochain cours, assis derrière son pupitre. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis la scène d'il y avait à peine dix minutes. Mais, c'était mieux ainsi pour le moment. Les élèves entrèrent en classe en silence. Harry et Ron se placèrent de nouveau de part et d'autre d'Hermione, mais cette fois-ci Ronald était du côté de Neville – qui arrivera une minute avant que le professeur Rogue ne ferme la classe.

« On ne t'a pas vu au déjeuner, avoua Harry en sortant son manuel des potions de son sac.

-Ni à la bibliothèque, enchérit Ron en évitant, par un rattrapage in extremis, de laisser tomber sa balance sur le sol.

-J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules, sans effacer son sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry Potter. »

Ce dernier plaça sa tête un peu horizontalement devant celle d'Hermione et s'exclama d'une voix jouette :

« Et que nous vaut ce sourire? »

La jeune fille rit avant de se reprendre. Ils étaient tout de même en classe même si le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Elle se vengea sur Harry en lui chatouillant la hanche droite, la mine innocente. Elle était si de bonne humeur tout à coup que les disputes d'il y a quelques jours étaient complètement effacées de son esprit. Le jeune homme se cambra, refoulant son hilarité et jeta un regard demi-noir, demi-espiègle à sa voisine. Il prit un air faussement vexé, le nez en l'air, regardant dans une autre direction. Dès que la jeune fille se tourna vers Ron, il sauta sur l'occasion pour lui renvoyer le supplice. Ce qui créa une séance de chatouilles jusqu'à ce que Neville Londubat rentre dans la classe à demi essoufflée et qu'un professeur Rogue, à la mine sombre, referme la porte derrière lui d'un geste lent.

« Pour vos deux dernières heures en ma présence, vous allez concocter un élixir de... qu'avez-vous donc, Monsieur Potter? Fit le directeur de Serpentard en haussant un sourcil.

- Rien...rien du tout, répondit le jeune homme en essayant d'éviter le plus possible les caresses d'Hermione sur ses hanches et de se retenir d'éclater de rire. »

Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel, se tourna vers les Serpentards et continua l'intitulé du cours :

« L'élixir de Force. Une simple potion pouvant augmenter la force physique de celui qui la boit. Faites attention au dosage, il arrive fréquemment que cette potion ne soit mal mélangée –, – il lança un regard accusateur sur le pauvre Neville qui essayait de reprendre son souffle – et qu'elle n'a qu'effet que d'engourdir les membres de la... victime. »

Harry Potter attrapa le poignet gauche d'Hermione pour l'arrêter à lui faire chatouille en plein cours. Il n'était en rien saoulé, il était même très amusé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour attirer les foudres de Rogue. La jeune fille, quant à elle, continuait à écouter le professeur sans montrer le moindre signe de fléchissement dans sa concentration. Personne ne pouvait deviner que sa main gauche pendait à quelques centimètres à peine de la robe du célèbre sorcier. À quelques mètres d'eux, Malefoy murmurait quelques choses à Crabbe et Goyle tout en gardant un oeil sur la jeune fille.

À peine quinze minutes plus tard, les chaudrons bouillaient doucement de part et d'autre de la salle de classe. Ils étaient par groupe de deux. Ron était avec Neville et Harry avec Hermione. Cette dernière affichait toujours sa bonne humeur. Elle découpa soigneusement les ingrédients et les ajouta avec délicatesse dans le chaudron. La mixture prit une teinte rosée comme indiqué dans le livre. Le jeune Harry Potter avait du mal à suivre le rythme. La jeune fille semblait connaître la recette par coeur. À peine avait-il eu le temps d'ajouter un ingrédient qu'elle passait au suivant. Par contre à côté d'eux, c'était tout une autre histoire. Ron Weasley essayait par tous les moyens de réparer les fautes de Neville en touillant ou en ajoutant des ingrédients par-ci par-là. Si bien qu'il faisait pire que mieux. Leur mixture – qui aurait dû avoir une jolie teinture orangée comme celle de leur voisin – affichait une horrible couleur noire. La consistance était pâteuse contrairement au liquide bien fluide de l'autre côté.

Le cours s'acheva dans le calme. Neville et Ron prirent avec regret un échantillon de leur potion ratée pour la donner à leur professeur. Ce fut Harry qui s'en chargea pour la sienne et celle d'Hermione. Cette dernière commença déjà à ranger la table de travail.

« ...Et vous me ferez quatre-vingts centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés des potions que nous avons étudiées aujourd'hui en classe. En espérant que ce devoir-ci vous donnera la possibilité de..d'avoir une cote moins catastrophique, déclara le professeur Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, non sans avoir jeté un regard au pauvre Neville qui craignait déjà la cote de son devoir rendu au matin. »

La sonnerie retentit enfin et les élèves commencèrent à se disperser vers la sortie. Drago se leva de sa chaise, mais le professeur Rogue l'appela à son bureau d'une voix autoritaire. Hermione en conclut en jetant son livre de potions dans sa besace que c'était pour lui délivrer la retenue de vendredi soir. Le jeune Serpentard marcha d'un air énervé vers son directeur de maison, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cachot suivi par Neville encore blême de ses performances désastreuses de la journée. Hermione voulut en faire autant pourtant resta là, planter devant son banc.

En fait, elle ne savait pas que faire. Elle avait été sous le coup de l'euphorie durant toute la durée du cours de l'après-midi. Maintenant, elle avait le contrecoup. Que devait-elle faire exactement? Embrasser le professeur puis prendre congé de lui ou déguerpir en vitesse ? Elle réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se considérer comme un « couple » depuis ce baiser même effleuré du bout des lèvres ou n'était-ce qu'une façon comme une autre de calmer la jeune fille et qu'il n'y avait rien à côté ? Ou est ce que le professeur Rogue ne l'enverra-t-il pas balader une fois la fin de son entrevue avec Drago Malefoy? Ou attendait-il justement qu'elle vienne vers lui? Elle était si confuse qu'elle mit du temps à remarquer que le professeur Rogue l'appelait depuis deux minutes pour qu'elle vienne à son bureau au fond de la classe où était Malefoy. Elle laissa sa besace sur sa chaise et se dirigea à pas lent vers le pupitre. Drago Malefoy la regarda avec dédain avant de reposer les yeux sur son professeur impassible.

« J'ose espérer que vous sachiez pourquoi vous serez en retenue vendredi soir, Monsieur Malefoy ? Fit-il de sa voix vous embêtiez Miss Granger dans les couloirs à la faire trébucher ou dans un autre cours, cela m'est complètement égal. Mais pas dans mon cours. Et surtout pas avec une fiole en main. Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si elle avait reçu de la potion au visage?

-Elle n'avait qu'à faire attention où elle mettait les pieds, se défendit Malefoy.

-Et je suppose que ta jambe se sentait trop à l'étroit sous ton bureau et qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air? rétorqua Hermione avec mépris. »

Malefoy voulut répliquer, mais le professeur parla avant lui :

« Il suffit. Vendredi soir,dix-neuf heures, dans mon bureau, Malefoy. Et j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que vous y serez de ce trimestre. »

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien et se détourna de son directeur de maison avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rapide. Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir. Ce n'allait pas être fini de sitôt avec le serpentard. Même, elle sentait que ça ne faisait que commencer. Et elle était consciente que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était « proche » du maître des potions que cela s'arrangera. Même. Elle était convaincue par elle ne savait quelle raison que cela allait s'empirer à cause de cela. Mais pour le moment, elle ne préférait pas y penser. Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur qui n'avait pas encore bougé de son bureau, la boîte de fioles des élèves encore posée devant lui. C'était ce genre de situation qui gênerait n'importe qui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire exactement. Partir comme cela ou faire allusion à la scène de tout à l'heure?

« Quelque chose à ajouter, Miss Granger? demanda le professeur Rogue d'un ton mielleux.

-Non, professeur, répondit timidement Hermione Granger. »

Elle lui décrocha un sourire crispé avant de se tourner vers la porte du cachot. Elle sentit une goutte de déception l'envahir. Peut-être son imagination. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre vers la porte. Pas de réaction. Elle s'empara de sa besace, la mit sur son épaule et continua sa route. Juste devant la porte, elle s'arrêta une demi-seconde, tendant une nouvelle fois l'oreille au cas où le professeur daignerait l'appeler à nouveau. Rien. Refoulant une déception grandissante, elle passa la porte et se dirigea vers la grande salle où un copieux dîner l'attendait. En fait, elle avait été stupide de penser en un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un couple entre eux deux. C'était évident ! Elle et le professeur Rogue...un couple. N'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi...

C'était avec un sourire quelque peu triste que la jeune fille rejoignit ses camarades de classe à la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit entre Parvati et Ron en silence. En face d'elle, Ginny tentait de prendre un peu de pommes de terre sur le plateau devant Harry. Celui-ci la taquinait en bougeant doucement le plateau dans l'autre sens. Sans un mot, Hermione prit quelques pommes de terre et une aile de poulet. Elle jeta un oeil à la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall semblait en grande discussion avec le professeur Chourrave. Le directeur parlait calmement avec Hagrid dont l'assiette contenait à elle seule deux gros poulets bien grillés. Tout au bout de la table, vers la gauche, se tenait le professeur Rogue. De là où elle était, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer s'il avait ajouté quelque chose dans son assiette. Il était visiblement silencieux et fixait un point devant lui. Ce point n'était pas en l'occurrence Hermione Granger. Cette simple pensée coupa l'appétit à la jeune fille qui déposa son couteau et sa fourchette de part et d'autre de son plat. Elle posa la tête sur sa main gauche, le coude sur la table et scruta ses camarades de Gryffondors d'un air las.

« ...Et après Flitwick m'a retransformé ma baguette magique ! C'était effrayant d'avoir un serpent en guise de baguette, raconta Fred Weasley à Harry.

-Mais on a déjà fait pire, rassure-toi, renchérit George, qui se trouvait en face de son jumeau. Une fois Fred a réussi à rendre vivant un des livres sur lequel Flitwick se met pour parler aux élèves...

-Le pauvre, fit Harry, la mine amusée. »

Hermione perdit le fil de la conversation. Elle se remémorait la scène dans le cachot. Cette sensation que le professeur Rogue lui cachait quelque chose à propos de la potion n'arrêtait pas de lui titiller le cerveau. Ou bien se faisait-elle du mauvais sang pour rien? Et qu'il s'était emporté juste parce qu'elle voulait absolument qu'il y eût quelque chose d'autre que la simple volonté de créer cette potion avec elle? Plus le temps passait, plus elle se convainquait qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'attendre le lendemain pour rédiger le devoir de potions. Ce satané devoir qui l'avait conduite à veiller tard la nuit à la bibliothèque, à se retrouver enfermé dehors, devant un portrait buté et...

« ...Elle a eu un « E » ça veut dire excellent ça non? demanda Harry en se resservant un peu de pommes de terre.

« Effort exceptionnel » rectifia Georges. Mais ce n'est pas mal du tout. Même si le bon vieux Rogue n'accepte que les « Optimal » dans sa classe en sixième année. »

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête vers Harry et le jumeau Weasley sans prêter grande attention à ce qu'ils disaient sur elle.

« Fred et moi, on s'est toujours dit que les professeurs auraient dû nous donner un « E » a chacun de leur cours.

-Oui, car le simple fait que Georges et moi allions au cours...

-…était un « effort exceptionnel » »

Hermione profita de l'hilarité enclenchée par la dernière phrase du jumeau Weasley pour se lever de table. Elle quitta la grande salle sous l'oeil interrogateur de Ron, sa fourchette en bouche. Harry quant à lui y prêta autant d'attention que si ç'avait été Parvati qui se serait levée. Le désert apparut devant eux et il se servit une bonne part de tarte. La seule personne ayant remarqué la fuite d'Hermione à part Ronald fut le professeur Rogue. Il l'avait regardé s'en aller du coin de l'oeil depuis la table des professeurs sans lever le petit doigt. Après avoir affirmé au professeur Dumbledore qu'il ne voulait pas de cette « tarte à la cerise si délicieuse », il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle par une porte située à quelques mètres de la table des professeurs.

La jeune fille, son sac sur ses épaules, arpentait les couloirs de l' école sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. De temps à autre, elle rencontrait un morceau de dalle détachée du sol et shootait dedans d'un geste de dépit. Un des morceaux se cogna contre une des armures qui résonna quelques instants avant de laisser place au silence. Comment avait-elle pu croire un instant que le professeur Rogue était charmant? Il savait l'être uniquement quand cela le servait. Il était calculateur et odieux. Un Serpentard dans sa grande puissance. Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'elle ne devait pas plus en attendre que lui que le monstre du lac noir. Si cela s'avérait faux, alors pourquoi n'avoir pas fait un seul geste « affectif » envers elle dans la classe avant de partir au dîner? Ou était-ce trop tôt? Ou n'osait-il pas ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle n'attendait que cela? Un simple geste de sa part ?

Elle s'arrêta net.

Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle à ce point de son professeur? Tout ça pour un baiser volé? Et que signifiait exactement ce baiser? « Calmez-vous, Hermione Granger, je ne vous déteste pas ? » Elle, non plus, elle ne le détestait pas. Cela n'allait pas sans dire qu'elle l'aimait. L'aimait-elle? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose en fait. Ni de la signification des récents événements ni même de quelconques sentiments en son égard. Il était évident que cela ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Si on apprenait qu'un professeur sortait avec une élève... Au pire, ils se feraient renvoyer. Au mieux, ils se feraient muter dans des établissements différents pour les éloigner. Elle était horrifiée en imaginant la déception de ses parents. Eux qui étaient si fiers d'elle. Non. Après tout, c'était ses histoires. Leurs histoires. Enfin, si histoire il y avait. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il y aurait un après la scène du cachot. Peut-être que le professeur s'était rendu compte de son erreur et avait voulu y mettre à terme à sa manière ?

La jeune fille s'assit sur une marche d'escalier entre une allée d'armures. Elle déposa sa besace à côté d'elle et mit sa tête entre ses mains avant de fixer un point devant elle dans l'obscurité.

Et lui. L'aimait-il réellement ? Après toutes ces années à lui taper sur le clou. Après toutes ces années où il n'avait jamais daigné lever le petit doigt quand Malefoy s'en prenait à elle dans sa classe... Pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas hier ? Et si tout était dû à la potion ? Il y avait forcément une explication. Ou cherchait-elle inutilement une raison à tout? Peut-être devrait-elle se relever et rejoindre ses compagnons et rire des potions et faire ses devoirs en bonne élève qu'elle était ?

« Ha! Ça m'énerve ! s'écria-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Des problèmes, Miss Granger? »

Cette voix. Encore. Il fallait qu'il fût toujours là quand elle s'y attendait pas. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Le professeur Rogue, baguette en main, la regardait à deux mètres à peine d'elle. De là où elle était, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si son visage était crispé ou passible. À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait complètement de savoir s'il était de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix cinq minutes ?

«Est-ce maladif chez vous de me faire sursauter à chaque fois? Fit la jeune fille avec la voix remplie d'amertume. »

Elle se détourna de lui, le sourire crispé et continua à fixer son point devant elle. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait de prononcer le genre de réplique que ferait son professeur de potions. Elle entendit qu'il fit deux pas en avant, avant de s'asseoir à sa droite, baguette toujours en main. Elle refusa cependant de le regarder. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Severus Rogue.

Le silence prit place entre les deux personnes. Un silence pesant et gênant. Si bien qu'Hermione réprimait, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, des larmes de colère.

« Pourquoi... professeur?murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. »

Il voulut sécher ses larmes du bout des doigts, mais la jeune fille le dégagea doucement :

« Non, professeur, pas cette fois. »

Elle se leva, fit quelques pas, le dos tourné à son professeur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était complètement perdue. Que devait-elle faire exactement? Qu'attendait-il d'elle? Est-ce que si elle se jetait dans ses bras, il la serrerait contre lui ou l'enverrait-il balader ? Elle l'entendit se lever :

« Bien, Miss Granger. Si nous ne pouvons pas avoir de conversation sans que vous pleuriez, autant que vous alliez vous coucher, dit-il, acariâtre. »

Il fit volte-face.

« Attendez ! s'écria Hermione en se retournant à son tour. »

Il ne devait pas partir. Non,pas maintenant. Il tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux plissés.

« Pardon, professeur, s'excusa-t-elle en essuyant les larmes du revers de sa main. C'est que... avec toutes ces émotions...

-Oui, Miss Granger? La pressa-t-il sans changer de ton. »

Elle le regarda, la mine triste. Elle se lança : « puis zut ! » au coin de sa tête avant de se précipiter dans les bras du maître des potions. Elle lui entoura la taille de ses bras frêles avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. C'était maintenant ou jamais de savoir. De savoir exactement quoi. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de sentir les bras de l'homme en noir s'enrouler autour de son dos. Dans l'obscurité pesante du couloir, Hermione Granger afficha un sourire réjoui.

Cette chaleur. Elle se sentait si bien.

« Est-ce futile de vous faire la remarque que cette... situation doit rester secrète ? murmura le professeur Rogue. »

Comme toute réponse, elle bougea la tête pour la placer sous le menton de l'homme en noir. Elle ramena sa main gauche prés de son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait savourer chaque instant, chaque moment privilégié entre eux. Bien consciente que ce genre de moment risquait d'être rare. Sentant qu'il ramenait son bras gauche sur ses épaules, et son bras droit l'entourant juste en dessous du bras gauche de la jeune fille, Hermione Granger murmura :

« Oui, professeur Rogue. »

Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui, le rideau de cheveux noir lui balayant légèrement le front, le nez juste en dessous du menton du sorcier.

« Et si jamais quelqu'un... nous voyait? chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. »

Elle sentit qu'il bougea légèrement la tête. Son estomac se resserra. Avait-elle bien fait de poser cette question ?

« Nous nierons, répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

-Et si on nous posait des questions ?

-Nous mentirons.

-Professeur ! Et si vraiment...

-Miss Granger, voulez-vous vraiment savoir jusqu'où je peux aller pour garder ce secret ? s'exclama le sorcier, d'une voix autoritaire. »

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient étrangement froids. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il la mettait dans une drôle de situation. Et le pire c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas en sortir de sitôt. Elle posa alors une dernière question en le regardant dans les yeux et en prenant une voix mielleuse.

« Et si jamais, professeur Rogue, on m'invitait à sortir, que dois-je répondre ? Et si..un garçon m'invitait, que dois je lui répondre ? »

Il plissa les yeux comme s'il passait le visage de la jeune fille aux rayons X. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Vous m'avez dit de mentir si on nous posait des questions... alors... dois je leur mentir en disant que je suis libre ? »

il lui décrocha un rictus mauvais :

« Répondez-leur ce que vous voulez. Dans tous les cas, ils ne pourront pas vérifier n'est-ce pas?

-Cela ne vous fera rien...? s'étrangla presque la jeune fille. »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Bécotez qui vous voulez, du moment que vous ne me souillez pas avec leurs microbes.

-Comment osez-vous ! s'exclama Hermione, indignée. »

Elle s'écarta violemment de lui, se retrouvant à quelques pas du sorcier, le visage crispé par la rage.

« N'avez-vous donc aucun sentiment? cracha-t-elle. Aucune... dignité ?

-Dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne devons pas éveiller les soupçons. Et que si vous persistez dans le fait que vous avez un... petit ami, vos camarades disons... Patil et Brown se feront une coeur joie de remonter jusqu'à nous et nous faire renvoyer, expliqua-t-il sèchement. Est-ce cela que vous voulez ?

-Non, mais...

-N'est-ce pas un médiocre sacrifice ? »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'aimait pas cette perspective de l'infidélité en quelque sorte. Cette infidélité juste pour se protéger. Ce n'était pas juste. Vraiment pas juste. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se servait d'elle presque. Elle se mordit les lèvres et murmura timidement :

« Et si je m'arrangeais pour qu'elles croient que je suis encore avec... Viktor ?

-Avec la presse qui tourne autour de lui... s'il s'avérait que votre ancienne aventure a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, votre plan tombera à l'eau, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Professeur, je peux seulement répondre que je n'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un, non? Je veux dire... ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon m'invite quelque part que je devrais lui dire « oui » absolument ?

-Faites comme bon vous semblera. »

Elle n'en était pas plus convaincue. Elle se massa le bras gauche :

« Même quand je n'ai pas de petit ami, il y a des rumeurs du contraire. Donc je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais y changer. »

Le professeur Rogue tendit le bras et souleva doucement le menton de la jeune fille pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux :

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, murmura-t-il. »

Hermione ne souriait pas. Même pas un sourire triste ou crispé. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les joues rosies. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette perspective. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là. Toutes ces mesures de précautions pour qu'on les ne trouve pas la rendaient malade. Elle avait envie de dire qu'elle avait quelqu'un et que c'était son droit de tout garder pour elle. Et que si ces deux pestes de Parvati et de Lavande découvraient quelque chose ce serait vraiment un très grand hasard, car qui croirait que le professeur Rogue sortait avec son élève détestée ? Peut-être était-ce le véritable danger? Penser que personne ne pourrait justement y réfléchir à cette perspective? Elle lui retira délicatement la main de son menton. Toucher du bout des doigts cette main...Elle lui caressa les doigts de la main droite avant de laisser épouser ses propres doigts avec les siens, les laisser s'entrelacer entre eux deux. La main de la jeune fille semblait si minuscule comparée à celle de son professeur. Cette dernière était chaude... non pas rugueuse comme elle l'aurait toujours pensé. Et aussi... étrangement douce.

Hermione soupira et se blottit de nouveau contre Severus Rogue.

« Advienne que pourra, pensa-t-elle. »

Leurs doigts entrelacés, le bras libre entourant l'autre contre soi. Bientôt, la jeune fille eut les bras enlaçant le cou du maître des potions, les bras de ce dernier la taille de son élève. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle scruta son visage. Les cheveux noirs en cascade autour d'un visage terne et jaunâtre. Ces yeux d'ébène tantôt sans expression, tantôt pleins de cruauté. Un nez crochu. Des rides profondes par endroits. Des lèvres dessinées en un sourire crispé. Il se pencha délicatement vers elle. Quand leurs nez se touchèrent et que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent de nouveau, la jeune fille s'enquit :

« Et Harry et Ron? »

Le professeur Rogue remit une distance suffisante entre les deux pour distinguer les yeux de la jeune fille. Ces derniers étaient suppliants :

« Dois-je leur mentir aussi? »

Le sorcier se redressa complètement. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

« Si vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir ce secret , Miss Granger, autant que nous en arrêtions là, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Non ! Je veux dire...

- Quoi, Miss Granger?

- Vous êtes facile, vous ! Vous savez mentir à vous savez qui et fermez votre esprit ! et... et vous me demandez de mentir à mes meilleurs amis? s'écria-t-elle, les larmes lui revenant aux yeux.

- Où est le problème ?

- Le problème?...Le problème c'est que vous vous ne rendez pas compte à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de faire une chose pareille. Ils le devineront que je cache quelque chose.

- Voulez-vous que je vous enseigne l'occlumancie ? Fit-il sarcastiquement.

- Oh ! Vous êtes...tellement...tellement..., répliqua-t-elle sentant la rage la gagner.

- Je suis tellement quoi, Miss Granger ?

- SER-PEN-TARD ! cracha-t-elle avant de se dégager de lui. »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Un complètement impassible et une aux joues ruisselant de larmes. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres avant de laisser échapper son sanglot. Sans un regard, sans un mot, elle fondit sur sa besace et se mit à courir vers la tour des Gryffondors. Le sorcier la regarda s'enfuir avant de continuer sa route dans le couloir obscur, sa cape volant doucement derrière lui.

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas envoyé balader plutôt? Et... vouloir absolument tout cacher... Ce n'était pas du tout son style. Une Hermione qui avait un petit ami c'était si rare. À part Krum, elle n'avait eu personne près d'elle. Et encore, il ne faisait que la regarder étudier dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas tout le temps agréable. Et là, son propre professeur... Non, elle devait plus y penser de toute manière.

Sa vision était trouble quand elle arriva enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de lever un oeil qu'un élève sortait de la salle commune. Hermione en profita pour s'y glisser. Elle jeta sa besace dans un coin. Prés de la cheminée, assis dans un fauteuil de part et d'autre de la table, Ron et Harry s'adonnaient à une partie d'échecs. Vu le nombre et l'état des pièces, ils venaient de commencer. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'Hermione venait de rentrer. Tant mieux. Elle marcha doucement comme une automate vers eux, les bras pendants, le visage ruisselant et crispé par la douleur, avant de se mettre à courir et de se laisser tomber sur le premier qu'elle vit – en l'occurrence Harry. Harry Potter fut tellement surpris du geste qui en laissa tomber sa tour par terre qui se mit à crier au meurtre. La jeune fille se colla à son ami, les bras entourant son cou et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ron assista à la scène, aussi impuissant que son ami.

Le myope mit quelque temps avant de réagir. Il tapota le dos d'Hermione en signe d'affection, la gardant contre lui. Il fit une grimace au roux qui voulait dire : « qu'est ce qu'elle a? ». Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête. Hermione sanglotait dans les bras de son ami. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop en si peu de temps. Elle voulait leur raconter absolument tout. Comment le professeur l'avait traité dans le cachot avant de l'embrasser. Comment il lui avait ordonné de mentir à quiconque voulant en savoir plus sur eux. Mais dans un autre côté, elle avait peur de la réaction du professeur face à cela. Que devait-elle faire? Elle ne voulait ni leur mentir ni décevoir son maître des potions. Qu'est-ce qui comptait le plus pour elle en ce moment même? Elle ne le savait même pas. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Elle se blottit encore plus contre son ami à lunettes. La proximité, cette amitié et cette sécurité à la fois, la calma peu à peu. Ron et Harry continuèrent à jouer aux échecs. Ce dernier tenait toujours Hermione contre lui avec son bras gauche et bougeait les pièces avec son bras droit.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée projetant des ombres dansant sur le sol de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Petit à petit, les élèves montaient se coucher en se disant « Bonne nuit » et en bâillant en s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ron Weasley et son ami à lunettes refaisaient une autre partie, pas encore assez exténués pour aller se coucher. Hermione quant à elle s'était endormie, la tête en dessous de celle d'Harry, les bras lui enlaçant la taille. Son visage était légèrement collant dû aux larmes récemment séchées. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais. Elle était si paisible. Qui aurait imaginé que quelques heures plutôt elle avait enduré des drôles de choses avec le Professeur Rogue ? Que celui-là même lui eût demandé de se cloîtrer dans un mensonge perpétuel tout ça pour que personne ne les découvre ? Bien que cette optique de ne pas être découvert dût être respectée, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'y résoudre à mentir à ses meilleurs amis. Même s'ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi elle était avec son maître des potions. Même si elle ne pouvait pas dire elle-même pourquoi elle l'avait laissé aller si loin. Elle aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou dans le cachot. Ou même lui rétorquer une gifle. Malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup trop peur des conséquences – surtout que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle s'interposait avec le professeur Rogue, même si cela n'avait été que verbal – et peut-être aussi des regards des gens. Était-ce peut-être de cela que le professeur voulait la protéger? Des regards et de l'avis des autres? Elle s'en fichait. Il suffisait de la voir avec Krum pour comprendre. Toutes les filles avaient commencé à la détester, car elle avait réussi là où elles avaient échoué c.-à-d. sortir avec Krum. Pour s'afficher avec lui contrairement d'Hermione.

Harry bougea légèrement le bras gauche ce qui réveilla la jeune fille. Elle s'extirpa de lui en secouant la tête. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de les poser successivement sur ses deux amis. La salle commune était déserte.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, bailla Ron. Je ferai le devoir pour Rogue demain soir.

- Bonne nuit, lança Harry – il se tourna vers son amie –, – ça va, Mione ?

- Je me suis endormie... répondit-elle inutilement. Pardon

-Ce n'est rien. »

Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de se lever à son tour, s'étirant en long et en large.

« ...Complètement crevé. Bonne nuit, Mione »

Il lui sourit chaleureusement avant de rejoindre Ron dans son dortoir. La jeune fille resta seule un moment assise dans le feu ouvert de la salle commune. Elle fixa un point devant elle avant de poser la tête sur ses deux mains, les bras sur ses genoux. Et maintenant ? Faire comme ci de rien n'était ? Elle était heureuse et à la fois déçue que ses amis n'eussent pas daigné lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Peut-être avaient-ils deviné que ce n'était que de passage ou les nerfs qui craquaient? Ou alors préféraient-ils lui demander le lendemain au petit-déjeuner?

Soupirant longuement, elle se leva du fauteuil et monta se coucher. Demain sera un autre jour. Et peut-être se réveillera-t-elle en n'ayant aucun souvenir de la veille... Ou encore que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Ou un cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Elle avait très peu dormi. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Si bien qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé une seule raison de cacher la vérité à ses amis. Ils arrivaient bien à garder le secret pour l'ordre du Phénix. Alors pourquoi pas ça? Mais elle préférait attendre un peu avant de se lancer dans un discours sur son « possible » couple avec le professeur Rogue. Car elle n'était même pas sûre elle-même qu'ils fussent un couple à part entière. Dans un coin de la tête, elle se disait qu'elle l'avait laissé en plan la veille et peut-être qui lui en voudrait. Et peut-être ne voudra-t-il plus la revoir « en dehors de la classe ». Cette perspective la rendait à la fois folle et la soulageait. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était avec tout cela. Elle se convainquait de plus y penser durant la journée de cours. Cela ne servirait à rien de spéculer sans cesse.

Ce fut pourquoi elle s'assit de plutôt bonne humeur – même si elle se forçait légèrement - à la table des Gryffondors au petit-déjeuner. Ron bâilla, le nez dans son bol et Harry salua Hermione une fois que celle-ci prit place à côté de lui.

« Tes lunettes sont sales, Harry ! lança la jeune fille d'une voix faussement outrée. »

Le jeune homme leva le nez en l'air d'un air vexé, mais espiègle et tourna le dos à son amie. Ce qui eut comme effet de la faire éclater de rire. Le courrier arriva. Les hiboux postaux laissèrent tomber ça et là des paquets, des lettres et des journaux. Une gazette des sorciers s'écroula sur la tête de Ron qui s'empressa de l'enlever, poussant un jurant sur le hibou qui avait mal visé. Hermione se versa quelques céréales tandis que Harry ouvrit une page du journal que Ron venait de jeter au loin devant lui. Du coin de l'oeil, en prenant le pichet de lait, la jeune fille scruta la table des Professeurs. Le professeur McGongall discutait avec le directeur de Poudlard. Le professeur Flitwick était en grande discussion avec le professeur Chourave. Pas une trace du maître des potions. La jeune fille soupira et se versa du lait. Une partie se déversa à côté et elle sortit sa baguette pour la nettoyer. Au moment où elle allait incanté le « recurvite », la tache de lait disparut. Elle se retourna instinctivement et vit une baguette pointée vers la table. En suivant cette baguette du regard, ses yeux se posèrent bientôt dans ceux du professeur Rogue. Il la toisa, le sourire crispé, les yeux à demi plissés. Elle lui sourit timidement, sans se lever de son banc.

« Vous devriez faire plus attention, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. »

Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et replongea dans son bol de céréales. Harry Potter, le visage caché derrière la gazette des sorciers souriait. Ce sourire que lui seul pouvait afficher dans un cas pareil. C'était très « mignon » de voir que le professeur Rogue se trouvait toujours derrière Hermione en cas de problème. C'était même très « affectueux ». Il était quasi sûr qu'Hermione était restée dans la salle de classe avec le directeur de Serpentard. Il était quasi sûr que c'était juste pour se retrouver seuls, dans un endroit où personne ne les chercherait. Dans un coin de la tête, il se promit de regarder de temps à autre la carte du maraudeur pour appuyer ses dires. S'il pouvait prouver qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre ces deux tourtereaux... son sourire prit une tournure machiavélique.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se levèrent pour se diriger vers leurs cours du matin. Les Gryffondors de cinquième année marchèrent en silence vers la salle de classe du professeur Mc Gonagall. Cette dernière les accueillit avec son sourire sévère, les lunettes pendantes au bout de son nez. Le cours se passa dans le calme. Le reste de la journée aussi. Arrivée dans la soirée, Hermione s'empara de ses livres de cours et se cala quelque part dans la bibliothèque. Elle ouvrit le livre de métamorphose et commença à rédiger le devoir s'y rapportant. Elle y inscrivit son nom, sa classe, sa maison avant de se lancer dans la rédaction de la transformation de hérissons en coussin à aiguilles. Elle avait fait à peine dix centimètres de parchemin qu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle bougea la tête vers son origine et soupira de soulagement en voyant Neville se battre avec un livre pour le remettre en place. Le livre lui montrait des dents crochues et aiguisées et le jeune homme tout en essayant de ne pas se faire déchiqueter tentait vainement de le refermer. Hermione aurait pu l'aider, c'était vrai, mais en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le professeur Rogue à propos de sa façon de vouloir sauver la peau de Neville à tout bout champ, elle se ressaisit avant de replonger la tête dans son parchemin. Après tout, il n'allait pas perdre un bras. Elle leva un œil en reprenant un peu d'encre du bout de la plume. Neville venait de coincer le livre en dessous de ses pieds, transpirant et dégoulinant. Hé bien, voilà. Il suffisait d'attendre.

Une heure passa. La jeune fille roula le parchemin pour le professeur McGonagall avant de s'attaquer à celui pour le professeur Rogue. Elle commença comme par l'accoutumée : nom, classe, maison. Elle inscrivit en haut du parchemin l'intitulé du devoir puis s'arrêta net. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Il était venu au petit-déjeuner. Au dîner et au déjeuner, il n' était pas venu. …Était-il malade ? Non, c'était stupide. Il était juste resté dans son bureau.

…Était-il avec une autre ?

Hermione griffonna de rage son parchemin et en cassa sa plume. Ridicule. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Pourtant, elle n'en était pas convaincue. Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa besace et sortit de la bibliothèque sous l'œil méfiant de Mrs Pince. Elle arpenta un ou deux couloirs avant de changer complètement de direction. Un peu plus loin, elle entendit Peeves qui chapardait une des armures en riant de façon hystérique. Elle s'arrêta un moment devant les marches lugubres qui descendaient vers la partie inférieure du château : les donjons. Non, c'était ridicule. Elle fit un pas en arrière sur le point de rebrousser chemin. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête la poussa à continuer. Cela n'était pas interdit d'en avoir le cœur net ? Et même si elle se re disputait avec lui, au moins elle saura que tout… « allait bien ». Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença sa descente.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir tandis qu'elle marchait très lentement, sa besace sur son épaule. Elle reconnut bientôt le cachot pour la classe de potions. Le bureau du Professeur Rogue n'était pas loin. À mesure qu'elle avançait, son cœur se resserrait et son estomac se retournait. Que cherchait-elle exactement… ? Peut-être que le Professeur ne voulait plus la revoir depuis la veille ? Mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Même s'il la renvoyait méchamment dans son dortoir. Même s'il la traitait de tous les noms. Même s'il lui disait qu'elle aurait un « T » en potion. Même tout cela. Elle n'en avait pas peur. Arrivée devant la porte close du bureau du Professeur Rogue, Hermione respira profondément. Elle leva le poing vers le battant et attendit à deux fois avant de frapper par trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant entrapercevoir un professeur des potions plutôt de mauvaises humeurs, le visage crispé, les lèvres en un sourire narquois. Il jaugea la jeune fille – dont la main resta quelques instants de trop en l'air – avant de murmurer :

« Miss Granger ?

- Bonsoir, professeur, dit-elle poliment en ramenant sa main le long de son corps. »

Il croisa les bras, restant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. La jeune fille se demanda alors ce qu'elle faisait là exactement et voulut s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle regarda partout sauf directement son professeur.

« Je…enfin, balbutia-t-elle.

- Oui, Miss Granger ? pressa-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire un effort pour l'aider. Elle se mordit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

« Si vous êtes venue juste pour me faire perdre mon temps, vous feriez mieux de regagner votre tour, Miss Granger, dit – il avec dédain. »

Il referma la porte au nez de la jeune fille qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour partir, les yeux humides, le visage crispé. Pourquoi était-elle descendue ? C'était complètement ridicule. Absolument ridicule. Maintenant elle était pire que mieux. Même si elle s'était dit qu'une dispute risquait d'éclater ou même qu'il l'enverrait balader, cela faisait toujours mal.

Elle s'arrêta net.

Qui était-il pour la traiter de la sorte ? Tout ça parce qu'il lui enseignait une matière ? Elle fit demi-tour et retapa à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, bien déterminée à mettre les choses au point. Elle inspira profondément et frappa par trois fois. Elle attendit quelques instants avant que la porte daigne s'ouvrir. Le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas surpris de la retrouver à sa porte. Il s'appuya sur le côté de la porte, tenant la poignée de l'autre. Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux et murmura à nouveau :

« Miss Granger ?

- Professeur, pourrions-nous parler un instant ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant d'afficher un air serein.

- N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons à l'instant ?

- Professeur, s'il vous plaît ! »

Il faisait vraiment tout pour ne pas l'aider. Après un long silence, il soupira en se retirant de la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle pénétra dans le bureau du maître des potions et referma la porte derrière elle. Le bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seules deux ou trois bougies posées par ci et là donnaient une once de lumière. Les bocaux remplis de liquides aussi divers que répugnants avaient adopté une aura encore plus malsaine que d'habitude. La jeune fille se frotta les mains plus pour s'occuper les secondes qui s'en suivirent que pour réellement se réchauffer. Le professeur Rogue la regarda, les bras croisés, au milieu de la pièce. Il attendait.

« Alors ? dit-il avec impatience. »

Elle jeta un œil aux alentours comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les surprendrait à parler ensemble. Elle cessa de se frotter machinalement les mains pour se tortiller les doigts avec gène. En fait elle ne savait pas trop de quoi parler. Elle avait tellement de choses à demander. Tellement de choses à comprendre.

« Est-ce…je veux dire…, bafouilla-t-elle. Enfin Professeur…que dois-je penser de tout cela ?

- De tout cela quoi ? répéta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- M'aimez-vous, professeur ? »

Ces mots étaient sortis comme si quelqu'un avait pris contrôle d'Hermione Granger une demi-seconde. Elle regretta sur le champ de les avoir prononcés et tourna le dos au maître des potions, de peur de voir se dessiner sur son visage, la colère ou le dégoût. Et…pourquoi pas : la tristesse. Elle attendit. Un peu, beaucoup. Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner avant qu'il eût pris la parole.

« Si je vous aime ? dit-il dans un souffle après quelques minutes. »

Elle s'apprêta au pire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, soutenant plus son estomac qu'autre chose. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour contenir ses larmes. Elle s'écria la voix tremblante :

« Bien, j'ai eu ma réponse apparemment. Bonne nuit professeur et pardon…de vous avoir dérangé. »

Dérouté par cette soudaine réaction, le principal intéressé ne bougea pas directement. Ce fut seulement quand Hermione posa la main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau qu'il fit :

« Je ne vous ai pas encore répondu, Miss Granger.

- C'est cela ! cria-t-elle, la voix perdue dans l'hystérie. Vous allez encore me sortir ce bon vieux discours du « Je ne vous déteste pas ? » »

Elle lui fit face. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Le visage du professeur Rogue était devenu impassible.

« Veuillez sortir de mon bureau, Miss Granger. »

Sa voix avait tout sauf de la gentillesse. Elle était aussi tranchante que la lame d'un rasoir. La même intonation avec laquelle il s'adressait à Harry.

« Très bien, je ne comptais pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit infect, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres, le professeur Rogue la referma d'un geste vif, faisant face à la jeune fille, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

« Bon sang, à quoi vous jouez, Granger ? cracha-t-il.

- À quoi je joue… ?À quoi je joue ? répéta-t-elle abasourdie. Et c'est à moi que vous posez la question ? »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Aucun des deux ne voulait laisser emporter l'autre. Leurs visages n'avaient pas grande distance entre eux. Hermione avait toujours sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte. Le professeur Rogue ne fit aucun mouvement de plus qu'elle. Une minute,peut-être deux, s'écoula. Hermione brisa le silence entre eux, une larme roulant le long de sa joue :

« Pardonnez- moi de croire…que vous m'avez menti l'autre jour, murmura-t-elle en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque mot.

- Que je vous ai menti ? susurra-t-il ahuri. Comment… ?

- Vous me détestez, professeur. Et cela vous amuse de me faire souffrir de la sorte, n'est-ce pas… »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle ouvrit la porte que le professeur ne bloquait plus et s'en alla. Elle marcha d'abord doucement puis elle accéléra le rythme. Elle ne voulait pas qui la rattrape.

Elle monta en trombe dans la salle commune, s'écroula dans son lit et se mit à pleurer doucement, étouffant ses cris dans son oreiller. Elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait de l'avoir mise dans un état pareil. Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses. Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle…l'aime.

Cloîtré dans son bureau, sous une lumière tamisée, le professeur Rogue sortit de son tiroir un parchemin et une plume blanche. Le visage impassible, les yeux n'exprimant que le néant, il se mit à gratter le papier. Quand il eut terminé d'y mettre assez d'encre, il referma le parchemin et l'enferma dans une enveloppe. Il y inscrivit quelque chose avant de déposer la lettre près d'un bocal derrière son bureau. Puis, le directeur des Serpentards sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

À la lumière de la faible flamme de bougie, on pouvait lire ces mots inscrits dans une encre vert foncé : « A Hermione Granger avec les plus plates excuses du professeur Rogue »


	12. Amitié corrompue

Chapitre XII :« Amitié corrompue »

Au petit-déjeuner de ce matin, Hermione ne toucha pas à la nourriture. Elle n'avait pas cours le matin contrairement à ses amis qui avaient cours de divination. Elle regardait d'un air vide son bol. Elle avait le teint blême, la mine crispée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la veille. Peut-être avait-elle commis une erreur. Elle ne savait pas plus quoi penser de cette situation. En tout cas, elle se forçait de faire comme ci de rien n'était devant ses camarades de classe. Mais tôt ou tard, ils s'en rendraient bien compte de quelque chose. Et cela, aucun mensonge ne pourra les sauver. Si ce n'était que point de vue scolarité, élève professeur, cela pouvait effectivement gêner. Mais peut-être aussi la différence d'âge ? Il pouvait être son père.

La jeune fille posa la tête sur sa main droite, en continuant à fixer un point devant elle. Le courrier arriva. Harry reçut sa gazette du sorcier qui déplia devant lui comme un grand-père moldu. Ron, quant à lui, ouvrit un colis qu'Errol- le hibou maladroit de sa famille– venait de déposer.

« Hermione, tu as du courrier ! fit Neville en donnant un coup de coude à sa voisine. »

Cette dernière sursauta comme si elle sortait d'un rêve et regarda devant elle. Un hibou grand-duc l'observait, une lettre dans le bec. La jeune fille se demanda qui pouvait lui écrire. Ses parents ? Non, ils passaient par la poste moldue. Krum ? Elle prit l'enveloppe du bec de l'oiseau et il prit son envol avec les autres. Neville Londubat continua à ingurgiter ses céréales tandis que Harry Potter replia son journal pour se tourner vers son amie. Il ne lui demanda pas oralement qui était l'auteur de la lettre, mais avec sa manière de scruter les moindres détails d'Hermione, c'était encore plus gênant que de l'avoir demandé directement. Il avait une idée de l'auteur bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Il se contenta de lui sourire amicalement avant de replonger dans son journal.

Hermione examina l'enveloppe. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'envoyait Poudlard pour donner la liste des livres à acheter. Elle la retourna délicatement entre ses doigts pour lire les mots de l'auteur au destinataire. Elle resta figée sur place.

« À Hermione Granger avec les plus plates excuses du professeur Rogue. »

Elle balaya les alentours pour vérifier que personne ne la regardait. Neville parlait avec Seamus à côté d'elle. Ron était en grande conversation avec Dean, quant à Harry, il s'était recaché derrière son journal. Dans un geste lent, elle enfouit la lettre dans sa besace et la rangea sous ses pieds. Elle la lira une fois que les autres Gryffondors seront partis en Divination. Déjà une multitude de questions l'assaillirent l'esprit. Des excuses ? Ou bien lui annonçait-il quelque chose de grave et qu'il demandait de l'excuser avant mettre de lire la lettre ?...Elle était à la fois impatiente et terrorisée de lire cette lettre. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit qu'a la table des professeurs, le principal intéressé la considérait. Mais dès qu'il croisa son regard, il détourna la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore et partit dans une longue discussion. La jeune fille se tortilla les doigts en dessous de la table jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentît au loin. Les élèves de gryffondors ayant cours se levèrent d'un pas lent et sortirent de la salle avec les autres maisons. Quelques élèves seulement restèrent avec Hermione. Quelque un de Serdaigles, deux ou trois Pouffsouffles et aucun de Serpentard. Les Professeurs se levèrent à leur tour de leur table, continuant un peu leur discussion. Hermione préféra se rendre à la bibliothèque. Plus discret et elle pouvait facilement se cacher derrière un livre au cas où. Elle se leva doucement de la table. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Mc Gonagall passèrent devant elle sans la regarder, parlant de ci et de ça. La jeune fille entama la sortie de la grande salle. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le professeur Rogue parlait au professeur Flitwick près de la table des professeurs. Elle se pinça les lèvres et monta à la bibliothèque.

Mrs Pince ronchonnait dans son coin à propos des premières années qui n'avaient pas remis les livres la veille. Quand elle aperçut Hermione, elle maugréa quelque chose et s'en retourna à ses préoccupations. La Gryffondor se plaça dans le fond de la bibliothèque, près d'une fenêtre et juste dos à la réserve. Elle s'assit à une table vernie, posa sa besace et en sortit ses livres de cours qu'elle dispersa çà et là. Elle en ouvrit un au hasard– le cours du professeur Chourave en l'occurrence– sortit son encrier et sa plume avant de les déposer délicatement prés d'une feuille de parchemin à moitié utilisée. Elle scruta les alentours. Mrs Pince s'adonnait à son rangement quotidien des livres en crachant sur les élèves qui les souillaient. Elle se tordit le cou pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres élèves dans les environs. Personne. Sans un bruit, elle sortit l'enveloppe blanche nacrée de son cartable, la retourna et l'ouvrit d'un geste tremblant. Il y avait un parchemin beige à l'intérieur. Elle inspira profondément comme si le parchemin allait lui annoncer sa mort prochainement et le sortit délicatement de l'enveloppe. Sous les rayons du soleil timide, Hermione Granger commença sa lecture. L'écriture était petite, mais lisible.

« Miss Granger,

Je comprends votre désarroi par rapport à tout cela. »

Tu parles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Surtout... par rapport aux mensonges qu'elle devait vomir tout ça pour qu'ils soient en paix.

« Mais comprenez bien que cela me fait autant de mal qu'à vous. »

Dingue. Était-elle si aveugle qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose de si flagrant?

« Je ne peux pas vous promettre que vous ne devriez pas mentir à vos meilleurs amis. Du moins, je vous n'y encourage pas. »

L'encourager? Il lui avait ordonné de mentir.

« Je ne peux pas non plus vous promettre que nous n'aurons plus ce genre de conversations mouvementées.

Je peux seulement vous affirmer une seule chose, Miss Granger : Je ne vous ai jamais menti.  
Si le coeur vous en dit, j'ai eu vent que vous avez une sortie au pré-au-lard ce Week-end. Nous pourrions nous y retrouver. Devant la clairière de la cabane hurlante.

Inutile de me répondre oui ou non par courrier ou même en face. Je préférai vous attendre toute la journée là-bas s'il le fallait.

S. Rogue

P.-S. Ne vous en faites pas pour cette lettre, je l'ai ensorcelée. Si une autre personne que vous la lit, elle ne trouvera qu'un parchemin vierge. »

Elle relut la lettre deux ou trois fois d'affidé. Un rendez-vous ? Était-il sincère ? Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié qu'il eût ensorcelé le parchemin. Il devait se douter que si Hermione l'avait lu en plein déjeuner, les autres gryffondors l'auraient lu par-dessus son épaule. Elle sourit légèrement en relisant la phrase : « je ne vous ai jamais menti ». Dans un geste rempli d'affection, Hermione ramena la lettre contre son coeur et murmura :

« Oh Professeur... »

Elle rangea ses affaires, un sourire aux lèvres et sortit de la bibliothèque en fredonnant. Mrs Pince la regarda partir du coin de l'oeil tout en astiquant un des vieux livres de la réserve.

Le reste de la semaine fut très lent pour la jeune fille. Les cours semblaient s'allonger au fur et à mesure que le week-end se rapprochait. Elle avait dû sauter sur l'affiche pour Pré au lard afin de s'inscrire sur la liste des élèves s'y rendant. Elle l'avait fait juste à temps. Elle avait terminé ses devoirs encore plus vite que son ombre contrairement à ses amis Ron et Harry qui ne s'en sortaient pas avec celui d'astronomie. Étant de très -voir de trop- bonne humeur, Hermione accepta de leur passer son devoir d'astronomie pour qu'ils puissent s'y référer. Elle les disputa par ailleurs au sujet de leur organisation et leur promit de leur offrir pour Noël un agenda.

Durant le reste de la semaine, bien qu'elle n'eut pas cours avec le professeur Rogue avant le lundi, elle avait cherché à l'apercevoir ou à le croiser. Mais il était inexplicablement toujours en conversation avec ses collègues ou occupé avec des élèves. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il attendait le jour la sortie au pré-au-lard pour lui reparler. C'était peut-être mieux comme cela. Elle avait dû aussi freiner l'envie de répondre à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Lettre qu'elle relisait de temps à autre de la journée coincée entre deux pages de manuel. Elle affichait un sourire radieux durant les deux derniers jours de cours et même Drago Malefoy n'avait pas réussi à la mettre de mauvaise humeur en l'imitant, les dents en avant, le bras levé très haut, durant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ce samedi-là, Hermione Granger se leva un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour préparer son sac pour la sortie au pré-au-lard (une liste de sucrerie à acheter pour ses parents) et sa robe de sorcière fraîchement lavée. Elle se battit une minute avec sa brosse pour lui faire un semblant de coiffure avant d'abandonner. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire et c'était peut-être un de ses charmes. La salle commune de Gryffondors était déserte. Harry et Ron étaient encore en train de se battre aux échecs.

« Vas-y ! tape-le ! Massacre-le ! encourageait Harry. »

Son fou essayait d'embrocher un pion de Ron. Hermione soupira et les rejoignit. Elle prit place à côté de Harry qui grimaça en voyant son pion terrassé par un pion. Il le jeta dans sa boîte en murmurant un « crétin ».

« Désolé, c'est le jeu ! Fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- C'est horriblement barbare ! s'écria Hermione faussement indignée.

- Tu nous l'as déjà dit en première ça ! remarqua Harry en lui souriant. Tu viens au Pré-au-lard pour finir ?

- Oui, j'ai des courses à faire pour mes parents. Ils adorent les sucreries des sorciers.

- Un comble pour des dentistes, non ? »

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et regarda Ron avancer sa tour.

« J'espère qu'il ne neigera pas, avoua-t-il en frissonnant. Il fait de plus en plus froid. »

La jeune fille regarda sa montre. La sortie au pré-au-lard n'avait pas lieu avant dix heures du matin. Elle les laissa jouer en prétextant aller chercher son écharpe et se faufila dans son dortoir. Elle sortit de sa valise sa belle écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et la passa autour de son cou. Elle mit des bottes hautes au cas où il neigerait comme avait indiqué Ron, prit ses moufles (qu'elle fourra dans sa poche avant de sa robe). Elle consulta sa montre. Neuf heures et demie. Rusard devait commencer à rassembler les élèves. Elle descendit de nouveau du dortoir. Ses deux amis finissaient leur partie tandis qu'un groupe de Gryffondor quittait la salle commune. Elle leur emboîta le pas. Plus elle avançait vers la sortie de Poudlard, plus son estomac se contractait. Et s'il ne venait pas? Et si quelqu'un les apercevait? Et si elle se trompait d'endroit du rendez-vous? Et si elle décidait de ne pas y aller, qu'est-ce que ç'aura comme conséquences? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense cela à deux mètres de la sortie de Poudlard, distinguant au loin Rusard regarder chaque autorisation de sortie. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Puis un autre avant de se retourner complètement pour rebrousser chemin. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire quatre pas qu'elle se télescopa contre Harry et Ron.

« Oh Harry ! Oh Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant nerveusement. Je ne vous ai pas vus !

-Cela se voit ! fit remarquer Ron en se massant le bras qui était entré en collision avec son amie. Tu veux aller acheter des sucreries avec nous?

-Oh ! heu..oui oui, bien sûr! Répondit-elle en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle croyait que le professeur Rogue allait surgir de n'importe où comme il savait bien le faire dernièrement.

-Tu es sûre que ça va, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui, oui, bon…on y va? »

Elle les entraîna vers la file d'élèves. Elle se frotta les mains d'un geste impatient. Il faisait très froid ce matin-là. Quand vint son tour de présenter son autorisation, la jeune fille la tendit nerveusement au concierge avant de suivre les autres élèves vers le village, ses deux amis sur les talons. Elle entreprit des plans dans le coin de sa tête pour fausser compagnie à Ron et à Harry sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Il suffisait par exemple de se faufiler dans le magasin de sucrerie, de se fondre dans la foule et de ressortir ni vu ni connu. Ou bien de dire qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose…ce qu'elle ne fera pas du tout ? Oui, il y avait toujours une solution à tout.

Ils marchaient doucement en discutant des derniers devoirs et du prochain match de Quidditch. Hermione s'efforçait de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Elle admonesta par exemple Ron sur son devoir de potion qui n'avait compté que cinq lignes. Ils avaient eu toute une semaine pour le rédiger, mais Ron tempéra qu'il n'avait pas la science infuse en potions et qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour l'aider. Harry assista à la dispute de ses amis en levant les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille continua dans sa lancée en disant qu'ils n'allaient pas obtenir une meilleure note s'ils passaient leur temps à jouer aux échecs version sorcier dans la salle commune. Ron manqua de lui rétorquer qu'ils étaient au début de l'année et qu'ils avaient encore pas mal de temps devant eux. La dispute continua jusqu'aux trois balais. Harry poussa la porte du bar, prit trois bierraubeurres et s'installa avec ses amis à une table prés d'une des fenêtres. Il déboucha sa bouteille tandis qu'Hermione notifia :

« Vous avez eu un D en potions. C'est quand même une très mauvaise note ! Même si c'est le début d'année….encore pire si c'est le début, comment vont être vos autres devoirs ?

-ben , tu nous laisses copier sur toi comme ça nos notes augmenteront ! rétorqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Mais oui ! vociféra la jeune fille. Laissez-moi faire tout le boulot. Et au BUSE ? tu vas aussi demander de regarder sur mes examens ?

-Voyons, Hermione ! bougonna Harry. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu nous aideras pour nos devoirs, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Puis Ron a parlé de copier…je dirai plutôt s'inspirer de tes rédactions.

-Oui, mais je trouve cela trop facile.

-On te demande pas de nous passer tout le temps tes devoirs, juste quand….on a pas eu assez de temps pour les rédiger. »

Hermione serra un peu plus fort sa bouteille qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte :

« Pas assez de temps ? Si moi j'ai assez de temps pour les faire, vous aussi ! cracha-t-elle.

- Accepte qu'on ait besoin de plus de temps pour les faire contrairement à toi ! répliqua Harry, légèrement énervé. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer un point devant elle. Combien de temps étaient-ils aux trois balais déjà ? Il fallait qu'elle les fausse compagnie pour aller rejoindre le professeur des potions.

« Et puis de toute manière, tu as eu quoi en potions ? marmonna Ron, la main en dessous du menton. Un « A » ?

- Elle a eu un « E », Ron. Un « EUH », répondit Harry avec mépris. »

Ron esquissa un sourire crispé, légèrement dégoûté. Hermione soupira d'exaspération et se mit à tapoter sa bouteille des bouts des doigts. Sortir. Elle devait sortir de là. Non pas qu'elle eut vraiment envie de les laisser là à discuter des prochains devoirs ratés, des matchs ou bien même de la dernière chemise du fantôme de la tour des Gryffondor, mais elle avait un rendez-vous.

Un rendez-vous. Rien qu'en pensant à ce mot, son estomac se contractait.

Elle attendit quelques minutes encore avant de déboucher sa bouteille et de l'avaler presque d'une traite tandis que les garçons parlaient de quidditch. Elle consulta sa montre : dix heures et demie. Elle était loin encore de dix-huit heures, heure pour laquelle elle devait être rentrée à Poudlard.

« Et si on allait à HoneyDukes? proposa Hermione en regardant alternativement ses deux amis. »

Harry consulta sa montre et d'un sourire crispé répondit :

« ça n'ouvre pas avant une bonne demi-heure. »

Elle tapota nerveusement sa bouteille. Elle devait trouver le moyen de sortir des Trois balais. Elle réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière :

« Zonko peut-être ?

-hum...m'ouais...Tu en dis quoi, Ron?

-Qu'elle va acheter des trucs qu'elle devra se confisquer après...maugréa-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à s'acheter..heu...des tasses de thé mordeuses, non? Tenta Hermione. »

Devant l'air incrédule de ses amis, elle se renfrogna. Elle devait trouver une astuce, quelque chose. Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle leur disait qu'elle devait aller retrouver le professeur Rogue et qu'elle les retrouverait chez Zonko un peu plus tard. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Excusez-moi les garçons,Luna m'attend. Elle voulait que je l'accompagne chez Gaichiffon. Elle a besoin de nouvelles robes, mentit-elle en prenant un air le plus dégagé qu'il existât.

- Tu vas l'attendre pour rien, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Elle est malade comme un chien. C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Elle ne veut même pas des remèdes de Mrs Pomfresh. Elle dit que ça donne la rage. »

Harry prit une mine faussement apeurée et éclata de rire avec Ron au plus grand désarroi de la jeune fille. Raté. Les minutes passèrent vite, très vite...trop vite même. Hermione consulta de nouveau sa montre : onze heures et demie. Dehors, la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et les passants se pressaient d'entrer dans le café. Madame Rosmerta accueillait les nouveaux arrivants avec son plus beau sourire. La jeune fille eut une nouvelle idée. Elle se leva doucement et regarda ses amis :

« Je reviens...heu...je vais aux toilettes. »

Sans même prendre la peine d'écouter la réponse des garçons, Hermione Granger passa çà et là entre les tables pour se diriger vers la porte se situant à côté du bar de Madame Rosmerta. Cette dernière lui sourit tout en servant un groupe de gobelins de Gringott. La jeune fille regarda par-dessus son épaule. Harry et Ron étaient apparemment en grande conversation. Un faisait de grands gestes, sans doute pour imiter un joueur de quidditch ou un truc comme ça. Dans tous les cas, ils ne faisaient plus attention à elle. Parfait. Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte des Trois Balais. Cette dernière s'ouvrit largement :

« Hermione ! Contente de te voir ! »

Zut.

Une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et au parapluie de la même couleur vive la dévisageait sur le pas de la porte. Ginny Weasley ferma son parapluie et le déposa dans un coin près de la porte.

« Quel temps de chien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il y a de la boue partout...ah voilà Harry et Ron ! »

La « tornade rousse » se dirigea vers eux. Elle laissa derrière elle un peu de boue sur le plancher de Madame Rosmerta. Hermione soupira. Elle pouvait encore sortir en douce. Mais avant même qu'elle eût fait un pas en avant qu'une main lui agrippât le bras :

« Viens ! fit Ginny Weasley. Allons nous asseoir. »

La mine plus crispée que jamais, Hermione n'eut pas autre choix que de suivre son amie. Elle se rassit à sa place tandis que Ron commentait un ancien match de Quidditch. Quand Ginny prit place à côté de lui, il arrêta de s'extasier sur un de ses joueurs favoris et se tourna vers sa soeur. Ginny soupira, secouant la tête comme un animal mouillé et murmura:

« Il pleut à grosses gouttes. Tout le monde s'est réfugié chez Honeydukes se mettre à l'abri...

- Et que fais-tu là? S'enquit Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai rendez-vous, fit Ginny, la mine sombre. »

À ces mots, Hermione tendit le cou vers son amie pour ne pas perdre un seul mot. Peut-être son billet de sortie?

« Mais voilà, il m'a posé un lapin..Ou plutôt il m'a laissée planter là comme une idiote, expliqua-t-elle, en appuyant sa tête sur sa main droite, le coude sur la table. Un vrai demeuré.

- Comment ça..il t'a laissée planter là? S'intéressa Hermione.

- Ce pauvre crétin de Zacharias Smith ! Il est passé devant moi avec qui? Lavande au bras ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! expliqua Ginny déconcertée. Un vrai...crétin.

-Remarque je suis plutôt content moi, dit Ron en scrutant le fond de sa bouteille dans l'espoir qu'il y restait quelques gouttes. Smith était un crétin avant même qu'il ait Lavande au bras. Je ne veux pas que ma soeur sorte avec des crétins.

-Je sortirai avec qui je veux ! S'égosilla Ginny.»

Certains clients des trois balais se retournèrent vers la jeune rouquine. Hermione – qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre – soupira et se mit à observer ce qu'il se passait dehors, la tête reposée sur sa main gauche. Bien qu'il plût abondamment, la jeune fille arrivait à discerner ce qui se passait. Des passants se hâtaient à rejoindre un abri. Certains marchaient doucement, un parapluie en main. Un chien sautillait de marre en marre, se mettant de la boue partout. En le voyant déambuler de la sorte, la jeune fille regrettait de ne pas être un animagus. Elle consulta sa montre encore une fois. Midi.

« ...tu crois vraiment que tu pourras tenir au prochain match? Attends, mais...la dernière fois,c'était plus qu'une catastrophe ! fit Ginny Weasley.

- Ça ira ! T'inquiète pas ! J'attraperai le vif d'or dans les cinq minutes qui suivront le sifflet ! assura Harry.

- Ha tiens? Comme c'est étrange...n'ai je pas déjà entendu ça quelque part déjà? rétorqua Ginny ironiquement. Attends voir...mais oui ! C'est ce que tu avais dit au dernier match ! »

Harry parut scandalisé. Ginny en rajouta une couche. Ron se faisait tout petit sur chaise tandis qu'Hermione commençait en avoir assez de leur discussion sur le quidditch.

« Lui, au moins, n'y joue pas, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. »

La pluie devenait moins rude à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Et les minutes, la jeune fille les comptait presque. Elle n'arrêtait pas de consulter sa montre à tout va. Elle commençait à craindre qu'elle n'arrive pas à sortir des trois balais discrètement.

Quand treize heures sonna, Ginny se leva de table :

« Je reviens. Je dois faire un tour aux toilettes, marmonna-t-elle. »

Hermione sauta à pieds joints sur l'occasion :

« Je viens avec toi, fit-elle sur le même ton. »

Les deux garçons les regardèrent partir puis se remirent à bavarder. Hermione respira longuement. Enfin...Elle allait sortir de la. Elle dépassa madame Rosmerta qui portait un plateau de bierraubeurres et suivit Ginny jusqu'à la porte des toilettes. Elle laissa la rousse s'y faufiler. La jeune fille jeta une dernière fois un oeil aux garçons. Ils ne regardaient pas par ici. Esquissant un sourire, elle marcha vers la sortie des trois balais et sortit.

L'air libre ! Enfin ! Il pleuvait encore légèrement, mais pas de quoi attraper une pneumonie. La jeune fille réajusta son écharpe, regarda autour d'elle avant de marcher d'un pas vif vers la cabane hurlante. Elle devait descendre plusieurs rues, mais il y avait suffisamment de distance entre les trois balais et la clairière de la cabane pour ne pas être suivi. Quand elle changea de rue, elle piqua un sprint de deux minutes et changea à nouveau de rue. Elle se colla contre un des murs, regardant derrière elle. Personne qu'elle connaissait. Des élèves de Poudlard certainement, mais aucun qu'elle connaissait personnellement. Soulagée, elle ramena sa main gauche sur son coeur pour le calmer de l'effort et de toutes ces dernières émotions. Elle pensera à une explication de sa disparition plus tard. Au moins, elle leu aura faussé compagnie au bon moment. Ils ne s'inquiéteront de sa disparition qu'une fois Ginny revenue aux toilettes. Elle prenait quelquefois dix bonnes minutes ce qui lui laissait assez de temps pour creuser la distance entre les trois balais et elle. Si elle avait quitté les trois balais en prétextant encore une fois les toilettes, mais seule cette fois, ils se seraient peut-être rendu compte de quelque chose. Du moins, elle s'en fichait pour le moment. Elle leur fera des excuses plus tard. Elle leur achètera des chocolats et des friandises chez Honeydukes prétextant qu'il y avait une file monstre et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait mis autant de temps. Oui, bonne idée.

Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'elle plongeait à tête baissée dans les recommandations du professeur Rogue. Les mensonges...

Sans prêter attention à la petite voix qui lui soufflait de revenir vers ses amis, la jeune Gryffondor reprit la route vers la Cabane Hurlante. Elle vagabonda entre les maisons et les passants. Elle consulta sa monte : une heure et demie. Elle y était presque. Bientôt, elle vit les arbres entourant les barricades de la cabane hurlante. Elle marcha jusqu'aux barricades, posa les mains dessus et leva la tête vers la maison au loin. Si elle ne savait pas la véritable histoire de cette maison – les cris déchirant du professeur Lupin dans sa jeunesse durant les pleines lunes – elle aurait froid dans le dos. La maison malgré tout ce temps n'avait pas perdu de son aspect fantomatique.

La pluie cessa de tomber et un vent se leva. La jeune fille tourna le dos à la maison la plus hantée d'Angleterre, garda les mains posées sur la barricade avant de scruter les environs. Les arbres n'avaient plus aucune feuille, le sol était boueux, un rocher se tenait prés d'un chêne.

Et aucune trace du professeur Rogue.

Mais il ne lui avait pas donné d'heure, n'est-ce pas? Il pouvait venir à n'importe quel moment. Ou peut-être était il déjà passé ?...non, il avait écrit qu'il resterait toute la journée s'il le fallait. Avait-il bien écrit cela? Hermione était prise de doute. Non, il avait bien certifié qu'il l'attendrait c'était certain. Peut-être que le rendez-vous avait changé d'endroit? Après tout, Hermione n'était pas allée au petit-déjeuner et un courrier l'attendait peut-être...Non, c'était idiot. Ou peut-être l'avait-il oubliée?...Peut-être avait-il eu un empêchement ? Elle n'était là que depuis cinq minutes...à peine cinq minutes. Il pouvait très bien venir dans cinq, dix, vingt minutes...voir une heure ou deux. Et pendant ce temps là,ses amis pouvaient avoir la mauvaise idée de faire un tour ici. Elle tripota le bout de son écharpe, fit quelque pas par-ci par-là en se convainquant qu'il viendrait dans la seconde qui s'en suivait.

Elle s'assit sur le rocher, la tête entre les mains avant de consulter à nouveau sa montre.

Quatorze heures et cinq minutes.

D'un geste un peu nerveux, elle décrocha sa montre de son poignet et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe. Elle devait arrêter de regarder ce truc toutes les secondes. Cela la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Pour passer le temps, elle se mit à compter les branches des arbres puis à se demander si quelqu'un allait racheter la cabane hurlante un jour. Elle se mordit les lèvres en pensant à tout ce temps « perdu » alors qu'elle aurait pu étudier les runes ou le cours de défense contre les forces du mal pendant que son professeur daignerait venir. Enfin, pas « professeur » pour le moment. « En attendant que son « petit-ami » daignerait venir était une formulation plus appropriée. Même si le terme « petit-ami » la faisait sourire plus qu'autre chose. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la cabane hurlante. Elle s'y remémora la scène où Sirius s'était fait prendre par le professeur Rogue et comment Harry avait agressé ce dernier. La haine qu'éprouvait Harry Potter pour le professeur Rogue était démesurée. Et la perspective qu'il sut quelque chose pour eux deux la rendait mal à l'aide. Si jamais elle devait bien leur avoir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, comme il réagira ? Ron hurlera sans doute, mais se calmera par la suite. Mais Harry ? Lui qui avait tant haï cet homme...Ne cherchera-t-il pas un moyen pour les séparer ? Ou pire trouver un moyen pour faire renvoyer le professeur?...La jeune fille frissonna à cette idée. Car si cela s'avérait exacte, elle serait responsable aussi.

Elle se frotta les mains pour se les réchauffer. Le vent était glacial et elle n 'était pas du tout à l'abri des courants d'air. Elle resserra son écharpe, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se crispa. Que faisait-il bon sang...?Hermione soupira, vit son souffle devant sa bouche. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Dans le coin de la tête, elle y imprima un désir : ne pas quitter la barricade de la cabane hurlante avant dix-sept heures trente. Elle le regrettera sinon. Mais dans un autre côté, elle risquait une grippe. Elle n'avait pas prévu assez d'épaisseur. Son doux manteau d'hiver l'attendait sur son lit. Pattenrond devait dormir dessus en boule parfaite.

Elle frissonna de la tête au pied, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle se leva du rocher. Elle avait besoin de bouger un peu sinon elle se transformera en glaçon. Elle entreprit de faire un pas en avant quand elle sentit deux bras puissants la retenir par la taille. Elle resta figée sur place tandis qu'on plaça un visage prés du sien et qu'on lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Désolé du retard, Miss Granger »

Elle expira longuement de soulagement. Elle déposa ses mains sur les siennes, lui rendant l'étreinte, tout en restant dos contre sa poitrine. Elle esquissa un sourire radieux, savourant ce moment.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, professeur,avoua-t-elle en basculant sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. »

Il déplaça son bras droit pour le placer sous le menton de la jeune fille, l'enlaçant encore un peu plus. Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure chocolatée de la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci lui enlaçant les doigts de la main gauche avec sa propre main du même coté. Après quelques minutes, il lui fit faire demi-tour pour voir son visage. Hermione lui esquissa un sourire avant de poser délicatement sa tête sur son épaule, le nez en dessous de son menton - il portait l'écharpe de Poudlard aux couleurs de sa propre maison ce qui ne rendit pas la tâche facile - lui enserrant la taille. Le professeur Rogue lui rendit son étreinte, lui massant doucement le cou.

« J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas, confessa-t-il.

- C'est moi qui ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas, répliqua-t-elle doucement. J'ai cru aussi ne pas pouvoir venir.

- Comme cela ?

- Oh rien...juste un problème pour fausser compagnie à mes amis sans qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Et sans pour autant leur raconter des abominations. »

Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui avant de s'écarter tout en restant dans son étreinte, la mine ravagée par une fausse colère :

« Et vous? Où étiez-vous donc?

- Dumbledore, répondit-il simplement.

- Que voulait-il? s'enquit-elle, en basculant légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un signe interrogateur.

- Pas grand-chose en fait.

- Et cela vous a pris tout ce temps ?

- J'ai dit qu'il voulait pas grand-chose, pas que cela fut rapide. »

Elle plissa les yeux, sceptique.

« Mais encore, Professeur? »

Il la jaugea un instant, le sourire crispé, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Hermione s'attendit au pire. Il garda cependant le silence. Il réajusta l'écharpe d'Hermione :

« Avec seulement votre uniforme et cette écharpe, vous courrez à la grippe, maugréa-t-il.

- Mais je comptais sur vous pour me tenir au chaud ! S'indigna Hermione, le sourire espiègle. »

Elle crut un instant qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Le professeur Rogue la libérer doucement de leur étreinte. Il marcha quelque peu autour d'eux, observant les alentours. La jeune fille ne le quitta pas du regard. Elle se mit à tortiller ses doigts, sentant venir un reproche, une dispute. Il hocha légèrement la tête – il était de dos par rapport à elle – et marmonna:

« Je suis...comment dire...navré pour hier soir. »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Lire que le professeur Rogue lui présentait ses excuses était un fait... mais l'entendre était encore plus étrange. Sans un mot, elle se rapprocha de lui, lui prit doucement la main droite. Il se tourna vers elle. Son visage était tout sauf sévère. Il était animé par une sorte de tristesse qui lui fendit le coeur encore plus. Elle lui caressa le dessus main du bout des doigts sans le quitter du regard.

« J'accepte vos excuses, professeur, souffla-t-elle. Et cela bien avant que vous me les ayez dites. Sinon...je ne serai pas ici...maintenant. »

Le sorcier regagna son air hautain,celui qu'Hermione connaissait le plus, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle continua à lui sourire tout en lui prenant sa main droite entre les siennes pour la réchauffer bien que ses propres mains étaient glacées. Une minute passa, peut-être deux et aucun des deux ne quitta l'autre du regard. Celui d'Hermione était rempli d'affection et d'espièglerie à la fois quant à celui du professeur Rogue, la jeune fille avait du mal à le croire elle-même – il était froid. Ou était-ce juste son imagination ?

« Professeur? Tenta-t-elle doucement, la mine inquiète. »

Il continua à la fixer sans un mot. Elle eut soudainement l'impression qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle libéra délicatement la main du professeur – qui prit place le long de son corps – et ramena les siennes contre son coeur. Une sensation de malaise s'installa entre le deux personnages. Et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à mesure que le silence s'installait. Elle essayait de comprendre ce que voulait dire ce regard, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne voyait qu'un regard froid et rien d'autre, un visage impassible, des bras tantôt réconfortants tantôt si distants. La testait-il ?

« Professeur? »

Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement avant de la reprendre contre lui. Cette fois-ci elle lui enlaça le cou et lui la taille. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui et dut monter sur la pointe des pieds pour coller son visage contre celui du Professeur.

« Je me disais juste que le vert vous irait si bien, souffla le maître des potions. »

Contre toute attente, Hermione éclata de rire. Ah c'était juste cela...

« Vous faites toujours cette tête-là quand vous réfléchissez ? dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau.

- Essayez, Miss Granger, de vous concentrer quand quelqu'un vous regarde comme vous m'avez regardé, dit-il avec une teinte de voix acariâtre. »

Elle redoubla son rire. Puis, son cerveau lui amena l'information : le vert ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle aurait pu être une...? Elle le prit plus comme un compliment que comme une remarque cachant un double sens. Elle se déplaça pour le regarder dans les yeux, leur nez se frôlant :

« Dites-moi, professeur. C'était sérieux...

- Cette histoire de vert ? fit-il sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Non,non,professeur...je veux dire...cette histoire d'occlumancie. »

Il la considéra pendant un moment. Pourquoi faisait-elle allusion à cela maintenant ?

« Enfin..vous voyez, avoua-t-elle en le quittant du regard. Je ne sais pas sur le moment...ça m'a...paru étrange et mal placé...mais dans un autre côté...

-Votre soif de connaissance vous pousse à essayer les cours d'occlumancie? fit-il en se relevant légèrement, le ton terne.

- Oui ! Enfin, je veux dire...- elle se mordit les lèvres – je suis pas douée en défenses contre les forces du mal et cette branche – du peu que j'en sais – est difficile et...

- Voulez-vous oui ou non que je vous enseigne l'occlumancie, Miss Granger?

- Oui, Professeur. »

Contrairement à beaucoup de sa maison, elle était persuadée qu'il serait un magnifique professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Peut-être bien mieux que le professeur Lupin...Elle n'avait jamais été très habile en défense contre les forces du mal. L'épouvantard en était la preuve. Même si elle devait affronter sa peur – que maintenant elle comprenait - cela lui semblait si difficile d'en rire. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait transformer son épouvantard pour qu'il fût le plus risible au monde. Son ancien épouvantard n'était pas mal non plus...Contrairement à Ron qui était arachnophobe, elle n'avait pas cette possibilité de nouer les pattes de McGonagall pour faire rire tout le monde. Ou alors elle devait être en chat. Mais encore en chat, elle ne pouvait pas lui déclarer qu'elle avait raté tout ses examens.

Elle lui esquissa un sourire timide. Il lui mit le front contre le sien, leur souffle se mélangeant. Elle se serra fort contre lui, nez contre secondes. Deux secondes. Peut-être trois. Il fit un mouvement vers elle, incertain. Quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent de nouveau, elle retint son souffle. Légèrement tremblante, elle laissa les lèvres du professeur Rogue venir toucher les siennes. Elle déplaça délicatement sa main droite pour la poser sur la joue du sorcier. Se tenant très droits,collés l'un à l'autre, ils savourèrent leur union comme on pouvait savourer du nectar. La jeune fille se laissa bercer par la chaleur du professeur tout en lui rendant son baiser. Il n'avait rien d'un baiser volé cette fois-là. Elle laissa courir ses doigts le long de sa joue avant de les faufiler dans ses cheveux. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'ils étaient plutôt secs au toucher alors qu'ils avaient cette apparence si graisseuse. Son coeur se serra quand elle sentit qu'il brisait le lien entre eux, mais c'était pour intensifier leur étreinte. Hermione réprima un gémissement quand une langue hasardeuse vint lui caresser le bout des lèvres. Légèrement tremblante, elle ouvrit doucement sa bouche pour l'accueillir. Elle n'arriva pas cette fois-là à étouffer un gémissement quand le maître des potions lui caressa la langue. Tendrement. Doucement. Elle lui rendit timidement le geste ce qui rendit leur baiser encore plus passionné. Elle lui enlaça le cou, l'attirant le plus qu'elle le pouvait à lui, se tenant douloureusement sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle ne pensait plus qu'à leur étreinte. Et dans un coin de la tête, elle ne voulait pas imaginer que ce genre de moment privilégié serait rare à cause des autres. Pourtant, dans un autre recoin de son esprit, quelque chose clochait. C'était ce genre de détail qui pouvait gâcher ce genre de moment.

Le professeur Rogue se sépara d'elle, la respiration légèrement haletante et le teint rosi. La jeune fille était logée à la même enseigne et lui esquissa un sourire timide. Elle déplaça ses mains pour les placer au niveau des épaules du sorcier avant de poser la tête contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, son estomac à jeun commençait a lui faire mal. Elle ne souhaitait pas plier au caprice de son corps pour risquer de gâcher ce moment.

« Merci pour votre lettre, professeur, murmura-t-elle. »

Il lui massa le cou du bout des doigts :

« De rien, Miss Granger, ne souffla-t-il.

- hum... »

Elle se détacha doucement de lui, lui décrochant un regard espiègle.

« Et si vous arrêtiez de m'appeler « Miss Granger »? fit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Désolé jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est votre nom, répliqua-t-il le plus sérieux du monde. »

Elle lui fit une mimique faussement indignée.

« Je voulais dire...nous pourrions nous..., commença-t-elle, pas très sûre d'elle.

- Nous pourrions nous? Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Nous...tutoyer quand nous sommes...seuls ? Finit-elle dans un souffle, les joues empourprées. »

Il la toisa, un rictus dessiné sur son visage :

« Voyez-vous cela...Essayez, Miss Granger, lança-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. »

Elle le dévisagea. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

« Très bien, dans ce cas...heu... »

Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. En fait ce n'était pas si facile que ça en avait l'air. Dans le creux de sa tête, elle le voyait toujours en tant que professeur. Et par un réflexe de politesse, elle ne parvenait pas à lui coller un « toi » ou un « tu ». Il haussa un sourcil devant le silence de la jeune fille.

« Comment allez-vous, professeur ?! lança-t-elle sans réfléchir. »

Elle ferma les yeux, détourna la tête. Idiote.

« Lamentable, commenta le principal intéressé. »

C'était encore trop tôt sans doute. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer le tutoyant comme cela même si devant les autres, elle continuer à être d'une politesse implacable. Même. Elle n'arrivait pas à scinder la partie « Professeur » et « Homme » au sorcier devant lui. Tout était une question de volonté. Elle joua quelques instants avec l'écharpe du maître des potions d'un geste désintéressé. Elle observa avec beaucoup d'attention le mélange de couleur argenté et verdâtre. Au bout de l'écharpe étaient brodés un Serpent et l'inscription « Serpentard ». Il baissa les yeux vers les mains de la jeune fille avant de les reposer sur cette dernière. D'un geste lent, il la libéra de son étreinte. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il porta ses mains à son écharpe et la retira de son cou. Il garda son écharpe pendante sur son bras gauche avant d'enlever celle de la jeune fille qui continuait à l'observer. D'un geste doux, il lui passa l'écharpe aux couleurs argentée autour du cou en prenant soin de ne pas coincer une mèche de cheveux. Il se passa l'écharpe doré autour du cou sans la nouer. La jeune fille baissa la tête pour apercevoir qu'une longue traînée laineuse verte et argentée partait de son cou et se terminait aux alentours de son ventre. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le serpent brodé avant de lever à nouveau la tête vers son Professeur. Il l'observait, les yeux plissés. Avec un rictus, il murmura :

« Oui, le vert vous va très bien, Miss Granger. »

Elle lui sourit, les joues empourprées. Elle joignit ses mains et lui tourna le dos. C'était si peu commun d'être complimentée par le professeur des Potions. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fit quelque pas par-ci, par-là. Une odeur douce et sécurisante émanait de l'écharpe et la remplissait de bien-être. Elle respira profondément avant de lui refaire face. Il avait enlevé l'écharpe des Gryffondors et la repliait en faisant un tas parfait. La jeune fille feignit d'enlever sa propre écharpe, mais il l'arrêta net :

« Gardez-la. »

La jeune fille ramena ses mains le long du corps. Quand son bras gauche toucha le renfort de sa robe, elle sentit à travers qu'elle y avait laissé un objet. Sans un mot, tandis que le professeur se déplaçait pour la rejoindre, Hermione Granger sortit sa montre et la contempla. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent : seize heures et vingt-cinq minutes. Elle leva la tête vers son professeur, le regard légèrement anxieux.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard, murmura-t-elle avec regret. »

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le temps passerait si vite...Ils étaient là depuis tout ce temps ? Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était là. Sa montre devait être déréglée. Cela devait être ça. Elle replaça l'objet dans sa poche. Quand elle releva la tête vers son professeur, elle tomba nez à nez avec une boîte venue d'Honeydukes. Elle s'empara délicatement. La boîte était blanche, carrée et avait un certain poids. Elle leva timidement les yeux :

« Qu'est ce que c'est?...professeur? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Du chocolat venu d'HoneyDuke, expliqua-t-il. Je...pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir. »

Elle lui afficha son plus beau sourire. Il lui rendit moitié crispé moitié timide. Elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte, y trouva des fondus au chaudron, en cassa un des bouts des doigts et en présenta un morceau au Professeur qui refusa d'un hochement de tête. Elle porta le morceau en bouche tandis qu'il lui passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle colla sa tête contre sa poitrine, tenant fermement la boîte de chocolat dans la main droite. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura l'étreinte.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue se dégagea gentiment d'elle. Il tenait toujours l'écharpe dans sa main gauche. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis lui tourna le dos. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer à nouveau. Il allait partir.

« Vous feriez mieux de regagner le château, Miss Granger, lança-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Vous allez être en retard. »

Il fit quelque pas loin d'elle, la laissant en plan. Elle resta figée sur place. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Quand son cerveau réussit à analyser la situation, le Professeur avait déjà franchi cinq ou six mètre entre eux. Hermione s'écria :

« Attendez, professeur ! »

Il s'arrêta net. Elle accourut et le fit face, les joues légèrement rougies, les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais.

« Ne me laissez pas comme cela...supplia-t-elle. Je veux dire...quand devrons-nous nous revoir? Dois je espérer vous voir à chaque sortie au pré-au-lard ? »

Elle intensifia son regard pour laisser apparaître que supplication et désespoir. Il n'allait quand même pas l'abandonner maintenant. Même si l'heure approchait, ils avaient encore pas mal de temps devant eux. Le professeur expira longuement, le visage crispé.

« Je n'ai pas pris la divination durant mes années d'études donc je ne saurai pas vous le dire, répondit-il froidement.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de divination pour le savoir, professeur! s'écria Hermione, le coeur lourd. Vous pouvez quand même - me dire si demain, je pourrai vous voir dans votre bureau ou...ou après nos cours le lundi ?

Non. »

Sa voix était glaciale.

« Non? répéta Hermione incrédule. »

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Le professeur la dépassa et continua son chemin vers les rues du Pré au lard. Hermione accourut de nouveau,lui prit le bras et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle murmura d'une voix plus suppliante que jamais :

« S'il vous plaît, professeur. »

Juste une date. N'importe quand.

« Miss Granger, je ne veux pas vous mentir, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Me mentir à propos de quoi? Fit-elle, la voix tremblante, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

- Je ne peux pas vous promettre que nous nous reverrons à une telle date alors que le professeur Dumbledore - ou même l'Ordre - me rappelle au même moment. Et comprenez-moi bien...Je ne peux pas vous faire passer avant.

- Et vous? Ne comprenez-vous pas que je vous laisse passer avant mes amis pour venir vous retrouver?! Ne pensez-vous pas un instant que j'aurais pu tout aussi bien passer mon après-midi avec mes amis plutôt qu'avec vous car...car... »

Elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues avant de détourner la tête et de lui lâcher violemment le bras. Elle essuya inutilement du revers de la main ses larmes, essayant de contenir sa rancoeur.

« Miss Granger, tenta le professeur, mais elle le coupa.

- Ce n'est rien, professeur. Je suis ridicule. Après tout, j'ai mes BUSE à obtenir, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne lui était pas naturelle. »

Elle lui afficha un sourire forcé et se mit en route vers les rues du Pré au lard. C'était une belle après-midi. Oui. Tranquille, serein, calme. Une sortie de réconciliation...Elle allait retrouver le château de Poudlard avec ses cheminées, ses fantômes, sa grande salle dont le plafond était magique, sa tour où les autres élèves de Gryffondors étaient en train de rédiger leurs devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, ses serres dont les plantes attendaient impatiemment le cours de botanique pour être chouchoutées ou mordre un élève imprudent, ses cachots où les pas résonnaient et où les chaudrons se remplissaient de substances exquises, ses salles de classe, ses cours, ses dortoirs...

« Hermione »

Elle se paralysa. Avait elle bien entendu ? Elle tourna la tête lentement vers son professeur qui la considérait avec une mine crispée. D'un geste toujours aussi lent, elle fit volte-face. Elle le dévisagea, déconcertée. Le maître des potions s'avança vers elle, quand il fut assez près, il essuya les larmes du bout des doigts sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Vous avez...dit...Hermione? murmura-t-elle,incrédule. Vous...m'avez...appelée par...

- Par votre prénom, oui, finit-il. »

Elle semblait aussi interloquée que si on lui avait dit que Neville avait eu la meilleure note en potion.

« Si cela vous pose un problème, je...,dit-il

- Non, non, répliqua-t-elle vivement en hochant la tête. Bien au contraire. »

Sa rancœur disparut comme soufflée par le vent. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Elle se colla à lui pour une dernière étreinte. Elle lui enlaça le cou et mit son visage contre le sien. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le lâche d'elle-même.

« Ce soir 19heure, murmura le professeur Rogue en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

En voyant qu'elle lui affichait un regard interrogateur, il explicita :

« 19heure, dans mon bureau, pour vos cours d'occlumancie.

- D'accord, professeur, chuchota-t-elle. »

Durant le dîner de ce soir là, alors qu'Hermione reprenait encore des raviolis dans son assiette, elle affichait un sourire enjôleur. Elle discutait avec Lavande qui – pour une raison qu'elle en remerciait le ciel - ne pouffait plus de rire des qu'elle croisait son amie. Elle lui racontait comment le jeune Smith l'avait préférée à Ginny. Cette dernière au bout de la table piquait un ravioli du bout de sa fourchette de rage. Harry et Ron se parlaient en murmurant leur tête rapprochée de l'une de l'autre tout en regardant Hermione pouffer de rire avec Lavande et Parvati.

« Je te le dis, murmura Harry. Elle est revenue avec une écharpe des Serpentards.

- Et ça veut dire quoi? demanda Ron en ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux.

- Ça veut dire qu'un Serpentard le lui a donné...c'est tout, chuchota à nouveau Harry en se forçant à garder un ton serein devant le manque de compréhension de son ami.

- Ben ç'arrive, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

- Et où était-elle depuis tout ce temps ? Hein? Elle est partie en douce comme cela.

- Si tu insinues qu'elle est partie faire un tour avec un Serpentard, c'est possible.. et?

- Ron...Un serpentard n'irait jamais faire un tour avec une gryffondor et surtout pas avec Hermione. »

Il planta sa fourchette dans le dernier ravioli qui lui restait et le fixa d'un air accusateur :

« Ben...si tu veux mon avis, elle sort peut-être...avec un serpentard, fit Ron, en appuyant sa tête sur sa main gauche. Et quand on est amoureux, on fait des n'importe quoi. Quand Percy sortait avec cette fille des Serdaigles, il n'arrêtait pas de lui toucher les cheveux ou de toucher un morceau de sa robe quand elle passait près de lui.

- Ron ! Qui de Serpentard sortirait avec Hermione, sérieusement? »

Harry Potter ne voulait pas lui cracher à la figure qu'il savait éperdument bien que celui qui avait donné l'écharpe à Hermione était assis à la table des professeurs. Il avait vu Hermione se précipiter dans son dortoir pour y ranger une boîte et une écharpe qu'il avait bien discernée comme étant argentée et vert. Et c'était les couleurs des Serpentards. La perspective qu'Hermione eût pu passer la journée avec le professeur Rogue le rendait malade. Non seulement elle leur avait faussé compagnie, mais en plus elle leur cachait la vérité. Il était clair que Harry soupçonnait de plus en plus quelque chose entre eux. Et bien qu'il n'eut eu que des bribes de leur relation, il n'avait jamais eu de preuve assez flagrante pour s'inquiéter. Il ne s'inquiétait nullement en fait. Il était même ravi de la situation. S'ils commençaient à commettre des erreurs, ce serait encore plus simple de renvoyer le professeur Rogue.

« Et c'est quoi ta théorie à toi? Elle sort avec un serdaigle qui aurait piqué l'écharpe d'un Serpentard? marmonna Ron. Et j'y pense...si elle sort avec un Serpentard, raison de plus pour nier qu'elle est avec quelqu'un. Comme ça elle ne se reçoit pas à longueur de journée – il prit une voix faussement indignée – les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se haïssent par principe. Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi !

- Ron...

- Non, mais sérieusement, c'est ce que je crois !..je me demande seulement avec qui elle est. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour se contenir de lui dire ce qu'il savait.

« Ce soir, elle a dit qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque faire le devoir pour Rogue, déclara Harry. Je prendrai la cape de mon père et la carte du maraudeur. Comme ça, on verra bien si elle nous ment.

- Et si elle va vraiment à la bibliothèque? s'enquit Ron.

- Je continuerai à la suivre jusqu'à ce que je les surprenne. »

Ron eut un sourire crispé :

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Harry...

- Tu veux savoir oui ou non?

- Et si elle le découvrait?

- Je prétexterai que je suivais Malefoy. Enfin...j'essayais de suivre Malefoy. »

Ron regarda à nouveau Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit signe de la main avant de pouffer à nouveau avec Lavande et Parvati.

« Et dire qu'elle les détestait il y a un moment...soupira-t-il.

- Alors ?

- D'accord, d'accord je veux bien te couvrir. Mais si d'ici la semaine prochaine tu as rien vu d'anormal, tu laisses tomber d'accord ?

- Oui, je te le promets. »

Dans un coin de sa tête, le jeune Potter savait éperdument bien qu'il allait forcément trouver quelque chose. Même s'il savait que s'il se faisait avoir, non seulement il risquait gros avec Rogue, mais il risquait aussi de perdre Hermione, sa détermination à les démasquer ne s'en faisait que plus grande. Il se servit un morceau de tarte au citron. Ron soupira un moment puis regarda son ami :

« Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard? »

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son morceau de tarte. Il se frappa la poitrine, manquant d'air. Les larmes aux yeux, il répliqua à Ron d'une voix étranglée, le regard froid :

« Jaloux?

- Ben tu es obsédé par le petit-ami de Hermione, expliqua Ron en détourna les yeux.

- Ron ! Hermione sort avec...

- Coucou les garçons ! lança une voix derrière eux. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent. Hermione affichait un large sourire. Elle ne portait évidemment plus l'écharpe que lui avait donnée le professeur Rogue. Écharpe qu'elle avait vite fait de ranger sous son oreiller et la boîte de chocolat dans sa valise.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi. Au fait, Harry, Lavande me fait dire que Cho te cherchait depuis ce matin. »

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent dans un grognement et la jeune fille quitta la grande salle accompagnée par une dizaine d'autres élèves. Harry enfourcha un morceau de tarte tout en regardant partir la chevelure chocolatée. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'irait pas à la bibliothèque et que – contre toute attente – ira dans les cachots. Pour y faire quoi? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Avec qui? C'était ce qu'il comptait bien savoir et surtout prouver. Personne d'autre ne semblait être au courant. C'était un bon point pour lui. Sa rumeur sur le soi-disant petit-ami d'Hermione Granger commençait à s'étouffer avec les potins de Lavande qui sortait avec Smith sous le nez de la tornade rousse.

« Je continue à penser que tu es jaloux, Harry, marmonna Ron en se resservant une part de tarte. Il suffit de voir ta tête. »

Sans un mot, Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette dans l'assiette et se précipita en dehors de la grande salle sous l'oeil intrigué de Nick-quasi-sans-tête et deux ou trois autres Gryffondors. Ron quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération.

Hermione Granger arriva à la bibliothèque pendant que Mrs Pince frottait avec conviction une étagère. Elle lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'Hermione vagabondait d'étagère en étagère, le doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Elle examina chaque reliure des livres qu'elle apercevait. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le retira de sa place dans un geste précis et l'ouvrit devant elle. Ce fut à ce moment la qu'une tornade à lunettes arriva devant elle en s'écriant :

« Hermione ! »

Elle sursauta en laissant tomber le livre qu'elle venait de prendre, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle porta sa main droite sur son muscle cardiaque, calant son dos contre l'étagère.

« Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Elle lui sourit malgré cela. Le jeune Potter avait du mal à se contenir. Il regardait à droite et à gauche nerveusement comme s'il s'attendait à le voir arriver d'un moment à l'autre. La jeune fille nota cette attitude :

« Ça va, Harry? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Juste...juste que...je voulais savoir..., dit-il en cherchant bien ses mots. Si tu pouvais me passer ta copie du devoir pour Rogue après ?...Je m'en sortirai pas sinon. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, la quittant pas des yeux. Hermione continua à lui sourire malgré elle puis se renfrogna dans une attitude qui lui rappelait étrangement McGonagall :

« Harry, je croyais que tu avais fini ton devoir pour le professeur Rogue, dit elle indignée.

- Oui, mais...je voudrais...que tu me prêtes le tien pour que je vérifie,voilà, marmonna-t-il en se retenant de justesse à lui crier : « Tu sors avec Rogue?! »

- Ok, je te le prêterai.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? fit-il en remarquant le livre au pied de Hermione. »

Il se pencha pour le ramasser. La couverture était brun foncée et les lettres d'or du titre étaient en train de s'effacer. Il regarda successivement le livre et Hermione. Cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout troublée.

« Les mystères et les secrets des forces obscures, lut le jeune Potter. Hermione ? Tu vas pas devenir une apprentie mangemort quand même? »

Elle éclata de rire et lui reprit le livre des mains.

« Mais non, gros bêta. C'est pour la partie «Affrontez votre peur : l'épouvantard. » Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai des problèmes en défense contre les forces du mal, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le livre et en lui montrant le chapitre qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Et puis il y a tout un tas de petits trucs que le professeur Lupin nous a omis. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, continuant à scruter le visage émerveillé d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un livre intéressant.

« Et il y a tout un chapitre sur les patronus. Tu savais qu'il était possible de changer la forme de son patronus? Un choc émotionnel en est souvent la cause – elle tourna quelques pages – ha...non, c'est au sujet des détraqueurs...voyons.

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas au professeur Lupin un coup de main comme il a fait pour moi et les détraqueurs ? s'enquit Harry. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux du livre. Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme semblaient tout sauf sereins. Ils étaient comme animés par une folie...une folie inquiétante même. Elle pensa que c'était dû à l'éclairage de la bibliothèque, replongea le nez dans le livre et répondit :

« Je ne voudrai pas le déranger.

- Et Rogue? »

Elle leva la tête d'un geste brusque. Pourquoi faisait-il allusion au professeur Rogue ?

« Quoi et Rogue? répéta Hermione en se forçant de prendre une mine interrogatrice.

- Ben il a toujours souhaité être prof de défense contre les forces du mal et...en troisième année quand il a remplacé Lupin, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait l'air de très bien s'y connaître, balbutia Harry. »

Il éclata de rire qui fut plus nerveux à ses oreilles qu'autre chose. Hermione par contre parut apeurée du comportement de son ami. Il replongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Cette dernière eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à un dément. Elle fit instinctivement un pas sur le côté. Un bras se plaqua avec force juste en travers de sa direction. Hermione se retourna vers son ami, la respiration haletante. Qu'avait-il? Pourquoi paraissait-il si...démoniaque? Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Leur souffle se mélangeant, mais cette proximité eut quelque chose de malfaisant.

« La plus brillante élève de Poudlard, murmura-t-il avec une voix doucereuse.

- Harry ? Fit Hermione de plus en plus paniquée. Laisse-moi passer.

- La plus brillante élève de Poudlard, répéta le jeune sorcier en la chantant presque. »

Il poussa un nouveau rire nerveux, mais qui parut plus qu'inquiétant aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

« La plus brillante élève de Poudlard, susurra-t-il d'un air sombre. Fricotant avec un professeur.

- Non...s'étouffa Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. »

Comment avait-il su? C'était impossible. Non, il devait faire une erreur. Le jeune Potter eut un large sourire en voyant le teint de la jeune fille pâlir et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Ainsi comme cela c'était vrai. Il plaqua l'autre bras de l'autre côté de son visage.

« Très touchante cette écharpe, murmura-t-il, toujours sur le même ton glacial.

- Harry, laisse-moi passer ! Supplia Hermione en laissant courir ses larmes sur son visage. »

Elle redoutait qu'il ne veuille pas la laisser passer. Mais que faisait Mrs Pince? Avec ces rires, elle aurait dû déjà être venue voir ce qu'il se passait et les gronder de perturber le silence de sa demeure. Harry Potter toucha du bout des doigts les cheveux de la brune. Celle-ci se figea d'horreur et laissa tomber le livre sur le sol qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd en touchant le sol. Il fit promener ses doigts jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille, lui effleurant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

« La plus brillante élève de Poudlard, chantonna Harry dans un souffle.

- Harry, fit la jeune fille en se forçant à paraître la plus autoritaire possible. Laisse-moi passer. »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard un long moment. Hermione tâtonna discrètement sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Mais elle se souvint avec horreur qu'elle l'avait laissée sur sa table de nuit en remontant dans le dortoir des filles, juste avant de cacher l'écharpe et la boîte de chocolat.

« Tu sais, ma chère Hermione, murmura de nouveau Harry, la voix glaciale. Qu'avec ce que je sais, il peut être renvoyé de Poudlard – il eut de nouveau ce rire déplaisant – et toi aussi.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! S'emporta Hermione. Maintenant, lâche-moi ! »

Elle le repoussa violemment. Avant même qu'il eût pu se stabiliser, elle s'était déjà enfuie. Hermione passa en trombe à côté du bureau de la Mrs Pince. Elle réfuta un hoquet d'horreur : elle était stupefixiée derrière celui-ci. Non,ce n'était quand même pas Harry. Elle passa la porte de la bibliothèque, regarda autour d'elle et se dirigea vers l'escalier du cachot. Soudain, quelqu'un la bouscula par-derrière et elle se retrouva face contre terre. Elle fit volte-face, les cheveux emmêlés sur son visage, la respiration haletante : Harry Potter. Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle et était très proche. Trop proche. Bientôt il emprisonna les poignets de la jeune fille et lui cala les jambes avec les siennes. Hermione tenta de se débattre, mais le jeune homme était plus fort qu'elle. Il se rapprocha d'elle, nez contre nez. La jeune fille sentit son coeur s'emballer, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Elle était complètement à sa merci.

« On va jouer à un jeu,Granger, murmura Harry sans avoir changé de ton depuis tout à l'heure.

- Harry, je t'en prie, supplia Hermione, les joues rougies par les larmes. Lâche-moi. S'il te plaît...lâche-moi. »

Il ne l'avait encore jamais appelé « Granger » et cela l'inquiéta énormément qu'il le fit maintenant. Pourquoi...Pourquoi personne ne venait à la bibliothèque le samedi soir? Le jeune homme happa la lèvre supérieure de Hermione avec les siennes. Cette dernière essaya de fermer hermétiquement sa bouche. Il avait complètement perdu la raison. La jeune fille bougea légèrement et les doigts de sa main gauche touchèrent quelque chose de dur. Du bois. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux Harry quand celui-ci lui sourit de façon machiavélique.

« La plus...brillante élève de Poudlard...chuchota-t-il. Entre mes mains...

- Harry..souffla Hermione. Lâche-moi. »

Elle bougea encore un peu plus ses doigts. Il enserra son étreinte sur ses poignets tandis que ses lèves emprisonnèrent celles d'Hermione. Elle eut l'impression d'étouffer, elle se débattit plus violemment encore. Harry lui mordit les lèvres au sang, complètement pris de folie. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la main gauche d'Hermione agrippa le bois et dans un geste et un cri presque de désespoir elle hurla :

« STUPEFIX ! »

L'éclaire rougeoyant toucha en plein fouet Harry Potter. Elle le repoussa au loin, fit quelque pas à quatre pattes avant de se lever, de jeter la baguette de Harry au loin et de s'enfuit à toute jambe, les larmes aux yeux...


	13. Jalousie et Occlumancie

Auteur : bon, je sais. Hermione a eu son problème de dents dans le cinquième tome et je pensais fermement que c'était avant donc bon. On va dire que c'est une erreur de ma part.  
Je sais le chapitre est moins long que l'ancien, mais c'est voulu...

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre XIII : « Jalousie et Occlumancie »

Les jambes de Miss Granger lui firent si mal qu'elle s'arrêta, une main sur une de ses cuisses, l'autre appuyée contre un mur glacial, la respiration sifflante, les joues rosies, les larmes ruisselantes. Elle se mit de dos au mur et se laissa glisser le long en réprimant un sanglot. Elle ramena ses bras le long de ses genoux et enfouit sa tête.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son meilleur ami. Harry Potter. Le survivant. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour l'aider dans ses tâches et contre lord Voldemort. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour le réconforter et le remettre sur le droit chemin... Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et ce regard de dément qu'il affichait... On aurait dit qu'il avait complètement perdu la raison. Voulait-il vraiment la faire renvoyer? Était il vraiment au courant de leur relation ou était-ce seulement un test pour vérifier une rumeur ? Était ce Mimi Geignarde qui lui aurait dit qu'elle les avait vus entrelacés dans les toilettes des filles ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant venant du fantôme. Et pourquoi... et pourquoi ce geste dans le couloir ? Ce baiser forcé et...cette horrible de sensation qu'il allait là...

NON ! C'était tout simplement impossible. Il devait être sous le sortilège de l'imperium. Voilà. Ou c 'était quelqu'un d'autres ayant pris du Polynectar.

Ou alors cherchait-elle toujours une explication pour ne pas regarder la vérité en face Les yeux d'Harry étaient remplis de rancoeur, de colère...de _dégout._ Oui, tout le monde le serait à sa place. Il avait pensé qu'elle l'avait trahie en sortant avec celui qu'il détestait depuis toujours. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs comment elle avait pu se mettre dans une telle situation. Un jour, elle détestait son professeur, un jour, elle l'aimait plus que quiconque. Haine et Amour seraient donc si proches ? Et que pensera le directeur ? Avait-il lui aussi des soupçons avant même qu'ils s'embrassassent dans les cachots ? Est ce que cela se _voyait_ avant même que cela existât ? Était ce pour cela qu'il était venu dans les cachots pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'étaient pas entrain de bécoter sur un des bureaux ou plus si affinité ? Et avoir rappelé le Professeur Rogue ce matin dans son bureau pour lui demander « pas grand-chose » uniquement pour essayer de le retenir ? Pour qu'il ne vienne pas au rendez-vous?

Mais pourquoi tout le monde semblait vouloir les séparer à tout prix...?

Oui. C'était son professeur. Oui elle était une de ses élèves. Oui, elle n'avait que seize ans. Oui, elle n'était pas majeure. Oui, ils étaient en tort et re tort.

Oui, ils avaient tout les tords. Mais est ce qu'un règlement pouvait être suffisamment dissuasif sur des sentiments ? Est ce que cet amour naissant entre eux ne leur fera pas perdre la raison comme à Harry ?

Mais... elle se posait toujours la question : l'aimait il vraiment ? Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait ! Sinon, il ne se serait jamais mis dans une telle situation. Il avait juste du mal à jongler entre professeur et Homme. Tout comme elle, il avait du mal. Mais cette optique que quelqu'un savait pour eux n'allait pas lui en dissuader ? La laisser là... toute seule... Elle savait qu'en racontant ce qui s'était passé, le Professeur Rogue pouvait se montrer soit indifférent – après tout, il n'y a eu que tentative – soit en colère et voulant encore plus faire de la chair à hippogriffe d'Harry Potter – soit il lui dira tout simplement que pour leur avenir à tous les deux qu'il valait mieux d'arrêter.

En fait, dans un coin de la tête, elle se demandait si c'était l'idéal de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque. Après tout, elle dramatisait peut-être pour rien. Harry avait juste pété un câble et il l'attendait sans doute à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour s'excuser et lui souhaiter bonne chance avec le maître des potions. Et Harry avait aucunement l'intention de là...

Non, elle ne devait plus y penser. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Non, Harry n'aurait jamais _osé._ Il attendait peut-être une explication d'elle ? Il était devenu fou car elle lui avait menti et qu'elle lui avait caché un truc aussi gros que le château de Poudlard ?

Mais ne pouvait-il pas se montrer plus compréhensif envers elle? Comme ci c'était de sa faute... Elle aurait bien voulu tout leur dire depuis le début... mais le professeur avait raison. Moins les gens en savaient sur eux, plus ils étaient tranquilles. Combien de temps allait-elle supporter cette situation ? De devoir se cacher et de mentir ? Il était évident qu'elle ne se voyait pas s'afficher avec le Professeur Rogue en plein dans les couloirs. Même si tout le monde le savait, elle ne le pourrait tout simplement pas. Par timidité sans doute. Même si ce règlement Professeur-Eleve n'existait pas, cela ne changerait rien dans les lois du monde des sorciers. Il était trop âgé par rapport à elle. Et elle, elle n'avait pas la majorité pour se soutenir.

Elle releva la tête d'un geste brusque. Attendez une minute. Elle mélangeait tout. De point de vue loi du monde des sorciers, ils étaient en tort dans un sens. Elle était mineure et lui majeur. Ok jusque-là, elle était d'accord. Mais c'était ambigu comme raisonnement. Car quelqu'un de vingt ans peut très bien sortir avec quelqu'un qui en a seize sans qu'on ne paraisse offusqué. C'était juste une question de _morale_. Elle aurait pu être _sa fille_. C'était tout. On n'avait pas fixé une limite d'age pour sortir avec quelqu'un. _Elle n'était plus une petite fille..._

Et de point de vue du règlement de l'école...Elle avait lu une clause à ce sujet, mais elle était incapable de s'en souvenir exactement. Si elle pouvait se prouver à elle même qu'ils ne risquaient rien, elle n'aura plus peur d'Harry et de ses menaces en l'air. Car de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas répéter sous-tout les toits sans preuve. Il ne les avait pas vus s'embrasser ni échanger des mots complices. Il n'avait rien sauf des spéculations. Et même s'il montrait la carte du maraudeur au directeur, cela ne prouvera rien. Car le professeur Rogue et Hermione Granger seraient dans la même pièce. Oui et ? Cela n'était pas inscrit ce qu'ils faisaient. De plus, s'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, c'était dans le bureau du professeur et pour s'entraîner pour le cours du Professeur Lupin. Et ce dernier pouvait en témoigner qu'elle en avait besoin. Et que si elle n'avait pas voulu demander au professeur approprié, elle avait simplement souhaité... passer du temps avec le Professeur Rogue pour lui prouver que Serpentard et Gryffondor pouvaient s'entendre ?...Tout simplement ? Et que de toute manière, quand le Professeur Lupin était absent pour cause de « pleine lune », le Professeur Rogue le remplaçait...

Tant que personne ne les _voyait s'embrasser_, ils ne risquaient rien. Voila...

Dans son esprit, la jeune fille pensa que le jeune Potter pouvait aller « se faire voir chez les elfes de maisons grecques ». Et que c 'était _lui_ qui risquait le renvoi si jamais on apprenait qu'il avait fait une tentative de viol et qu'il avait stupéfixié la bibliothécaire... La jeune fille retrouva le sourire, les joues sèches. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Vraiment rien à craindre. S'il faisait mine de quoique ce soit, elle pourrait aussi le « balancer ».

_La guerre froide entre les deux amis était déclarée. _

Elle se leva, tapota sa robe du bout des doigts, remit le mieux qu'elle pouvait ses cheveux d'un geste vif et en secouant la tête avant de reprendre sa route, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'était pas très sure que ce fut la meilleure solution de nier ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothèque. Mais après tout avait-elle le choix? Car montrer qu'elle avait été blessée et prise de panique ne pourra que renforcer Harry dans son idée de la relation élève Professeur. Elle devait rester de marbre devant toute les situations. Même devant un ami complètement sans raison. Et même si elle lui dévoilait toute la vérité, cela pourrait la pousser à l'erreur avec le Professeur. Tout devait resté comme cela avait été souhaité. Tout devait rester parfait. Trop parfait.

Quand la jeune fille arriva devant la porte du bureau du Professeur Rogue, elle prit une longue inspiration avant de frapper par trois fois. Elle tripota ses doigts en attendant que le maître des potions daignait lui ouvrir. Elle se balança sur un pied puis sur l'autre d'impatience mélangé à de la gène avant de se retourner pour poser les yeux ci et là dans le couloir. Elle se mit à un petit jeu de patience qui consistait à compter les pierres du mur. Quand elle en fut au chiffre quatorze, la porte s'entrouvrit. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Professeur des Potions à la mine apathique. Elle lui afficha un sourire timide. Il la toisa et dit alors d'un ton sec :

« Vous êtes en retard.

-Je..Je n'ai pas vu l'heure...j'étais à la bibliothèque, expliqua Hermione, ce qui était à moitié voir un _quart_ vrai. »

Il se dégagea de la porte pour la laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. La jeune fille parcourut du regard le bureau du Professeur. Il était mieux éclairé que la dernière fois. Les bocaux aux mille mixtures avaient pour la plupart une consistance verdâtre et passablement dégoûtante. Les doigts jouant toujours entre eux, la jeune fille se tourna vers son Professeur qui prit place derrière son bureau. Sur ce derrière se trouvait un tas de parchemins, deux ou trois bocaux, un encrier et une plume verdâtre.

Le maître des potions joignit les mains devant lui et invita d'un signe de la tête la jeune fille à s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle s'exécuta. Elle posa les mains sur ses genoux, l'estomac légèrement capricieux. Il la dévisagea avant d'ajouter :

« Bien, Miss Granger. Que savez vous sur l'occlumancie ? »

Elle le considéra à son tour. Il était de nouveau derrière ce masque impassible. après tout c'était un cours, pas un rendez-vous.

« L'art de lire dans les pensées ? Se risqua Hermione. »

Elle n'avait presque rien lu sur cet art. Et elle s'en mordait les doigts. Il était évident que sa réponse était tous sauf parfaitement exacte. Le professeur décroisa les mains pour croiser les bras cette fois ci, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

« Non, Miss Granger. Et je m'abstiendrai d'enlever des points à Gryffondor cette fois-ci car je peux comprendre que vous n'y connaissez rien en cette matière car...cette discipline de la magie n'est plus enseignée à Poudlard depuis des années. »

Il se leva lentement de sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau tout en expliquant, sans quitter de nouveau Hermione des yeux.

« L'occlumancie est une branche obscure de la magie, Miss Granger. Elle est en doublé avec son antonyme legilimancie. Cet art permet de lire votre esprit, d'y trouver des souvenirs et de les interpréter. Seuls les moldus parlent de lire les pensées hors vos pensées ne sont pas des lignes dans votre esprit n'est ce pas? Ce sont des images et des émotions. Et l'occlumancie vous permet de cacher ses images au légilimens qui essaie de l'interpréter. »

Hermione pâlit soudain tandis que son professeur passa derrière elle. Et s'il voyait le souvenir de la scène dans la bibliothèque ? après tout, c'était tout _frais _ dans sa mémoire. Et comment allait il interpreter cela ? Elle se sentit de plus en plus mal à mesure que le professeur expliquât le processus étudié.

« Vous allez vider votre esprit de toute pensée et de toute émotion, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il en se plaçant en face d'elle. C'est par ce procédé que vous pourriez m'empêcher d'approcher vos souvenirs les plus lointains. »

Elle acquiesça,le teint toujours livide. Il remarqua sa pâleur et lui afficha un rictus :

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Juste vous lancer le sortilège de légilimancie, Miss Granger. Essayez de me repousser en vidant voter esprit. »

Il brandit sa baguette sur elle, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Hermione. Elle n'était pas prete du tout. Comment pouvait elle vider son esprit comme ça? Elle avait tant de chose en tête pour le moment. Ces merveilleux souvenirs de l'après-midi passé avec son Professeur par exemple...Et cette scène dans la bibliothèque et les yeux d'Harry. Non, après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu ses cours. Elle respira longuement, ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Elle rouvrit les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres.

« Legilimens ! S'écria le Professeur Rogue. »

Hermione eut l'impression que son crâne aller exploser. Des souvenirs de son enfance refirent surface. Elle se vit petite fille se faire maltraitée par des enfants de son age qui lui hurlaient et ricanaient. Malefoy qui lui avait traité de sang-de-bourbe. Le troll dans les toilettes qui essayait de la tuer.

Tout s'arrêta.

Elle haletait sur sa chaise, le visage livide et en sueur. Devant elle, le Professeur Rogue la fixait, la baguette le long de son corps. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle l'aurait imaginé.

« J'aurais été surpris..voir..._inquiet_ que vous puissez y arriver du premier coup, Miss Granger, avoua le maître des Potions.

-Pardon..professeur, murmura-t-elle. »

Il se remit en position tandis que la jeune fille retrouva une respiration plus sereine. Il prononça à nouveau l'incantation. Hermione se força à ne penser à rien. Pourtant encore une fois, elle revit des scènes qui lui avaient fait de la peine. Buck se faire tranché la tête – avant bien sur de se faire sauver par Harry et Hermione grace au retourneur de temps. Drago qui l'avait touchée avec le sortilege de dents longues. Ron qui se moquait d'elle après leur premier cours de sortilège. De nouveau, tout s'arrêta.

« Miss Granger, vous me donnez des armes, concentrez vous ! Fit le Professeur d'un ton sec.

Je sais, Professeur...haleta-t-elle. »

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, se concentrant de ne penser à rien. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle releva la tête et sentit qu'on lui happa les lèvres. Elle eut la respiration coupée pendant une fraction de seconde.

Des cheveux noirs lui caressaient les joues, un souffle chaud se mélangeait au sien. Elle enlaça le cou du directeur de Serpentard; ce dernier, un genou à terre, posa sa main gauche sur la base du cou de la jeune fille, la main droite tenant fermement sa baguette entre les doigts. Il cessa le baiser aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé laissant une Hermione légèrement haletante, les joues rougies.

« On essaie encore une fois...murmura-t-il »

Il se releva, prit un peu de distance et brandit de nouveau sa baguette. Hermione était encore sous l'emprise du baiser si soudain qu'elle ne fit même pas attention quand il s'écria pour la troisième fois « Legilimens ».

Le polynectar raté. Elle en chat. Le basilic dans le miroir. Des lunettes.Une peau pâle.

« Non, pensa-t-elle en retrouvant ses esprits. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit cela. »

Elle essaya de faire le vide dans esprit, se concentrant au maximum. Une bibliothèque. Deux bras la bloquant, des yeux émeraudes remplis de fureur. Les lunettes rondes si proche du nez de la jeune fille, ces lèvres happant la sienne dans un baiser forcé. Tout s'arrêta de nouveau. La jeune fille haleta, lançant un regard interrogateur au Professeur Rogue. Celui ci la considéra un long moment, la main gauche touchant le bout de sa baguette. Il eut un sourire crispé :

« Touchant, commenta-t-il. »

Non. Non. Il n'avait pas tout vu. La jeune fille sentit son estomac se retourner. Il ne pouvait pas avoir mal interprété. C'était impossible.

« Au moins, j'ai une explication plus plausible de votre retard, cracha-t-il. »

Il se retourna et déposa d'un geste brusque sa baguette sur le bord de son bureau. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond :

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Cria-t-il, la voix hystérique et tremblante »

Des larmes perlaient déjà au coins de ses yeux. Le Professeur Rogue tourna la tête vers elle. Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur en captant son regard. Il était _haineux._

« Et qu'est ce que je crois, Miss Granger? Dit il d'un ton sec.

Vous..vous...balbutia Hermione en prise à la panique. »

Cela lui apprendra à pas tout lui raconter en arrivant dans son bureau. Elle aurait pu venir ici en pleurant à chaude de larmes, en se collant contre lui pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Non, elle avait voulu lui cacher cela, pensant que cela ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Et pensant même que cela pouvait l'aider à affronter les menaces de Harry. En voulant être trop prudente, elle risquait de tout perdre.

« Expliquez-moi, Miss Granger, ordonna-t-il sans changer de ton.

Je...je..paniqua Hermione.

Vous allez me sortir que c'était ce qui était convenu, n'est ce pas? Que vous bécotiez le premier venu dans mon dos ? Cracha-t-il en lui faisant face.

Non...non...professeur.. »

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. C'était impossible. Ne pouvaient ils pas passer une seule journée sans se disputer à tout va? Comment lui expliquer ce qui s'était produit dans la bibliothèque sans attiser encore plus sa colère? C'était même incroyable ! Avec lui c'était toujours pareil. Quand quelque chose arrivait et que Hermione en était la victime, c'était elle qu'on punissait. Le Professeur Rogue lui tourna à nouveau le dos et fit d'un ton de dépit :

« Après tout, vous faites ce qui vous chante, je m'en contrefiche. Maintenant, sortez de ce bureau.

Professeur..., supplia Hermione en reprimant un sanglot.

SORTEZ ! Hurla-t-il en faisant volte face. »

La jeune fille se jeta contre lui, le visage suppliant, ses larmes roulant le long de ses joues, ses yeux remplis de désespoir.

« Harry a essayé de me violer, Professeur...sanglota-t-elle sans le quitter du regard. Professeur...je vous en prie. »

Elle lui tint fermement sa robe, sanglotant et priant qu'il comprenne. Il se dégagea d'elle sans la brusquer. Elle leva les yeux. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux brillaient encore d'une colère noire. Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos, s'appuyant contre une des étagères et murmura d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

« Sortez, Miss Granger. »

Non. Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans un état pareil.

« J'ai fait une erreur en voulant préparer Luna Mula avec vous. J'en paie les conséquences.

Professeur, conjura Hermione. Je vous en prie...

Sortez de ce bureau et n'y remettez plus les pieds, Miss Granger.

PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! s'égosilla la jeune fille.

MISS GRANGER,SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE MON BUREAU ! Lança-t-il sur un ton plus fort. »

La jeune fille prit peur et s'enfuit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le professeur Rogue donna un coup de dépit contre le mur avant de s'emparer de sa baguette et de sortir lui aussi du bureau.

Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait dans une direction au hasard avant de ralentir et de se laisser glisser le long du mur en sanglotant et en criant. Tout était fini. Elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir. Plus jamais elle aura ce moment de complicité, ce moment où elle se sentait si bien contre lui. Plus jamais elle ne se sentirait autant en sécurité avec quelqu'un. Et tour ça à cause de quoi?...A cause de qui?...Du survivant. Celui qui défiait celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. Le garçon qui avait survécu. Celui qui avait décidé qu'Hermione ne devait pas s'amouracher de son Professeur tant détesté.

Elle en était certaine maintenant. Le directeur de la Maison Serpentard la détestait plus que tout.

Harry Potter reprit conscience, allongé contre le sol à quelques mètres de la bibliothèque. Il porta une main à son front tout en se mettant en position assise. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était produit ici même. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il se souvint de la tête déséspéré d'Hermione Granger quand il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire renvoyer le maître des potions. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Celles d'Hermione étaient incroyablement douces et sensuelles. Comment un homme aussi misérable et vil que le directeur des Serpentard pouvait avoir ce privilège de les toucher ?

« _Mais bientôt il ne les touchera plus de sitôt,_ pensa le survivant. »

Il poussa un rire mesquin. C'était parfait. Comme il le souhaitait. Hermione allait prendre peur, casser la relation laissant derrière elle un Rogue démoralisé. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était bien mérité. Il ne méritait que cela.

Le jeune sorcier fit mine de se lever. Il sentit une déflagration et bientôt il se retrouva collé contre mur,impossible de bouger, une baguette noire collée contre sa joue droite, une min lui tenant fermement le col de sa robe. Il eut un hoquet d'horreur. Devant lui, le visage ravagé par la colère, une colère qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui : le Professeur Rogue.

« Lâchez-moi, Professeur, s'étouffa Harry, incapable de se débattre.

Oh non, Potter, souffla-t-il,avec un rictus de mépris. »

Il appuya sa baguette plus fort sur la joue du survivant. Ce dernier reprima un cri de douleur.

« Je vous avertis, Potter, le sortilège Doloris sera une caresse comparé à ce que je vais vous faire si vous remettiez la main sur Miss Granger, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Et croyez-moi sur ma parole, je mettrai ma menace à exécution. »

Le jeune Potter était paralysé par cette soudaine peur que lui donnait son Professeur de Potions, les larmes perlant.Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle rage. Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'hesiterait pas utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sur lui, là, en plein milieu de l'école.

« Ceci est aussi valable si vous la menacez ou si vous dites quoique ce soit sur la relation que nous avons, ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillant de fureur. Ai-je été clair? »

Harry essaya d'approuver mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le professeur s'impatienta et accentua encore plus la pression de sa baguette sur le visage du survivant.

« Ai je été clair? Répéta-t-il avec dédain.

Oui...oui Professeur Rogue, bégaya Harry. »

Il le relâcha d'un geste brusque. Le jeune homme tituba quelque peu avant de retomber sur le sol. Le Professeur Rogue le toisa de toute sa hauteur :

« Fichez-le camp, Potter. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, récupérant sa baguette au passage. Il courut comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors, la joue engourdie.

Il était certain maintenant d'une chose : il le fera renvoyer quoiqu'il lui en coûtera.

Hermione rêvait.

Elle se revoyait en première année. Elle levait la main très haute, espérant que le maître des potions y fasse attention. Il passait devant elle sans la regarder, lâchant son venin sur les autres qui ne répondaient pas à une question qui lui semblait si simple. Elle avait lu tout ses livres de premières années deux mois avant la rentrée. Elle avait dévoré l'histoire de Poudlard et pouvait réciter n'importe quel chapitre du livre des Enchantements, niveau un. Elle faisait ses devoirs avec une telle énergie qu'elle en faisait toujours trop. Deux fois plus de ce que demandait les Professeurs et elle écrivait petit. Ses potions étaient toujours parfaites. Elle attendait avec amusement que son Professeur la félicite. Mais jamais. Jamais cela se produisait. Il jetait un oeil à sa potion, acquiesçait et partait vers un élève à critiquer. Elle répondait sans qu'il en donnait l'ordre, dictant avec passion les paragraphes répondant à la question qui ne lui était pas posée. Il la grondait, méprisant son je-sais-tout-isme.

Elle se revoyait en deuxième année, entourant de son gros feutre rouge les heures de cours avec le professeur Lokart. Lui dans le club de duel, se montrait d'un ridicule face au maître des potions qui le toisait de tout son être, le sourire malsain. Et là, la déflagration entre les deux Professeurs. Un à terre, cherchant une excuse pour se justifier, l'autre le regardait avec mépris, le visage crispé par la rage et l'envie de lui jeter un sort plus dangereux pour le calmer. Elle, inquiète pour celui qui était à terre, les autres riant de la stupidité de la scène.

Elle se revoyait en troisième année. Elle était assise en défense contre les forces du mal. Elle écoutait le Professeur Lupin avec avidité. Quand son tour était arrivé pour l'Epouvantard, elle avait paniqué. La McGonagall riait et répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait eu zéro à ses devoirs. Hermione pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle y arrivait pas. Un jour sombre, le Professeur Rogue la toisait de son pupitre dans cette même classe. Il la remettait à sa place, insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle répondait toujours au question qui ne lui était pas destinée. Il était rempli d'amertume. Et à chaque fois, aucun de la classe ne semblait vouloir aider la jeune fille.

Elle se revoyait en quatrième année. Elle avait très peur pour le jeune Harry. Les épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers étaient horribles. Dans la foule, une personne se dessinait un jeune sorcier étranger. Lui tant aimé des autres filles l'avait choisie. Elle se voyait au bras du sorcier dansant à Noël dans sa belle robe pervenche, ses cheveux tenus dans une coiffure stricte. Ces mêmes cheveux qui étaient à l'ordinaire touffus et complètement décoiffés.

Elle se revoyait en cinquième année. A l'aube de ses seize ans. Elle était impatiente et anxieuse à la fois de commencer cette année. L'année la plus importante du cycle. L'année des BUSE. Elle voulait étudier sans relâche pour obtenir le maximum de Optimal...Elle voulait être la meilleure. Montrer que les enfants de moldus pouvaient être aussi doués que les enfants de sorciers. Elle se voyait assise sur un escalier. Puis, énervée, devant la grosse dame. Une lumière. Une baguette. Un visage narquois. Un cachot. Un chaudron. Une potion. Des ingrédients. Une élève. Un professeur. Un toucher délicat. Une odeur. Une sécurité. Un baiser.

_Comment pouvait elle l'aimer ? ..._

Quand Hermione Granger rouvrit ses yeux, elle se trouvait toujours dans le couloir où elle s'était assise.

A l'exception près que deux bras puissants lui enlaçaient la taille. A l'exception près qu'un menton était posé sur son épaule droite. A l'exception prés que son visage était contre un autre, plus terne. A l'exception prés qu'elle sentait une odeur si familière. A l'exception près que des cheveux noirs lui balayaient le visage. A l'exception près qu'elle sentait un souffle apaisant sur sa nuque. A l'exception près qu'elle ne voulait plus pleurer. A l'exception prés qu'elle ne voulait plus bouger.

_A l'exception près qu'elle comprit enfin ce que voulait dire « aimer »_


	14. Luna Mula à la rescousse

Auteur: Merci pour les reviews et bonne lectures :D  
les tirets des conversations disparaissent si je copie sur word...tss..désolée au passage...

* * *

Chapitre XIV : « Luna Mula à la rescousse »

Elle se réveilla calmement. Ses mains touchaient quelque chose de doux._ Des draps._ Ses jambes étaient enveloppées par une chaleur douce. _Une couverture._ Ses cheveux chocolat reposaient en cascade sur un coussin nacré. Elle sentait une odeur plaisante dans l'air. Il faisait un peu froid et la lumière était tamisée.

La jeune fille se releva difficilement sur le lit pour se mettre en appuie sur les coudes. Elle parcourut les alentours du regard.

Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Elle était allongée dans un lit à une place placé contre un mur dont la tapisserie paraissait se décoller par endroits. Il faisait trop sombre pour déterminer la couleur de cette dernière. Les couvertures étaient blanches et possédaient plusieurs couches. La pièce semblait étroite ; un parquet dont les planches avaient besoin d'une couche de vernis. Deux ou trois chandeliers dont les bougies étaient presque toutes consumées étaient dispersés sur une table contre le mur en face d'Hermione, elle en concluait que c'était un bureau– sur une commode un peu plus sur sa droite. Elle ne voyait pas le reste de la pièce. Tout était dans la pénombre et elle se doutait que la pièce s'allongeait encore sur sa droite. Le plafond était de pierres brutes et sales. Sur le sol, près de son lit aux ramures de bois, un tapis en rond. La faible lumière des bougies lui indiquait qu'il était d'une couleur verte foncée.

_Vert?_

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, le coeur bondissant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Où était-elle? Pas dans le dortoir des filles en tout cas. Cela était-il possible que...?

« Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée, murmura une voix qui lui était agréable. »

Elle se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Le professeur Rogue se tenait à deux mètres d'elle, dans la pénombre, ses bras n'étaient pas le long du corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les traits de son visage. Il se rapprocha d'elle. À mesure que la faible lumière des chandelières se mire à danser sur le visage impassible du sorcier, Hermione se détendit. Il mit un genou à terre devant elle, tenant un verre d'eau en main qu'il présenta à la jeune fille. Hermione contempla le verre d'eau comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un. Elle le prit délicatement entre ses doigts avant de reposer son regard sur son professeur. Elle posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Où suis-je ? »

Comme toute réponse, il s'empara de ses lèvres durant une fraction de seconde. Elle eut le souffle coupé puis se ressaisit. Le professeur se releva et fit quelque pas dans la pièce. La jeune fille porta le verre à ses lèvres. Un liquide froid et insipide s'écoula doucement jusqu'au fond de sa gorge :

« Dans ma chambre, Miss Granger, répondit le professeur Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. »

La jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de recracher ce qu'elle venait d'avaler sur une partie du lit.

« Et je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas cracher sur mon lit, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton »

_Son lit?_

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, comme si on lui avait mis une épingle sous les fesses, renversant une partie de son verre sur le sol. Les joues empourprées, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Que faisait-elle là exactement? Et dans... la chambre du directeur des Serpentards ? Il contempla son air paniqué avec un certain amusement.

« Votre chambre ?! S'écria-t-elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. »

Il la prit gentiment par les épaules, la faisant se rasseoir sur le bord du lit ; une fois assise, il lui reprit le verre et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Il prit place a coté de la jeune fille.

« Ne soyez pas si offusquée, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il. Il ne s'est rien passé de fâcheux. Vous vous étiez endormie contre... contre moi dans le couloir et je vous ai porté jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors où la Grosse Dame n'a rien voulu entendre– me crachant presque au visage de vous porter « dans les cachots lugubres et malsains des Serpentards ». Et il n'y avait pas un seul Gryffondor en vue...

Et vous avez décidé de me porter...jusqu'à vos appartement ? Finit Hermione, abasourdie. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir réveillée le professeur Mc Gonagall ?

Miss Granger, avez-vous une idée de l'heure qu'il peut être ?

Non...non, Professeur...

Il est..., commença le Professeur en levant son bras gauche, retirant doucement le bout de manche qui cachait son poignet révélant une montre au cadran blanc. Une heure et quarante-sept minutes du matin. Je doute que votre directrice de maison apprécierait de savoir que vous avez passé la soirée à dormir dans les cachots. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il était donc si tard ?

« Mais... mais on va se demander où j'étais, non ? S'enquit Hermione de moins en moins rassurée.

Bibliothèque ? Murmura le professeur des Potions en haussant un sourcil.

Oui...oui sans doute...marmonna-t-elle en regardant ses chaussures.

Miss Granger, je ne compte pas vous garder ici, comprenez- moi bien. J'attendais votre réveil pour que vous puissez vous rendre dans votre dortoir par la suite. Je veux bien vous couvrir pour justifier que vous avez passé un long moment dans la bibliothèque après nos... cours pour vos devoirs et que vous n'avez pas vu l'heure. »

Elle se leva du lit, dépoussiéra du bout des doigts sa robe de sorcière puis se figea.

« Professeur... je ne comprends pas... vous... vous..., fit elle en tortillant ses doigts, sans le regarder en face.

Oui, Miss Granger ?

Dans votre bureau... vous... m'avez dit que... enfin... j'avais compris que... - elle le regarda dans les yeux – vous ne vouliez plus me voir. »

Il soutint son regard, le visage toujours impassible, avant de se lever à son tour. La jeune fille leva doucement la tête pour ne pas le quitter des yeux.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que vous remettiez les pieds dans mon bureau, murmura-t-il en croisant les bras. Pas que je ne voulais plus vous revoir. »

La jeune fille acquiesça vivement, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Cependant... il est clair que vous me devez des explications. »

Nous y voila.

« À propos de quoi, Professeur ? Susurra-t-elle, continuant de maltraiter ses doigts en signe de malaise. »

Il la toisa, un rictus aux lèvres :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir raconté votre problème..avec Potter devant la bibliothèque ? Fit il avec amertume. C'est quelque chose d'assez grave pour être...signalée. »

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle pensait que Harry avait simplement pété un câble et qu'il n'avait pas été dans son état normal ? Qu'elle dramatisait peut-être sur la vraie nature de sa première attention ? Qu'il voulait peut-être simplement des explications de la jeune fille. Devant son silence, le Professeur des Potions dit d'un ton sec :

« J'attends, Miss Granger.

Je...je ne savais pas comment...enfin...vous savez...murmura-t-elle, en étouffant ses larmes le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Miss Granger, c'est votre Professeur qui vous parle, dit il d'une voix douce. Harry Potter s'est jeté sur vous, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, mais...

Il vous a embrassée de force , n'est ce pas ?

Oui, mais...

Vous avez senti que vous étiez en danger et que vous deviez partir très loin, n'est ce pas?

Oui mais...

Dans la bibliothèque, il vous a bloquée, vous obligeant à vous enfuir ?

Oui, mais...

Il vous a proféré des menaces, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, mais...

Il a essayé de vous faire..._peur,_...n'est ce pas? »

Les derniers mots furent prononcés dans un souffle. Elle leva les yeux ruisselants sur lui.

« Je suis sure que Harry n'était pas dans son état normal, c'est tout, avoua-t-elle. »

Il fit quelque pas dans la salle :

« Et quand votre ami est dans cet état, cela lui donne le droit de sauter sur une élève, sans foi ni loi ? Avança-t-il sarcastiquement. Ne lui cherchez pas d'excuse, Miss Granger.

Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, Professeur, s'offusqua la jeune fille.

Et qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ? « Il n' était pas dans son état normal »...si vous n'appelez pas cela une excuse..., répliqua-t-il avec mépris.

De toute manière, qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? S'emporta Hermione, sentant la rancoeur lui monter au nez. Vous m'avez _explicitement_ fait comprendre que vous vous fichez de savoir qui je _bécote..._Du moment que je ne vous _souillais _pas avec leurs _microbes._ Et maintenant, vous me faites une...une scène de _jalousie _?! »

D'un geste brusque, il la plaqua contre le mur de la pièce; la jambe gauche de la jeune fille s'érafla sur le coin de la table de chevet. Elle étouffa un cri, et dans un souffle, les yeux brillants, le Professeur Rogue murmura :

« Est ce maladif chez vous, petite sotte ? De comprendre ce que vous voulez comprendre ?

Et qu'est ce que je dois comprendre alors , _Professeur?_ Pesta-t-elle, la jambe douloureuse.

Que les choses sont différentes, dit il simplement.

Différentes? Différentes en quoi? Continua la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur. Vous voyez la scène avec Harry. Vous m'accusez à tort, vous pestez contre moi et me jetez dehors et qu'est ce que je dois croire, _Professeur? _»

Elle le regardait avec mépris tandis que le visage du maître des potions redevenait de plus en plus impassible.

« Je ne sais pas qui est le pire d'entre nous : vous ou moi? susurra-t-il avec un léger sourire.

N'essayez pas de faire de l'humour pour éviter de me répondre, Professeur Rogue, trancha Hermione. »

Elle plissa les yeux, la respiration sifflante :

« Et puis, qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Cracha-t-elle, acariâtre.

Qui je suis ? Tempêta le Professeur Rogue. Ma pauvre fille ! Vous me demandez _qui je suis_ pour vous dire _ce que vous devez faire ? »_

Encore un ton au-dessus et tout Poudlard était réveillé. Hermione pesta de nouveau, sans le quitter du regard :

« Vous arrivez là comme ça une nuit pour me demander de faire votre _stupide et ridicule_ potion de je ne sais quoi! Je me réveille effarée et déboussolée. Vous ...vous...ne me remarquez même pas lors de la fabrication de la potion. Non. VOUS M AVEZ JAMAIS REMARQUEE ! Pour une raison qui m'est toujours _inconnue_, j'avale Mula sous les yeux de tout le monde dans le cachot. Vous êtes là à mon chevet pour me faire un sermon sur le suicide. Vous refusez toujours de me dire _pourquoi_ vous vouliez faire cette potion_ avec moi. _Car je suis sure _Professeur_ il y a bien une autre raison que celle que vous m'avez indiquée encore et encore. Et par-dessus le marché vous...vous...vous semblez m'apprécier plus que vous ne le devriez. Ou peut-être est ce une ruse ? Une nouvelle façon de _torturer_ Miss je sais tout ? Et moi dans l'histoire ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois en penser ! Vous m'embrassez, vous me jurez que vous me détestez pas...alors alors...- les larmes de rages de la jeune fille coulaient à flots – vous me dites que tout doit rester secret mais...mais c'est au dessus de mes forces, _Professeur._Vous êtes tantôt gentil tantôt exécrable avec moi. Si bien que j'en viens à penser que cela vous _amuse._ Et là...et là..Harry a essayé de me violer et vous me donnez autant de réconfort qu'une théière ! Non..._pire..._ vous me chassez de votre bureau en pestant contre moi. Et moi...j'ai rien d'autre à faire que _pleurer._ Oui, encore et _toujours. _»

Elle avait dit tout cela sans le quitter des yeux. Il semblait toujours impassible mais elle le vit se mordre les lèvres. Il se dégagea d'elle et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains d'un geste las avant de poser les yeux sur la jeune fille :

« Vous avez fini, Miss Granger? Dit il doucement. Ou dois-je attendre que vous arrivez à réveiller toute l'Angleterre pour vous donner des explications...plus compréhensives pour vous? »

Elle le toisa et croisa les bras avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle ne voulait même pas entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle n'était pas du tout intéressée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de partir de cette pièce, de retrouver son lit, ses devoirs, ses livres et qu'on lui fichait la paix. Trop d'émotion pour une seule journée.

« Miss Granger, venez vous asseoir, invita le Professeur Rogue sans elever le ton.

Non, refusa sèchement la jeune fille sans se retourner. Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Le maître des Potion poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Miss Granger, si vous voulez que je vous donne des explications, venez vous asseoir prés de moi.

Je peux très bien entendre d'ou je suis, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume, toujours le dos tourné.

Très bien, faites comme bon vous semblera.

J'y compte bien. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux. Il ne fut rompu que lorsque le Professeur Rogue reprit la parole, cette fois ci, plus doucement :

« La vérité, Miss Granger, c'est que ni vous ni moi, sommes conscients de ce qui se passe réellement. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. _Tout et n'importe quoi._

« Dites les choses comme elles le sont, Professeur, s'il vous plait, maugréa la jeune fille. »

Il eut un silence puis :

« Nous avons préparé Luna Mula ensemble ce soir-là..comme vous me l'avez si gentiment rappelé. Et après ce jour là, vous avez remarqué peut-être un changement non? Murmura-t-il.  
- Un changement ? Répéta la jeune fille incrédule en tournant la tête vers lui. Quel changement ? De quoi parlez vous, Professeur ?

Vous étiez plus nerveuse dans mon cachot alors que vous avez toujours été parfaite. Vous avez essayé de détruire votre travail alors que vous avez toujours fait les potions d'une façon aussi parfaites qu'insupportables. Plus que tout...vous avez essayé d'attirer mon attention sur vous alors que vous préfériez que je vous ignore une fois le travail lancé, de peur que je prenne plaisir à enlever des points à Gryffondor. N'est-ce pas, Miss Granger? »

Elle ne répondit pas, pinça les lèvres et se retourna complètement vers le directeur des Serpentard.

« Vous avez essayé d'attirer mon attention sur _vous_. Un regard, une remarque, un compliment. N'importe quoi qui vous aurez prouvé que je vous accordais un peu de mon temps et un peu de mes pensées. Cela ne vous met pas la puce à l'oreille? »

Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Non, Professeur...murmura-t-elle. »

D'un geste lent,elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui, clignant des yeux, avide de savoir.

« Luna Mula...une potion en double. Dangereuse et redoutable potion, Miss Granger. Elle fait partie de la famille du veritaserum. Elle n'est pas commune et est horriblement compliquée à préparer car il faut obligatoirement _deux personnes_ pour Luna et la personne – _la victime_ en quelque sorte - doit préparer la seconde partie. Jusque la vous me suivez ? »

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça doucement la tête.

« Si cette potion fait partie de la famille des sérums de vérités c'est qu'il y a une raison, non? En effet, elle révèle un talent, une compétence cachée chez celui qui la prend complètement. _La face cachée de la Lune, _ Miss Granger.

Oui, je comprends mais qu'est ce que cela a avoir avec moi? J'ai compris que Luna Mula est une sorte de sérum de vérité qui permettait de révéler un don. Ok, j'ai compris. J'ai compris aussi il y a un moment de cela que même si on tente de rater la potion Mula, elle le « sentirait ». Et que Mula prise avant Luna est un _poison._ Ok, on va pas en revenir la dessus. Mais, professeur, qu'est ce que cela a avoir avec moi?

Vous n'avez pas prise la potion – du moins pas convenablement – et moi non plus, je n'ai pas avalé une goutte de cette potion. Mais...

Mais ?pressa Hermione. Oui, Professeur Rogue ?

Le fait que vous préparez cette potion avec moi a...comment dire...Luna a agi sur nous deux d'une façon inexplicable. Normalement, les deux personnes qui la préparent ne sont pas affectés ou même que très faiblement par les émanations de Luna.

Vous allez tout de même pas me faire croire que c'est Luna qui m'a poussé dans vos bras ? S'exclama Hermione.

Vous dans les miens, moi dans les votres...soupira-t-il. C'est pour cela que je vous ai dit tout a l'heure que j'avais fait une erreur de préparer cette potion avec vous...

Alors...vous m'aimez pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes comme...sous un philtre d'amour ? Et..moi pareil ?»

Elle lui afficha un air si désespéré que le Professeur Rogue en fut presque peiné :

« Non. Vous avez pris Luna après Mula ce qui a _annulé_ la potion en elle-même. Et si j'ai...voulu préparer cette potion avec vous... »

Elle afficha un air bête en découvrant que son Professeur rougissait.

« ...vous vouliez un coup de pouce ? Murmura-t-elle. Quelque chose qui pourrait m'attirer vers vous, c 'est cela ? »

Elle n'était pas fâchée, bien au contraire. Elle commençait à comprendre. Tout comprendre.

« Tout comme vous sous l'influence de Luna, j'ai essayé d'attirer votre attention. »

Cet aveu le fit se lever du lit et arpenter la pièce.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, Miss Granger. Mais une chose est certaine, c'est que ni vous ni moi sommes encore sous son influence. Et si je ne vous déteste pas, c'est sincère. Et vous aussi. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Depuis le début...depuis tout ce temps...son Professeur avait un faible inavoué pour elle ? Les sentiments...étaient vrais ?

« Et si je vous ai choisi, c'était au début car je pouvais vous faire confiance. Que je savais que la potion serait _parfaite._ Et plus vous étiez la à couper les ingrédients avec la même détermination que j'affichais, plus j'espérais au fond de moi, que je pourrais toucher quelque chose qui m'était interdite, Miss Granger...Miss Granger? »

La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en le fixant, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne pleurait ni de rage ni de colère ni même de tristesse. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Après-tout ce temps, elle comprenait enfin ce qui se passait. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et Luna Mula n'a été qu'un déclencheur. Une sorte de prétexte pour les réunir. _Une aide._

D'un geste lent, elle se leva du lit et se colla contre son Professeur. Elle respira doucement son odeur, sa chaleur avant de lui enlacer le cou, le menton sur son épaule.

« C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on m'ait jamais faite, murmura-t-elle. »

Il lui enveloppa les épaules, la serrant fort contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux, les couvrant de baisers. Hermione afficha le plus beau sourire qu'elle possédait.Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée après tout. Un peu longue et fatigante mais pas si horrible que cela. Une matinée à angoisser, un début d'après-midi un peu sportif, une après-midi enjôleuse, une soirée mouvementée et une nuit magnifique.

Attendez une minute. Une _nuit _?

La jeune fille se dégagea un peu trop rapidement de son Professeur comme si elle avait vu un fantôme ou quelque chose de bien plus effrayant. Sous l'œil perplexe du maître des potions, la jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à arpenter la pièce en parlant toute seule :

« Si jamais…Oh non…je n'ai pas encore étudié les runes pour la semaine prochaine..hum le devoir de Potions je peux le faire demain après midi oui après avoir paufiner le devoir de métamorphose. Ha je n'ai pas encore fait celui d'astronomie, il faut absolument….deux rouleaux et peut-être encore plus..heu…

Miss Granger ? murmura le Professeur Rogue

Oh non…le devoir pour Binns…je l'avais complètement oublié.

Vous êtes sûre que ça va, Miss Granger ? »

Elle lui fit volte face, la mine déconfit :

« Juste…je me rends compte juste qu'avec tout ça, ne le prenez pas mal, je n'ai pas fait le huitième du travail qu'on m'a demandée... »

Contre tout ce qu'elle aurait pu appréhender comme réaction, le Professeur Rogue éclata de rire. La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tripotant à nouveau ses doigts de gène.

« Voulez-vous que je vous aide à rattraper votre retard, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il, hilare. »

Elle le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle était fatiguée et une tonne de devoirs l'attendait en dessous de son lit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre exactement. Oui, ça lui fera plaisir qu'il l'aide. Ils passeront du temps ensemble à la bibliothèque ou autre. Elle n'aura pas peur que Harry revienne lui sauter dessus. Mais dans un autre coté, elle préférait travailler seule. Et elle avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour récupérer de la journée.

« Heu…enfin…bégaya-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre…J'ai surtout sommeil en fait.

Il est tard, admit-il en retrouvant son sérieux sans pour autant son sourire. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire, à deux cette fois. La jeune fille se sentait à la fois embarrassée et ridicule. Elle venait d'assister à la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on lui avait faite – quoiqu' aussi une des seules – et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout ramener à ses devoirs. Au moins, elle avait toujours les pieds sur terre. Pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle avait encore tout un tas de devoirs à rédiger et elle avait promis aux garçons de les aider. Certes elle évitera comme la peste Harry pour le moment – a moins qu'ils ne fussent à plusieurs dans la salle commune – mais elle aidera quand même Ron Weasley. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment il réagirait si elle lui racontait ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être était il déjà au courant ? Peut-être qu'il dira qu'Hermione avait rêvé ou qu'elle avait eu à faire à malefoy sous Polynectar. C'était de bonne guerre de vouloir « protéger » Harry Potter. Le célèbre Harry Potter…Elle comprenait un peu mieux la signification de la moquerie de Malefoy : Saint Potter. C'était évident que personne ne pourra la croire à moins de recouvrir à la légilimancie ou à un sérum de vérité. Personne ne pourra la croire que le survivant avait _osé_ faire une chose pareil à sa meilleure amie. Une bonne couverture en somme. Pire, on pourrait lui reprocher d'être la fautive dans cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas à s'amouracher d'un Professeur et Harry n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte. Peut-être était il simplement_ jaloux ?_ Etait il possible que le jeune Potter eût perdu la raison simplement car…il ne supportait pas qu'Hermione fut avec quelqu'un ? L'année dernière Ron avait semblé profondément blessé qu'Hermione sortît avec Krum. Peut-être que cette année-ci, c'était au tour de Harry Potter ? Et que cette jalousie l'avait rendu complètement aveugle et qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses actes ?

Ou peut-être que la jeune fille lui cherchait trop d 'excuse et refusait de voir la vérité en face. Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu, avait tenté de la violer à même le sol devant la bibliothèque.

L'hilarité soudaine passée, Hermione reprit son sérieux. Elle alla s'asseoir de nouveau sur le bord du lit, suivie presque aussitôt par le directeur des Serpentards. Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille ; a jeune fille posa la tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela sans bouger, Hermione fixant un point sur le sol, son Professeur, le menton reposé sur la chevelure chocolatée de cette dernière. La sensation si apaisante de la proximité commença à assoupir la jeune fille. Se rendant compte que ses yeux se refermaient d'eux même, elle se dégagea doucement et s'étira.

« Vous devriez retourner dans votre tour, Miss Granger, murmura le Serpentard.

Humhum…fit la jeune fille, ce qui ressemblait à un « oui ». »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le coté,la tête contre le coussin. Elle se mit en position fœtale, sentant le sommeil la gagner de plus en plus. Elle méritait bien une nuit de repos après tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps…

« Miss Granger, je désapprouve votre…idée de rester dans ce lit, chuchota le professeur de sa voix doucereuse.

Humhum, répéta la jeune fille sans conviction. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer et se lever avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce. C'était comme si aucun de ses muscles ne voulait bouger. Elle se sentait si bien, si heureuse et si fatiguée à la fois. Fatiguée mentalement et physiquement…

Elle sentit qu'il s'assit de nouveau au bord du lit. Il pouvait s'énerver et la jeter dehors en bon Serpentard qu'il l'était. Il pouvait tout aussi bien lui enlever cinq points par seconde passée allongée dans ce lit. Il pouvait tout aussi bien rester là à ne rien faire, juste à la contempler dormir. Elle était presque complètement endormie quand elle sentit qu'on prenait place à coté d'elle. Des bras puissants lui entourèrent les hanches ; un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle sourit avant de se retourner et se lover contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle lui entrelaça les jambes délicatement avec les siennes ; enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il lui souffla à l'oreille, le ton plutôt malicieux :

« A la première heure, je vous mets dehors, Miss Granger.

Votre faute, Professeur, murmura-t-elle.Vous n'aviez qu'a me porter jusqu'au bureau du Professeur McGongall… »

Le sommeil s'empara complètement d'elle avant même qu'elle ait pu entendre la réplique du Serpentard.

Hermione Granger se réveilla doucement ce matin-là. Elle s'étira en long et en large en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle ramena son avant bras sur son front avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La pièce à la lumière du jour était moins sinistre et moins stricte que la veille. Les murs étaient tapissés de vert foncé. Sur le mur a droite de la jeune fille, une porte au fond (elle était légèrement entrouverte), sur le mur ou était appuyé le lit, une autre porte, cette fois ci close. En face de cette même porte, la pièce continuait et des rayons de soleil baignaient le sol à cet endroit. Sur le bureau en face du lit de la jeune fille, des livres étaient déposés ça et là. Elle en reconnut qu'un seul : le livre pour le cours de Potions, niveau de deuxième année.

Elle était seule dans le lit. Le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas être dans la pièce. Quelle heure était il ? Elle regarda mécaniquement sa montre : sept heure et demi du matin. Elle avait dormi très peu certes mais très bien. Elle était très surprise d'être à nouveau dans la pièce. Elle avait pensé au début se réveiller dans le froid dortoir des filles, à entendre glousser Lavande et Parvati. Mais ici, tout était calme. Elle referma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, savourant les odeurs et les quelques bruits de la chambre du Professeur Rogue. Elle était à deux doigts de se rendormir quand quelqu'un entra par la porte fermée avant de la refermer aussitôt. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux instantanément, se tournant sur le coté. Le Professeur Rogue. Il avait la mine des mauvais jours. Il portait sous le bras des parchemins qu'il déposa sur son bureau à coté des livres, sans prêter un regard à la jeune fille. Cette dernière lança en se mettant sur les coudes :

« Bonjour, Professeur ! »

Il s'arrêta net dans la pièce, se tourna vers elle comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était là :

« Bonjour, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il. »

Son teint s'adoucit mais pas pour autant qu'il lui affichât le moindre sourire. La jeune fille se laissa glisser hors du lui. Elle s'étira une seconde fois.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Assez, répondit il en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte. Vous devriez descendre prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Sortez par cette porte, prenez le couloir sur la droite, descendez un escalier puis partez vers la gauche pour vous retrouver près de votre classe de métamorphose. Vous retrouverez votre chemin toute seule après cela.

J'ai très faim en effet,avoua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait retenu que le quart de ce qu'il avait dit. »

Elle se faufila dans les bras du Professeur, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Un petit câlin dès le matin ne faisait de mal à personne.

« Miss Granger, j'ai beaucoup de travail. J'ai les devoirs des deuxièmes à corriger et ceux pour le Professeur Lupin…Puisqu'il n'a pas su avec la…pleine lune. Si vous voulez, je vous retrouverai à la bibliothèque plus tard en journée. Pour vous donnez un coup de main.

Non, ça va aller, Professeur, assura-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Je pourrai me débrouiller mais merci. »

Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Vous corrigez aussi les devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal ? s'enquit Hermione pour relancer la conversation.

Seulement quand le Professeur Lupin me le demande, répondit il dans un murmure.

Et vous acceptez ?

Miss Granger, je le remplace quand il a son.. « problème », normal que je lui donne un coup de main pour la suite. Même si les intitulés de cours me laisseront toujours….perplexe. »

Hermione gloussa. Il leva les yeux au ciel ce qui renforça le rire de la jeune fille.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien !...heu…à propos des cours d'occlumancie, une nouvelle date ? »

Il parut réfléchir à la question :

« Hum. Je vous communiquerai la date plus tard. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Et vous aussi. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa délicatement. Il posa la main droite sur la joue de la jeune fille pour répondre au baiser. Quand ses pieds lui firent trop mal, elle rompit le contact. Rougissant légèrement, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, se massant le bras droit.

« Donc, à tout à l'heure, Professeur, dit elle le dos tourné, le sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, Hermione, murmura-t-il. »

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de la porte. L'entendre prononcer son prénom n'était pas commun. Cela lui faisait toujours une drôle d'impression. Comme s'ils étaient vraiment intimes maintenant. Elle devrait peut-être l'appeler aussi par son prénom ? Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de sortir. Il lui rendit son sourire plus timidement avant de plonger sur les parchemins à corriger.

La jeune fille se sentait étonnement légère. Elle n'avait jamais dormi aussi bien de un, n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un de deux et de trois, n'avait jamais eu autant envie de sauter, de courir partout en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était heureuse. Certes elle avait une tonne de devoirs à faire. Certes elle risquait de devoir supporter les gloussements de Parvati et Lavande sur son absence dans le dortoir. Certes elle allait devoir supporter peut-être la présence de Harry. Mais elle était heureuse et c'était tout. Elle arriva devant la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall et elle se dit qu'après le petit-déjeuner, elle ira prendre un bon bain.

La grande salle était presque vide quand elle y entra. A la table des Gryffondor, Neville, Ron, Ginny et quelques autres Gryffondors d'années inférieurs prenaient leur petit-dejeuné. Elle enjamba le banc pour se mettre à coté de Néville qui avait le teint livide, juste en face de Ron qui bailla sans mettre la main devant sa bouche. Ginny mangeait des céréales, le nez dans un bouquin. Néville Londubat regardait avec appréhension son bol de lait.

« 'jour, 'Mione, lança Ron, la voix exténuée.

Bonjour, Ron, salua l'intéressée, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Elle se versa des céréales dans son bol tandis que Ginny tourna une page de son livre.

« Tu m'aideras, hein ? Pour le devoir de potion…murmura Ron, le nez dans son bol.

Et…et moi aussi si tu veux bien, murmura Neville d'une voix tremblante.

Pas de souci, répliqua la jeune fille en se versant du lait cette fois ci. »

Le visage de Ron s'illumina comme si on l'avait dispensé d'examens de fin d 'années :

« Oh Hermione, tu es la plus géniale, la plus merveilleuse, la plus…

…bonne poire ? tiqua Ginny en levant un œil. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Ron plutôt vexé. Hermione commença à manger ses céréales tandis que Ginny referma son livre d'un coup sec. Bientôt les élèves se hâtèrent dans la grande salle ainsi que les Professeurs. Le Professeur Dumbledore était déjà entrain de manger quand Hermione était arrivée. Le Professeur Flitwick arriva avec le Professeur McGonagall, dans une grande discussion à propos des souris sucrées. Le Professeur Sinistra, Chourrave et le Professeur Lupin – qui avait les traits tirés les suivirent de près. Le Professeur Rogue ferma la marche. Il passa tout près d'Hermione si bien qu'elle crut un instant qu'il lui avait caressé subtilement les cheveux mais ce n'était que sa longue cape noire flottante.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry – la mine sinistre - prit place à coté de Ron qui discutait avec Hermione du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ron n'était pas content à l'idée que cette semaine-ci c'était le Professeur Rogue qui assurait le cours.

« Je sens qu'il va nous sortir un chapitre au fond du manuel comme la dernière fois, maugréa-t-il. Et adieu les travaux pratiques.

Oh Ron, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, lança Ginny, irritée. Il ne fait pas ça par bon cœur non plus.

Pas par bon cœur ? On voit bien que tu ne l'as jamais eu comme Prof de défense contre les forces du mal, s'écria le rouquin.

Moi..du moment qu'il nous colle pas des sortilèges impardonnables…ça ne peut pas être pire, murmura Neville toujours aussi livides. Vous vous souvenez de Maugrey, non ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment le Professeur Maugrey, tu sais, calma Hermione.

Bonjour, Hermione, fit soudain la voix de Harry. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ainsi que Neville. Le jeune Potter n'avait jamais eu cette voix si ténébreuse. On aurait dit qu'il allait annoncer la fin du monde. Hermione se força de prendre une mine décontractée malgré le sourire désagréable que lui affichait son ami. Ron répliqua à Harry, passablement énervé :

« Je peux savoir où tu étais hier soir ?

'me suis baladé, murmura-t-il en gardant à la fois son sourire et le regard sur Hermione. »

Hermione se sentit si mal à l'aise qu'elle laissa retomber sa cuillère dans son bol, se leva précipitamment :

« Tu viens, Neville ? je vais t'aider pour ton devoir de Potions, lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Ron si tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenu.

Ok…bégaya Néville Londubat en se levant à son tour.

Tu viens, Harry ? demanda le rouquin.

Non, merci…j'ai une faim de loup et…beaucoup de choses à faire après…, répondit il sans quitter Hermione des yeux, ce sourire désagréable dessiné sur les lèvres, un rictus qui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais je viendrai sans doute tout à l'heure. »

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor – ainsi que Ginny par la suite – sortit de la Grande Salle. Le survivant n'effaça pas son sourire quand il beurra une biscotte d'un geste lent. Quand il en eut mangé deux bouchées, les Gryffondors Parvati et Lavande prirent place devant lui en gloussant.

« …et il n'arrêtait pas de dire : elle est beaucoup trop « rousse » pour moi. On dirait qu'elle a les cheveux en feu ! commenta Lavande à son amie, les yeux pétillants.

Bonjour les filles, lança Harry d'une voix chaleureuse. »

Les deux jeune filles se retournèrent vers lui en gloussant de nouveau.

« Bonjour Harry ! firent elles en chœur.

Dis, dis, tu sais où était Hermione hier soir ? s'empressa de demander Lavande, avide de potins.

Elle n'a pas dormi dans son lit, cette nuit, précisa Parvati d'une mine faussement triste. »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit :

« Oh mais sans doute avec son « copain », les filles, voyons ! fit il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.Un peu de jugeote. »

Elles gloussèrent à nouveau, se tournant l'une vers l'autre pour se murmurer. Harry prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de se refaire assailli de questions :

« Elle a passé la nuit avec lui ? s'écria Lavande, les yeux ronds.

Et tu sais c'est qui pour finir ? enchérit Parvati. »

Harry Potter posa doucement son verre sur la table, à coté de son assiette. Il se remémora la scène dans la bibliothèque, puis celle avec le Professeur Rogue. Il savait qu'il risquait gros. Il savait qu'il allait sans doute être mis en retenue jusqu'a la fin de l'année ou même sévèrement réprimander pour le directeur. Il prit une mine faussement mystérieuse :

« Non, c'est un secret les filles. Je peux rien vous dire.

Allllleeeeezzz Harrryyyy chériiiiiii, supplièrent Lavande et Parvati en chœur.

Venez près de moi les filles, murmura-t-il. »

Les deux jeunes filles firent rapidement le tour de la table et se mirent de part et d'autre de Harry Potter qui leur enserra les épaules. Il se pencha légèrement et souffla :

« Vous me promettez de ne rien dire ? »

Il savait pertinemment bien qu'elles allaient tout répéter. Les jeunes filles le regardèrent avec les yeux plein d'envie.

« Oui ! susurra Lavande.

Promis, assura Parvati avant de glousser.

En fait, Hermione est une grande cachottière, vous voyez, fit Harry pour perdurer le plaisir.

Elle sort avec un Serdaigle ? tenta Lavande.

Non, avec ce gars de Poufsouffle là je crois,ajouta Parvati. »

Le sourire de Harry ne s'estompa pas. Il se baissa un peu plus, les rapprochant de lui :

« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, les filles – elles gloussèrent – Hermione Granger ne sort pas….- il les regarda intensément - avec un élève. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'exorbitèrent, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le jeune Potter. Ce dernier murmura ces derniers mots :

« Et elle sort avec un _Serpentard_. »

Fier de l'effet qu'il avait obtenu en voyant les deux jeunes filles figées sur place, pendues à ses lèvres, il finit avant de retirer doucement ses bras de leur épaules :

« Vous voyez de qui je veux parler n'est ce pas ?

Hermione sort avec…commença Lavande, le sourire aux lèvres.

….le Professeur Rogue ? acheva Parvati, le souffle coupé. »

D'un geste théâtral, le jeune Harry acquiesça avant de reprendre son jus de citrouille. Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard avant de glousser. Parvati changea de place pour se retrouver à côté de son amie et commença à lui murmurer des potions.

« Alors…C' était ça l'écharpe de Serpentard ? murmura Lavande.

Et tu as vu comment il la regardait des fois ? fit son amie sur le même ton. »

Elles gloussèrent encore plus fort. Du coin de l'œil, portant le verre à ses lèvres, Harry observa la table des professeurs. Le Professeur Dumbledore et le maître des potions discutaient. Même si la veille, il avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant l'expression de colère du directeur de Serpentard, une bonne nuit de sommeil plus tard et il s'était convenu que de toute manière il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Et que même s'il se faisait renvoyé pour tentative de viol sur Hermione Granger, le mal était déjà fait. Et il ne prendra pas la porte tout seul. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le jeune Potter finit sa biscotte avant de laisser les deux commères bavarder entre elles. Avec ces deux-là, toute l'école sera informée en moins de vingt-quatre heures.


	15. La rupture

Auteur : grrr...j'ai eu du mal mais le voila enfin ! POur ceux/celles qui en douteront, ce n'est pas la fin je tiens à rassurer.

* * *

Chapitre XV : « La rupture »

Après avoir aidé ses amis de Gryffondors pour leurs devoirs de la semaine, Hermione Granger s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la bibliothèque, une pile de livres sur l'histoire des Gobelins pour son devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Elle avait déjà fait la plupart de ses devoirs durant la semaine– juste avant le rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue en fait – il ne lui restait plus que le devoir pour le professeur fantôme de Poudlard. Il avait demandé un mètre sur la révolte des Gobelins. Hermione n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de choses à dire là-dessus dans ses manuels. Elle avait donc décidé de squatter quelques livres sur le sujet avant de retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondors. Elle avait déjà ouvert quatre livres et deux autres étaient refermés en pile juste à côté de son encrier. Elle grattait sans cesse des informations diverses puis les rayait si cela devenait excessifs ou alors pas assez précis. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait déjà passé dans la bibliothèque ce dimanche matin-là. Juste qu'elle voulait avoir fini avant d'aller prendre un bon bain, étudier les runes et accessoirement rire avec les autres Gryffondors.

Elle dégagea une mèche rebelle de son visage avant de les prendre en main et de les ramener sur le coté gauche pour laisser mieux passer la lumière sur son parchemin. Ce dernier était parsemé de tache, de rature, d'annotations et d'écritures en biais sur les autres phrases. Un vrai brouillon en soi. Elle tourna fébrilement le manuel qui se trouvait devant elle avant de noter quelques noms de Gobelins célèbres. Elle reprit quelques gouttes d'encres avant de bailler et de porter sa main devant sa bouche. Même si elle avait bien dormi la nuit, elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si le professeur Rogue était resté toute la nuit coller à elle ou s'il avait changé de pièce ? En tout cas, elle ne l'avait pas senti se lever.

Elle rougit en repensant au petit matin, laissant sa plume au-dessus de la phrase : « La révolution des Gobelins éclata en... ». Elle avait dormi avec le professeur Rogue. Ce n'était pas rien. Même si elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait dormi d'une traite... Cette proximité avait été _délicieuse_. Elle aurait pu rester contre lui toute la journée... Mais ce n'était pas très prudent. Déjà qu'elle se doutait que Parvati et Lavande allaient la questionner sur le fait qu'elle avait laissé son lit vide cette nuit et que prétendre s'être endormi à la bibliothèque... ne serait pas aussi alléchant que dire qu'elle avait dormi avec un professeur. Ou plutôt : elle avait dormi avec son « petit ami ».

Maintenant qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle ne se posait plus de question sur la potion Luna Mula. D'ailleurs, elle devra rendre le livre que le professeur Rogue lui avait permis d'emprunter à la réserve. Il devait se trouver sous son lit, ainsi que sa valise, la boîte de chocolat et accessoirement Pattenrond. La jeune fille n'était pas encore remontée à son dortoir pour chercher sa baguette. Elle était sans doute encore sur sa table de nuit, posée entre sa brosse et un réveil matin moldu. Ce dernier n'avait jamais fonctionné d'ailleurs à cause des anciens sortilèges qui protégeaient le château. Les montres que portaient les sorciers à Poudlard étaient faites spécialement pour fonctionner malgré les sortilèges alors qu'un simple objet moldu restera complètement inactif. En parlant de montre...

Hermione consulta l'heure : onze heures et demie. Elle avait faim. Son devoir était loin d'être achevé pourtant et elle comptait bien trouver Harry pour lui demander des explications. Même s'ils se disputaient, même s'ils se déchiraient pour de bon, elle voulait savoir exactement pour la veille. Le professeur Rogue avait raison sur un point : elle lui cherchait des excuses pour apaiser le geste qu'il avait feint sur elle. Mais qui ne ferait pas ça pour un ami ? Qui n'essaierait pas de chercher une explication autre que « c'est un salaud et rien d'autre. » ? Non, Harry Potter n'en était pas un. Du moins la jeune fille l'espérait. Elle avait extrapolé ses gestes. Peut-être avait elle eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire allongé sur elle sur le sol glacé de l'école. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait rien lui faire en fin de compte. Peut-être l'aimait-il lui _aussi?_ Peut-être que savoir qu'Hermione sortait avec le directeur de Serpentard l'avait rendu complètement fou de jalousie et il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ? ...Non, elle lui cherchait encore des excuses. Et la seule personne qui pouvait expliquer son geste était le jeune Potter. S'il refusait de lui répondre...

La jeune fille tapota du bout des doigts son parchemin, la plume déposée sur le coté, la tête posée sur son bras gauche. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la date de la révolution des Gobelins. Elle savait que c'était au dix-septième siècle. Mais quand ? ...Même si le cours du professeur Binns avait tout d'être le cours par excellence le plus insipide et le plus somnolent de tous, elle arrivait quand même à suivre et à prendre des notes. Quand avait elle eu lieu cette stupide révolution...?

Elle se mit à gribouiller des dates au hasard sur le parchemin comme si une allait lui faire « tilt » au bout d'un moment. 1645.._Non._ 1658..._Non...1_680..._Non... Non, c'est plutôt..._

Quelque chose d'humide lui effleura la base du cou du côté droit. Elle sursauta, réprimant un hoquet de surprise. Un souffle lui parvint aux oreilles :

« En 1612, Miss Granger, fit la voix doucereuse du Professeur Rogue. »

Elle se redressa avant de se retourner pour apercevoir son Professeur des Potions. Elle lui sourit timidement, les joues empourprées avant de reposer les yeux sur son parchemin.

« En 1612 ? ...Vous êtes sûr ? Dit elle sur le ton de la conversation pour lui cacher à la fois sa gêne et sa surprise de son geste.

Il me semble oui, Miss Granger, assura-t-il en replaçant un livre sur l'étagère à gauche de la table de la jeune fille. »

Elle se massa machinalement l'endroit où il venait de lui poser les lèvres avant de s'emparer de sa plume et de gratter la date. Elle avait presque fini son brouillon et comptait bien le recopier avant d'aller manger. Elle suivit du coin de l'oeil son Professeur qui consulta un livre en faisant quelques pas loin de la table. Se massant encore un peu le cou, elle finit son bout de parchemin avant d'en sortir un vierge et de recopier soigneusement son brouillon. Le Professeur Rogue passa de nouveau derrière elle, le livre refermé, un doigt en garde page. Elle leva un oeil vers lui. Quand il dépassa une étagère pour rejoindre le bureau de Mrs Pince, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle eut la vague impression qu'il lui fit une oeillade avant de disparaître. Souriante et rougissante, la jeune fille replongea sur son parchemin. Elle sentit une chaleur agréable lui monter tandis qu'elle grattait le dernier mot de son parchemin. Elle roula les parchemins, remit les livres en place et sortit de la bibliothèque en fredonnant. Elle consulta sa montre : midi et demi. Elle avait raté le déjeuner c'était certain. Tant pis. Elle avait encore des réserves de nourriture au cas où. _Et une boîte de chocolat d'Honeyduke..._

Elle passa furtivement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il y avait personne, bien entendu. Tout le monde était encore dans la grande salle. Elle grimpa dans les dortoirs des filles, posa ses parchemins sur son lit impeccablement fait contrairement à celui de Lavande et de Parvati. Hermione retira sa valise du dessous de son lit et en sortit des vêtements propres. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la salle de bain.

C'était une petite pièce blanchâtre dont deux barreaux épousaient parfaitement une lucarne. La baignoire était plaquée contre un mur et en face un évier et un miroir. Rien de plus naturel pour une salle de bain. Hermione se pencha sur la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets avant de déposer ses vêtements sur une chaise près de l'évier. Elle parcourut du regard deux ou trois bouteilles de savons sur l'évier avant d'en saisir une à la vanille, en versa une petite quantité dans l'eau chaude ainsi qu'un gant de toilette. Elle se mit en appui contre l'évier, attendant que le bain se remplisse pour y glisser. Elle dégagea d'une main absente une mèche sur son visage. Cette même main descendit de nouveau à la base de son cou. La sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée lui avait paru aussi vive qu'agréable. Krum ne lui avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. En fait, Krum à part la regarder étudier... Sentant le rouge lui monter de nouveau aux joues, une chaleur envoûtante l'envahir, Hermione chassa cette pensée et arrêta les robinets. Elle vérifia la température de l'eau en y trempa le bout des doigts : impeccable. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain et la verrouilla. Lentement, la jeune fille défit sa cravate, la déposa sur le dossier de la chaise, passa la robe de sorcier par-dessus la tête avant de s'attaquer à ses chaussures, chaussettes et sous vêtements. La jambe d'Hermione Granger entra timidement dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire avant de s'y glisser complètement entraînant par la même occasion le reste de son corps.

Elle resta quelques minutes dans l'eau sans bouger, se relaxant le mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été éprouvantes quoiqu'on en dise. Elle appréhendait le moment où elle reverrait Lavande et Parvati. Elles allaient sans doute la questionner en travers et en diagonal pour savoir où elle avait dormi la nuit. Et peut-être même _avec qui_...Il y avait bien des filles à Poudlard qui ne dormaient pas deux nuits dans leur lit et l'on ne leur posait pas de questions. Oh bien sûr elles étaient charmantes et avaient la plupart des garçons de leurs maisons à leurs trousses. Mais où ils passaient exactement la nuit pour faire leur besogne... tout ceci restait un mystère pour la jeune fille. Dans le dortoir des garçons ? Peu probable. Dortoir des filles ? Impossible, les garçons ne pouvaient pas y aller. Dans le parc ? Pourquoi pas... Dans la _bibliothèque _? Peut-être...

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille sortit de son bain complètement revigorée, propre et sentant excessivement la vanille. Elle enfila son uniforme propre, mit ses chaussettes, prit des bouts des doigts ses chaussures et ses vêtements sales par l'autre main. Elle déposa ces derniers dans la malle à vêtements sales avant de se jeter sur son lit. Elle laissa tomber ses chaussures qui firent un bruit sourd en touchant sol. La jeune fille, les bras et les jambes écartés, se mit à fixer le toit de son lit à baldaquin.

Une, deux...trois minutes passèrent avant que la jeune fille ne bâilla et sentît le sommeil la gagner. Elle entendit alors des pas dans l'escalier. Elle ouvrit les yeux à demi clos avant de constater que Lavande et Parvati venaient de faire leur entrée. En voyant la jeune fille étendue sur son lit, les deux Gryffondors gloussèrent et se rapprochèrent d'elles en courant presque. Lavande se mit sur le coté gauche du lit et Parvati le côté droit, tous deux la tête appuyée sur leurs mains, fixant intensément Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione Granger s'accouda, l'air perplexe :

« Oui ? Fit elle, ahurie. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Comme toutes réponses, les deux pipelettes gloussèrent de nouveau. Excédée, Hermione haussa le ton plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

« Oui ? QUOI ?!

-On se demandait juste où tu étais passée cette nuit, Hermione, murmura Lavande sans effacer son sourire.

-Mais on a notre petite idée ! Renchérit Parvati en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, les bras ballants.

« Et c'est quoi, votre _idée ?_ Demanda-t-elle avant de bailler à nouveau.

-Tu as dormi... commença Lavande en jetant un oeil espiègle à Parvati.

-...Avec ton petit ami ! Finit cette dernière. »

Hermione se releva d'un bond. Pas de panique. C'était évident qu'elles allaient penser à une chose aussi idiote. Elle n'était pas dans son lit cette nuit donc _forcément..._

_« _Je n'ai pas de petit ami ! Cracha Hermione. Quand est ce que vous allez me laisser en paix ?!

-Voyons, Hermy ! Apaisa Lavande en prenant place à côté d'elle dans le lit, les jambes croisées.

-Nous ne sommes pas aveugles, tu sais... ajouta Parvati en faisant de même. »

La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération.

« Alors, raconte nous un peu ! Pressa Lavande d'impatience. Il embrasse comment ?

-Lavande, s'il te plait... souffla Hermione en roulant les yeux.

-Hey ! Fit Parvati en mettant les poings sur les hanches. Puisqu'on te dit que nous ne sommes pas aveugles.

-Et on sait...Que tu sors avec un _Serpentard.._murmura Lavande. »

Voyant la tête déconfit d'Hermione, elles gloussèrent de nouveau. La jeune fille aux cheveux touffus maugréa,se forçant de pas comprendre leur jeu :

« Un Serpentard?...De quoi...de quoi vous parlez ?

-Ton écharpe, chérie...soupira Parvati. Et puis, j'ai trouvé que le vert n'est pas une si mauvaise couleur que cela...Enfin sur toi, bien sûr.

-Et surtout l'écharpe d'un _professeur, _hein, Hermy ? Susurra Lavande toujours souriante. »

Hermione resta bouche bée, cherchant ses mots. _ Comment?_..Non, c'était impossible. Un hasard...Elles avaient peut-être demandé à tout les Serpentards pour savoir avec qui elle sortait et elles en avaient conclu que...

« Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Gronda Lavande, souriante. Allez, raconte-nous !

-Vous...vous..raconter quoi? Bafouilla Hermione.

-Comment il embrasse par exemple !

-Est ce que c'était mieux qu'avec Viktor? Voulut savoir Parvati. »

La jeune fille se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Si, comme elle le pensait,les deux pipelettes de Poudlard étaient au courant de sa relation avec le Professeur Rogue,en moins d'une journée tout le monde en sera informée. Elle devait trouver un moyen, un compromis.

« D'accord si vous me promettez de garder cela secret ? Dit Hermione avec un regard aussi sévère que celui de McGonagall. Et je vous préviens que le Professeur Rogue sera bien plus cruel avec vous que moi si vous racontez le moindre petit truc. »

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Lavande sautilla presque sur place :

« Alors, alors, raconte !

Ben...fit Hermione, pas très sûre d'elle, sentant le sang monté à ses joues.

Vous vous êtes embrassés quand? Voulut savoir Parvati.

Dans la classe, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire crispé, regrettant presque d'avoir répondu en voyant ses deux camarades glousser de nouveau. Oui mais c'était très bien ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Mieux qu'avec Viktor?

Mieux. »

Elles recommencèrent à glousser. La jeune fille soupira et eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à la scène dans le cachot. Cette scène pendant la quelle le Professeur lui disait qu'il ne la détestait pas...juste avant de l'embrasser. Comment allait il réagir en apprenant qu'elle discutait de leur relation si secrète avec les deux pire commères de l'école ? Mais avait elle le choix? Et comment avaient elles deviné ?

« ...avec Flint ! Dit Lavande, tournée vers Parvati.

Nooon ? S'extasia cette dernière.

Je te jure ! Elle lui avait envoyé une carte de Saint-Valentin en deuxième année ! »

Hermione fut soulagée de constater que ces deux amies, autant elles manifestaient soudain un engouement pour quelqu'un, autant elles pouvaient changer de conversation et d'attention en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire Quidditch.

« Hey, les filles ! Appela Hermione, d'une voix sérieuse. Qui vous a dit pour moi et...le Professeur Rogue ?

-oooooh...poussa Lavande. Notre petit doigt !

-Sérieusement ! »

Elles gloussèrent de nouveau, beaucoup plus fort cette fois là. Excédée au plus haut point, Hermione se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit. Elle devait parler au Professeur Rogue. Parler que deux élèves au moins le savaient pour eux. Que pouvait il dire à part les surveiller ? Ou peut-être voudra-t-il arrêter leur relation?...Non, c'était idiot. De toute manière, cela se saura un moment où un autre...Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Un secret même le mieux garder finissait par se savoir. Même le sortilège Fidelitas ne pourra pas vraiment les aider...à moins qu'à défaut d'un lieu, il était tout aussi efficace sur des sentiments ?...Non, cela devait être beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Ce n'était pas le fait de savoir les sentiments de Hermione pour le Professeur Rogue qui l'a gênait mais plutôt qu'on sut qu'ils eussent une relation. Etait ce possible de garder la relation secrète avec le sortilège Fidelitas ?...A moins qu'un simple sortilège de « Oubliette » sur les deux commères suffira simplement à la rendre plus tranquille ?

Hermione attendit quelques dizaines de minutes avant que les deux jeunes filles ne daignent la laisser en paix. Elle les vit sortir du dortoir en papotant à propos de Smith. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, tendit une main en dessous de celui ci et en sortit une boite carré blanchâtre. Elle n'avait pas touché au fondu au chaudron depuis la veille. Elle extirpa par la même occasion le livre sur Luna Mula de la réserve, se mit en position de tailleur sur son lit, l'ouvrit à une page au hasard avant de se mettre à lire en manger d'un air absent les chocolats de chez Honeydukes.

Le chapitre qu'elle abordait était sur le veritasérum. On expliquait pourquoi la potion devait être limpide et insipide. C'était évident que pour dissimuler la potion dans un verre de vin ou une tasse de thé, le fait qu'elle fut confondue avec de l'eau pouvait être un atout. Il semblerait même que la potion réagissait mal dans certain cas. Par exemple mettre du veritasérum dans du lait conduira inexorablement à la catastrophe. Le lait tournera et aura un goût infect. Les Moldus n'y feront jamais attention. Ils penseront que le lait avait tourné au soleil quant à sorciers, ils regarderont d'un oeil soupçonneux le lait. Croquant dans un autre morceau, elle tourna la page de sa main gauche. Elle tomba sur la fabrication d'une potion indiquée contre les cafards ou autre insectes rampants. Elle tourna de nouveau la page avant de refermer d'un coup sec le livre. Elle cala un morceau de chocolat entre ses dents, remit la boite d'Honeyduke sous son lit avant de prendre le manuel sous son bras et retirer le morceau de chocolat en bouche pour le manger plus à son aise.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où les élèves s'adonnaient à leurs devoirs respectifs. Elle vit Ron et Neville entrain de jouer aux échecs tandis que Ginny parlait avec une autre élève de Gryffondor de son année. La jeune fille ne voyait nulle part Harry. Où était il donc passé ? Entraînement de quidditch? Non, sinon Ron serait avec lui. Bibliothèque pour les devoirs?...

Elle passa le portrait de la Grosse dame en finissant le morceau de fondu au chaudron et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque, le livre sous son bras gauche. Elle croisa certaines élèves de Pouffsouffles qui revenaient de leur entraînement de Quidditch. Elle leur fit timidement signe de la main avant de prendre un tournant sur la droite. Elle se heurta la tête la première contre quelqu'un et en laissa tomber le livre qui s'ouvrit grand sur le couloir de l'école.

« Miss Granger ! S'écria le Professeur Rogue. Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds !

Pardon, Professeur, s'excusa-t-elle en prenant le livre au sol. Vous aussi, vous n'avez pas fait attention, ajouta-t-elle en frottant la couverture du livre avec sa manche. »

Le Professeur Rogue lui afficha un sourire crispé, le regard impassible. Elle lui rendit son sourire plus timidement. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions remarqua le livre que tenait la jeune fille :

« Vous comptez le rendre à Mrs Pince ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Oui..en fait...je n'en ai plus besoin...puisque vous m'avez expliqué pour Luna Mula, Professeur, répondit la jeune fille en replaçant le livre sous son bras. »

Elle se massa à nouveau machinalement l'endroit à la base de son cou, en le quittant pas de yeux. Le regard du Professeur descendit sur la main droite de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière la retira aussi vivement que si elle avait été piqué par un insecte, les joues empourprées. Le directeur de Serpentard lui caressa la joue droite du bout des doigts ce qui amplifia les rougissements. Déconcertée, Hermione baissa la tête devant cette nouvelle marque d'affection du Professeur, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« Je vous donnerai votre deuxième cours d'Occlumancie ce soir à 19 heures dans mon bureau, Miss Granger, souffla-t-il en retirant ses doigts. entraînez-vous à faire le vide dans votre esprit jusque là. »

Elle acquiesça vivement, ramenant le livre contre sa poitrine. Intrigué par sa réaction, le Professeur s'enquit, haussant un sourcil :

« Est ce que tout va bien, Miss Granger ?

Oui, oui...juste...il fait juste un peu chaud, bredouilla t elle. Je vais...aller à la bibliothèque.. »

Elle rebroussa chemin.

« Miss Granger, la bibliothèque est de l'autre coté... »

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers son Professeur, confuse.

« Désolée..murmura-t-elle. »

Elle lui sourit timidement avant de faire trois pas dans sa direction. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépasse puis il continua son chemin. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle aurait dû parler de Lavande et de Parvati. Ils risquaient encore de se disputer durant le cours d'occlumancie. Le Professeur pensera peut-être qu'elle leur avait parlé d'elle-même. Rebroussant chemin, elle se donna une claque mentale. Bon sang, il devait le savoir. Il n'allait pas la manger...si ? Il allait en direction de son bureau. Hermione accéléra les pas une fois arrivée au cachot. Elle arriva presque essoufflée devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, le livre dans les mains. Elle frappa par trois fois et attendit. Elle tapota du doigt la couverture du livre d'un geste impatient. Le Professeur des potions lui ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux exprimèrent une légère surprise en la voyant là au pas de la porte de son bureau :

« Professeur, puis-je vous parler un moment...murmura Hermione, en prenant une voix dégagée.

A propos de? Miss Granger? Voulut savoir le Professeur en la laissant entrer...Je n'avais jamais remarqué que vous sentiez autant la vanille, Miss Granger... »

Elle se retourna vers lui en rougissant :

« En fait, je sors du bain, Professeur... Mais ce n'est pas de senteur de bains de douche dont j'aimerais vous parler, dit elle précipitamment. »

Il croisa les bras, l'invita d'un signe de la tête à continuer :

« En fait..heu…Comment dire, Professeur...bredouilla de nouveau la jeune fille.

Oui, Miss Granger ? La pressa-t-il. J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas venue ici juste pour « parfumer » mon bureau de..vanille. »

Elle lui lança un regard de reproche :

« Non, Professeur. Juste que...juste que j'ai vu Lavande et Parvati tout à l'heure. Et..et elles savent, Professeur Rogue. Elles savent. »

Le sorcier habillé en noir la dévisagea, haussant un sourcil :

« Savent ? Savent quoi, miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour nous, Professeur, répondit la jeune fille dans un souffle. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, serrant encore plus fort le livre contre sa poitrine. Le maître des potions arpenta la pièce avant de se retourner vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et les yeux plissés:

« Vous leur en avez parlé ?fi il de sa voix doucereuse.

Non, Professeur, répliqua vivement la jeune fille.

Alors comment sont elles au courant ?

Je..je ne sais pas. »

Elle crut un instant qu'il l'accusait d'avoir tout balancé. Il la fixa intensément du regard ce qui donna une migraine passagère à la jeune fille. Cette dernière secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches bouclées sur son visage blême :

« Pas la peine de recourir à la Légilimancie, Professeur, murmura Hermione en s'efforçant de contempler le sol. Je ne vous mens pas.

Vraiment ? Dit Rogue, d'un air sarcastique.

Oui, _Professeur_, cracha Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux. Me faites vous confiance oui ou non ?

Si elles le savent, je suppose que quelqu'un leur a dit. Elles ne sont pas assez futées pour le découvrir par elles-mêmes.

Et comment pouvez vous le savoir? La jumelle de Parvati est à Serdaigles...

Il ne suffit pas d'appartenir à une maison pour être le fidèle détenteur de ses qualités, Miss Granger. »

La jeune fille ne sut pas quoi répondre durant un moment. Elle continua à l'examiner tandis qu'il refaisait quelques pas dans la pièce. Le silence se faisant trop pesant, la Gryffondor reprit la parole, d'une voix posée :

« Je ne leur ai rien dit, Professeur. je..je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en gardant votre écharpe d'hier.

Mon écharpe ne diffère pas d'une de mes élèves, murmura Rogue, le dos appuyé contre la porte. Alors...comment expliquez vous « cette conclusion » que cette écharpe m'appartenait ?

Je..je ne sais pas, Professeur ! Bégaya la jeune fille, se sentant de nouveau larmoyante. Je ne leur ai rien dit...je ne comprends pas.

Vraiment? Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, de ne pas vous croire.

Quelqu'un le leur a dit, c'est tout ! S'emporta Hermione. Ne m'accusez pas à tort non plus !

Pourtant, je vois dans votre tête que vous n'avez pas du tout nié. »

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres à se faire mal pour contenir les larmes qui coulaient déjà le long de ses joues malgré elle. Non, ils n'allaient pas _encore_ se disputer. Ce n'était pas possible...Ils ne pouvaient donc pas passer une seule journée sans se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non ? Ou était ce comme cela ? Est ce que leur relation sera baignée que de disputes et réconciliations ? La jeune Gryffondor ne tenait pas à pleurer chaque jour car son « bien-aimé » n'était pas de son avis. Même ! Il l'avait traité de menteuse. Elle ne leur avait rien dit. Enfin, pas directement. De plus, elles n'avaient pas l'aire pas plus emballées que cela. Et cela avait étonné la jeune fille qu'elles n'avaient pas fait des allusions _plus _osées sur la nuit passé. Peut-être qu'elles lui réservait ce petit sort pour le soir à venir ? Savoir où elle avait passé la nuit exactement et aussi ce qu'ils _avaient fai_ ? Cette perspective rendait malade Hermione, Même s'ils avaient fait quoi que ce soit, cela la regardait _elle_...Et pas ces deux cruches de...

« Si vous vouliez mettre quelqu'un au courant pour vous confier, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, Miss Granger ? Demanda soudainement le directeur de Serpentard en croisant de nouveau les bras,

Mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit de garder cela secret, se défendit Hermione.

Garder secret oui, ne pas le crier sous tout les toits, oui. Mais si vous vouliez _absolument_ vous confier – bien que Miss Patil et Brown n'étaient pas très appropriées – pour une raison qui ne me regardait absolument pas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir simplement dit ?

Mais je voulais le dire à Ron et à Harry ! S'écria-t-elle. Mais vous n'avez pas voulu...

Et croyez vous vraiment que Potter et Weasley auraient compris ce que vous ressentiez ?

Au moins, ils me comprennent mieux que vous, lâcha Hermione, malgré elle, »

Elle ravala immédiatement sa salive. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Si? Peut-être que si après tout...

« Je vois, murmura simplement le Professeur Rogue. »

Il arpenta de nouveau la pièce quelques instants, réfléchissant. Hermione sentit ses jambes fléchir à chaque pas du Serpentard. Elle s'attendait au pire. Une crise de colère,,,? Et pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit plus simplement qu'elle pouvait se confier à quelqu'un et le lui en parler justement ? Elle aurait bien voulu en parler à Ginny par exemple. La jeune rouquine aurait su garder sa langue et aurait pu lui donner des conseils avec son expérience. Non, il avait fallu que les deux commères fussent informées – par qui? Hermione ne savait pas...Harry Peut-être ? - pour qu'elle sache maintenant tout cela. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas tout simplement se promener main dans la main avec le directeur de Serpentard dans les couloirs en parlant des dernières potions ou des derniers sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal sans avoir une boule dans le ventre quand elle entendait du bruit derrière elle ? Ce serait tellement plus simple si...leur relation n'était pas prohibée. Par merlin, comment avait elle fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Si jamais..l'affaire arrivait aux oreilles de Dumbledore ? Est-ce que le directeur de Poudlard comprendrait il ? Ou essaierait il de les séparer ?

« Miss Granger, je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, murmura le Professeur Rogue, sortant Hermione de ses pensées, dos tourné, bras croisés.

C'est à dire, Pro..Professeur? Susurra Hermione, sentant son estomac se retourner.

Il est évident que Potter a sans doute vendu la mèche aux deux jeunes filles les plus commères de l'école et cela délibérément pour vous nuire...pour _nous_ nuire. Et j'ose espérer que vous ne lui chercherez plus d'excuses après cela.

Harry? Harry aurait fait ça ? Souffla la jeune fille, atterrée.

Il est évident aussi que l'école sera informée de notre relation avant l'aube. Ainsi...

Non, Professeur ! Se reprit la gryffondor. Je veux dire...j'ai dit a Parvati et à Lavande de ne rien dire.

Et comment êtes vous sûre qu'elles tiendront parole ? Il suffit qu'elles parlent un peu trop fort...

Si j'en suis sûre ? Bien sûr que oui ! »

Même à elle, cette phrase lui sembla tout sauf véridique. Le maître des potions se rapprocha d'elle et la prit gentiment par les épaules :

« Miss Granger, écoutez-moi. Si Potter vous..enfin..nous veut du mal, il ne s'arrêtera pas qu'aux commérages.

Et qu'est-ce...Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse de pire..? gémit la jeune fille, les larmes coulant à flot. Ill.enfin..pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Professeur ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait exactement ? »

Elle détourna les yeux, éplorée. Il lui déposa doucement la main sur sa joue droite, la forçant à le regarder. Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille étaient complètement noyés, le visage rougie, les lèvres tremblantes. Les yeux ébènes du Professeur n'étaient plus si impassibles qu'a l'ordinaire. Une affliction s'y reflétait comme les lumières du bureau se reflétaient dans les bocaux rangés de façon méthodique sur les étagères.

« Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait...? bruit Hermione Granger d'une voix cassée. Je...Cela ne peut pas être de la jalousie a cette échelle...

Il vous reproche peut-être de m'aimer. »

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot tandis que le maître des potions lui prit des mains le livre qu'elle serrait contre elle pour le déposer sur l'étagère derrière eux avant de prendre tendrement Hermione dans ses bras, lui entourant les épaules. La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans la robe noire, libérant ses sanglots et entourant de ses bras frêles le dos du sorcier.

« Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? Répéta Hermione. Pourquoi...Pourquoi fait il cela?,,,Pourquoi...? »

Comme toute réponse, il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Pourquoi...pourquoi suis je amoureuse de vous? Gémit la Gryffondor. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui.,le visage ravagé par les larmes. Des mèches lui collaient un peu partout. Il les lui dégagea du bout des doigts tandis que la jeune fille murmura sans le quitter des yeux :

« Pourquoi...pourquoi...ne me détestez-vous pas ?

Vous auriez préféré m'aimer sans que cela ne soit réciproque? Murmura-t-il à son tour, d'une voix doucereuse, en affichant un rictus.

Je vois que, vous, vous en avez décidé autrement, déclara-t-elle avec amertume.

Je n'ai fait que...

Me faire préparer la potion qui allait me faire tomber dans vos bras? Coupa Hermione – elle eut un petit rire sans joie – c'est vous qui m'avez mise dans cette situation.

Miss Granger, je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'aimer, répliqua-t-il en s 'efforçant de ne pas hausser le ton.

Vraiment? Fit elle sarcastique. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru _comprendre, _Professeur. »

De la crise de larmes, elle était passée à l'acerbité, Elle le dévisagea sans se dégager de son étreinte. Celui ci lui soutint le regard, le visage de nouveau impassible, les yeux insondables.

« Si le sort « Oubliette » n'était pas si hasardeux, je me le serais envoyé pour vous faire partir de ma tête, Miss Granger, souffla le maître des potions d'une voix glaciale.

- Vous allez tout de même pas m'avancer que c'est de _ma_ faute si vous êtes épris de _moi_? S'indigna Hermione.

Quelle importance, Miss Granger ?

Quelle importance? Quelle importance?! Répéta-t-elle,offusquée. Si...si,,,,

Si quoi? »

Elle n'arrivait plus du tout à trouver ses mots dans toutes ces émotions. Elle chercha quelque chose à redire mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait comme l'impression que l'inévitable allait bientôt la frapper en plein fouet.

« Cela va vous peiner autant qu'à moi, Hermione, souffla le Professeur Rogue.

Ne vous cachez pas derrière l'appellation de mon prénom pour paraître moins rêche, cracha Hermione. »

Elle crut un instant qu'il allait se fâcher mais il se contenta d'afficher un rictus que lui seul pouvait savoir la signification. Il se dégagea lentement d'elle, lui tourna le dos et fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Arrivé devant son bureau, il lui murmura sans lui faire face :

« Cela va..vous peiner autant qu'à moi, Hermione...les circonstances ne nous sont pas...agréables. Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous gâcher votre année de BUSE. Que je sois renvoyé, à la limite, cela me fait autant d'effet que RictusSempra sur un sombral..mais que vous échouez à cause de cela...parce que votre ami – le survivant - « l'élu » - a décidé de gâcher nos moments, je peux pas l'accepter. Potter n'a pas tenu compte de mon avertissement. Dans un sens, je m'en doutais un peu. Après tout, il a vous-savez-qui à ses trousses depuis son enfance. »

Hermione sentit son coeur se resserrer et regretta immédiatement d'avoir été si désagréable. Non, il ne voulait quand même pas...?

« Professeur?Qu'est...qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant farouchement.

Il faut arrêter les frais, répondit il en lui faisant face. »

_Non !_

« Je vous l' interdis ! Cria Hermione en se remettant à pleurer. Non ! NON !

Hermione, je vous en prie, soupira le Professeur. C'est..

Non ! Non ! Non ! Objecta vivement la jeune fille en se jetant contre lui. Non ! Je vous l'interdis ! Je...

C'est la meilleure solution...

NON ! CE N EST PAS LA MEILLEURE SOLUTION ! S'égosilla la Gryffondor. JE VOUS INTERDIS DE... »

Elle le regarda avec supplication, les lèvres tremblantes, accrochée à sa robe.

« Ce n'est pas parce que..parce que Harry le sait et que...et que ces deux pimbêches aussi qu'il faut que..qu'il faut...Qu'on se quitte...sanglota-t-elle, limite hystérique. Ils...ils auraient fini par le savoir de toute manière alors...alors qu'est ce que ça change ? »

Il ne répondit pas, la contemplant, son visage impassible.

« Même si...même si...l'école le sait, qu'est ce que ça change? Continua-t-elle.

Cela change que selon le règlement et la loi, je ne dois pas m'amouracher de mes élèves, répondit il avec douceur.

Mais...vous saviez que vous allez être..contre la loi en me voulant, non? Alors pourquoi?..alors pourquoi avoir quand même essayé ? Pourquoi...pourquoi vous êtes vous entêté ?

Je savais que je risquais gros. Je savais que je risquais de mettre votre scolarité en périple mais j'ai quand même essayé de vous séduire. Je me disais que je partais perdant et que Luna Mula allait peut-être m'aider à me rapprocher de vous sans pour autant que vous tombiez amoureuse. Et la situation a tellement dépérie que je suis étonné de ne pas voir débarquer le ministre en personne pour signer mon renvoi. Voilà pourquoi. »

Il lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains et collant son front contre le sien :

« Ces moments passés avec vous...me permettront sans nul doute de créer le plus beau patronus corporel qu'on ait jamais vu.

Ce n'est pas juste, souffla Hermione tremblante comme une feuille. Ce n'est pas juste... »

Il lui élança les épaules. La jeune fille murmura d'une voix brisée :

« L'amour ne suit pas de règles...Ce n'est pas juste... »

Sans un mot, le directeur des Serpentard s'empara des lèvres de Hermione dans un baiser à la fois doux et passionné. Elle écarta doucement les lèvres. Leurs langues se caressèrent durant un long moment, la main de Rogue caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille, cette dernière lui enlaçant le cou. Gémissante, elle se retrouva vite contre le bureau, la bouche écrasée par celle de son Professeur.Il descendit ses mains le long du dos, happant et mordillant les lèvres de la Gryffondor.Il les libéra pour descendre les siennes le long du cou de la jeune fille, Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé, frissonnant de la tête au pied, quand il lui happa doucement la base du cou. Elle le laissa lui mordiller le cou avant qu'il ne l'embrasse de nouveau langoureusement cette fois là. Leur délectation ne prit fin que quand le maître des potions se dégagea doucement d'elle, tout deux haletant.

« Vous...vous devriez partir, Miss Granger, souffla-t-il. Sinon, je... »

La jeune fille le fit taire en s'emparer d'elle même de ses lèvres dans un geste à al fois brusque et doux. Il lui rendit le baiser, la main posée sur son visage blême. D'un geste doux, il la souleva pour la mettre sur son bureau tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle commençait a avoir mal à la mâchoire à force et ne plus avoir une goutte de salive. L'odeur de la vanille planait autour d'eux comme un aphrodisiaque. Lentement le serpentard lui glissa une main sous le chemisier de la jeune fille. Et elle sut avec certitude qu'ils étaient au point de non retour...

Hermione marchait en chancelant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la mine ravagée par les larmes. Elle aurait voulu sourire mais aucun muscle de son visage ne réagissait. Quand elle entendit cette voix la, elle releva la tête d'un geste brusque, faisant voler ses cheveux bouclés et touffus autour de son visage.

Harry Potter.

Il était avec Cho Chang près de l'escalier principale. Il avait l'air souriant. Trop souriant. Avant même qu'elle s'en rendit compte, Hermione marcha d'un pas décidé vers le survivant. A un mètre de lui, le muscle de son bras droit se tendit violemment.

PAF !

Sa main s'abattit avec force sur la joue du jeune Potter, faisant valser ses lunettes à terres dans un bruit métallique. Certaines élèves, alertés par le geste, s'arrêtèrent nets. Le Professeur McGonagall, le Professeur Flitwick et le Professeur Chourrave cessèrent leurs conversations et se tournèrent en même temps vers les deux Gryffondors. Cho Chang fit un pas de recul en voyant l'expression peu commune du visage de Hermione Granger.

« Tu es content ? Cria-t-elle de toute la force de sa voix, la main droite élancée par la douleur. On a rompu. Hein, Potter, que tu es content ! »

Aucune personne qui assistait à la scène n'arrivait à reconnaître la célèbre Miss je sais tout de Poudlard. La voix cassée par la colère et la rage, les cheveux emmêlés, la démarche chancelante...  
Harry Potter n'avait toujours pas réagi à la claque. Il regardait Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

« Hein?! Que tu es content ! POTTER ! S'égossilia Hermione. On a rompu ! Le Professeur Rogue et moi avons rompu A CAUSE DE TOI ! »

Sans prêter attention aux exclamations de surprise de l'assistance, ni même a la mine consternée de sa directrice de maison ainsi qu' a la syncope du minuscule Professeur Flitwick, Hermione Granger s'en alla au pas de course en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry Potter, quant à lui, ne souriait plus du tout.


	16. « La main bienveillante du Professeur Fl

Chapitre XVI : « La main bienveillante du Professeur Flitwick »

Hermione savait que l'école sera informée de leur relation passée en moins d'une demi-heure à peine après sa crise en plein Hall. De toute manière quelle importance cela avait il maintenant encore? Elle se moquait bien qu'ils le savent maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'on la laisse tranquille, assise sur une cuvette, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillée. Comment allait elle supporter le cours du lendemain? Une journée avec lui. Elle éclatera en sanglot dans la pièce dès qu'il lèvera la tête vers elle ou quand il dictera les instructions pour la journée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si cela n'a duré qu'une semaine entre eux, c'était impossible. Elle avait aimé chaque moment bercée dans ses bras. Les chamailleries qui éclataient pour un oui ou pour un non, ses larmes, ses cris,...ses baisers et ses caresses.  
Elle avait envie de disparaître. Comment allaient ils tous réagir quand elle ira manger à la table des gryffondors ? Et les moqueries des Serpentards..Non, ils ne pouvaient pas se moquer de leur propre directeur de maison. Et.._lui_...comment sera t il par rapport à elle maintenant ? Aussi froid et partial qu'autre fois? Allait il de nouveau la traiter de Miss je sais tout avant d'enlever des points de façon injustifiée ? Allait il prendre leur relation comme un sujet de moquerie pour ne plus y penser ?Et l'écharpe sous son oreiller ? Et ses chocolats sous son lit ? Comment...comment pouvaient ils se retrouver à nouveau ensemble après cela ?

Quoiqu'elle fit, elle sentait toujours son odeur sur elle. Une odeur apaisante et envoûtante. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était à deux doigts de se précipiter dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard pour lui supplier de faire main basse sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux et de lui demander sa bénédiction. Nûment...sa bénédiction. Il était évident qu'il allait lui rappeler le règlement d'ordres et d'intérieurs et que c'était prohibée ce genre de relation...mais ne pouvait il pas faire une exception à la règle ?,,,Après tout personne n'avait hurlé au scandale quand la majorité des filles de Poudlard s'étaient éprises du Professeur Lockhart, allant jusqu'à lui envoyer une carte pour la Saint Valentin ! C'était de l'admiration ? Du fanatisme juvénile et pas de l'amour à proprement parler? Elle pouvait tout aussi bien aller étudier ailleurs et continuer leur relation tranquillement. Mis existait il une autre école de sorcellerie en Angleterre que Poudlard ?,,,Et ses parents...? Comment réagiront ils ?

Plus que tout, elle se sentait horriblement seule. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur personne. Elle ne _voulait_ plus compter sur personne. Elle s'était mise dans cette situation toute seule en criant dans le hall. C'était mieux comme ça. Au moins tout le monde saura que c'était la faute de Harry Potter. Une maigre compassion en somme. Pire encore, on pourrait tout aussi bien dire qu'il avait bien fait de les séparer car Professeur- Elève n'était pas autorisé. S'appuyer sur un règlement sans prendre en considération les sentiments...

Un bruit faible attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Quelqu'un frappait timidement à la pore de sa cabine,

« Miss Granger? Appela une voix flûtée. »

Le Professeur Flitwick?

Elle s'extirpa doucement de la cuvette des toilettes pour ouvrir la porte d'une main tremblante. Le minuscule Professeur des Sortilèges ainsi que la Dame Grise – le fantôme de la tour de Serdaigles – se trouvaient devant elle. Le directeur des bleus leva sa baguette sur le nez de la Gryffondor, murmura une incantation et les larmes séchèrent doucement. La Dame Grise se mit à genou devant jeune fille et lui prit les mains en lui jetant un oeil compatissant, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. La Gryffondor ne fit pas attention à cette sensation glaciale qui lui parcourait maintenant les doigts. Elle contempla le minuscule Professeur, le sourire crispé. Une larme perla de nouveau avant de se faire écrasé par un revers de manche.

« Vous allez bien ? Couina le petit Professeur. »

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas avant de se remettre à pleurer, portant la main à sa bouche pour refouler ses sanglots. Le Professeur Flitwick lui prit doucement la paume de la main que tenait la Dame Grise. Il pointa sa baguette à quelque centimètre au dessus et murmura une incantation qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Dans un petit halo de lumière, une forme brunâtre apparu au creux de la main de la jeune fille. Ses yeux embués clignèrent doucement. Un chaton, avec un collier où pendait une minuscule clochette la regardait, assis au creux de sa main. Il était fait totalement de chocolat et l'alternance du chocolat noir et blanc sur l'animal magique rappelait le pelage de l'animagus du Professeur Mc Gonagall. L'animal se mit à ronronner doucement, frottant sa tête contre le pouce de la jeune fille. Devant ce spectacle, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le Professeur Flitwick parut ravi. La Dame Grise resta à genoux, observant le petit animal en chocolat d'un regard vide.

« C'est un sortilège que j'avais mis au point pour le Professeur McGonagall, murmura le directeur des Serdaigles d'une voix parsemée de tristesse. »

Le chaton se mit sur le dos, invitant Hermione à lui gratter le ventre.

« Mais je ne m'en suis jamais servi devant elle, continua-t-il. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir,,. Je lui avais confectionné toute une boite de chocolat de ce genre pour la saint valentin. La boite...est restée sous une étagère, dans mon bureau. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui donner. Quand j'ai voulu la rouvrir, le chocolat avait fondu, C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que les sentiments étaient pareils que ce chaton. Si on attend trop longtemps, cela peut finir par dépérir ou vous rendre aussi accablé que du chocolat qui n'a jamais pu être dégusté. »

Le chaton se mit en Egyptien, la queue bougeant malicieusement avant de miauler affectueusement.

« On peut vous dire que vous êtes jeune, que vous avez la vie devant vous, Miss Granger, couina-t-il sans lâcher sa main. Mais si vous voyez en Severus une once de bonheur pour vous, ne serait ce qu'un rayon de soleil, ne vous barricadez pas dans ces toilettes. »

Il caressa du bout des doigts la tête du chaton qui se mit en appuie sur les pattes arrière, se collant et savourant la caresse avant de miauler à nouveau.

« La bonheur c'est comme une boite de chocolat. On savoure petit à petit. Trop devient écoeurant et pas assez ne vous satisfait pas. Et si on attend trop pour capturer les maigres moments de bonheur, il finit par disparaître, »

Le chaton se mit en boule dans la main de la jeune fille et bailla. La Gryffondor bégaya d'une voix étouffée :

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Professeur ?

Vivez votre bonheur sans vous préoccuper des autres, murmura-t-il en lui lâchant la main.

Mais..mais on ne peut pas, sanglota-t-elle, la main tremblante. On..ne peut pas. »

Il lui tapota gentiment le bras :

« Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, Miss Granger, dit il de sa voix flûtée. »

Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur son nez et fit disparaître ses larmes. Il lui sourit aimablement avant de sortir des toilettes, la Dame Grise sur ses talons. La jeune fille contempla le chaton qui commençait à fondre doucement dans son main. D'un geste fébrile elle le porta délicatement en bouche et lui croqua une partie de la tête. Il se mit à ronronner et elle continua à le croquer savourant le doux chocolat. Elle inspira longuement, essuya du revers de la manche les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé depuis le départ du Professeur Flitwick. Il avait raison. Les sentiments et le bonheur étaient comme ce chaton.

Les mains couvertes légèrement de chocolat, elle sortit des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le coeur moins lourd et un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Professeur Flitwick marchait dans les couloirs escorté par la Dame Grise. Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre les commentaires de la récente scène dans le hall de l'école. Les Serpentards semblaient les plus touchés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment leur directeur s'était amouraché d'une gryffondor. Et surtout d'une élève. Des mauvaises langues élaboraient déjà des théories les plus farfelues comme un philtre d'amour ou des menaces pour justifier leur relation. La nouvelle avait déjà pratiquement fait le tour de l'école. On ne parlait plus que de ça. Harry Potter ne cessait d'être harcelé par les curieux qui tenaient à savoir en quoi il était impliqué dans cette histoire. Il leur répétait que ce n'était pas leur histoire mais ceux ci répliquaient que ce n' était pas la _sienne_ non plus en théorie.  
Le professeur des Sortilèges passa devant les gargouilles du bureau de Dumbledore. Avant de prendre l'embranchement d'un couloir, il s'arrêta net. Un Professeur Rogue irrité au plus haut point suivi par une Professeur McGonagall décontenancé et une Professeur Chourrave plutôt crispé. Il les regarda se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore avant d'emboîter le pas.

« C'est absurde, Severus ! Ne cessait de répéter le Professeur Chourrave. En arriver la...Il y a sans doute une solution à toute cette histoire.

Oui, ma démission, murmura le maître des potions d'un ton glacial.

Vous ne pouvez pas démissionner ! S'étouffa McGonagall. Albus ne vous laissera pas faire une chose pareille.

Qu'il accepte ou non, cela ne changera rien ! Tempéta-t-il. La situation de Miss Granger et moi est plus que précaire et je ne veux pas qu'elle en souffre d'avantage.

Si vous voulez la faire souffrir, la meilleure solution c 'est de démissionner.

Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'autre? En restant son Professeur, je ne peux pas être avec elle.

Non, non, j'insiste, il doit y avoir une autre alternative, maugréa Chourrave.

Vous trouverez facilement un autre maître des potions et directeur de Serpentard.

Poudlard a besoin de vous, Severus. »

Il eut un rire sans joie. La bonne affaire.

« Cela fera plaisir à beaucoup de personnes que je ne sois plus là, Minerva, murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Ma décision est irrévocable. »

Le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Chourave échangèrent unr egard consterné. Le Professeur Flitwick couina simplement :

« Ne faites pas ça, Severus. »

Sans un regard pour le reste du corps enseignant, Severus Rogue murmura le mot de passe à la gargouille et gravit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Bonté divine ! S'exclama Chourrave. Je n'y arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Il ne le fera pas, rassura Flitwick de sa voix flûtée.

Et comment le savez-vous?

M'enfin, sortir avec un professeur ! Quelle idée ! Miss Granger me déçoit beaucoup...,éreinta le Professeur McGonagall,

Je le sais car..commença Flitwick en ne prêtant aucunement attention à ce que venait de dire le Professeur McGonagall, j'ai vu son regard. Je ne crois pas que son travail au sein de Poudlard lui ait traversé l'esprit un seul instant.

Que voulez vous dire, Filius ?

C'est un homme amoureux qui veut juste retrouver sa belle. »

Le Professeur Rogue resta un moment impassible devant la porte fermée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de fraper par trois fois.

« Entrez »

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste précis, entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, une plume en main, devant un long parchemin. Il contempla le Professeur Rogue avec une certaine curiosité, le regard pétillant. Il déposa la plume dans l'encrier et croisa les mains devant lui :

« Bonjour, Severus, salua-t-il aimablement. Que me vaut cette visite? »

Le Professeur Rogue se mordit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Après quelques instants de silence, il répondit d'un ton sec :

« Je vous donne ma démission. »

Albus Dumbledore cligna des yeux, ne croyant pas ses oreilles :

« Je vous demande pardon ?

Vous m'avez très bien compris, Professeur. »

Le directeur de l'école dévisagea l'enseignant :

« Et puis-je en connaître les motifs? S'enquit il doucement.

Je ne peux pas...être à la fois l'enseignant et l'amant d'Hermione Granger, voilà pourquoi, répondit il dans un murmure. Et je sais que les lois du monde des sorciers à ce propos sont inflexibles. »

Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire, écoutant avec grand intérêt le directeur de Serpentard.

« Je sais que vous avez besoin de moi ici comme maître des potions. Mais Hermione a besoin de moi aussi. Et a défaut de trouver une solution durable qui permettrait de rendre notre relation inaltérable par les lois et les échos des autres sorciers, je ne vois...pas d'autre alternative à ma démission. »

Le regard du directeur de Poudlard passa par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lunes :

« Je comprends, Severus. Je comprends que votre amour pour Miss Granger vous pousse à agir de la sorte. Mais que ferez vous si jamais cela ne dure pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas prévoir que vous aimerez Hermione jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ou que vous allez vous séparer la semaine prochaine. Est ce que votre place d'enseignant en vaut elle la peine de se sacrifice?

Pour ce qui est de prévoir, pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à Sybille ? Murmura Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Les prédictions c'est son domaine, il me semble.

Vous savez autant que moi que ses prédictions sont à prendre avec des pincettes, répliqua Dumbledore avec le sourire. Mais je repose la question, Severus : est ce que votre amour pour Miss Granger vaut il la peine d'abandonner votre place comme enseignant à Poudlard? »

Le Professeur Rogue plissa les yeux, réfléchissant un moment. Le Professeur Dumbledore posa les coudes sur le bureau, les mains jointes, attendant la réponse de son enseignant :

« Oui, souffla le maître des potions.Cela en vaut la peine, Professeur. »

Le vieil homme soupira doucement, rabaissant un coude sur la table., la mine quelque peu inquiète. Durant un moment qui parut interminable pour le maître des potions, il ne prononça pas un seul mot, se contentant de l'observer depuis son bureau. Fumseck dormait sur son perchoir. Les anciens directeurs de Poudlard contemplaient avec un certain intérêt la scène peu commune.

« Et que pense Miss Granger de tout cela ? Demanda le directeur d'une voix douce. Peut-être ne sera-t-elle pas d'accord.

Vous voulez que je fasse quoi exactement, P_rofesseur ?_ Dit Rogue d'un ton sec. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux garder Hermione près de moi.

Et elle ? Est ce qu'elle le souhaite ? »

Le Professeur Rogue ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant de reprendre :

« Je ne sais pas, Notre relation a été mise à jour et nous avons décidé de nous séparer. Mais je sais que cela ne s'arrêtera pas là. Nous avons été contre la loi des sorciers même si c'était par pur amour. Et je ne crois pas que lancer un sort d'oubliette sur tout Poudlard arrangerait quelque chose.

Et donc vous pensez qu'en démissionnant de votre poste, Severus, la loi sur le rapport Professeur Elève ne sera plus d'actualité, conclut Dumbledore.

C'est la seule solution. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva de son bureau et fit quelque pas, s'arrêtant pendant un moment devant Fumseck. Il lui caressa les plumes du bout des doigts avant d'ajouter :

« En temps normal, j'aurais dit que vous devriez ne pas vous occupez de l'avis des autres, Severus. Que l'amour est un sentiment formidable et quelque fois si compliqué. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je me dois de changer de discours. Vous avez été complètement inconscients, vous et Miss Granger. Que votre relation fût longue ou courte, qu'elle continue ou pas, elle en reste pas moins complètement illégale. Êtes vous conscient que vous risquez deux ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban? Que votre travail n'est pas le seul en danger?

Je le sais, Professeur, soupira Rogue d'une voix fatiguée.

Que Miss Granger soit consentante ou non pour votre relation, je ne peux pas permettre ce genre de comportement à Poudlard.

C'est pour cela que ma démission est la seule solution.

Et croyez vous que cela changera quelque chose ?

Cela changera tout, Professeur. Je ne serai plus son Professeur. On ne pourra pas me reprocher un quelconque abus d'autorité sur Hermione. Et dans un an, elle a la majorité dans le monde des sorciers. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire crispé :

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi simple. L'Ordre a besoin de vous et Poudlard aussi. Et que dira Lord Voldemort en voyant que vous avez quitté votre place pour ce qu'il hait le plus? Une enfant de moldue? Et proche de Harry Potter?

Sauf votre respect, vous-savez-qui est le cadet de mes soucis. Hermione a - en comptant l'année qui vient de commencer – encore trois ans à faire ici. Vous pouvez vous passer de moi pendant_ trois ans_.

Je vois que votre décision est irrévocable. »

Le vieil homme soupira avant de reprendre place derrière son bureau, posant un regard intense à son maître des potions :

« Je veux que vous y réfléchissez à deux fois, Severus.

Autrement dit, Professeur, répliqua l'intéressé avec un sourire narquois, les bras croisés. Poudlard ou Hermione ? »

Le directeur acquiesça en silence. Le directeur de Serpentard quant à lui lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous , Severus? S'enquit doucement Albus Dumbledore. »

L'homme en noir lui répondit, sans se retourner, la main sur la porte du bureau :

« Faire mes valises, monsieur le directeur. »

Quand Severus Rogue referma la porte derrière lui, le directeur de Poudlard passa les mains sur son visage, d'un air de résigné. Comment allaient ils sortir de cette situation ? Et les parents de Hermione ? Comment allaient ils réagir? Ainsi que tout les parents des élèves qui étaient au courant ? Si la situation n'était pas aussi précaire, il aurait été content que son vieil ami Serpentard avait trouvé un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Mais pour l'heure, il s'était attiré les pires ennuis qu'un Professeur le pouvait.

Même si cela l'horripilait, Harry Potter devait parler avec son professeur de Potions. Coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait pas voir Hermione dans cet état là. Surtout par sa faute, Certes il l'avait cherché après tout. Il avait tout fait pour les séparer. Mais il était persuadé jusqu'à la claque de son ami – ou plutôt ex-ami – qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Que c'était une relation bancale et sans grand intérêt. Qui pourrait croire que le maître des potions, ce vil personnage, insipide et graisseux, pouvait tomber amoureux d'une élève qu'il avait tant méprisé depuis la première année ? Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était conduit comme un moins que rien. Au lieu de soutenir son amie, il avait tout fait pour la rendre malheureuse. Et pourquoi? Par souci de vengeance personnelle. Pire encore, il avait _osé_ poser la main sur elle par crise de jalousie.

C'était sa Hermione, bon sang. Gentille, intelligente, dévouée. Une parfaite Gryffondor. Peut-être était elle vraiment heureuse avec lui? Peut-être que pour une fois, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui la comprenait mieux que ses propres amis ?

Maintenant que tout l'école était au courant – y compris les professeurs – cela ne sera plus pareil pour eux, Et il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils se remettront ensemble. Tout ça à cause de lui. S'il avait fermé son clapet, s'il lui avait demandé des comptes avant, s'il n 'avait pas pensé à la vengeance, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Après tout, pourquoi se souciait il du bonheur du Professeur qu'il haïssait depuis toujours ? Tout ça car il était avec son amie ? Ne cherchera-t-il pas à lui faire du mal par la suite ? Car bien même il fut un ex-mangemort,au service de l'ordre, il pouvait très bien se retourner contre elle...

A force, il avait l'impression que Ron avait raison. Il était simplement jaloux.

Le jeune Gryffondor arpentait les couloirs sombres de l'école, évitant soigneusement ceux bondés d'élèves qui ne refuseront pas de l'harceler de question sur l'incident dans le hall.

Il s'arrêta près d 'une armure, passant la main sur la joue toujours engourdie par la gifle d'Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas volée après tout.

Il arriva enfin dans les cachots. Il descendit avec précautions les marches avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Rogue. Il fut surpris de voir la porte légèrement entre ouverte. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir délicatement et de passer la tête :

« Professeur Rogue? Appela-t-il. »

Il entra doucement dans la pièce. Le maître des potions se trouvait de dos, devant son bureau. Il tourna la tête vers le Survivant, impassible.

« Potter, dit il simplement. »

En se rapprochant un peu, le gryffondor vit des bocaux empilés sur le bureau. Il déglutit avec peine et lança d'une voix mal assurée :

« Je dois vous parler, Professeur. Je...- il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il mettait des bocaux dans un sac – vous partez ?

J'ai démissionné, Potter, répondit le Professeur en examinant un bocal de couleur bleue pâle avant de le reposer près des autres et d'en prendre un de couleur verte cette fois ci.

Dé...démi..démissionné? Répéta Harry incrédule. Mais pourquoi ?

A votre avis ? Fit il de sa voix doucereuse. N'est ce pas cela que vous cherchiez à tout prix ? Je tiens à dire que je ne vous regretterai pas.

Vous ne pouvez pas démissionner ! S'exclama Harry. Et ...et Hermione ?

Hermione...murmura le Serpentard d'un air songeur.

Si vous partez qui s'occupera d'Hermione ?

En quoi cela vous touche-t-il, Potter ? Après tout,c'est vous qui avez quémandé tout cela.

Je...je ne pensais pas que... »

Le serpentard fit volte face, croisant les bras, toisant le jeune Gryffondor :

« Que quoi, Potter? Pressa-t-il d'un ton sec.

que cela irait jusque la...marmonna le Gryffondor, honteux. »

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de continuer :

« Dumbledore ne peut rien faire ?

Dumbledore...n'est pas d'accord sur le fait que je sorte non seulement avec une élève et aussi avec une mineur. Qui ne le serait pas après tout? Qu'on soit amoureux ou non, Potter, la loi s'en contre-fiche. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter vos jérémiades.

Il ne peut pas la lever ? S'apostropha le survivant.

Potter, vous n'êtes vraiment pas futé. Croyez vous vraiment que cette loi a été écrite par le directeur lui même ? Non, c'est une loi propre au monde des sorciers. Chez les moldus aussi, il y a ce genre de loi. Et étant données les circonstances, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire une entorse.

Et si Hermione boit une potion de vieillissement ? »

Le maître des potions eut un rire sans joie.

« Si elle boit une potion de ce genre, Potter, cela n'affectera que son apparence et non pas sa date de naissance. De plus, elle ne changera pas radicalement en un an. On ne verra pas la moindre différence. Donc : complètement inutile. »

Il se retourna vers son sac et se remit à trier des bocaux puis de les ranger dedans. Harry réfléchit en quatrième vitesse. Il y avait bien une solution.

« Je vous prierai de sortir de mon bureau, Potter. Sinon mes doigts risquent de glisser malencontreusement sur ma baguette et je ne garantirai pas votre sécurité, murmura Severus Rogue de sa voix la plus redoutable. »

Sachant qu'il n'aura plus de chance pour le faire changer d 'avis, Harry s'enfuit du bureau de son maître des potions. Il courut quelque instants dans les couloirs du cachot avant de prendre une allure normale, les mains dans les poches, scrutant ses chaussures.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Après tout, quand il les avait vus ce jour là, l'un à coté de l'autre sous l'arbre dans la forêt interdite,,,et toutes les petites choses...et cette écharpe ! Avait il vraiment été jaloux de Rogue? Hermione «était bien trop jeune et trop bien pour le Serpentard, Elle avait dû être manipulée ou même menacée...Ou peut-être pas ? Peut-être étaient ils vraiment amoureux ? Alors pourquoi avait il réagi de la sorte ? Pourquoi cette situation l'avait elle fait perdre la raison au point de sauter sur son amie ? De lui faire peur? De la menacer même?

Ron avait raison : Harry Potter était simplement jaloux.

Il s'arrêta net. Non. C'était impossible. D'un geste fébrile, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se coller dos au mur. Il était...?

« Bon sang, Hermione...murmura-t-il »

La jeune fille s'était installée au bout d'une table dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Enfermée derrière une pile de livres, elle essayait tant bien que de mal d'étudier ses leçons de potions pour le lendemain non sans avoir un pincement au coeur et non sans avoir envie d'étrangler Lavande et Parvati qui n'arrêtaient pas de commenter la scène dans le hall une heure plutôt. Ginny était assise à coté de la jeune gryffondor. Elle était entrain de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose et adressait de temps à autre un sourire compatissant à son amie. Quand Hermione était revenue des toilettes, Ginny s'était précipitée sur elle pour l'entraîner dans les dortoirs des filles pour discuter. Elle lui avait demandé les moindres détails de leur relation. Non pas par pure curiosité – même si au début Hermione en doutait fortement – mais plutôt pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé de travers. A son grand étonnement, la rouquine était ravie qu'elle sorte avec le Professeur Rogue. D'après elle, depuis qu'il y avait une sorte d'alchimie entre eux, le professeur n'avait jamais paru maussade ou même grognon durant les cours des potions. Il avait même donné des points à Luna Lovegood pour sa potion de rattatinage qui n'avait même pas une excellente couleur, Ginny avait eu des ennuis avec un serpentard durant un cours et contre toute attente, le directeur des Serpentard avait enlevé des points à sa propre maison.

« Je suis sûre que c'est grâce à toi s'il est devenu plus « juste » avec nous ! Avait elle déclaré, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est plus un enfer d'aller à son cours. »

Mais Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de penser qu'un Rogue qui n'enlevait pas de points de façon injustes à Gryffondor, ce n'était plus un Rogue. Et même s'il l'avait défendu devant Malefoy...Etait elle jalouse que le Professeur s'occupait des autres Gryffondor ? Que ce privilège lui avait été enlevé ?

La rouquine avait alors enchaîné sur tout un tas d'histoire de filles. Elle lui avait demandé comment il embrassait. Hermione lui avait répondu aussi rouge que les cheveux de son amie que c'était à son goût et que de toute manière, vu qu'ils avaient rompu, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Mais en apercevant le regard incrédule de la rouquine, elle avait continué sur le fait qu'elle avait aimé l'odeur et le goût des baisers du Professeur Rogue. Elle avait très vite fait de ne rien dévoiler sur ce qui s'était produit juste avant leur séparation de peur que Ginny ne l'harcèle de nouveau de question. Rien qu'en y repensant, la jeune fille rougissait et en avait des frissons.

Les autres élèves de Gryffondors passaient devant Hermione en lui adressant un regard et en se murmurant. Elle était persuadée qu'ils commentaient la scène avec elle et Harry et élaboraient tout un tas de théorie sur sa relation avec le Professeur Rogue. Elle se convainquait que cette situation allait durer peut-être un mois ou deux et qu'elle savait pertinemment bien où se cacher si elle voulait étudier en paix sans avoir à subir les regards de braises sur elle. Par moment, elle comprenait ce qu'endurait Harry.

Harry...

Tout était de sa faute après tout. Elle ne lui pardonnera pas d'aussitôt. Si sa relation avec le professeur Rogue l'ennuyait tellement, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé ? Ne pas lui avoir demandé ce qui se passait réellement ? Peut-être avait il voulu juste être protecteur par rapport à elle?

Non. C'était du mépris et de la haine qu'il affichait.

Mais peut-être pas tournés vers elle en fait...

Elle tourna la page de son manuel de Potions quand le Survivant entra en trombe dans la salle commune. Elle ne leva même pas la tête quand il s'approcha d'elle, le souffle haletant :

« 'Mione, je dois te parler !

J'en ai rien à faire, Potter, cracha Hermione avec amertume sans lever les yeux sur lui.

Qu'est ce que tu as encore inventé, toi? Lança à son tour Ginny Weasley, d'un ton horriblement venimeux.

Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Répliqua aussitôt Harry.

Rien demandé? Est ce qu'Hermione t'a demandé de briser son couple? Je ne pense pas non.

Je n'ai rien brisé du tout ! Se défendit le jeune homme en tapant du poing sur la table.

Ha oui? Fit Hermione sarcastiquement en relevant enfin la tête de son manuel des potions. C'est vrai que le Célèbre Harry Potter a toujours raison. »

La salle était devenue soudainement calme. On entendait plus que les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée et les ronronnements de Pattenrond sur les genoux de Dean. Tout les élèves de Gryffondors avaient les yeux rivés sur le trio qui était sur le point de se sauter à la gorge. Ron Weasley quant à lui restait de marbre prés de Neville, un livre de Botanique devant lui. Il était étonnement pâle.

« Le célèbre Harry Potter a bafoué disons..une dizaine de fois le règlement de l'école mais n'a jamais été renvoyé,non non, poursuivit Hermione avec toute sa rancoeur. Voyons. En première année, il a été au deuxième étage alors que c'était interdit.

C'était pour récupérer la pierre philosophale ! Cria Harry mais Hermione continua dans sa lancée sans l'écouter.

En deuxième année, il a préféré venir en _voiture volante_ plutôt que d'envoyer un hibou à l'école. Car le train...- HA !ricana-t-elle sans joie - n'était pas assez..bien pour le garçon _qui avait survécu_.

Dobby nous avait empêché, moi et Ron de passer...

En troisième année, il s'est baladé au pré-au-lard alors qu'il n'en avait pas la permission. En quatrième année, il a participé à un tournoi alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'âge légal. Est ce que le Grand Harry Potter avait il été puni? Renvoyé ? A part des retenues : _rien_.

Minute ! Le tournoi je ne voulais...

Sans compter le nombre de fois où _Saint Potter _s'est promené seul dans les couloirs la nuit. »

Certaines élèves avaient reculés prudemment de la table, sentant une catastrophe venir. Ou plutôt : l'ouragan Hermione Granger.

« Et voilà qu'en cinquième année, son _amie _– s'il la considérait comme telle – est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un mais...,bouillit la jeune Gryffondor, s'efforçant de ne pas sauter à la gorge du garçon à lunettes à deux mètres d'elle. _MAIS_ ce quelqu'un ne plaisait pas au célèbre Harry Potter qui avait décidé...décidé de lui même, qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour _son amie, _Sans se soucier des SENTIMENTS qu'elle pouvait éprouvés car le célèbre HARRY POTTER AVAIT TOUJOURS RAISON ! »

Elle avait crié les derniers mots, versant des larmes de rage.

« Mais qui pourrait lui donner tort? Après tout, c'est celui qui sait combattre celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom,sanglota Hermione en cachant son visage avec ses mains tremblante. Le garçon qui avait survécu !

Ce n'est pas,,..parce que j'ai survécu à Voldemort que je...commença Harry mais Hermione s'égosilla :

ALORS POURQUOI T ES TU MELE DE CE QUI TE REGARDAIT PAS? JE SORS AVEC QUI JE VEUX ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond, contourna la table vers le coté de Ginny et courut vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour ajouter d'une voix tremblante :

« Tu es aussi abject que les mangemorts. »

Elle gravit les marches de l'escaliers en colimaçon tandis que Harry Potter s'effondra dans un fauteuil, le teint livide, Il venait de perdre définitivement l'amitié d'Hermione.

Hermione Granger se laissa tomber sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle aurait voulu se faire réconforter par le Professeur Rogue, se frotter contre lui, l'entourer de ses bras frêles, Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le pouvait plus, Elle extirpa une écharpe verte et argentée du dessous de son oreiller et enfouit son visage dans le tissu laineux, tentant d'étouffer ses cris et ses sanglots. Elle resta un long moment à respirer l'odeur du maître des potions imprégnée dans l'écharpe. Exténuée, elle se retourna sur le dos et se mit à fixer le toit de son lit à baldaquin, la main droite touchant du bout des doigt le vêtement serpentard, la main gauche sur son ventre. C'était injuste. Harry Potter avait bafouée des dizaines de règles de l'école et il n'avait jamais subi autant d'ennui qu'elle en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Pourquoi à lui, on lui faisait un traitement de faveur alors qu'elle...elle ne faisait qu'entraver une. Une toute petite règle de rien du tout oubliée dans le fin fond du règlement. Pas de relation plus qu'amicale entre l'élève et le professeur.

La main gauche de la jeune fille se laissa tomber le long du lit. Le bouts de ses doigts effleurèrent quelque chose de solide. La gryffondor se retourna avec peine sur le coté et extirpa la chose qu'elle venait de toucher. La boite de chocolat. Elle en sortit un morceau et les paroles du Professeur Flitwick lui revinrent comme si sa propre mémoire s'était mise à les chanter :

_« Vivez votre bonheur sans vous préoccuper des autres »_

Elle mangea avidement le chocolat, prit l'écharpe et l'enroula autour de son cou avant de remettre ses cheveux le mien qu'elle pouvait. Elle essuya du revers de sa manche les quelques larmes qui lui restaient avant de sortir en courant du dortoir des filles. Elle passa comme une flèche devant Ginny qui cligna des yeux avant de sourire doucement et de retourner à son devoir.

Suivant son instinct, la jeune fille prit la direction de la salle de classe de Métamorphose. Elle croisa au passage le Professeur Flitwick qui la suivit du regard avant de lever son pouce et de continuer sa route en fredonnant. Un point de coté douloureux, la respiration haletante, la jeune fille s'appuya sur le mur à quelque centimètre de la porte de la chambre du Professeur Rogue,

Prenant une longue inspiration, la jeune fille frappa par trois fois avant de rentrer sans attendre la moindre réponse. La pièce était comme elle l'avait quittée au matin à l'exception prés que le Professeur Rogue semblait faire ses valises.

Attendez.

_Faire ses valises ?!_

« Professeur, que faites-vous? S'étouffa Hermione en entrant, le coeur serré, la main agrppé a la poigné de la porte. »

Le concerné se retourna vers elle et lui afficha un sourire crispé avant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Plus « Professeur », Hermione, réctifia-t-il.

Comment..comment ça? Murmura la gryffondor d'une voix d'outre tombe. »

Il n'avait quand même pas...?

« J'ai démissionné, répondit il en se tournant vers elle.

DEMISSIONNE? Hurla Hermione malgré elle, COMMENT? QUOI? POURQUOI? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, les bras croisé, un rictus désolé sur les lèvres :

« Je vous interdis de partir ! Fit Hermione de nouveau au bord des larmes.

Et pourquoi? Hermione, je ne peux pas rester. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Si ! S'il y en a une ! Vous...vous partez...vous m'abandonnez...

Hermione, je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas,,,rester ton professeur. »

La jeune fille était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il venait de la tutoyer.

« C'est de ma faute après tout, soupira-t-il en se retournant. J'aurais dû gardé mes sentiments pour moi. »

Il fit un pas un avant et son bras fut agrippé par les deux mains d'Hermione. Il bougea délicatement la tête vers elle. Elle avait de nouveau les yeux noyés de larmes :

« Je vous interdis de partir, souffla-t-elle.

Il le faut. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de te voir en classe de nouveau. Pas après..pas après ce que nous avons vécu.

Je ne viendrai plus en potions, répondit Hermione comme si les mots étaient sortis tout seul. »

Il eut un petit rire amer avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain.

« Où..où irez vous en quittant Poudlard? Demanda-t-elle.

A St mangouste. Non pas pour me faire soigner mais pour y présenter mes talents de préparateurs de potions, répondit il depuis la salle de bain. »

Dans le coin du cerveau d 'Hermione, là où sommeillait une gryffondor blessée au plus profond, une pensée lui arriva a l'esprit comme dans un flash. Cette pensée lui montrait quatre ou cinq infirmières demandant d'une voix langoureuse des potions au Professeur Rogue, le corps parfait et bourré d'intentions des plus déplacées. Elle secoua la tête. Quelle idée...d'une parfaite jalousie.

« Et le Professeur Dumbledore? S'enquit Hermione. »

Le Serpentard quitta la salle de bain avec quelques affaires de toilettes, passa devant la jeune fille pour les introduire dans sa valise et répondre :

« Il ne conçoit pas notre relation. Pour lui, nous avons été inconscients. Je peux le comprendre sur ce point là.

Depuis quand...avez vous besoin de son accord pour faire quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, les yeux plissés :

« C'est mon supérieur hiérarchique, Hermione.

Oui et ?

Et quoi?

Il vous laisse partir comme cela...?

Non.,,,Il est contre ma démission.

Vous voyez ! Ce n'est pas la bonne solution !

Alors, dis-moi ! Dis moi ce que nous devons faire pour vivre notre amour sans bafouer une seule loi !dit il avec amertume. Si je reste ton professeur et que nous continuons notre relation, beaucoup de personnes vont penser que j'abuse de mon autorité sur toi.

C'est..simplement à cause de cela?

A ton avis pourquoi ce genre de relations est prohibé ?

Mais je m'en fiche des lois ! Du règlement et...

Vraiment ? Est ce le fait d'avoir enfreint plusieurs règles de l'école avec Weasley et Potter qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur la question ?

Professeur, je ne veux pas que vous partiez de Poudlard.,,,murmura-t-elle au bord de la crise d'hystérie. »

Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue droite de la jeune fille, Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles humides d'Hermione. Elle lui élança le cou de ses bras frêles tandis qu'il écarta ses lèvres pour glisser une langue douce et chaude. La jeune fille étouffa un gémissement et se laissa aller. Elle répondit au baiser tendrement, savourant avec délectation leur étreinte. Il rompit brusquement le contact :

« Non. C'est une mauvaise idée, souffla-t-il en prenant délicatement les mains de la jeune fille pour les retirer de son cou.

Professeur, je...tenta-t-elle.

Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu es jeune, belle et intelligente, Tu trouveras quelqu'un de ton âge qui pourra te comprendre.

Mais je m'en moque des autres, Professeur ! Sanglota Hermione en lui agrippant le cou. C'est...c'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse. »

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient de supplications et les joues rosies par les larmes et l'émotion.

« C'est toi...c'est toi que je..j'aime. Pas les autres, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure sans le quitter du regard, »

Il la serra contre lui,lui enroulant un bras autour du cou et de la taille, calant son visage contre le sien. Elle répondit à son étreinte en lui élançant la taille, savourant son odeur et sa chaleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se déplaça pour l'embrasser de nouveau à pleine bouche. Elle déposa ses mains sur les joues du Professeur pour contrôler le baiser tandis que son amant se mit à lui masser la nuque des bouts des doigts. Hermione se sentit fondre quand elle glissa une langue hésitante qui fut accueillit affectueusement. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'au torse du serpentard. Celui-ci lui happa et lui lécha les lèvres et ils ne se séparèrent que pour regagner leur souffle, haletant et rougissant.

Il plaça le front contre celui de la jeune fille, leur souffle se mélangeant.

« Réconciliés ? Demanda timidement Hermione, les joues empourprées,

Réconciliés, affirma le maître des potions.

_Hum.Hum,_ toussota une voix derrière eux. »

La jeune fille sursauta. Son compagnon resta impassible et tourna les yeux vers l'origine de la voix. Le Professeur Dumbledore siegeait sur le pas de la porte, le regard pétillant un sourire espiègle aux lèvres,

« Je voulais vous parler...à tout les deux, fit il, le regard pétillant. Content que vous ne soyez pas encore parti, Severus. »

Le directeur entra dans la pièce puis d'un geste de baguette magique ferma la porte derrière lui et fit apparaître un fauteuil où il prit place, croisant les mains sur ses genoux. Le Professeur Rogue le toisa, les yeux plissés. Hermione quant à elle enfouit le visage dans la robe de son compagnon.

« J'ai réfléchi à notre discussion de tout à l'heure, dit le Professeur Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. Je ne pense pas que votre démission soit la meilleure solution. Et – il leva une main devant lui pour faire taire Rogue qui voulut riposter – j'étais persuadé qu'il existait un moyen pour...vous satisfaire tout les deux. J'ai contacté quelqu'un qui pourra donner des cous de potions à Miss Granger quand ceux de sa classe auront cours avec vous. Cela pourra régler le problème d'élève – professeur au point de vu cours. »

Hermione enfouit un peu plus son visage dans la robe de son amant tandis que celui ci lui massa la nuque d'un geste négligé.

« Et de point de vue du reste...j'ai contacté le ministre pour demander conseil, continua-t-il d'un ton qui voulait rassurant. Il veut écarter toute probabilité que vous ayez usé de votre autorité sur Miss Granger pour arriver à vos fins avec elle pour cela, il m'a demandé de...''vérifier l'authenticité'' des vos sentiments à vous deux. Choses que je ne ferai pas ou plutôt que j'ai vérifié malgré moi en vous surprenant tout les deux.

Donc vous voulez que je continue à enseigner mais pas à Hermione?fit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

En claire oui. Si vous voulez lui donner des cours particuliers en DFCM ou même en potions, libre à vous mais vous ne serez pas reconnu en tant que Professeur pour elle donc interdiction de lui enlever des points dans ces cas là si jamais Miss Granger est amenée à commettre une erreur. Et pour les cours de remplacement du Professeur Lupin, comme c'est des cas exceptionnels, on fera mains basses que vous soyez le Professeur remplaçant, même pour Miss Granger. N'était-ce pas...ce que vous vouliez,,,Professeur Rogue ? »

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, tenant toujours fermement la taille du Serpentard. Alors...tout était arrangé ? Elle sentit la main du maître des Potions lui caresser les cheveux affectueusement.

« J'espère...que ce genre de situation ne se reproduira pas, soupira Dumbledore en se relevant avant de faire disparaître le fauteuil d'un coup de baguette. Mais dans le cas où Miss Granger tomberait enceinte avant ses dix-sept ans, je ne pourrais pas intervenir, Severus, Ce sera au-dessus de mes capacités. Des amourettes avant, il n'y a pas de souci mais des flirts plus poussés avant la majorité...grand dieu ! Il manquerait plus que ça... »

L'estomac de la jeune fille se resserra. Visiblement, le directeur ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plutôt et c'était tant mieux. Après tout, qui pourrait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait à part eux-mêmes ? C'était évident que ce genre d'information ne pourrait pas être divulguée aussi facilement. Du moins elle espérait, sinon c'en était fini d'eux. Enceinte ? Elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de la dernière date de ses règles. Deux semaines? Peut-être trois ? Il y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle fut enceinte de toute manière. Même dans l'euphorie et dans le désespoir à la fois ils avaient fait attention...

Le directeur de Poudlard ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers les deux tourtereaux :

« Le dîner va bientôt être servi. J'espère que vous serez de la partie. Il y a une délicieuse tarte,,,

A la cerise que vous aimerez goûter, je sais, Professeur, acheva le Serpentard en soupirant. »

Le directeur ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Hermione leva la tête vers son professeur, les yeux embués :

« C'est arrangé ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Visiblement, murmura-t-il. »

Elle lui afficha son plus large sourire tandis qu'il lui répondit avec un plutôt crispé. La jeune fille se lova un peu plus contre lui, savourant enfin une sereinité bien mérité. Il l'étreignit, posant son menton au-dessus de la tête de la Gryffondor.

« Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de toi, murmura Hermione de façon espiègle.

Un maître des potions ex-mangemort espion pour l'ordre du phénix...c'est sûr que ça ne court pas les rues, répliqua le concerné. »

Elle gloussa, se retirant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux :

« Tout va bien maintenant, souffla-t-elle.

Et pour Potter ?

Oh lui...ne t'en fais pas, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Il s'y fera. Même s'il s'y fait pas, je m'en fiche, »

Elle n'était pas résolue à lui pardonner. Même si tout avait fini par s'arranger, même si elle regrettera un peu les cours avec son professeur, même si l'amitié de Harry Potter lui manquera sans doute...un peu, elle ne pouvait pas oublier comme ça. Du moins tout comme il lui faudra du temps pour s'y faire, autant elle aura besoin de temps pour lui pardonner.

Le Professeur Rogue la lâcha et se dirigea vers sa valise posée sur son lit.

« Il faudra que je remercie le Professeur Flitwick, murmura Hermione presque à elle-même. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle plus distinctement. Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé le sortilège Failamalle? Pour la valise ?

Je n'ai jamais pu maîtriser les sortilèges ménagers. »

La jeune Gryffondor éclata de rire ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son compagnon. Malheureusement il n'eut pas l'effet escompté car elle redoubla son fou rire, Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle s'avança vers lui, lui élança la taille, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras frêles. Ni Hermione ni le Professeur Rogue ne voulut que leur étreinte cesse, savourant le souffle, la chaleur et le goût de l'autre.

Le souffle haletant, ils se séparèrent un moment. Collant son front contre le sien, Severus Rogue dit d'une voix douce :

« Je t'aime. »

Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, les joues empourprées, Hermione l'embrassa de nouveau. Il lui répondit plus langoureusement, lui caressant les cheveux et le dos. Il lui défia l'écharpe sans quitter ses lèvres avant de happer délicatement la peau douce et soyeuse de la jeune fille au niveau du cou. Elle réprima un gémissement, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux graisseux de son amant. Et avant qu'elle ait pu retrouver ses esprits, son dos se retrouva en contact avec le sol, sa peau exposée à des milliers de baisers. Il lui prit de nouveau les lèvres dans un baiser doux et passionné et Hermione ne se sentit jamais aussi bien de toute sa vie…

_Ils vivaient enfin leur bonheur._

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry Potter se morfondait dans ses saucisses. Blême et ravagé par les remords, il ne mangeait pas une miette de son repas. Ginny, qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la table, avait réussi a dénouer la langue de Ron. Ce dernier avait dit avec mauvaise humeur qu'Hermione faisait ce qu'elle voulait et que cela ne le regardait pas; Même s'il avait préféré qu'elle fut avec Harry. Il aura besoin de temps pour digérer. Mais si Hermione était heureuse, alors...pourquoi pas?

A la table des Professeurs ce soir là, Dumbledore regardait avec appréhension la chaise vide du maître des potions. Après tout, il s'en était un peu douté. Souriant, il porta un calice de jus de citrouille aux lèvres tandis qu'à coté de lui, le Professeur Flitwick tenait la main du professeur McGonagall la baguette pointée sur la paume. Un chaton en chocolat ronronnait affectueusement dans la main du Professeur de Métamorphose qui affichait un sourire plus qu'enjôleur.

**FIN**

* * *

****

Auteur : Yataa comment j'ai eu du mal mais j'y suis arrivée à

- faire une fin heureuse (youhou)

- Terminer la fic ( youhou²)

Alors je voudrais remercier tout les lecteurs et lectrices ( :D). Fra,nchement ce n'etait pas evident de faire une fic sur ce couple là et je voulais couper court avec les clichés des Snape(Rogue) x Hermione. J'ai eu du mal mais bon.

Encore une fois merci aux reviewers et lecteurs. En esperant que vous avez appréciez ma fic !


End file.
